OJOS DE ÁNGEL 3: BRUJAS ROBA ALMAS
by GingerLestrange
Summary: Los héroes se ven enfrentados a una nueva amenaza en el mundo mágico: Lucius Malfoy ha regresado de su claustro de diez años junto a las Brujas Kyteler y Kedward. ¿Buscará Lucius a su antigua aliada, Pansy Parkinson?¿Qué ocurrirá en el mundo mágico, si Kedward colecciona almas infantiles y Kyteler de varones jóvenes? Solo resta pedir una poco convencional ayuda SUPERNATURAL!
1. Presentación

**OJOS DE ÁNGEL 3: BRUJAS ROBA ALMAS (Viaje al Inframundo)**

 **De Ginger Lestrange**

* * *

 **Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ronald, Luna y Ginny se ven enfrentados a una nueva amenaza en el mundo mágico: Lucius Malfoy ha regresado de su claustro de diez años en donde estuvo aprendiendo magia oscura con las Brujas Alice Kyteler y Elly Kedward.**

 **Kyteler fue la primera bruja condenada a la hoguera y que escapó... nunca se supo de ella... Y, la segunda... es la de Blair… no hay mayor aclaración…**

 **¿Buscará Lucius a su antigua aliada, Pansy Parkinson, recluida ahora en un sanatorio luego de pasar tiempo en Azkaban?**

 **¿Qué ocurrirá en el mundo mágico, si Kedward colecciona almas infantiles y Kyteler de varones jóvenes?**

 **Un Lucius renovado y con poderes tenebrosos, reaparece. Y nuestro sexteto dorado volverá al ataque, con una que otra ayuda… ¡SUPERNATURAL!**

 ** _Disclaimer:_**

 _Algunos personajes y lugares corresponden a la excelente escritora británica J.K. Rowling por su saga de Harry Potter y al guionista y_ _escritor Eric Kripke de la serie televisiva Supernatural,_ _por lo que este fanfiction/crossover se ha realizado con total respeto a ambos trabaj_ _os. El resto de la historia, trama y personajes son de mi autoría por lo que se prohíbe cualquier reproducción total o parcial de la obra. Por favor di NO al plagio._


	2. ¿Recuerdas, Yo muerto, tú loca ?

Un hombre joven de andar distinguido, bien peinado, como sacado de una reunión de ejecutivos bancarios, avanzaba a paso seguro por un puente vetusto, apartado de todo sector urbano. Abajo se podía observar un río torrentoso y de caudal oscuro, que espantaría hasta el más fuerte de los mortales... menos a Lucius Malfoy. Detrás de él, dos mujeres hermosas pero perversas, en cuyos historiales solo figuraba muerte y dolor.

Alice Kyteler y Elly Kedward: la primera gustaba de seducir a los hombres a quienes les robaba el alma, saciándose de sus dotes masculinas para luego convertirlos en despojos humanos, relegados solo a hueso y piel, para después arrojarlos al caldero de Hades. Elly Kedward, de mente retorcida buscaba infantes a quienes con ardides les quitaba el alma a través de la sangre y, tal como Kyteler, convertía esos cuerpos en miseria y los tiraba al caldero. Más de alguno luchaba hasta su último aliento y eso fortalecía a estas inicuas harpías.

Los cuerpos perfectos y jóvenes que lucían, habían sido hurtados a pobres campesinas, a quienes sus almas fueron succionadas y enviadas al inframundo para fortalecer al dios.

Tanto Kyteler como Kedward eran sirvientas exclusivas del Érebo (morada de Hades), quienes buscaban reinventar la autoridad del Dios Oscuro entre mortales mágicos y no mágicos. Ellas poseían un poder sombrío que se fortalecía según la cantidad de almas que fueran reclutando o eliminando: las reclutadas se iban donde Hades y las eliminadas daban fuerza a sus ejecutoras.

Lucius Malfoy, para lograr su cometido, se entregó en cuerpo y alma a Kyteler, logró rejuvenecer unos cuantos años, lo cual quedaba en evidencia al observar que su cabello blanquecino no existía, ahora lo llevaba corto y oscuro, sus ojos azules resaltaban y la piel cetrina se había transformado en tersa y nívea. Era un hombre atractivo, elegante y por sobretodo, millonario. No necesitaba la riqueza Malfoy, con solo estar con esas brujas, se había convertido en el albacea de ambas fortunas que por siglos se había ido acrecentando. Dinero que estaba en un banco mágico en Grecia, lugar a donde irían luego de visitar un sanatorio en donde debían rescatar a cierta bruja.

Luego debían poner en práctica sus planes los que incluían alistar a mortífagos escondidos y diseminados por ahí para reinventar la nueva orden: magos y muggles bajo el yugo de ellos, apoyados por seres del inframundo, incluyendo a hombres lobos y algunos vampiros que esperaban se unieran a la causa.

No obstante, Lucius también tenía otro plan, el que incluía a su hijo y para eso, Alice Kyteler emplearía sus atributos y maléficos encantos.

Mientras caminaban, advirtieron que un vehículo se hallaba al final del puente, esperándolos. Era una camioneta negra de llantas altas y doble cabina, conducida por un hombre con cicatrices en el rostro: Fenrir Greyback. Después de tantos años en que todo el mundo mágico lo creyera muerto, allí estaba, más vivo que nunca. Se había mantenido con vida saltando de pueblo en pueblo, haciendo de las suyas como lobo, escondido en los lugares más podridos y recónditos. En medio de todo, había sido contactado por Alice, usando su sensualidad para hacerlo su fiel vasallo, cuya recompensa era nada menos que Hermione Granger, la «sangre sucia» que siempre él deseó, pero obviamente recibiría más que eso, pues intuía que ellos tenían mucho oro y poder, y con él apoyándolos, podría obtener lo que quisiera.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Era septiembre y Rose Malfoy estaba de cumpleaños. Así que en la mansión se hallaban todos sus familiares y amigos: los Weasley, algunos compañeros de colegio y su hermano Scorpius de casi cuatro años, vivo retrato de su padre, incluso hasta en el carácter el que solo Hermione, como madre, podía entender.

Aquel día, Audrey, ex esposa de Percy Weasley, llevó a su hija Molly, que también tenía la edad de Luna y a Mary, un par de años menor. Hacía tiempo que se encontraba divorciada de Percy, quien casi no aparecía en las reuniones familiares; George y Angelina, llevaron a sus mellizos de ocho años, Fred II y Roxanne.

Por su parte, Molly y Arthur tenían a cargo por un par de meses a Victorie, también de diez años, ya que los padres de la niña (Bill y Fleur) se encontraban en una misión especial en Rumania por orden del Ministerio de Magia. El único que faltaba era Teddy Lupin, pues se encontraba en Hogwarts. El día anterior, había subido al expreso con total orgullo de su padrino.

También estaban en la celebración: Lily, James y Albus, hijos de Ginny y Harry. Ron llevaba a su hija, Jane Weasley Lovegood. Luna, se había disculpado por no asistir, señalando que justo ese día debía entrevistar a un afamado arqueólogo del mundo mágico que había encontrado una reliquia griega de la cual existían muchas teorías sobre magia oculta. Además tenía pendientes algunos papiros egipcios que debía descifrar, porque si no lo hacía, el museo podría perder una invaluable ayuda. Luna no estaba casada con Ron. Nunca quiso hacerlo ya que siempre dudó de la sinceridad de él. Sin embargo, durante todos esos años, él se esforzó en demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Pero, con el correr del tiempo, llegó incluso a dudar de que si efectivamente Luna lo quería. En fin, tenían una buena relación en cuanto a crianza de Jane se tratara, pero entre ellos no había nada más. Aunque Ronald no perdía la esperanza.

En cuanto a Hermione y Draco, ellos vivían en eterna Luna de Miel. Tenían mucho tiempo que recobrar a raíz de esos años que estuvieron separados a causa de Pansy Parkinson. Ahora en padres de dos niños: Rose Luna y Scorpius.

Sin embargo, Hermione, habiendo estudiado para policía, llegando incluso a ser comisario, y no ejerciendo su carrera, sintió que algo le faltaba. Por lo que habilitó en su casa un espacio para practicar con las armas: una buena Magnun, aunque en el último tiempo, había optado por el tiro con arco con muy buenos resultados. La magia la utilizaba solo cuando era necesario. En la tranquilidad de su hogar, eso no era necesario.

—¡Allí viene! —gritaron todos al ver un pastel de aproximadamente un metro de altura levitando hasta posicionarse en medio de la mesa. Molly se lució con la extraordinaria forma de éste. Se trataba de una réplica de La Madriguera. Todos rieron, pues parecía caerse en cualquier minuto, pero por arte de magia se mantenía erguido, así lo fuesen cortando.

Los niños festejaban y Rose Luna estaba feliz de tener a toda su familia reunida. A su lado aquel día también estaba Marita, quien cursaba el último año de pedagogía junto a su esposo, el chofer y mayordomo de la casa, Steve Jones, ambos fieles a sus amos. Eran felices. No existía amenaza alguna que pudiera destruir la tan anhelada paz.

Sin embargo, en un sanatorio del mundo mágico, en una celda de aislamiento se encontraba una bruja que, con el correr de los años, no hablaba con nadie. Había perdido hasta las ganas de vivir. No tenía familia: sus padres lejos de apoyarla para sacarla de Azkaban, optaron por declararla interdicta y tramitar un lugar en un sanatorio para enfermos mentales terminales. La gran deshonra por la que pasaron cuando se enteraron que su hija atentó contra la familia Malfoy, fue superior al cariño que sentían por ella. Así que optaron por olvidarse definitivamente de quien un día había sido la razón de sus vidas.

Hacía ya un par de años que Pansy Parkinson no recibía visitas. Los pocos amigos del colegio, le escribieron al principio solo para recriminarla por su actuar, pero después nadie más se comunicó con ella. El único contacto que tenía con otras personas se limitaba a los enfermeros que le llevaban la comida o algunas pociones para calmar su ansiedad.

Mientras miraba la tenue luz que se colaba por una pequeña ventana con barrotes en lo alto de la pared, escuchó gritos en el pasillo.

—De seguro otra loca se escapó y anda haciendo de las suyas...

Muchas veces ella intentó hacer lo mismo. Claro que al mero estilo muggle pues esas paredes le impedían hacer magia. Y sin varita, le era imposible, sobretodo si se trataba de un sanatorio para brujas y magos con trastornos mentales incurables.

Miró en ese momento su mano, con la cual usualmente tomaba la varita y vio la cicatriz que le dejó un arma muggle, que ella, con todos sus poderes mágicos, no pudo evadir. En efecto, era un arma muggle pero manipulada por una bruja, así que algo de magia tenía esa herida que le fue imposible quitar. Con el tiempo logró entender la rabia con que Hermione le disparó: ella, en un momento, quiso matarle a su hija. Aquel día jamás lo olvidaría pues había sido traicionada por Mundungus Fletcher y las cosas no se dieron como ella esperaba. Quería asesinar a la sangre sucia, borrar la memoria de la pequeña y que se la llevara Harry Potter junto a la pelirroja Weasley para ella así quedarse con Draco, a costa de lo que fuera. Pero nada de aquello se dio. Hermione no murió y ella terminó derrotada y encerrada en Azkaban.

El ruido se hizo más cercano, golpeando su celda. Se puso de pie y acercó su oído a la pared. De pronto la puerta blindada cayó haciendo un fuerte estruendo. Algunos ladrillos salieron de su cimiente, lanzando polvo por la habitación. Un hombre de traje oscuro y peinado impecable se acercó a ella, que se encontraba en una esquina, descalza y despeinada, con un vestido sin forma y sucio.

—Una vez te dije: «Yo muerto... tú loca y que donde estuvieras te iría a buscar». Un Malfoy jamás falta a su palabra —Pansy lo miró pero no lo reconoció de inmediato. No estaba esa cabellera blanquecina, ni el paso de los años en su rostro. Sus ojos azules eran los mismos, pero las arrugas de la edad lo habían abandonado.

—Lu... ¿Lucius? ¿Eres tú?

—Veo que tenemos trabajo que hacer contigo. Estás hecha un desastre —el hombre ofreció su mano y Pansy, con algo de desconfianza, la tomó.

En ese momento ingresaron dos mujeres: una rubia de cabellera larga ondulada y sedosa, de ojos azules, labios finos, rostro delgado, de curvas pronunciadas y vestida de pantalón ajustado y chaqueta negra; la otra era un poco más baja, de cabello negro liso y largo, hasta más abajo de la cadera, de piel pálida, y maquillada en tonos negros de forma exuberante. Llevaba un vestido negro ajustado en la cintura y zapatos de tacón alto. Bellas, pero era evidente que la bondad no era una palabra que en ellas existiera.

—¿Esta es tu gran bruja, Lucius? —dijo la de cabello negro, llamada Alice.

—Pansy... ellas son Alice Kyteler y Elly Kedward, nuestras aliadas —la muchacha abrió los ojos con gran asombro. Sabía quiénes eran aquellas mujeres pues le había suplicado que no fuera donde ellas, que se quedara a su lado, pero él se obsesionó con el poder y optó por acudir con las Brujas Roba Almas.

—¡No, déjame aquí! —respondió atemorizada. Prefería quedarse encerrada que compartir con esos engendros.

—Tranquila. Yo gusto de las almas infantiles y Alice, de varones... no nos interesan las mujeres... así que puedes calmarte. Si Lucius dice que sirves, le creeremos. Si no, un espacio habrá para ti en el Caldero de Hades —añadió la mujer rubia de cabello ondulado, llamada Elly.

—¿Caldero de Hades? ¡¿De qué mierda hablan?! — Pansy le quitó la mano a Lucius. ¡Ese no era el hombre que ella recordaba!

—Vamos mis niñas, que ustedes dos tienen trabajo con esta bruja descuidada y desaseada —dijo Lucius refiriéndose a Pansy—. La quiero como nueva para la noche.

—¡Andando! —Alice la tomó del brazo en forma tan fuerte que Pansy dio un pequeño chillido—. Es hora de comenzar nuestra guerra.

Los tres desaparecieron.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Era cerca de medianoche en las afueras del pueblo llamado Castle Combe, cuando un hombre de complexión atlética y de cicatrices en el rostro se encontraba agazapado entre los árboles del bosque que rodeaba el pequeño poblado. Tenía la vista fija en una casa de madera y piedra que se encontraba iluminada por una tenue luz en una de sus habitaciones de la planta baja. Adentro se observaba a la familia: una mujer de no más treinta años, delgada y de cabello tomado en una coleta desordenada, un hombre sentado a la mesa comiendo algo. Si tenían niños, ellos debían estar durmiendo. Era hora de atacar. Fenrir Greyback tenía hambre, pronto vería la luna llena... y sus presas estaban listas. Serían esos dos que estaba observando y, para congraciarse con Elly, si existían niños en esa casa, se los llevaría de regalo.

En aquel instante miró el cielo. La luna que estaba cubierta por nubes al fin dejaba ver su luz. Amaba convertirse en lo que era... un hombre lobo, una bestia que podía controlar a destajo su poder y que destruía o convertía a quien se le cruzara por el camino.

La luz de la luna lo iluminó y comenzó a transformarse... sus garras... sus orejas... pelo por doquier y lo peor, el hocico inmenso con colmillos, listos para embestir.

Corrió en forma rauda arrancando de cuajo la puerta, la mujer no tuvo tiempo de huir, ni el hombre de tomar su escopeta.

Fenrir primero saltó sobre la mujer y con solo una mano, le abrió el abdomen, dejándola moribunda. Luego atacó al hombre dándole un certero mordisco en el cuello. Mientras se desangraba, se alimentó de la mujer... ésta gritaba porque no había perdido el conocimiento, pero luego el hombre lobo hizo un movimiento y le arrancó el corazón. El cual, aun latiendo, se lo mostró al hombre que yacía en el piso, desangrándose por el cuello.

—Y no sabes lo que le espera a tus hijos —dijo engullendo el corazón sangrante de la mujer. El hombre cerró sus ojos.

Fenrir caminó por la casa y encontró a dos pequeños abrazados sobre una cama, quienes habían escuchado los gritos de sus padres.

—Vengan conmigo. Les tengo una sorpresa —dijo agarrando a ambos y saliendo con ellos.

—¡No, por favor! —imploró el hombre que alcanzó a ver cómo el hombre lobo arrastraba al niño del cabello y a la niña de un brazo sacándolos de la casa. El hombre no se podía mover, en tanto todo se oscureció para él. Ya nada podía hacer. Sabía que su muerte era inminente…

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco Malfoy se levantó temprano, mientras Hermione seguía dormida. Había tenido un sueño extraño, en donde se veía en su época de mortífago, intentando matar a Dumbledore. Esa angustia se repetía cada cierto tiempo. Existían días en que ese recuerdo era constante para luego olvidarlo por meses. Pero nunca lo había soñado. Y había sido tan vívido y real que le pareció haber experimentado la misma sensación de aquella horrible noche.

Bajó al primer piso de la mansión. Se tomaría un té antes de que el resto de la familia despertara. Steve, su mayordomo, ya estaba levantado, a pesar de ser las seis de la mañana.

—Amo Draco, perdón si lo desperté. Es que estaba dándole un caramelo a una lechuza que llegó recién, se la envían del Departamento de Aurores —hacía tiempo que Draco no prestaba servicios a los aurores, desde que recuperó a su familia y esta aumentó por la llegada de Scorpius. Desde ahí, optó por dejar definitivamente el trabajo en el ministerio para dedicarse exclusivamente a a su familia, así que le resultó extraño recibir una lechuza y sobretodo tan de madrugada.

—No te preocupes, no fuiste tú quien me despertó —tomó el pergamino, mientras Steve se retiraba, leyéndolo de inmediato:

* * *

 _Malfoy:_

 _Hubo un ataque en el Sanatorio de Bristol, en donde estaba recluida Parkinson. Un hombre y dos mujeres ingresaron, y mataron a ocho enfermeros y dos medimagos. Los testigos dicen que el hombre tenía mucho parecido Lucius Malfoy. Es necesario que vengas de inmediato y que pongas todos los hechizos de protección a tu casa._

 _Sabemos que tu padre está muerto, pero puede ser otro mago que esté intentando realizar el trabajo que Malfoy dejó pendiente._

 _Avisa a Hermione; Cuida tus defensas. Y vente de inmediato al Ministerio._

 _Atentamente._

 _Harry J. Potter E._

 _Jefe Depto. De Aurores._

* * *

Draco sintió nuevamente esa angustia, tal vez el sueño había resultado ser premonitorio, pero ahora no le preocupaba Dumbledore, solo su familia. Y pensar que hacía solo unas horas todo estaba en calma y ahora, Pansy Parkinson se hallaba libre con todo el riesgo que eso significaba. Corrió a la habitación y despertó a Hermione.

—Amor, lleva a todos a la pista de patinaje, al subterráneo. Ahora mismo —sabía que ese lugar era el más seguro de la casa con hechizos de protección infalibles que había instalado pensando en la seguridad de todos. Era hora de utilizar ese lugar que a simple vista era una pista de patinaje, pero en su interior, era un verdadero búnker, réplica exacta de la mansión, pero subterránea.

—Draco, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó Hermione incorporándose rápidamente.

—Pansy Parkinson escapó del sanatorio. Y, según dicen, podría estar mi padre involucrado —ella quedó inmóvil ante tal revelación.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **NOTA DE GIN:**

 **¿Les parece interesante? ¡Espero sus comentarios.**

 **Cariños, Gin**


	3. Prisioneros

Hermione se levantó presurosa al escuchar la noticia que Draco le dio; se vistió en forma rápida, mientras su esposo levantaba a los niños.

Steve y Marita llevaron a los cinco elfos domésticos a la pista de patinaje, incluyendo a Ocrencinia que era la elfina más anciana y reacia a ocultarse. Una vez que todos estuvieron en el centro de la pista, Draco puso en brazos de Hermione a Scorpius que seguía durmiendo, envuelto en una manta. Rose estaba de la mano de Marita, quien a su vez tenía cogido al gato patizambo.

—En el búnker hay de todo, nada les faltará. Yo llegaré más tarde. Este domo… —dijo Draco refiriéndose a la cubierta de cristal de la pista—, tiene hechizos de magia protectora muy antigua. Así que pase lo que pase afuera, nada se verá afectado aquí dentro.

—Draco, ten cuidado y me informas todo lo que ocurra.

—Sí, te avisaré. Volveré en una hora a más tardar —dio un beso a su pequeño y luego abrazó a Rose—. Te amo, Hermione —añadió besando suavemente los labios de su esposa y saliendo de la pista.

—Yo también te amo —respondió Hermione.

—Cuídalos.

—Lo haré, amor.

Al salir, todos pudieron ver que una luz amarilla y brillante cubrió la techumbre y las paredes de cristal de la pista de patinaje. Luego todo retornó a su transparencia normal. Se situaron en el centro de la pista y ésta comenzó a descender hacia las instalaciones subterráneas.

Draco desapareció rápidamente para dirigirse a la oficina de Harry Potter en el Ministerio. Por haber sido auror tanto tiempo, contaba con el privilegio de aparecer y desaparecer al interior de dicho lugar sin tener ningún pase especial.

—¡Avisa, Hurón! ¡Casi me cago de susto! —Ronald Weasley era quien hablaba, sentado en un sofá con un pergamino en sus manos.

Ron, con el tiempo se había decidido a trabajar en el ministerio, en el mismo Departamento de Aurores, ya que su puesto gerencial en la multitienda Weasley Home and Life, se lo había cedido a Ginny.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Comadreja? Que yo recuerde, esta no es tu oficina.

—Harry me llamó, creo que tenemos un grave problema.

—Por lo de Pansy, ¿no?

—Y por esto. Ten, lee —le entregó el pergamino con información confidencial de los aurores: En las afueras Castle Combe se encontraron dos cuerpos mutilados. Según los muggles ha sido el ataque de algún animal. Para el Ministerio de Magia, se trata de un hombre lobo...

Draco leyó el resto del informe. Hacía mucho tiempo que ese tipo de agresiones no ocurría.

—Primero lo de Parkinson, luego los medimagos y enfermeros del sanatorio que dicen haber visto a Lucius y ahora, esto... ¿hombres lobos? —preguntó Ron.

—Y los niños del matrimonio, desaparecidos… Conocemos la técnica, ¿no? —agregó Draco al terminar de leer el memorándum.

—Greyback, ¿quién más?

—Lo creíamos muerto.

—Y a Lucius también.

En ese instante ingresó Harry Potter a su oficina, saludó a Draco y a Ronald, y luego habló:

—Tomamos los recuerdos de algunos sobrevivientes de lo ocurrido en el sanatorio en Bristol y los vimos en un pensadero. El hombre que atacó y que sacó a Parkinson, es tu padre, Draco. Algo distinto, es decir, como rejuvenecido… pero es él, no cabe duda y acompañado por dos brujas que no sabemos quiénes son —informó Harry sentándose en su escritorio.

—Mi padre está en el mausoleo Malfoy, bien muerto y podrido —dijo Draco sin querer y sin ni siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de que su padre pudiera estar con vida.

—Lamentablemente te equivocas, Malfoy. Me acaban de comunicar que la tumba de tu padre está vacía. Debió ser un plan muy bien tramado desde hace años.

—¿Entraron al mausoleo familiar Malfoy? ¿Y por qué nadie me dijo nada?

—¿Crees que con la urgencia íbamos a estar esperando tu beneplácito, Hurón?

—No se trata de eso, Potter… es… es respeto —con los nervios y la rabia ya no sabía qué decir ni pensar, mejor se quedaba callado. Lo mejor era tratar de encontrar una solución—. Bueno, sí, tienes razón. Se trata de un tema urgente.

—No sabemos qué amenaza enfrentaremos ahora. Es posible que tu padre se quiera cobrar venganza en contra de ti o de Hermione.

—O de mis hijos —agregó Draco con temor.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Debemos organizarnos, analizar cuál podría ser su plan, cuidar tu casa… En fin, hay mucho por hacer.

Mientras tanto en el puerto de Margate alejado unas ochenta millas de Londres, en un antiguo edificio que perteneció a la familia Kyteler Mostewger, una mujer joven se miraba al espejo. Lucía tan distinta a cómo la habían rescatado del sanatorio. Su cabello negro estaba sedoso y peinado. Llevaba puesta ropa negra que entallaba su figura y maquillada en forma excesiva. Según Alice, ese hechizo de belleza permanente también lo tenían ellas.

Se miró nuevamente al espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía enfrente. Estaba perfecta, hermosa, limpia, pero quería llorar.

La noche anterior había sido una de las peores de su vida…

Lucius había dicho que la quería lista para la noche. Se imaginó que estaría con él. Pero no fue así… La bruja Alice Kyteler, de mente retorcida y lujuriosa, la obligó a compartir el lecho junto a Lucius y entre los dos tuvieron sexo con ella. La violaron entre ambos haciendo realidad fantasías sexuales que ella jamás hubiese imaginado. Fue denigrante, aterrador y traumante. Lo peor de todo fue que sufrió un dolor físico que jamás imaginó, sobre todo si consideraba que hacía muchos años que ella no tenía contacto con nadie. Lucius era lo peor que había cruzado en su camino y no era el que ella recordaba. Si bien el Malfoy anterior tenía una mente corrompida, el de ahora, era pervertido, lujurioso, ruin e insaciable y lo peor, compartía todo con aquellas brujas. Incluso a ella…

Había sido ultrajada... violada por esos dos, en donde sus gritos de auxilio y súplicas habían sido silenciados una y otra vez, hasta que al fin había cedido su cuerpo para evitar mayor sufrimiento. Luego, él, como en un acto de reparación utilizó su varita y curó las heridas e hizo que el dolor desapareciera, pero el dolor del corazón y las horrendas imágenes jamás las podría eliminar.

No obstante, era libre de los barrotes de Azkaban y de las paredes del sanatorio. ¿Libre? Bufó con tristeza. ¡Qué tonta pensar algo así! Sabía que había caído en la perdición, que con ellos no tenía escapatoria. Como fuera, estaba condenada…

Nunca estuvo loca, fingió para evitar una sentencia mayor por parte de la justicia mágica. Aunque ahora se autodefiniría como «loca» por estar en medio de esos tres que no sabía qué se traían entre manos.

—¡Parkinson! —escuchó la fuerte voz de Elly. Abrió la puerta del baño en donde se encontraba—. ¿Estás llorando? ¿Qué? ¿No te gustó acaso la noche de pasión que tuviste con Alice y Lucius? —preguntó la bruja riendo en forma malévola—. Vamos al salón. Fenrir me tiene una sorpresa y quiero que tú veas con quienes te encuentras y con quiénes compartirás de ahora en adelante, para que no estés buscando la mejor forma de fugarte. No tienes a dónde ir, y sabes que el único camino que te queda, es seguir con nosotros.

Pansy asintió, pero no dijo nada. Más bien estaba intrigada… ¿Fenrir? ¿Se refería al hombre lobo? Eso no pintaba para nada bien.

Bajaron al salón de la oscura mansión, por años olvidada, a la cual con un poco de magia le pudieron activar los servicios de agua, electricidad y calefacción, cosa que las brujas de tiempos remotos, supieron admirar (sin velas, antorchas, o cubetas de madera para el transporte del agua como solían hacerlo cuando todavía eran humana).

Abajo estaba el hombre lobo con dos niños pequeños arrodillados en el piso. Pansy al verlos creyó morir de la impresión. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Ella, en un tiempo raptó a la hija de Draco, cosa de la cual se arrepintió desde que tomó conciencia de su errático actuar… aquella vez hasta se le pasó por la mente deshacerse de la niña, pero al final optó por intentar borrar su memoria, cosa que tampoco resultó. No se dio el valor de eliminarla y ahora, estos verdaderos desquiciados diabólicos, ¿lo iban a hacer frente a ella? ¿Qué pretendían? ¡Pobres niños! Si ella pudiera hacer algo… sabía que no podía… aún no.

—Mi ama. Mi bella ama, Elly Kedward, le traigo esta pequeña ofrenda —dijo el hombre lobo haciendo una especie de reverencia.

La bruja rubia de cabello largo, miró a los niños, momento en el que Pansy pudo advertir que se saboreó de inmediato, cual alimaña hambrienta con la presa enfrente.

—¿Una cena? Bien pensado Fenrir. Te felicito.

Lo que Pansy vio después, terminó con ella con unas ganas enormes de vomitar. La mujer se acercó a los niños y con solo tocarlos les extrajo toda la sangre... dejándolos casi secos y estos aun estando con un hilo de vida, en medio de sus inaudibles quejidos, los hizo desparecer. La sangre estaba suspendida en el aire, de pronto calló toda sobre la mujer quien se quejaba y gozaba cual si estuviese experimentando un orgasmo.

Alice se sentó en un sofá relamiéndose y tocándose los pechos, como si la escena también la excitara. Fenrir reía y la lengua la tenía colgando cual perro sediento.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?! —preguntó Pansy casi gritando y con una mano cubriéndose la boca—. ¿Están locas? ¡Asesinas asquerosas! ¡Mira esta cómo se masturba con sangre! —giró hacia que Elly la que solo se encogió de hombros—. ¡Ay no! Creo que vomitaré.

—Hades, preciosa, Hades —dijo Alice acercándose a Pansy y rosándole el rostro con una de sus manos.

—Eso, mi amada Parkinson, es lo que les pasará a cada hijo de bruja, mago o muggle que no se quiera rendir —dijo Lucius quien había llegado a la sala—. Deja de hacer eso Elly y limpia este desastre —añadió con algo de asco mirando la sangre esparcida por todo el piso y la bruja bañada en ella—. Nuestro poder es ilimitado, solo necesitamos contar con un par de aliados más a quienes darle un poco de nuestro poder y así implantar el nuevo régimen, en donde nosotros seremos quienes mandemos. Alice, Elly, andando —habló dirigiéndose a las brujas, luego miró nuevamente a la joven—. Tú Pansy, entretiene a Fenrir mientras volvemos —ordenó y la muchacha negó con la cabeza mientras Fenrir la miró de arriba a abajo imaginando y saboreando lo que le esperaba…

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione se hallaba en el búnker bajo la pista de patinaje, con sus hijos, los elfos, Crookshanks, Marita y Steve. Aquel lugar era una réplica de la mansión, pero subterránea y algo sombría, con los mejores hechizos de ocultamiento y de protección existentes.

Estaba en la sala con su hijo quien jugaba en la alfombra y Rose sentada frente a ella, leyendo. Había pasado más de tres horas desde que Draco dijo que estaría de regreso. Cada cierto rato miraba a la chimenea por si veía algún atisbo de que él arribara.

—Mami, no me has explicado qué ocurre. ¡No me dirás que hay un ataque nuclear! —dijo la niña sonriente y un poco despreocupada.

—No se trata de eso, Rose. ¿Recuerdas a aquella bruja mala que una vez te hablé? ¿La quiso alejarte de nuestro lado?

—Sí, la loca Parkinson.

—La misma. Bueno, esa bruja, está libre nuevamente, huyó del sanatorio en donde estaba y corremos riesgo, porque fue apoyada por alguien.

—Pero mamita, tú eres una bruja excelente. Ya una vez la derrotaste y con un arma muggle. Imagina si lo haces con magia —Hermione sonrió.

—De todas formas debemos estar en alerta. Como te dije, ella tiene aliados.

—Ustedes son buenos magos. Y tú, además, eres una policía y de las mejores; tía Lunita es muy inteligente, tía Ginny, es hábil con los hechizos, mi papá y mi padrino, son los mejores magos que conozco, al igual que tío Ron... aunque él no me cae muy bien.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione rió. Ese sentimiento expresado por Rose, era un traspaso directo de Draco a su hija (otro legado Malfoy), quien no le iba a perdonar nunca a Ronald su error de adolescencia.

Draco apareció en la sala de la mansión que estaba toda iluminada. Detrás de él, lo hicieron Harry y Ronald.

—Está todo tranquilo. Vengan, echemos un vistazo —dijo Harry con varita en mano. Los otros dos asintieron y comenzaron a revisar la casa, se veía todo normal y en calma. Luego de unos diez minutos de caminar por pasillos y habitaciones, pudieron asegurar que estaba todo en total normalidad.

Salieron al jardín y caminaron por las cocheras, caballerizas y sector de las piscinas. Antes de llegar a la pista de patinaje, se sorprendieron al ver tres figuras que aparecieron de repente. Frente a ellos se hallaba: un hombre y dos mujeres.

Draco, Harry y Ron se cubrieron con un escudo protector, pero las mujeres no usaban varitas y solo con sus manos hacían que las cosas volaran por los aires haciéndose un camino hacia los tres.

Hermione, que estaba sentada en la sala inferior del búnker, escuchó un fuerte estruendo en el exterior, pero no fue la única que sintió esos ruidos, sus hijos también y Marita que llegó corriendo junto a su marido.

—Tranquila, Rose. Cuida a tu hermano. Marita, Steve, quédense acá. Yo iré a ver qué ocurre —Hermione abrió una pequeña puerta que estaba debajo de la escalera y sacó un arco y fechas, ya sabía en qué parte de su indumentaria tenía el arma de fuego muggle y la mágica.

Se posicionó en el tercer escalón y este comenzó a subir hasta abrirse un orificio en el techo, al llegar arriba se vio en la pista de patinaje. Logró advertir cómo dos mujeres estaban destruyendo todo a su alrededor. Quiso salir, pero el escudo protector lo impidió. La puerta no se abrió y no pudo deshacer el hechizo: —Si existe peligro en el exterior, el escudo no se desactivará—. Recordó lo dicho por Draco y, sin poder hacer nada, vio cómo se batían Ron, Draco y Harry, pero al parecer las dos brujas y el hombre no lograban verla, debía tener una especie de invisibilidad también aquel lugar.

—Hijo, deja de pelear y únetenos. ¡Draco, hijo mío, he vuelto!

—¡Mi padre murió el día que torturó a mi madre! —soltó Draco detrás una estatua de mármol.

Frente a él estaba Harry, ambos sin darse cuenta tenían a sus espaldas a Elly y Alice, respectivamente. Ambas pusieron sus manos en los hombros de los jóvenes y estos soltaron inmediatamente sus varitas que fueron recogidas por las brujas. Ron observó toda la situación escondido detrás de otra estatua. No podía hacer nada. Si actuaba, podría dejar al descubierto su presencia y poner en riesgo a la familia de Draco que él perfectamente sabía que se encontraba en el búnker o «pista de patinaje» como le llamaban.

Harry y Draco avanzaron hasta Lucius que solo estaba a un par de metros lugar en donde Hermione estaba, viéndolo todo. Se dio cuenta de que Draco movió sus ojos hacia ella pero no dijo ni hizo nada más. La bruja de cabello negro, se acercó primero a Harry.

—Este es «El Niño que Vivió», pues de «niño» ya no tienes nada, así que desde ahora me perteneces —la mujer lo besó en los labios. Harry estaba inmóvil incluso sin pestañear. Luego de ser besado, su rostro era otro con una sonrisa maléfica.

—Lo que digas, mi estimada Alice Kyteler —indicó con voz ronca pues había logrado conectarse con la mujer.

Luego la mujer dio unos pasos hacia Draco, quien ya había visto lo ocurrido con Harry.

Hermione estaba pegada al cristal y desesperada. Esa mujer iba a convertir a Draco, tal como lo había hecho con Harry.

—Draco Malfoy, ¿no? El traidor a la sangre… Bello como un ángel pero frío y calculador como su padre. Desde hoy, tú serás mi hombre —lo besó. Hermione pudo ver claramente cómo la mujer introducía su lengua en la boca de su esposo y éste la dejaba entrar. El rostro de Draco se tensó y palideció. Estaba más blanco que de costumbre.

—Soy tuyo, amada Alice —dijo en tono tranquilo y arrastrado.

Hermione lloró al ver toda la escena, su esposo acababa de aceptar ser el hombre de otra bruja.

—Tu padre me dijo que en el colegio te decían «El príncipe de sexo»… Eso lo probaremos esta misma noche, ¿no, Elly?

—Sabes que mi tendencia está por la sangre de los niños pero una buena sesión con tal escultura, no me vendría nada mal —la bruja de cabello claro sonrió sensualmente.

—Por lo visto, has escondido a tu familia, ¿están dentro de la mansión? Pues entonces la mansión no la necesitamos —de la mano de la mujer salió un rayo que dio en el hogar de Draco, al tiempo que las brujas, más sus rehenes y Lucius, desaparecían.

A los segundos la mansión explotó en miles de pedazos. Ron se puso a cubierta con un hechizo protego. Hermione vio cómo su hogar era destruido y ella sin poder hacer nada. Su esposo se acaba de ir con otra mujer, hechizado, y quién sabe qué planes tendría Lucius, tanto para él como para Harry.

Vio aparecer en medio del polvo una figura que se acercaba a la puerta de entrada a la pista, ella se acercó y lo apuntó con su varita. Pudo distinguir entonces que se trataba de Ronald.

—¿Cómo pudiste entrar? —preguntó ella.

—Draco nos autorizó a Harry y a mí, y a toda nuestra familia si fuese necesario. También es nuestro búnker.

—¿Estás bien? ¿A ti no te hicieron nada?

—Estoy seguro que me vieron, pero al parecer, yo no era el blanco. Dime, escuchaste los nombres, ¿cierto?

—¿De las brujas que acompañaban a Lucius? Pues sí, un se llama Alice Kyteler y la otra Elly, no dijo su apellido, pero sí que le gustaba la sangre de los niños.

—Ven, vayamos adentro. Usaremos la chimenea del búnker para comunicarnos con el ministerio. Hay que dar aviso a Ginny y traer al resto de la familia. Creo, que debemos proteger a los niños.

—Sí, Ron, y de paso, ver la forma de cómo rescatamos a Draco y a Harry.


	4. Adentrándonos en los dominios de Hades

Las brujas Kyteler y Kedward, junto a Lucius y a sus dos prisioneros, aparecieron en el edificio abandonado del puerto de Margate. Al llegar, la escena que vieron provocó risas burlescas de los tres: Fenrir Greyback estaba sentado en una silla de fierro rodeado de cadenas de hierro gruesas, frente a un televisor viendo un programa infantil.

—Tú me dijiste que lo entretuviera, no especificaste cómo —dijo Pansy anticipando la defensa, desde su asiento en una mesa frente a ellos en donde se tomaba un taza de té.

—Inteligente —opinó Elly con una sardónica sonrisa.

—¡Esta zorra me atacó, luego que ustedes se fueron! Y ni siquiera me puedo mover, porque si lo hago, estas cosas se ponen al rojo vivo… —gritó Fenrir desde la silla.

—La orden fue poco clara, ¿no es así, Lucius? —preguntó Elly.

—Correcto. Pansy querida, suéltalo, ¿sí? —pidió Lucius.

—No me da la gana —respondió Parkinson que todavía no había reparado en los apresados. Sin embargo en aquel momento, levantó su mirada y los vio: Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter, más maduros, pero inexpresivos. Era evidente que estaban hechizados. Aunque hubiera jurado que Draco había mirado en su dirección. Se levantó y caminó hasta ellos para observarlos de cerca.

—¿Qué le hiciste a este par? —preguntó examinando a cada uno.

—Fue Alice —respondió Lucius—. Están «embrujados» ¡Ja, ja, ja! Desde ahora harán lo que les digamos. ¡Qué mentes más débiles! Claro, como ya no está Lord Voldemort con quien practicar, resultaron ser presas fáciles.

—Ahora son míos —declaró Alice—. Tengo planes para esta noche con este rubio —agregó acariciando el rígido rostro de Draco.

—¿Les vas a quitar el alma luego que te satisfagas de ellos? —preguntó Pansy.

—No, aún no. Quiero divertirme primero. Además Lucius dice que ambos nos pueden aportar en nuestra causa, son fuertes y hábiles —indicó Alice.

—Eso es cierto, pero siempre han sido del bando contrario, dudo que ahora quieran apoyarlas... digo, apoyarnos. Son... ¿cómo decirlo? Demasiado buenos, ¿no es cierto, Potter? —Pansy miró de frente a Harry, pero éste no se inmutó. Luego se acercó a Draco y le tomó la barbilla.

—¿Todavía casado con la «sangre sucia»? ¿Cuántos asquerosos retoños tienen? ¡Podrían haber sido nuestros, imbécil mal nacido! —de golpe lo soltó—. ¡Hurón inepto!

—¡Basta! ¿Acaso Lucius no te satisface? Deja de pensar en esta preciosura, pues ahora Draco es mío —puntualizó la bruja Alice.

—Como quieras. Ya me da lo mismo, pero ¿saben? les digo que este par, jamás nos apoyarán. Los conozco…

—Querrán. Nuestros medios persuasivos no se comparan con los de Voldemort que buscaba aliados mediante tortura e imperius. No, Pansy, nuestras técnicas son en base solo a magia (oscura por supuesto). Con solo hacer así —dijo Elly chasqueando los dedos—, podemos entrar hasta en lo más recóndito de sus pensamientos.

—¡¿Alguien me puede sacar de aquí?! —Fenrir volvió a gritar y Pansy con un movimiento aletargado de su varita, lo soltó.

—¡Ni te me acerques asqueroso y hediondo engendro, porque soy capaz de convertirte en cucaracha y yo misma te aplastaré! —gritó Pansy.

Fenrir se contuvo, sin embargo le dio una mirada amenazante. Pansy se volteó dándole la espalda. Esa bestia lo único que le provocaba era repulsión.

El hombre lobo, al ver que la joven bruja no le tenía ni una pisca de miedo, se dirigió a Lucius:

—Dijiste que mi recompensa era la «sangre sucia», ¿dónde está? ¿Por qué no la trajiste?

—Ella no estaba presente al momento de la captura, pero yo iré mismo a buscarla —respondió Lucius mirando a su hijo—. Recuerdo que una vez, te dije que lo que era del hijo también era del padre, ¿recuerdas? —Draco asintió—. Ahora dime, ¿dónde está Hermione Granger y tu hija?

—Están protegidas en la mansión —respondió con voz ronca pero sin titubear.

—¡La mansión fue destruida! ¡No trates de engañarme! —lo amenazó con su varita en el cuello.

—La mansión fue destruida, pero no el búnker —Lucius levantó una ceja y miró a las brujas a quienes la respuesta de Draco les llamó la atención.

—Dime, entonces ¿dónde está ese condenado búnker? —preguntó Lucius con su voz cargada de odio.

—En las mazmorras de la mansión —respondió seguro.

—Bien, creo que nos estamos entendiendo —agregó Lucius sonriendo y bajando la varita.

En aquel instante Elly le arrancó un par de cabellos a Draco y los puso dentro de una copa, que contenía los ingredientes básicos para la elaboración de una poción multijugos: crisopos, sanguijuelas, descurainia sophia y centinodia, polvo de cuerno de bicornio, piel en tiras de serpiente arbórea africana y claro, ahora un par de finos cabellos de Draco Malfoy. Él inspiró con fuerza. Intuyó lo que venía. Debía seguir cerrando la mente…

—Me imagino que sabes qué es esto, ¿no? —con una sonrisa diabólica de Lucius, vio cómo su padre adquiría otra forma, transformándose en él… en Draco. Creo que me divertiré mucho esta noche con tu mujercita... y luego, te la dejaré a ti, Greyback —dijo esto último dirigiéndose al hombre lobo que sonrió y en sus ojos se podía ver reflejada la lujuria.

Si bien Draco estaba inmóvil sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del cuerpo de tanta rabia que estaba sintiendo. En ese momento Lucius desapareció.

—Ven guapo, que tú y yo tenemos algo que hacer —dijo Alice tomando a Draco de la mano y conduciéndolo hacia una de las habitaciones.

Elly ordenó a Fenrir encerrar a Harry en otro cuarto, al cual ella puso algunos hechizos para evitar que huyera.

Pansy miró toda la escena. Sabía que lo que se venía era solo dolor, tanto para Draco, como para la «sangre sucia». Si años atrás eso le habría provocado la mayor de las satisfacciones, ¿por qué ahora sentía que no estaba bien y que ella sobraba en el cuarteto? Comprendía también que si se negaba a continuar era muy posible que terminada devorada por Fenrir o peor, nuevamente violada y luego engullida por el hombre lobo... o más peor aún... podría terminar como aquellos niños... sin sangre y sin alma. Debía continuar, total, hacía años que había elegido el camino equivocado.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mientras tanto en el búnker, bajo la pista de patinaje, ya se encontraba la familia Weasley, junto a todos los niños quienes estaban siendo cuidados por Marita, Steve, Fleur, que había llegado junto a su esposo, Molly y algunos aurores. Ron se había encargado de dar aviso al ministerio.

En el mundo mágico, los aurores montaban guardias extras y el Primer Ministro ese mismo día tendría una reunión extraordinaria con su similar muggle. Era imperativo que todos estuvieran al corriente de que existía una nueva amenaza tanto o más peligrosa que la vivida con Voldemort.

En la biblioteca del búnker, estaba Ron, Ginny, George, Bill, Percy y Hermione, analizando una información que había sido traída por Luna Lovegood, quien también allí presente, la cual podría dar ciertos indicios de lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo y qué papel jugaban aquellas brujas que acompañaban a Lucius Malfoy.

—Como les decía, cuando fui a esa excursión con Rolf...

—¿Rolf? ¿Rolf Scamander? ¿El que dice tener fotografías de los nargles? ¡Luna, esto es en serio! —fue Ron quien interrumpió a su ex novia.

—Necesito que me escuchen y que no me interrumpan —habló circunspecta y la mayoría asintió a excepción de Ron que se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose en la pared—. Claro que esto serio… más que eso, es grave. Porque estamos hablando de dos brujas terribles, Alice Kyteler, ¿no? —Hermione asintió—. Y por la descripción de la segunda, estoy segura que es la Bruja de Blair... la conocen, ¿no?, americana... come niños —continuó hablando seria mientras las miraban intrigados.

—Yo vi la película —agregó Hermione—. Perdón... Sí, sé quién es ella. Se llama Elly Kedward... en el caso de que efectivamente sea ella, estaríamos frente a una bruja despiadada que se alimenta del alma de niños a través de su sangre. Por lo que, amigos, considero que debemos escuchar lo que Luna nos va a decir —dijo Hermione y todos se sentaron, incluyendo a Ron, dejando a Luna de pie.

—Hace unos días fui de excursión a unas ruinas en Grecia, con Rolf Scamander…

Cada vez que Luna nombraba a su acompañante Ron hacía muecas, odiaba cómo ese tipo trataba a Luna y cómo la miraba, estaba seguro que él era el causante de la negativa de Luna de ser su esposa.

—Fuimos a la Isla Rodas, llamada también Kastelorizo —continuó narrando Luna—. Una isla que ha mantenido a través de los siglos arquitecturas que datan de años antes de Cristo. En tal incursión, encontramos una piedra que es un mapa y que habla de la entrada al inframundo.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver el inframundo? No entiendo —preguntó Percy mientras se acomodaba en uno de los sitiales de la biblioteca.

—Mucho —respondió Luna—. Ambas brujas fueron condenadas a muerte por los muggles, pero ninguna murió en manos de ellos... es más, nunca se supo si estaban o no muertas. Sucede que luego de su desaparición comenzaron a aparecer muertes extrañas y macabras de varones y de niños sin resolver, y las leyendas las señalan a ellas como las responsables. De ser así, ambas debieron haber hecho un pacto con un demonio… o con el mismísimo Hades para reclutar almas de humanos.

—Si mal no recuerdo, el tema de los dioses griegos es de los muggles. A ellos se los enseña toda esa palabrería del Olimpo —agregó Percy, otra vez con tono altanero y suspicaz.

—Y no diría «palabrería». Si la magia existe, los Dioses del Olimpo, también. En alguna dimensión, o quizá en esta —opinó Hermione mientras levantaba la varita sacando un libro de la biblioteca que contenía información importante. Todos estaban muy atentos ante el libro que había elegido y comenzó a leer:

— _En los Infiernos, Hades reina sobre los muertos. Es un amo despiadado, que no permite a ninguno de sus súbditos volver a la tierra. Es asistido por demonios y genios múltiples que están a sus órdenes, por ejemplo, Caronte, el barquero. A su lado está la reina Perséfone, no menos cruel. Contábase que había sido raptada tiempo atrás en los llanos de Sicilia mientras jugaba y cogía flores con sus compañeras. Perséfone, hija de Deméter, es sobrina de Hades, quien estaba enamorado de ella. Pero Zeus, padre de Perséfone, no había consentido en el matrimonio, porque le repugnaba, contrariamente a Deméter, que la joven se viese eternamente encerrada en la mansión de las sombras; por eso Hades resolvió raptarla. Tal vez le ayudó en el rapto el propio Zeus, que se convirtió secretamente en cómplice suyo. Más tarde, Zeus ordenó a Hades que Perséfone fuese devuelta a su madre, pero Hades había tomado sus precauciones, haciendo que su esposa comiera un grano de granada; pues, quienquiera que hubiese visitado el imperio de los muertos y tomado en él un alimento cualquiera, no podía volver ya al mundo de los vivos._

 _El proceso que pasa el espíritu de una persona muerta desde que abandona su cuerpo hasta que es asignado a una región del Hades es el siguiente: cuando un muerto es sepultado, Hermes lleva su sombra a las profundidades de la tierra, hasta los umbrales del Hades, un mundo rodeado por ríos de aguas lentas y estancadas, al cual se accede por una caverna. El reino está rodeado por cuatro ríos en parte subterráneos, el Estige (rio del odio), el Aqueronte (rio de la aflicción), el Lete (rio del olvido) y el Piriflegetonte (rio del fuego). En la penumbra de las profundidades, el espíritu llega a un ancho rio de aguas turbulentas, entonces alquila una barca conducida por un viejo miserable, siniestro y sombrío que tiene mal carácter, el barquero de los infiernos Caronte o Acheron, que tenía por función llevar a las almas de los muertos a través de los ríos que separan el Mundo Subterráneo. Duro, avaro e inflexible, exigía a las almas de los muertos el pago de un obole (moneda que tradicionalmente se colocaba en la boca del cadáver enterrado) por la travesía que les permitiría cruzar el río. Caronte, el hijo inmortal del Erebo y de la Noche, llevaba las almas de los muertos por el Estige y según otros mitos también por los demás ríos, el barquero no dejaba pasar ni a los vivos ni a los muertos sin sepultura, no permitía que ningún ser vivo subiera a su barca e hiciera la travesía, Hades lo había instruido para que no dejara cruzar el río a ninguno. Con todo, algunos héroes llamados «Osados» lograron burlar su vigilancia o convencerlo para que hiciera una excepción a la regla._

 _Los espíritus guiados por Caronte llegaban entonces al otro lado del caudal, hasta las puertas del Hades, vigiladas por un horrible y gigantesco perro de tres cabezas y con cola de serpiente, llamado Cerbero. Pese a su aspecto horrible, esta bestia no hacía ningún daño a las sombras de los muertos. Según la mitología, Cerbero era hijo de Tifón y Equidma, y era el guardián de los infiernos. El can asesinaba a cualquier ser vivo que se acercara al Reino de los Muertos, salvo en contadas ocasiones, así, Orfeo logró dormirlo gracias a los sones de su música, y Eneas lo durmió gracias a una comida especial preparada por Sibila. En combate, solamente Hércules fue capaz de derrotarle, después de encadenarlo lo llevó hasta Trezena como uno de sus famosos «Trabajos de Hércules», tras lo cual lo restituyó al infierno. Este ha sido el único periodo en que Cerbero ha abandonado la entrada del reino de Hades, según se tiene información…_

—¿Un perro de tres cabezas? ¿Hermione, no te suena conocido eso último? —preguntó Ron.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Era el perro que vigilaba la Piedra Filosofal cuando estábamos en primer año. ¡¿Pero cómo diantres nadie supo que se podía tratar de una bestia del infierno?!

—Es que tal vez no se trate de Cerbero, aunque el hecho que se calmara con música… pues… según lo que lees… —dijo Ron dubitativo —… fue Hércules quién lo sacó una vez del inframundo pero y ¿luego? ¿Lo regresó a él? Y si lo regresó, ¿quién lo volvió a sacar? Y si no lo devolvió, ¿en dónde estará ahora?

—Nunca supimos qué hicieron con esa bestia… Ron, ¿Será posible que tú vallas a hablar con Hagrid respecto al paradero de ese perro? No, no envíes lechuza, todo es muy peligroso —Ron asintió.

—Entiendo, iré.

—A ver, creo que me perdí… ¿qué tiene que ver el perro, las brujas, Lucius y tu mapa de piedra? —preguntó Bill Weasley que se mantenía en silencio, escuchando atentamente.

Luna tomó el bolso que tenía en el suelo y de él extrajo el mapa de piedra y lo colocó sobre la mesa. Era una piedra lisa con dibujos pintados y letras dibujadas en alguna lengua antigua, pero que indicaba claramente el lugar por el cual se ingresaba al reino de Hades.

—Está claro que si llegamos a este lugar y llevamos al par de brujas, logrando hacer que coman algo del inframundo, ellas no podrán volver a atacar. Se quedarán por siempre allí por más trato que hayan hecho con Hades, pues no habrán cumplido con el mandato o con lo pactado. Es posible que Perséfone, que no tiene nada de buena, quiera darles algo para que le hagan compañía —dijo Hermione—. Pero hay un problema... —continuó leyendo el libro—: Para devolver almas que debieran estar en el inframundo, estas deben ser llevadas por un ser que esté dispuesto a luchar contra Cerbero —En el escenario que exista un mortal que pueda ir al inframundo —acotó Hermione—, _Y si lo vence, solo con su fuerza e inteligencia, podrá volver donde los humanos y si no, su alma girará eternamente en el rio o caldero de almas en pena que alimentan el odio de Hades y lo fortifican..._

—Entonces es evidente, amigos, tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer. Hay que armar un nuevo ejército, tal como lo hicimos en la guerra contra Voldemort —Luna, con su especial forma de decir las cosas, los había traído de vuelta a la tierra.

En efecto, era hora de comenzar a armar nuevamente un ejército.


	5. Culpa

Mientras tanto Pansy Parkinson, que había sido testigo del martirio sufrido por esos dos niños, no dejaba de pensar en cómo aquellas almas inocentes habían sido robadas, ¿cómo pudo llegar tan lejos? ¿Cómo podía ella ser parte de tan malvados planes? Si bien era cierto, en un principio, había aceptado el juego de Lucius, fue porque estaba cegada por su deseo de venganza hacia Hermione y Draco, pero esos años en Azkaban y en el sanatorio, la habían hecho reaccionar. No obstante, aquello no quería decir que ahora fuera una «hermana de la caridad», pero tampoco deseaba llegar a extremos. Y sabía que si seguía con ese par de brujas y Lucius, nada bueno iba a lograr.

En un instante, mientras Alice había llevado a sus aposentos a Draco y Elly dejado a Harry solo en otra habitación, porque no tenía ganas «aún» de estar con él, Pansy aprovechó la oportunidad de ingresar a ese cuarto, en donde encontró a Harry sentado en la cama con la mirada perdida.

—Potter… Potter, mírame —dijo tomándole la mandíbula con una mano, pero Harry no la miró—. Esas brujas te han hechizado, pero tú eres fuerte. No te dejes intimidar. Sé que ellas tienen un plan... un plan horrible. Potter, esto es una trampa, ¡debes reaccionar!

En ese instante la puerta se abrió e ingresó Elly. Pansy soltó el rostro de Harry, intentando no mostrarse nerviosa.

—¿Qué haces aquí, bruja inepta? —preguntó Elly.

—¿Yo? Pues nada. Solo vine a reírme en la cara de Potter. Este, junto a Granger, me deben mucho —respondió mientras miraba de soslayo a Harry. Estaba segura que él le había devuelto la mirada…

—Ya tendrás tiempo para seguir vengándote de tus captores. Ahora ve a preparar la alcoba de Lucius, me imagino que esta noche se dará un festín con la mujer de Draco.

—Sí, voy de inmediato —Pansy salió de la habitación dejando a Elly con Harry. La bruja miró al joven mago, pero como los varones no eran su predilección, dio media vuelta y salió.

Harry soltó la respiración y trató de comunicarse con Draco mentalmente, pero se encontraba con un muro infranqueable. Su amigo tenía activado todos los mecanismos oclumantes. Algo se traía entre manos, pero era imprescindible comunicarse con él para saber qué planeaba. Además debía informarle sobre los planes que Lucius tenía para Hermione.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mientras tanto en el búnker de la mansión Malfoy, la Nueva Orden comenzaba discutir sobre los pasos a seguir respecto de esta naciente amenaza y a quiénes iban a convocar para fortalecerla. Hermione, en medio de las opiniones de los demás, escuchó en su mente la voz de Draco que la llamaba desde el exterior y le pedía que fuera en silencio, llevando a Rose. Entendió entonces que quería él hablar con ella en forma privada. De seguro un traía plan entre manos. Así que, aludiendo querer ver a sus hijos, salió del salón. Era extraño que su esposo se comunicara con ella de esa forma, por lo que asumió que podría tratarse de una nueva estrategia y que posiblemente hubiese escapado de las garras de las brujas… aunque también debía hacerse a la idea de que se tratase de una trampa.

No era ingenua y estaba al tanto de las tretas de los magos oscuros y, conociendo a Lucius Malfoy, este podía urdir cualquier engaño.

Se acercó a la sala y le dijo a su hija que la acompañara. Allí también se entraba la esposa de Bill Weasley.

—Fleur, si no regresamos dentro de cinco minutos, ve por nosotras —dijo dirigiéndose a la joven bruja que había reparado en sus intenciones.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Debo ver algo en el exterior. Draco... bueno...

—¡No puedes salir sola!

—Fleur, tranquila, sé defenderme. Como te dije, si no regreso en cinco minutos...

—Voy contigo.

—No. Yo puedo...

—No te lo estoy preguntando, Hermione Granger, y si vas, no lleves a Rose.

—¡Francesa testaruda! —agregó sonriente.

Hermione revisó entre sus ropas si tenía su varita, acción que imitó Fleur y ambas subieron al escalón que daba al exterior.

Rose Luna las miró sin comprender, pues finalmente no la habían llevado. Entendía que la situación era riesgosa y por lo demás, extraña, así que optó por dar aviso a Ginny Weasley.

Ambas llegaron a la explanada de la pista de patinaje, sabían que quien estuviese afuera no las podría ver, por lo que a Hermione le resultó bastante extraño que Draco, quien estaba en el exterior, mirara hacia las ruinas de lo que otrora fuera la mansión Malfoy, intentando encontrarse con ella.

—¿Por qué tu esposo no querría entrar al búnker? Aunque podría asegurar que no tiene idea de dónde estás tú, Hermione.

—Yo creo lo mismo, Fleur. Voy a salir, atenta a cualquier movimiento, creo que quien está afuera no es Draco, o si lo es, está bajo un hechizo.

—Muy bien. Ve con cuidado.

Hermione dijo el conjuro necesario y un brillo dorado apareció, logrando abrir la puerta de acceso. Caminó sigilosa mirando la espalda de Draco mientras se cerraba tras ella el acceso al búnker.

—¡Draco! —exclamó con fuerza blandiendo su varita, alerta a cualquier movimiento de su esposo. Lucius, al escuchar la voz de Hermione, giró sobre sus pies y parecía sorprendido de verla allí. Si el búnker, como le había dicho su hijo, estaba en las mazmorras de la casa, ¿no era entonces por ese lugar en dónde debía aparecer ella? ¿Le habría mentido Draco? ¿Cuán hechizado estaba su hijo? O tal vez la mujercita había estado vigilando en las afueras, no debía dudar de su hijo… no ahora, estaba bien hechizado.

—Amor... —dijo simulando una sonrisa extraña, que Hermione inmediatamente notó sospechosa. Tal acción la hizo retroceder unos pasos y apuntarlo con la varita.

—No sé qué pretendes, Draco Malfoy, llamándome de esa forma. Por si no te has dado cuenta, estamos en una situación complicada.

—Lo sé, pero mi padre ha regresado… está vivo y yo estoy feliz por ello. Ven, llevemos a nuestra hija con él.

Se había acercado demasiado y Hermione seguía sin entender qué ocurría, ¿por qué Draco hablaba como si solo Rose fuera su hija? ¿Se había olvidado de Scorpius? ¿De dónde había nacido esa repentina veneración hacia Lucius Malfoy, a sabiendas de todo el dolor que les había causado? Y, lo que era aún más preocupante, ¿dónde estaba Harry Potter?

—¡No te acerques! Conozco muy bien a mi esposo como para afirmar que tú no lo eres, o si lo eres, estás bajo un hechizo —mientras hablaba, Lucius, hábil en sus movimientos, logró desarmarla, sin utilizar varita, tomándola fuertemente de la muñeca.

—Eres inteligente, sangre sucia. Draco en estos momentos goza de los placeres de la carne con Alice y tú me harás disfrutar a mí —dijo acercando salvajemente su boca a la de Hermione, de manera tan fuerte que le mordió el labio inferior.

—¡Suéltame maldita rata de Azkaban! ¡Suéltame! ¡El mismo Draco te matará cuando sepas lo que has hecho!

—¿Draco matarme? Estúpida sangre sucia, todo esto forma parte un plan tan bien urdido en sus años de Hogwarts, que ni siquiera él se imagina que fue su hacedor y cuán efectivo ha resultado —Hermione lo miró sin entender, ¿qué había querido decir con esas palabras? ¿Era, acaso, que no conocía bien a su esposo?

—¡Suéltala Malfoy! —Ron Weasley apareció detrás, secundado por Fleur, George, Bill y Percy.

—Una amable bienvenida que me dan los traidores a la sangre —dijo mirando con desprecio a los tres—. Pero resulta que yo no tengo tiempo para atenderlos —dicho esto desapareció de inmediato, llevándose consigo a Hermione.


	6. Engaño desde Hogwarts

Estaban reunidos en la sala del búnker de la mansión Malfoy. Ron y el resto de los integrantes de la Nueva Orden, habían decidido que Luna y George Weasley fueran al Colegio Hogwarts para entrevistar a Hagrid con el objeto de indagar respecto del paradero del perro de tres cabezas, que tan tiernamente el guardabosque llamaba Fluffy. Era necesario saber el destino que había tenido aquella bestia, porque de ser reales las sospechas, era muy probable que se tratase de Cerbero. Tanto Hermione como Ron, no habían visto tan detenidamente al perro esa vez cuando custodiaba la Piedra Filosofal como para afirmar o negar que éste tuviera o no cola de serpiente, ya que en medio del terror de semejante presencia, la premura por resguardar la piedra y los años transcurridos desde aquel entonces, no recordaban tal detalle. De ser éste el perro guardián del Averno de Hades, podrían tramar un método para devolver al par de brujas a su lugar de sentencia.

—Tenemos solucionado el tema del famoso perrito... pero, ¿quién me dice cómo demonios vamos a rescatar a los tres que tiene Lucius? —preguntó Ginny apoyada en uno de los muebles biblioteca de la sala—. ¡Mi esposo está secuestrado, mi amiga y Draco también!

—Ginny, todo el ministerio los busca y no hay pistas. Además ellos son verdaderos guerreros y los mejores magos, debes guardar calma. No se dejarán intimidar por un par de brujas malvadas y un mago fracasado —añadió Bill Weasley tratando de dar consuelo a su hermana mientras abrazaba a Fleur sentado uno de los sofás de doble cuerpo de la biblioteca.

—Bill tiene razón, debemos calmarnos y tener un plan listo para cuando tengamos una pista del paradero de ellos, no te desanimes.

—Gracias Ron, pero aun así tengo miedo que algo les ocurra —Ginny abrió la puerta del salón porque en ese momento alguien estaba llamando, era Molly que ingresaba con una bandeja con tazas de té, bollos de azúcar y jugo de calabaza para todos.

—Deben comer algo, han estado encerrados por mucho tiempo. Entiendo que estemos tristes pero hay que tener energías para enfrentar lo que se nos viene. Fleur, linda, ¿me podrías ayudar con los niños? Creo que es hora de llevarlos a la cama.

—Sí, vamos. Les voy a leer un cuento que me obsequió tu amigo, Luna —dijo la francesa mirando pícaramente a la rubia que se encontraba callada leyendo un libro que había tomado del estante.

Fleur y Molly salieron juntas de la biblioteca rumbo a las habitaciones en donde estaba el resto de familia.

Ron reparó en lo dicho por Fleur y bufó. Sabía perfectamente a quién se refería su cuñada. Y, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido y de lo lapidaria que había sido Luna al decirle que lo de ellos jamás funcionaria y que no lo amaba, él aún guardaba una esperanza en su corazón y en honor a esa esperanza no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, menos a verla con otro y a su hija Jane, diciéndole «papá» a otro hombre que no fuera él, menos al imbécil de Rolf Scamander.

Por su parte George, que también permanecía silente, había reparado en la expresión de su hermano y en la indiferencia de Luna hacia él. Comprendía lo que estaba pasando, en más de una oportunidad Ron le había confidenciado su situación y de los amargos momentos que había tenido que soportar a causa de su inmadurez al comienzo de la relación.

—Entiendo que quieran que terminemos con esto pronto, pero saben, yo jamás fui muy cercano a Hagrid, así que propongo que sea Ron quien acompañe a Luna mientras yo me quedo aquí, pues considero que es necesario que haya alguien más en casa en caso de que el loco desquiciado de Malfoy se presente nuevamente —propuso George.

—Por mi parte no hay problema. Además Hermione quería que fuese yo, ¿no? —el rostro de Ron se iluminó ante tal posibilidad. En tanto Luna, que ahora estaba leyendo el libro al revés, solo asintió con un movimiento de su mano derecha en señal de aprobación. Todos se preguntaban si realmente había escuchado lo que George había dicho.

—¡Ya lo tengo! —gritó ella de repente, cerrando el libro en forma brusca—. ¡He encontrado la forma de devolver a esas brujas con Hades!

—Sí, deben comer algo en el averno… —empezó a decir Percy.

—No necesariamente… también pueden ser llevadas por alguien que haya ido y vuelto del infierno—lo dijo en forma tan natural, como quien informa que ha empezado a llover.

Todos se miraron perplejos, ¿estaba hablando en serio? O, ¿era otra historia similar a los torposoplos o los nargles?, se preguntó Percy, por lo que no pudo quedarse callado:

—¡Claro! Los expresos al tártaro salen cada diez minutos… ¡Vamos Luna, esto es real!

—Lo que yo digo también lo es y más de lo que se imaginan… Hermione, en una oportunidad, me habló del caso de unos hermanos norteamericanos que conoció cuando fue policía. En ese tiempo ella no sabía que era bruja, pero ellos se dieron cuenta apenas la vieron… el caso es que decían llamarse «cazadores», y, al parecer habían tenido la desdicha de haber ido al infierno. Se trata de los Winchester, pero primero debemos liberar a Herms, ¿no? —dijo absorta en sus palabras, cruzada de brazos y mirando el techo.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione se hallaba encerrada en un cuarto oscuro y con un horrible hedor a animal muerto. No había visto a nadie desde que Malfoy la había encerrado en ese lugar. Solo escuchó algunos murmullos femeninos sin poder reconocerlos.

Miró a su alrededor y advirtió solo una colchoneta en el piso y un espejo en la pared, había una puerta que suponía era el baño, pero aparte de ello, podía imaginar que encontraba en una casa abandonada y de construcción antigua. Puso su oído en la pared y comenzó a caminar arrastrándose por ella con el objeto de escuchar algo, pero nada. Lamentablemente Lucius la había desarmado y estaba sin varita, pero lo que no sabía Malfoy era que esa no era la única arma con que ella contaba. Buscó en su pierna y ahí tenía su Mágnum lista y dispuesta a disparar. La sacó de la correa y se la puso detrás del cinturón del pantalón, cubriéndola luego con la chaqueta.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió. Era Pansy quien ingresaba a la habitación. Hermione guardó la compostura, hubiese querido abalanzarse sobre ella y arrancarle unos cuantos pelos, pues aún mantenía vívido el recuerdo de aquella infernal noche en donde estuvo en peligro la vida de su hija, pero prefirió calmarse, tenía que sacar la mayor información posible para poder salir pronto de ese lugar y de paso rescatar a Draco y a Harry.

—Pansy Parkinson, debí suponer tu presencia aquí. Ese era el olor a víbora carroñera que sentí… obvio que era tu perfume.

—Deja tus insultos Granger, debemos hablar —dijo mirando tras de sí, para cerciorarse de que nadie la siguiera. Acto seguido, cerró la puerta.

—¿Así que eres otra bruja de la colección de Malfoy?

—¡Calla! Solo escucha: Malfoy se ha vuelto loco y está con esas dos brujas del infierno. Tiene un plan horrible... Y he visto lo que hacen. Voldemort es Santa Claus al lado de estas dos. Granger: Malfoy tiene planes contigo... quiere... bueno...

—Entiendo. No es la primera vez que se me insinúa el muy desgraciado. Pero a ver, déjame entender una cosa., ¿por qué me cuentas esto? ¿Es que acaso te cansaste de estar con él? O…

—Granger, ellos utilizan una magia muy... muy oscura... ¡Da miedo! No es como cuando Voldemort existía, se trata de algo mucho más tenebroso. Debes escucharme —en ese momento oyeron unos pasos en el pasillo, por lo que se irguió y levantó la voz —Así te quería ver, Granger, totalmente derrotada... ¡Malfoy siempre consigue lo que quiere! —añadió poniendo oído en la puerta haciendo un gesto de silencio con su dedo índice en sus labios para que Hermione no emitiera sonido alguno—. Se fueron —dijo en voz más baja.

—Pansy, si vas a hablar, habla de una de vez. No entiendo por qué estoy en este lugar o para qué han raptado a Draco y a Harry... ¡Menos he de entenderte a ti!

—Draco y Harry han sido raptados porque quieren utilizar su inteligencia y sagacidad en sus planes. Es más, en estos momentos están hechizados para que hagan lo que ellas quieran. Draco... bueno Draco...

—¿Qué le ocurre a Draco? ¿Qué le han hecho?

—¡Silencio, Granger! Entiende, estas brujas no se andan con cosas pequeñas. Sus ambiciones van más allá de un simple rapto. Mira, Alice quiere convertir a Draco en su amante, en su esclavo sexual... y no sé qué otras cosas más, para después apoderarse de su alma —Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida al no creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—Draco jamás me sería infiel.

—No se trata de fidelidad, Granger. Se trata de voluntad... la voluntad de Draco y la de Potter ya no les pertenece. Al menos eso creo... Y, por lo que he escuchado, Draco ha sucumbido a los encantos de Alice, lo siento… —a Hermione se le puso una pesadez en el estómago, parecido a las náuseas. No se imaginaba a su esposo con otra mujer. No, eso no estaba ocurriendo.

—Es imposible, Draco jamás...

—Draco ya lo hizo y por lo que sé, tanto Kyteler como Kedward están felices porque Malfoy hijo se les haya unido. Potter ha resultado más difícil. Dicen que el embrujo no les salió bien y que Potter está como vegetal.

—¿Vegetal? Algo así como, ¿muerto?

—Sí, algo parecido, pero yo no me lo creo. En la tarde, cuando fui a verlo para contarle esto que te estoy diciendo a ti, podría asegurar de que me miró a los ojos.

—¡Bien Parkinson! ¡Trae a la sangre sucia al salón! Lucius tiene una sorpresa para ella —quien hablaba era Fenrir Greyback el que había abierto la puerta sin mayor preámbulo. La bruja solo asintió y tomó del brazo a Hermione.

—Acompáñame, Granger —dijo con una voz lo suficientemente convincente para que Fenrir no sospechara que mantenía una conversación con Hermione.

Los tres caminaron por el pasillo rumbo hacia la desvencijada estancia la que se encontraba habilitada como salón. Allí estaba Harry de pie a un lado de la chimenea mientras que Draco se hallaba sentado en uno de los raídos sofás, luciendo una sonrisa torcida y petulante que Hermione no veía desde sus primeros años de Hogwarts. Draco, al verla, hizo una mueca y desvió la mirada. Hermione no dijo nada, miró a Harry y este se encontraba ajeno a la situación.

—Así que trajiste a la sangre sucia, ¿se puede saber para qué? —preguntó Draco con su tono de voz arrastrada a un Lucius que vestía una impecable capa negra de raso fino y un corte de cabello que lo hacían lucir joven y malvadamente atractivo.

—Es hora que tu esposita sepa la verdad.

—¿De qué verdad hablan? Draco, dime, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué no fuiste capaz de cerrar tu mente? —Hermione al fin habló, pero su voz sonaba desesperada, casi con un nudo en la garganta al ver a ese Draco que le recordaba al joven malcriado y de malos sentimientos, que había terminado siendo esposo.

—¡Silencio! Pansy, trae el pensadero. Es hora de que le refresquemos la memoria a mi hijo y que su esposa por fin sepa con quién se casó.

La muchacha sacó de uno de los viejos muebles, un plato ovalado grande de peltre, en cuyo interior había una sustancia líquida espesa que giraba. Malfoy extrajo de su bolsillo una pequeña botella con una sustancia plateada en su interior y la vertió en el pensadero. Acto seguido tomó de un hombro a Draco quien a regañadientes se incorporó, tanto él como Hermione fueron puestos a cada lado del recipiente y luego Malfoy empujó sus cabezas al interior del contenedor.

Ambos sentían que caían a un precipicio, sabían de la existencia de estos artefactos, pero ninguno de los dos había metido a uno pensadero y la sensación era peor que la aparición

Aterrizaron en la habitación de Draco en la mansión Malfoy, pero el Draco que estaba sentado en un costado de la cama, era un Draco adolescente, de ropas impecables y de peinado perfecto. Al frente se hallaba su padre sentado en un elegante sitial antiguo.

 _—Lo tienes claro, hijo mío. El plan va a funcionar._

 _—Padre, lo que me pides hacer, demanda mucho sacrificio. Casarme con la sangre sucia y tener un hijo con ella..._

 _—Lo hacemos por si Lord Voldemort es derrotado.. La profecía de nuestra familia es clara al decir que el primogénito del hijo de ojos grises con una impura, será quien logre gobernar junto a las Brujas de Hades..._

 _—¿Y tú crees en esas supercherías baratas? Además dice una «impura», no especifica que se trate de Granger. Puede ser cualquiera._

 _—Según lo que sé, es la única de tu generación con un intelecto digno de un Malfoy. Por eso debe ser ella. El plan será perfecto, hijo. Si aceptas, te enamorarás de ella y luego tendrán un hijo, el cual me debe ser entregado cuando logre contactar a las brujas indicadas. De esto no recordarás nada, hasta que llegue el día en que yo mismo te muestre esta escena._

 _—Suena a que voy a estar embrujado y a que verdaderamente me enamoraré de esa sangre sucia._

 _—Jamás te enamorarás de ella. Creerás que sí, pero solo será una ilusión. En el fondo jamás la amarás, ella es solo un instrumento que nos puede llevar al camino del poder._

 _—Me debes asegurar que jamás me enamoraré de ella... ¡Me debes prometer que en algún momento despertaré a la verdad para gobernar junto a ti!_

 _—Por supuesto, hijo mío. Juntos gobernaremos. Como van las cosas, estoy seguro que Potter terminará derrotando a Lord Voldemort —ambos sonrieron maléficamente._

Hermione caminó hasta el Draco que estaba sentado en la cama, escudriñando en aquella mirada gélida y calculadora, esperando ver un atisbo de sentimientos de bondad en ellos, pero no. Era tan frío como un témpano de hielo. Ese era el Draco que ella conoció. El hombre del cual ella se había enamorado, era un embuste… una vil farsa tramada por esos dos.

En tanto Draco miraba y escuchaba sin entender. Si bien había cerrado su mente a los hechizos de las brujas y había practicado uno nuevo con Alice Kyteler, lo que estaba observando escapaba a cualquier situación que se hubiese imaginado. Efectivamente, él había sido parte de un plan tan infamemente urdido por su padre y él mismo durante sus años en Hogwarts. Ahora entendía todo... ahora recordaba todo... siempre fue parte de aquello. Pero, ¿estaría efectivamente aún bajo del hechizo? ¿Estaría dispuesto a entregar a su hijo a Lucius? Es más, ¿estaría dispuesto a revelar la existencia de Scorpius a Lucius? Hasta el momento había mantenido en secreto la existencia de su hijo menor, pero Hermione o Harry, o cualquier otro no sería tan buen oclumante como él, tarde o temprano Lucius se enteraría que Rose Luna no era la única heredera de los Malfoy.

Hermione no soportó enfrentarse a semejante revelación y las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos. Draco la miró, pero no sintió ganas de abrazarla o de consolarla, ¿era entonces que efectivamente nunca la había amado?


	7. El Plan Revelado

Hermione y Draco salieron juntos del pensadero luego de ver el recuerdo y de enterarse de la terrible revelación. Ella estaba triste, enfurecida y por sobretodo, decepcionada. Sí, esa era la palabra… Había estado casada por tantos años con Draco Malfoy y nunca había visto ni presentido que todo formara parte de un ardid. Un plan macabro que incluía a su hija, la burla de sus sentimientos y el uso de personas. Eso la desilusionaba completamente de aquel hombre que creyó conocer.

¿Cómo había sido tan ingenua e ilusa al pensar que el malcriado de Draco Malfoy iba a cambiar de la noche a la mañana, convirtiéndose en su fiel esposo? ¡Pero es que era todo tan real! El dolor que él dijo haber sufrido al separarse de ella por tanto tiempo mientras estuvo en Australia y luego en Nueva York, ¿cómo ella nunca dudó de la verdad de sus sentimientos? Si bien estaba bajo un hechizo, era imposible que él no demostrara su verdadera personalidad en algún momento... Su Draco era el hombre que amó desde aquel día en que quiso impedir que ella viera la infidelidad de Ronald en uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts... y más lo había amado, cuando se reencontró con él en una pista de patinaje en Manhattan mientras ambos veían a su hija Rose patinar sobre el hielo. ¿En dónde había quedado todo aquello? Era imposible crear una personalidad de un día para otro, era inverosímil lo que acababa de ver… pero debía comprender que en el mundo mágico, todo podría ser real. El Draco que ella se enamoró, no existía. En cambio tenía a su lado un hombre desconocido que la miraba en forma inexpresiva, no sabía definir si era aversión, recelo o contrición... un rostro impávido, carente de sentimientos y emociones. Era indescifrable lo que Draco estaba sintiendo en ese momento, incluso le era imposible tratar de adivinar sus pensamientos. Estando casada con él podía predecir sus actos, pero ahora estaba frente al verdadero Malfoy, aquel que tantas veces la humilló, ese que la insultaba cada vez que podía en los pasillos del colegio. A ese Malfoy ella no conocía. Estaba perdida en medio de brujas malignas y de dos magos coligados en su contra: padre e hijo Malfoy.

—¿Cómo te sientes al saber la verdad?

Draco fue quien habló al cabo de unos instantes. En realidad no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que salió del pensadero. Era posible que llevara bastante rato de pie con la vista fija en el piso. Al escuchar el tono pausado de voz de su esposo, levantó la mirada encontrándose al lado de Harry que estaba quieto como estatua y a su derecha a Pansy quien, al parecer, había devuelto el pensadero a su lugar original. Frente a ella estaba Draco junto a su padre. Ni Elly y Alice estaban allí. Era posible que estuvieran de casería… Lo raro era ver a ese hombre lobo parado en el dintel de una de las puertas, como a la espera de la caída de una carnada. Fenrir la miraba fijamente y con deseos... de ¿comérsela? Porque se relamía y babeaba… Hermione lo miró con asco y luego al girar la vista se encontró con Draco frente a ella con esos ojos grises en los que tantas veces se perdió. En un segundo por su mente pasaron tantas imágenes de las infinitas veces que fueron uno, de los momentos más felices de su vida... en sus hijos... Fue como si lo que estuviese pensando se lo hubiera transferido a él, ya que éste de inmediato borró de su rostro la casi imperceptible sonrisa y la inexpresividad de sus ojos, fue cambiada por terror. ¿Sería acaso que Draco vio sus pensamientos? ¿Qué sentiría él al recordar a sus hijos? Prefirió no responder, porque sabía que sus palabras estarían ahogadas por el llanto y la rabia.

—Bien, ahora que ambos saben la verdad creo que es tiempo de dar el siguiente paso. En un principio quise traer a tu mujer, para pasar un rato «placentero» con ella. —al decir eso, Malfoy dibujó en el aire las cremillas de la palabra, dando a entender que ahora diría la verdadera finalidad de su secuestro—. Sin embargo, creo que no debemos caer en vulgaridades, pues ya bastante hemos tenido con mezclar nuestra sangre con una hija de muggles.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar, Malfoy? ¡Habla pronto y deja de dar rodeos! —lanzó Hermione gritándole a Draco, como si hubiese sido éste quien estuviera hablando.

—¡Calla, Granger! —respondió Draco.

—No quiero peleas matrimoniales aquí. Tú — apuntó a Pansy—. Quiero que hagas tu especialidad... ya sabes, el hechizo de duplicidad. Crea un clon de Granger como carnada para ir a buscar a la hija de Draco en donde sea que la tengan.

—¿Un clon? ¿Y por qué no mejor utilizas una poción multijugos? —preguntó Pansy.

—Porque me tomé toda la que había… ¡Estúpida!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quieren con mi hija? ¡Draco, por favor también es tu hija! ¡No permitas que tu padre le haga daño!

—¡Silencio, Granger! ¡Mi padre sabe lo que hace! —respondió Draco sin mirarla.

—Y contigo Granger, ya está definido tu futuro... Fenrir, llévatela a tu cuarto. Si la conviertes o no, lo dejo a tu criterio. Lo único que te pido es que después limpies todo, a pesar de tratar con bestias como tú, odio el olor a difunto.

Fenrir se acercó casi corriendo para sacar a tirones a Hermione de donde se encontraba. En un instante ella sintió que Harry la había mirado y que Pansy intentó tomar su mano. Pero debía ser su imaginación: Harry estaba hechizado y Pansy nunca fue su aliada.

—¡Draco! ¡Por favor has algo! ¡Draco! —gritó tratando de convencer a su esposo. Este respiró profundo y antes de que Fenrir la arrastrara por la puerta, se acercó a ella y le tomó el rostro con una mano.

—Ni tu Magnum plateada te podrá salvar de esta… —le dijo y luego la soltó. Hermione quedó muda. ¿Qué le habría querido decir? ¿Es que acaso él sabía que llevaba su arma muggle en el pantalón? Pero su Magnum no era plateada... ¿Qué le quiso decir entonces? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Quién diantres era ese Draco que acaba de hablarle? ¿Era su esposo o el malcriado hijo de Malfoy?

Fenrir condujo a la fuerza a Hermione por pasillo. Por más que quisiera zafarse de las garras del hombre lobo, era imposible. Este poseía una fuerza descomunal. Con un brazo la tomó por la cintura y la levantó en vilo del suelo. Hermione daba de patadas y puñetazos al semi humano, pero era en vano. Fenrir no sentía nada.

Ingresaron a una de las habitaciones de la casa. Al parecer ese era el cuarto del hombre lobo, que ya estaba desordenado, con un horrible hedor a perro mojado. También había basura y restos de comida esparcidos por el piso. La habitación también era oscura y húmeda. Había un colchón sobre una cama vieja de fierro y oxidada por los años. Fue ahí en donde arrojó a Hermione.

Ella intentó incorporarse. Pero la bestia le puso una garra en su pecho.

—Hoy por fin serás mía para siempre, Hermione Granger porque pienso convertirte y serás mi acompañante eternamente —dijo abriendo sus fauces y mostrando sus inmensos colmillos, emanando también un aliento a muerte y repugnancia. Hermione quiso vomitar con ese olor. Sin pensarlo dos veces, aprovechando su posición, le dio una patada entre las piernas lo cual logró que este la soltara, instancia que ella aprovechó para escabullirse a un rincón de la habitación.

—Por más que intentes arrancar, bruja maldita, no podrás. Estás sin varita y tu fuerza no se compara con la mía —Fenrir se rio maléficamente una vez que ya se había reincorporado. Al hacerlo se encontró con una mujer que empuñaba un arma muggle frente a él—. ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Matarme? ¡Es imposible! Soy un hombre lobo. No cualquiera puede hacerlo.

—¿No?

—¡No! —respondió seguro y amenazante, acercándose nuevamente. Ahora con la intención de desahogar en ella todos sus instintos.

Hermione no lo dudó y le disparó una vez directo al corazón. Fenrir sonrió malévolamente pero luego sintió que sus piernas no lo sostenían y sus rodillas se habían doblado. La sonrisa había desaparecido.

—Error, hombre lobo. Sí, puedo matarte y con un arma muggle, cargada con balas de plata.

—De plata… con balas de... ¡no!

La voz del hombre lobo se apagó. Cayó de boca al suelo. Mientras Hermione descargó tres balas más sobre el malherido Fenrir.

Estando en agonía, había logrado arrastrarse hasta un lado de la habitación y apoyado su espalda en la pared. Pero ese ya no era Fenrir sino que era un hombre joven con un rostro agradable, de facciones suaves, cabello color miel, piel blanca y ojos claros que ahora la miraban fijamente, agradecidos.

—Me has liberado, Granger —Hermione estaba dudosa, ¿qué había hecho? ¿A quién había matado? ¿Quién era ese joven? ¿Ese era el verdadero Fenrir Greyback?—. Libre por fin— dijo aquél hombre y su mirada quedó fija en la nada. Al fin el hombre lobo había muerto y era libre de la maldición.

Hermione respiró profundo. Retrocedió unos pasos. Le temblaban las manos. No era la primera vez que disparaba un arma. En sus años de policía muchas veces lo había hecho, pero hacía tiempo que no apuntaba a otro ser vivo con ella. La última había sido Pansy, pero luego jamás la había vuelto a usar en contra de alguien. Era raro volver a ser muggle en medio de tantos magos y brujas. Pestañeó un par de veces, volvió a inspirar profundo. Era imposible que nadie en la casa no hubiese escuchado el disparo realizado. Pronto alguien vendría. Debía huir, aprovechar antes que ello ocurriera.

Tomó de entre las ropas de Fenrir las llaves de la puerta y luego la abrió. No vio a nadie en el pasillo, caminó unos pasos a hurtadillas intentando no ser descubierta. Bajó un par de escalones hasta una sala que le resultó familiar. Había regresado al lugar en donde estuvo hacía unos minutos. Debía salir de ahí antes de ser descubierta por alguien. Pero ya era tarde. Atrás de ella estaba Pansy, y al frente Harry con los Malfoy a su lado.

—Como comprenderás, asquerosa sangre sucia, logré que Potter sea parte de nuestro equipo de elite… Ahora no tendrás escapatoria. Potter, atrápala, y tú mi querido Draco, probarás tu fidelidad aplicándole un ordinario Avada Kedavra —Draco lo miró sin expresión, pero nervioso.

—¡Draco, no! ¡Tú me amas! ¡Estamos casados! —gritó Hermione mientras Harry la aprisionaba con fuerza —Harry, tú también, ¡no es posible! —añadió triste al ver a su amigo. Pero este le guiñó solapadamente un ojo.

—¡Accio varitas! —exclamó Harry y las varitas de él y de Hermione salieron disparadas de la túnica de Lucius. Tomó a su amiga de un brazo para desaparecer juntos. Pansy, al darse cuenta de las intenciones de éstos, logró aferrarse a Hermione y los tres desaparecieron.


	8. Verdad Vesus Sentimientos

Los tres aparecieron en una casa deshabitada ubicada frente a una fría playa solitaria. Otrora fuera «El Refugio», hogar de Bill y Fleur durante la guerra contra Voldemort, pero desde hacía mucho tiempo que estaba sin moradores. Tal lugar, se utilizaba únicamente en caso de emergencia y muy pocos conocían las palabras mágicas que autorizaban su ingreso. Uno de esos pocos era Harry Potter, quien había llevado Hermione Granger a ese lugar, sin percatarse de que iba una polizona colgada al brazo de su amiga: Pansy Parkinson, que vio como única forma de escape, el aliarse con sus enemigos.

Al aparecer frente a la escalera de madera gruesa de la entrada, el joven mago reparó en una tercera persona que los acompañaba. Pero entendía las intenciones de Parkinson, pues cuando ésta había ido a su cuarto en la casa en donde había estado prisionero, le pareció sincera y por sobre todo, desesperada. Pues bien, ahora habría que escucharla o mandarla bien lejos, las dos opciones no incluían una alianza con la desquiciada y poco atinada de Pansy Parkinson.

—Lo siento, Granger —dijo la joven soltando el brazo de Hermione, que había apretado más de lo normal con el fin de agarrarse firmemente de ella. Hermione se lo quitó en forma rápida porque ya le estaba doliendo—. Necesitaba salir de ese lugar. Potter, tú me escuchaste, te dije la verdad y a ti también Granger, yo...

—Basta de explicaciones. Entremos, no es bueno correr riesgos, además hace frío y tengo hambre —dijo Harry en forma tajante.

—Por cierto, ¿en dónde estamos? —preguntó Pansy.

—Es un refugio, lejos de cualquier lugar —respondió Hermione, mientras acomodaba el arma en el arnés de su pantalón, ya que la había guardado en el cinturón, lugar en donde ahora estaba su varita. Pansy la miró con recelo, recordaba muy bien lo eficaz que era—. Tranquila, que aún no pienso utilizarla en contra de ti —le dijo Hermione como adivinando los pensamientos de Parkinson, la que solo se limitó a hacer una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ingresaron a la casa y estaba tal como la recordaba tanto Harry como Hermione. Parecía que jamás hubiese estado deshabitada. La magia que la cubría hacía sentir un calor de hogar que los tres añoraban.

—Bien, a salvo… por ahora. Hermione, yo tengo acceso a esta chimenea que se conecta directamente con el ministerio, así que iré ahora, pero solo. Ustedes se quedarán aquí hasta que logre conectarla con el búnker de la mansión. Una vez enlazada, podrás regresar a tu casa.

—¿Te demorarás mucho? Quiero ver a mis hijos.

—¿Hijos? ¿Tienes más de uno? —preguntó Pansy sorprendida. Hasta donde ella tenía conocimiento solo existía la niña, a quien ella había raptado en el pasado, pero Hermione no le respondió.

Harry tomó un poco de polvos flu de la repisa aledaña a la chimenea y de inmediato ingresó en ella, desapareciendo en medio de unos fuegos azules, fiel demostración que la chimenea estaba activa.

—Y bien, ¿qué haremos ahora? —preguntó Pansy, que parecía bastante entusiasmada con la situación, sentándose en unos de los sofás de la sala.

—Que… ¿qué haremos? Parkinson, levanta tu culo del sofá y vete a tu casa o regresa a Azkaban. Mucho hemos hecho con traerte.

—Corrección, ustedes no me trajeron. Yo me aproveché de la situación y por lo de irme a mi casa... Bueno, simple: no tengo casa... y por más loca que crean que estoy, ¡jamás volvería al sanatorio! Hace tiempo que dejé Azkaban, por si no lo sabías.

—Para que veas lo poco que tu vida me ha preocupado, estaba segura que aún seguías en una celda de aislamiento —mintió.

—Déjame ayudarlos. Yo conozco muy bien los planes de Lucius y de esas brujas, les puedo ser útil. Además prometo portarme bien.

—No te creo. Bueno, mientras regresa Harry, veré qué puedo comer —agregó una poca interesada Hermione, intentando girar rumbo a la cocina, pero Pansy se interpuso en su camino.

—Granger, hablo en serio. Yo lamento mucho lo que hice en el pasado, estaba cegada por Lucius… era una especie de enamoramiento estúpido que llegué a sentir por ese hombre, incluso lo «endiosaba» creía en él ciegamente. Pero ya no aguanto más. Él es otro... Además esas brujas son de temer... y yo... yo les tengo miedo...

—¿Miedo? ¿Tú con miedo? ¡Ja! ¡Has sido cómplice de Lucius por años! Intentaste matarme, ¡alejarme de mi hija! Y, ¿pretendes que te crea? ¡Sí que estás loca Pansy Parkinson!

—Yo, de verdad que siento mucho haberte causado tanto daño… a ti, a Draco… a tu hija. Y si me dices que estaba loca… sí, lo estaba… loca, desquiciada, pero he tenido mucho tiempo para recapacitar. Sé que obré mal, que desde un principio dejé que el odio me invadiera.

—Parkinson, es tan difícil creerte.

—Lucius y Alice me violaron —confesó mientras sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Hermione quedó en silencio. La mujer que tenía frente estaba hablando de verdad—. Fue la primera noche que me rescataron del sanatorio. Lucius me llevó a su habitación y él junto a esa perra me golpearon, me obligaron a hacer cosas… usaron la maldición imperius… fue horrible…

—No sigas. Te creo —Hermione le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

—Granger, Lucius me las pagará. Estoy seguro que puedo ser útil. Es necesario que una vez en mi vida haga algo que valga la pena.

—Ya lo veremos.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Luna Lovegood y Ron Weasley habían llegado nuevamente al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Aparecieron en las inmediaciones del castillo, ya que al interior de éste era imposible hacerlo. Durante el día se le había enviado una lechuza a la directora McGonagall informando de la visita del auror y de Luna, con el objeto de tener una entrevista con Hagrid quien debía estar esperándolos.

Una vez traspasada la verja de ingreso, abierta por Filch, se dirigieron a la cabaña del guardabosque, aledaña al Bosque Prohibido. Hacía frío y estaba casi oscuro, a pesar de ser las seis de tarde, y una tormenta amenazaba con golpearlos en cualquier momento.

—¿Cómo va lo tuyo con Rufus? —preguntó Ron mientras caminaban por el sendero hacia la cabaña.

—¿Rufus?

—Sí, Rufus Escamas, así se llama tu amigo, ¿no?

—No, no se llama así. Su nombre es Rolf Scamander. Se te olvidan pronto los nombres de las personas, deben ser los torposoplos que te nublan la mente.

—Deben ser... claro... los torpe–solos.

—Si crees que con tus juegos de palabras inventadas lograrás que me enfade, estás muy equivocado. A lo más, me causará risa, pero, estamos bien… dando respuesta a tu pregunta.

—¿Son novios? —preguntó directamente. Luna se detuvo y lo miró fijamente.

—Ronald Weasley, lo que ocurra entre Rolf y yo, no es asunto tuyo, ya te lo he dicho.

—¿Son pareja?

—Ron...

—¿Tienes planes a futuro?

—Ron...

—¿Piensas darle un nuevo padre a Jane?

—¡Basta Ron! ¡Jamás he pensado en darle un nuevo padre a nuestra hija! En cuanto a mi relación con Rolf es un tema que a ti no te concierne. Te he dejado claro durante todos estos años que entre tú y yo nada puede existir, porque tú te encargaste de eso, y porque yo me cansé de ser la segunda en tu vida.

—Eso fue hace años, Luna. En todo este tiempo he vivido por ti y para Jane.

—Pero igual has tenido otras mujeres.

—¡Son muchos años, Luna! ¿Qué pensabas? Que me iba a hacer ¿célibe? ¡Soy humano! ¡Claro que he tenido algunas relaciones, pero nada serio! ¡Jamás he involucrado mis sentimientos! —Luna inspiró fuerte llenando de oxígeno sus pulmones. Sí, Ron tenía razón. Ella era la que no quería tener nada con Ron y por lo mismo no podía exigirle fidelidad en una relación que no existía.

—Creo que este no es lugar para tratar nuestros temas.

—Nunca hay un lugar. Luna, quiero que tú, Jane y yo vivamos juntos, que nos casemos de una vez.

—Ya sabes la respuesta.

—Es por tu amigo, ¿no? Dime, ¿es por él?

Luna no respondió y caminó delante de él hasta la entrada de la cabaña de Hagrid. Ron la siguió y le tomó el brazo para que lo mirara.

—¡Contesta!

—Sí, Ron. Es por él.

En ese momento la puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid se abrió y apareció el bonachón semi - gigante sonriente al ver a Ron y Luna nuevamente.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Eran las once de la noche y Draco Malfoy se encontraba sentado en un sofá de la habitación que compartía con Alice. La bruja en ese momento dormía desnuda debajo de las sábanas mientras que él, vestido solo con un pantalón la miraba con asco. Sus sesiones de «sexo» se limitaban a que ella hiciera todo el trabajo y él a fingir… a fingir todo… y por eso terminaba tan casado y hastiado.

En su mente daban vueltas muchas ideas. La primera era enterarse de la verdad: su matrimonio con Hermione Granger no era más que un plan. Jamás sospechó que su amor no fuera verdadero. Al enterarse de la verdad, divagaba en sus sentimientos. ¿Qué tan cierta había sido toda su vida al lado de aquella sangre sucia? Porque por más que buscara en su corazón algún sentimiento de odio hacia ella, no lo encontraba, pero tampoco encontraba el de amor. Sin embargo, había sido muy sutil al sugerirle que utilizara balas de plata en contra Fenrir, y tampoco había revelado la existencia de Scorpius... Aunque eso no quería decir que la amara, más bien, sentía que debía protegerla, ¿solo por ser la madre de sus hijos? ¿Qué habría ocurrido si Fenrir no hubiera muerto? ¿Habría soportado saberla en manos de esa bestia?

Había logrado engañar a su padre, cerrando su mente e impidiendo que el hechizo lo tocara, al igual que lo había hecho Harry Potter, pero él debía seguir actuando. Si bien era cierto, en algún momento de su adolescencia, quiso optar por las artes oscuras, eso en la actualidad formaba parte del pasado. Draco Malfoy era auror, uno de los mejores, jamás un asesino o un delincuente. El hechizo que su padre le había hecho, tenía relación con sus sentimientos hacia Hermione Granger, lo que no afectaba a otros ámbitos de su vida. Era quizá por eso que había intentado protegerla tanto a ella como a Scorpius y a Rose Luna. Jamás dejaría que su padre les pusiera un dedo encima. Eran su familia. Si amaba o no a Granger eso lo vería después, lo único real era que sus hijos eran lo más importante en su vida y por ello debía seguir actuando... aunque ello implicara relacionarse con una bruja despiadada y por la cual solo lograba sentir repulsión.

— _Granger, ¿qué me hiciste?_ —cerró nuevamente la mente. No debía correr ningún riesgo.


	9. El Plan de la Nueva Orden

El fuego de la chimenea ardía tranquilamente al interior del búnker en el subterráneo de la ex mansión Malfoy. Sin embargo, en ese instante había comenzado a cambiar de color. Quienes se encontraban en la sala de inmediato se percataron de aquello y se dispusieron a esperar a que llegara alguien por aquel lugar. Grande fue la sorpresa al ver que quien primero llegó era Hermione.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Rose Luna que se encontraba sentada en el piso al lado de su hermano jugando con unas figuritas de colores.

—¡Rose! —ambas se abrazaron. Scorpius llegó al lado de su madre y ésta de inmediato lo tomó en brazos.

—¿Y papá? ¿Ya viene? —preguntó la niña. Hermione negó con la cabeza, pero no alcanzó a dar mayores explicaciones pues justo en ese instante ingresó Harry, el cual corrió a abrazar a Ginny y luego a sus hijos, James, Albus y Lily.

Luego nuevamente la chimenea cambió de color e ingresó Pansy. Todo fue silencio, a excepción de Ginny, que de inmediato la apuntó con su varita.

—¡¿Qué hace acá esta mujer?! ¿Y por qué viene ella en lugar de Draco?

—Tranquila, Parkinson viene con nosotros —informó Harry y Hermione lo apoyó:

—Sí, ella está de nuestro lado. Es otra víctima de Lucius. Además posee información relevante para poder derrotar a las brujas.

—¡Yo no lo creo! ¡Una loca como ésta debería estar en el manicomio!

—Calma, Weasley. Vengo en son de paz —dijo Pansy, levantando ambas manos.

—Y sigo sin entender, ¿en dónde está Draco? ¿Qué está ocurriendo? —preguntó nuevamente Ginny.

—En un rato más les explico todo, por ahora quiero estar con mis hijos.

Harry les hizo una señal al resto para que evitaran hacer preguntas estando los niños presentes. Por su parte Hermione les dijo, sin dar mayores detalles, cómo Pansy había demostrado su arrepentimiento por haber apoyado a Lucius y que podría serles útil en esta nueva cruzada. No todos estaban conformes, sobretodo Ginny que fue quien más apabulló cada intervención de la morena.

—Yo sé que no soy ninguna santa.

—¡Nunca, Parkinson! ¡Eres una víbora, una roba niños!

—Ginny, deja que hable —fue Harry quien interrumpió.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Luego de llegar al búnker y de explicar la presencia de Pansy Parkinson, así como de los detalles del secuestro y de cómo habían logrado escapar, procedieron a asearse y a cenar. Pansy, por su cuenta tuvo que utilizar ropa de Hermione, ya que solo tenía lo puesto, pero en vista de la circunstancia, no tenía otra opción. También le fue cedida una habitación a fin que pudiera tener privacidad. A su vez, y en vista de la poca confianza que muchos le tenían, por propia determinación, entregó su varita a Harry Potter como prueba de que no haría nada en contra de los allí presentes. Ese gesto sirvió de atenuante frente a los ojos recelosos de Ginny Weasley.

A la hora de alimentarse lo que los elfos se habían esmerado en preparar sabrosos platos a los recién llegados. Durante todo ese tiempo Hermione había evitado tocar el tema de Draco, tanto así que ni siquiera Harry sabía qué había visto en aquel pensadero. Ya habría tiempo para que se enteraran.

Luego de cenar, se reunieron nuevamente en el salón del bunker, era momento de escuchar detenidamente lo que Parkinson les diría.

—Todos me conocen por mis actos, pero como ya le dije a Potter y a Granger, estoy segura que puedo serles útil. Conozco bien a Lucius y sé qué planes tiene junto a Elly y a Alice —dijo Pansy.

—Y según tú, ¿cuáles son esos planes? —preguntó George Weasley quien se encontraba apoyado en la puerta de ingreso.

—Esas brujas... bueno las almas de esas brujas, antes de ser de Hades, pertenecían al dios del infierno, quien les dio cuerpo en esta dimensión para asesinar y matar humanos. Pero fueron, de alguna forma derrotadas y, para evitar el dolor perpetuo por fuego, optaron ofrecerse a Hades… de donde también huyeron porque el poder que este Dios Griego les ofrecía no se comparaba con el poder obscuro que obtenían del ángel caído del infierno. Hades, al darse cuenta de que estas brujas pretendían cruzar el Rio de los Lamentos, les ofreció un acuerdo: mientras más almas lograran robar en el mundo mágico, más probabilidades tendrían de no regresar al inframundo. Pero no debían fallar, si no ambas serán regresadas nuevamente, ahora al Caldero y por ende al río de los Lamentos… —Pansy dio un suspiro recordando lo vivido con esas malditas y prosiguió—. Chicos, yo vi lo que hacen. Es horrible. No tienen piedad con nada, ni con nadie… Vi, como si se tratase de una macabra ofrenda, matar a dos pobres niños… la bruja Elly les quitó la sangre y luego se bañó en ella, cual si se tratase de un orgásmico ritual… —todos se miraron entre sí, notando el rostro de Pansy pálido y lleno de asco y rabia—. Por otra parte, ellas hicieron un pacto con Lucius, quien a cambio de poder en nuestro mundo, les entregaría la mayor cantidad de sangre mágica puesto que la sangre mágica… no sé cuánta… puede lograr que Hades abandone el inframundo para cobrarse venganza con Zeus en el Olimpo... ¿Ustedes creían que eso existía? —los presentes nuevamente se miraron entre sí, pues era un tema que todos habían analizado y les costaba creerlo real—. Pues yo no. Estaba segura que era una invención de los muggles, pero es cierto, existe.

—Es real y no es imposible de que alguien salga de ese lugar. Ya vimos que el padre de Fluffy salió de allí —Luna hizo su intervención haciendo alusión a la información entregada por Hagrid.

—¿De qué hablas, Luna? —preguntó Hermione que estaba tomando un café.

—Con Ronald —dijo mirándolo— fuimos a hablar con Hagrid y, efectivamente, el perro de tres cabezas que estuvo en Hogwarts cuidando la Piedra Filosofal, era una cría de Cerbero... que luego de escapar del inframundo fue regresado allí. Hagrid no lo sabía sino que se enteró después, siendo el mismo Dumbledore quien se lo dijera, luego que la famosa piedra intentase ser robada por Voldemort.

—O sea que, ¿si algo o alguien sale del inframundo es posible regresarlo allí? —preguntó Fleur.

—No es tan así… —aclaró Luna—. Ellas… o sea las brujas, solo pueden regresar si Hades decide llevárselas de regreso, pero como tienen un acuerdo con él, es imposible que vuelvan. La única forma es que alguien que haya ido al infierno y regresado y que, a su vez, las pueda atrapar, podría llevarlas de vuelta al inframundo. Eso sí, pagando el tributo a Caronte, el barquero. Hades, según cuenta la leyenda, está obligado a recibirlas puesto que no puede matar a quien ya vivió en el infierno. Sin embargo, para poder dejarlas, la o las personas que las lleven, deben lidiar con la mascota de Hades. Si ésta gana, el alma y el cuerpo de la persona arderá eternamente en el caldero de Hades, como muestra de la superioridad del dios.

Todos guardaron silencio. Luna, como nunca, sonó demasiado coherente. Se notaba que manejaba la historia con lujo de detalle. Por algo se había especializado en historia greco-romana mágica, luego de que se decidiera a estudiar, dejando de lado el trabajo de editora en el periódico de su padre.

—«Alguien que haya ido y regresado del infierno... » lo más cercano a ello que conozco, es Azkaban —dijo Pansy pensativa.

—Hermione, tú me hablaste de unos hermanos que conociste en América y que uno te había dicho que había estado en el infierno, es decir, muerto —recordó Luna mirando a Hermione.

—¡Sí, claro! ¡Claro que te lo dije! —agregó Hermione con rostro esperanzado. Ellos podrían ser la solución—. Mientras estuve trabajando como policía, conocí a los hermanos Sam y Dean Winchester y uno de ellos me dijo, al solo verme, que yo era bruja. Estaba claro que no le creí, porque en ese entonces, alguien me había borrado la memoria —Hermione miró fijamente a Pansy y muchos la observaron con reproche.

—Lo siento —Pansy habló en voz baja.

—Bueno, lo cierto es que uno de ellos, Dean estuvo muerto por cuatro meses nuestros, para él fueron cuarenta años, los cuales pasó en el infierno, hasta que fue rescatado por Castiel, un arcángel que envió el mismo Dios del cielo. En todo ese tiempo, según lo dicho por Dean, logró desarrollar sus habilidades de cazador, las cuales podríamos utilizar ahora que necesitamos a alguien con esas características.

—Entonces debemos que ir a América —señaló Ron tomando la taza vacía que Hermione tenía en sus manos y poniéndola en la mesita de centro de la sala.

—Tendría que ir yo. Ellos me conocen y, ahora que sé que soy bruja, podré entender mejor el trabajo que ellos realizan. En aquella oportunidad pensé que estaban de mente o algo parecido. Aunque debo reconocer que a la hora de hacer el informe en relación al caso, no hallaba qué escribir para explicar algunos sucesos sobrenaturales que advertí. Fue la extraña muerte de una mujer la que me acercó a ellos… a quienes vi como mis principales sospechosos, pero, a final, con todos los sucesos inexplicables, me fue imposible atribuirles alguna culpa. Como dije, lo peor fue hacer un informe decente que no dijera: «magia o poderes ocultos» —lo último lo dijo casi en un murmullo como si ese caso en especial le trajera ingratos recuerdos.

—Yo voy contigo —se ofreció Ginny haciendo que Hermione regresara de sus pensamientos.

—Y yo —secundó Ron.

—No, necesito que tú Ginny te quedes con mis hijos, por favor… y Ron, hay que ver la forma de rescatar a Draco, te debes quedarte aquí y apoyar a Harry —dijo mirando a su amigo que hasta ese momento guardaba silencio.

—Sí, Ron. Debemos rescatar a Malfoy —añadió Harry.

—Pansy, tú vas conmigo —dijo Hermione sorprendiendo a todos.

—Sí, claro, voy contigo, ¿qué medio utilizaremos? —preguntó la recién llegada.

—El muggle, pero iremos en el jet privado Malfoy. —respondió Hermione acordándose de que era más fácil y rápido utilizar una de las nuevas adquisiciones de la familia, en lugar de ir en un avión comercial.

—Hermione, es necesario que nos expliques por qué Draco actuó de esa manera y qué fue lo que viste en aquel pensadero —Harry fue quien habló. Era necesario saber qué ocurría con Draco, ya que todos se preguntaban lo mismo y a todos les extrañaba el silencio de Hermione en relación a su esposo.

Hermione se quedó callada unos segundos e inspiró profundo. Sí, debía decirle al resto lo que sabía, al fin y al cabo eran un grupo que no se guardaba nada y que trabajaban unidos, sin mentiras ni secretos.

—Draco Malfoy es el digno hijo de su padre — todos se miraron perplejos—. Nuestro matrimonio... nuestro hogar... todo, ha sido una farsa desde un principio.

Así Hermione les explicó a todos lo que había visto en aquel pensadero, además de lo que Draco le había insinuado para defenderse de Fenrir Greyback y de cómo éste deliberadamente obvió la existencia de su hijo Scorpius.

—Está claro que Draco ha estado cerrando su mente. Así como lo hice yo. Si lo que dices es tal como lo habían planificado Lucius y él, entonces ese hechizo solo afecta a sus sentimientos hacia ti, el resto, todo, es verdadero. Es decir, Draco Auror, Draco padre... claro que sin… —Harry quiso morderse la lengua, pero ya era tarde, Hermione sabía qué iba a decir.

—Sin amarme —dijo con los ojos llorosos. Fleur que estaba cerca la abrazó.

—Creo que Draco está actuando, así como lo hacías tú Harry o como lo hacía yo, es posible contar con él, pero es necesario rescatarlo pronto, porque temo que su fuerza se verá disminuida frente a ese par de brujas y termine por ser descubierto. Lo bueno es que Draco es buen oclumante —añadió Pansy.

—¡Sí, tan buen actor que se acuesta con una de las brujas! —Hermione se puso de pie y salió corriendo de la habitación. Ginny intentó salir tras su amiga, pero fue Harry quien optó por ir.

—¿Es cierto eso, Parkinson? —preguntó Ron.

—Es cierto —respondió haciendo una mueca.

—¿Eso te importa mucho? —Luna en voz baja le preguntó a Ron, pensando en que él todavía estaba interesado en Hermione.

—Hermione es mi amiga, lo ha sido toda la vida. No me gustaría que sufriera, menos por culpa del Hurón.

—Draco actúa, Weasley. Lo hace por el bien de sus hijos y con el único fin de estar al tanto de los pasos de su padre —explicó Pansy.

Hermione había ingresado a su habitación, en donde estaba Marita con los dos niños. Rose, al ver a su madre, de inmediato corrió a abrazarla y el pequeño Scorpius se había pegado a sus piernas.

—Mamita no llores. Papito ya va llegar —dijo la niña.

—No, Rose. Esta vez papi se va a demorar.

—Marita, lleva a Rose y a Scorpius a sus habitaciones. Quiero hablar con Hermione —era Harry quien había llegado a la habitación. Marita asintió y tomó en brazos al niño y Rose la siguió.

—Mami, no llores. Luego de que hables con tío Harry, vendré con Scorpius para que durmamos contigo, ¿te parece?

—Sí, Rose. Dame unos minutos y se vienen a acostar aquí conmigo —respondió Hermione secando sus lágrimas.

Harry le tomó las manos a su amiga y se sentó con ella en la cama.

—Hermione, debes entender que Draco está actuando, que en su corazón no hay espacio para amar a esos engendros.

—No hay espacio para amarme, Harry. Draco jamás me ha querido.

—¿Cómo puedes asegurar eso? Sabemos que esos encantamientos de amor son poco falibles, además tienes con él dos hijos. Hermione, tú y él han sufrido tanto por estar juntos, estuvieron casi siete años separados y Malfoy te ha demostrado tantas veces que te ama, que estoy seguro que en su corazón solo tú existes.

—Lo dudo. Harry, sus ojos estaban llenos de odio y de asco hacia mí. Era como ver al niño que conocimos en Hogwarts. En su corazón no hay espacio para mí. Aun así, lo único que quiero es que regrese, que esté con sus hijos... aunque no quiera nada conmigo.

—Él volverá y estoy seguro que podrán hablar y aclarar la situación. Si él se dejó hechizar por su padre a los quince o dieciséis años, fue por su inexperiencia y por el miedo que su padre le infundía, no por propia voluntad.

—No lo sé, Harry. En la escena del pensadero, vi a un Draco muy decidido.

—No te apresures en juzgar. Ya habrá tiempo para que puedas hablar con él.

Al cabo de unos minutos Harry se retiró y los niños regresaron a la habitación. Hermione no quiso bajar al salón. Así que se dio otra ducha, esta vez más larga, dejando que el agua caliente hiciera vivir cada músculo de su cuerpo que hasta ese momento lo sentía atrofiado.

Luego de secarse se puso una bata y salió del cuarto de baño. Allí vio a sus hijos durmiendo ambos en la amplia cama matrimonial. Se sentó frente al espejo, quitó la toalla que cubría sus cabellos y comenzó a cepillarlo. No podía contener el llanto y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. No sabía cuántos segundos habría trascurrido desde que escuchó un ¡plaff!, hasta el momento en que alguien le tocó el hombro.

—Granger, debemos hablar —era Draco Malfoy quien estaba detrás de ella.


	10. Supernatural (Los Winchester)

Hermione dio un respingo al sentir la mano de Draco en su hombro derecho. Era un sueño verlo nuevamente. ¡Él estaba de regreso! ¡Su Draco había vuelto! Sonrió y se puso de pie. Quiso acercase, pero de inmediato notó el rechazo. Él retrocedió haciendo un gesto con sus manos para que ella no lo tocara.

—No, no te me acerques —dijo sin mirarla a los ojos.

—Draco, ¿qué tienes? Ese hechizo era real, ¿no? Es decir, lo que vimos en el pensadero fue verdad… tú y tu padre…

Draco levantó la mirada y se encontró de frente con los ojos llorosos y sin maquillaje de su esposa. Estaba con el cabello húmedo y olía a jazmín y rosas, ese perfume que tantas veces lo enamoró, pero que hoy no significaba nada. Aunque el hecho de verla allí, con esa bata, hizo que recordara la cantidad de veces que se la quitó para terminar haciendo el amor. Pero ese recuerdo formaba parte de un pasado ficticio, que lo único bueno que tenía era que habían nacido sus dos tesoros: Scorpius y Rose Luna.

—Tan real como lo viste —respondió Draco al cabo de unos segundos. Mientras Hermione lo miraba todavía sin convencerse. Él sacó su varita y apuntó a la puerta de ingreso a la habitación y luego a la cama en donde estaban los niños—. Muffiato —dijo, para evitar que los niños se despertaran y para que los de afuera los oyeran.

—¿Y qué pretendes ahora? —Hermione cerró con fuerza el escote de su bata que dejaba al descubierto parte de su busto. Entendía que quien estaba frente a ella era el verdadero Draco Malfoy, el malcriado y engreído hijo de Lucius. Por lo tanto, no existía la confianza que tenía con el que, en un momento, fue su esposo... su amado esposo.

—No entiendo por qué te cubres tanto, si te conozco completa —dijo indiferente.

—Como sea, siento que no eres mismo con el que me casé.

—No, Granger, no lo soy.

—¿Granger? ¿Y ahora soy Granger? ¡Por Dios Draco, estamos casados desde hace años!

—Yo, bueno... ya viste lo que hice en el pasado. Como adolescente no pensé en las consecuencias, además eran otros tiempos y mi padre fue quien realizó el hechizo.

—Y que dio muy buenos resultados, ¿no es así? Te casaste conmigo y tuvimos dos hijos. ¿A qué vienes entonces? ¿A llevarte a los niños? Porque si es eso, tendrías que matarme a mí primero.

—No, Granger, tranquila. No vengo a llevarme a los niños. No dejaría jamás que les pasara algo —dijo acercándose a la cama en donde dormían sus hijos, besó la frente de Rose, que dormía a un costado y le tomó la mano a Scorpius que dormía al otro lado—. Ellos son mi vida, Granger. Si los tuve contigo o bajo un hechizo, es lo de menos. Lo que importa es que ellos son, quizá, lo único y real en mi vida.

Al oír eso, Hermione creyó morir. Estaba feliz porque Draco amara a sus hijos, pero lo último, la dejaba a ella fuera de todo. Ella no era única, ni real en su vida.

—Entonces nuestro matrimonio, ¿no significa nada? —preguntó con voz ahogada, pues un nudo había aparecido en su garganta.

—Si me lo preguntas ahora, la respuesta es no —se puso de pie y la miró de frente—. Quizá cuando todo esto pase, la respuesta sea distinta... quien sabe, ¿no? Por ahora, lo único que te puedo decir es que lamento mucho lo que hice en el pasado.

Las lágrimas resbalaban por el rostro de Hermione y Draco lo notó, no quiso seguir mirándola, le dio la espalda, inspiró y luego dijo:

—Esta será la última vez que nos veamos. Es necesario que tú y Potter hagan nuevos hechizos de ocultamiento al búnker. No sé cuánto tiempo más pueda seguir escondiendo su existencia, así como la de Scorpius. Este es un lugar seguro, por lo mismo, no deben jamás salir de aquí. No, hasta que todo acabe. Y para eso yo debo seguir con mi padre. He visto lo que hacen y créeme, sus planes no se comparan a los que tenía Voldemort.

—Esos planes incluyen que seas pareja con una de las brujas —no podía ocultar la rabia y los celos. No podía imaginar a su esposo con otra mujer.

—Eso forma parte del plan. Entiendo que te sientas molesta —agregó girándose nuevamente hacia su esposa—, pero con ella es solo sexo... con protección, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

—¿Pro... protección?

—Sí, tú misma me enseñaste a usar los métodos muggles. ¿Te olvidas acaso que lo hicimos un par de veces con preservativos para probar nuevas sensaciones? —Hermione se ruborizó. Había olvidado aquellas impetuosas noches de amor, cuando se habían reencontrado luego de haber estado separados por siete años—. ¿Cómo crees que logro fingir delante de ella? Nunca llego al clímax, si eso te preocupa… además porque es realmente difícil estar con alguien a quien no conoces, ni deseas.

—Poco te va a durar «tu actuación»... cuando se le ocurra revisarlos y vea que no hay nada... te va a matar...

—Espero que no lo haga, además le gusta ese método.

—Draco, mejor calla. No quiero saber más detalles de tus noches sexuales. Recuerda que aún eres mi esposo y eso que estás haciendo, se llama adulterio —dijo apuntando la mano izquierda de él, en donde estaba su anillo matrimonial.

—No lo he olvidado, Granger. Ese es un tema que luego debemos hablar —al escuchar eso, Hermione presintió lo peor. Draco la dejaría tarde o temprano —Además quiero que le digas a Potter y al resto, que no traten de buscarme. Yo veré cuando pueda escapar y si no… Tú eres la heredera de todo, junto a mis hijos, sabrás qué hacer...

—Draco, por favor, no digas eso.

—Es necesario hablar de esto ya que me expongo demasiado estando del lado de mi padre. Si ustedes logran encontrar la forma de derrotar a esas brujas, pues háganlo, que yo podré ayudarlos desde adentro, luego veré la forma de comunicarme con ustedes, ¿sí? —Hermione asintió—. Bien, Granger, me voy —se volvió hacia sus hijos y los besó en la frente a cada uno—. Nos veremos luego.

—Tengo una consulta antes —dijo Hermione.

—Tú dirás.

—Tu padre quería que me asesinaras, ¿lo habrías hecho?

—Granger, no soy un asesino.

—¿Cómo habrías probado tu lealtad hacia él?

—No sé. Pero no te habría matado, ¿algo más? — preguntó con tono indiferente.

—Sí, con Greyback… Sabías lo que ese animal iba a hacer conmigo y aun así no me ayudaste.

—Te dije lo de las balas de plata.

—¿Cómo sabías que yo tenía el arma cargada con balas de plata?

—Sé que siempre acoges mis sugerencias y por eso suponía que tenías la Magnum cargada con ese tipo de balas. Además, te defendiste bien… y… sí, también asumí que tal vez no las tuvieras, así que iba a esa habitación a matar a Greyback, pero tú ya habías escapado —Hermione sonrió con tristeza, así que a pesar de no quererla, no iba a dejar que ese animal la violara y la convirtiera en loba… Malfoy, tan territorial hasta con su orgullo.

—De haberte esperado, es la hora que soy la compañera eterna de esa bestia.

—No, sabes que eso no habría ocurrido. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

—No.

—Bien, entonces nos vemos.

—¡Draco, no! ¡Draco no te vayas! —Hermione se colgó del cuello de su esposo llorando y apretándolo contra su cuerpo. Pero Draco no hizo nada. Se irguió y tomó ambas manos, separándola de su cuerpo.

—No, Granger. No llores. Lo que hice, no merece tus lágrimas. Cuida a mis hijos —dijo y desapareció de la habitación.

Hermione cayó de rodillas llorando fuerte. En ese momento el hechizo muffiatto se había desvanecido lo que favoreció para que Rose Luna despertara. La niña se levantó y corrió a abrazar a su madre.

—Mamita linda, estás llorando.

—Rose, mi vida —Hermione abrazó a su hija, no podía decirle que Draco había estado allí, la preocuparía. Era mejor que no se enterara—. Todo está bien.

—Ven... ven a acostarte con nosotros. Te hemos echado mucho de menos.

—Y yo a ustedes.

* * *

 _Lloraré por si te vas un día_

 _lloraré por si no estás mañana._

 _Quédate al menos en mi mente_

 _quédate un día en mí presente._

 _Lloraré por si no estás mañana_

 _quédate al menos por un día..._

* * *

Draco apareció en la casa ubicada en el puerto de Margate en donde estaban ocultos Lucius y las brujas. Había salido sin decir nada. Aprovechó que todos estaban fuera «de cacería» como dijo Elly y, dada la confianza que se había ganado, lo habían dejado solo en casa.

Respiró profundo. Debía continuar con su actuación y ver la forma de cómo derrotar a esas brujas y tratar de, a lo menos, salvar el alma de su padre.

Al intentar caminar hacia una de las habitaciones, se percató de que algo líquido le corría por la cara. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla y notó que estaba húmeda. Eran lágrimas de Hermione que ella le había traspasado mientras lo abrazó. Sintió una punzada en el corazón. No podía seguir haciéndole más daño a esa mujer. Si bien no sentía amor por ella, tampoco odio, era la madre de sus hijos; la mujer con quien tantos años había vivido. Pero, ¿estaba totalmente seguro de que no sentía nada por ella? ¿Cómo explicaba, entonces, esa angustia dolorosa en el pecho? ¿Qué era eso? ¿Amor? ¿Compasión? ¿O solo los deseos de que nada de esto estuviera pasando y que solo fuera un mal sueño? Hubiese dado su vida para que todo fuese irreal. Pero no. La verdad era otra y de la cual él tenía gran culpa, pero estaba dispuesto a buscar la forma de enmendar el error y eso sería que jamás le entregaría su hija a Lucius. Nunca haría de Rose una bruja oscura como su padre lo había fraguado. Y tal como lo había dicho Hermione, antes muerto que ver a sus hijos sufrir.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Eran las cinco de la mañana y el jet privado de la Familia Malfoy despegaba de la pista de aterrizaje del aeropuerto de Gatwick, lugar en donde también estaba el hangar de algunas de las familias más poderosas de la ciudad.

En el jet, iba el piloto, su copiloto y una sobrecargo. Todos muggles, ninguno sabía la verdadera procedencia de sus pasajeros, solo que pertenecían a una de las fortunas más prominentes de Inglaterra.

—Buen gusto, ¿no, Granger? —observó Pansy tomándose una copa de whisky.

—Eh... sí... claro.

—Todavía no me has contado, cómo fue que lograste derrotar a Greyback, ¿cómo era eso que tenías balas de plata?

—En una oportunidad el mismo Draco me dijo que siempre tuviera balas de plata en una de las armas... total plata o plomo matan a los humanos, pero la plata mata a los no-humanos... eso fue todo. Mi arma estaba cargada desde hace mucho con balas de plata, así que no había que cambiar nada. Sinceramente no creí que podía derrotar a Greyback, pues siempre lo vi como un hombre lobo distinto, ¿es que a nadie se le ocurrió dispararle con ese tipo de balas a esa bestia?

—Por lo que sé, ese hombre lobo atacaba solo en el mundo mágico y muy rara vez, se acercaba a muggles indefensos… Además allí no hay de ese tipo de armas. No sé, creo que esa podría ser la mejor explicación.

—Sí, podría ser.

—Otra cosa, Granger, ¿por qué quisiste que yo te acompañara y no tus amigos?

—Para vigilarte.

—Lo supuse.

—Veremos qué tan «cambiada» estás, Parkinson.

—No tanto, sigo siendo la misma, con la diferencia que ya no sirvo a Lucius.

Aterrizaron en la noche en el aeropuerto JFK de Nueva York. El plan de Hermione era ir al otro día a la estación de policía, en donde ella había sido comisario. Quería ver algunos archivos, para así poder dar con la dirección de los hermanos Winchester. Para eso debía usar sus contactos, esperando que ellos estuvieran aún allí trabajando, en caso contrario, no le quedaba más que usar magia, cosa que no le gustaba hacer en el mundo muggle.

Se hospedaron en un hotel sencillo, cercano a la comisaría, ambas en habitaciones separadas. Hermione quería dormir tranquila, sin la amenaza de Pansy cerca. Aún no confiaba al cien por ciento en esa bruja, así que prefería mantener las distancias.

Al otro día, ambas salieron rumbo a la estación de policía. Para Pansy era un regocijo utilizar ropa muggle, por algo había vivido algún tiempo entre ellos mientras huía de los aurores.

Al ingresar a la estación de policía, Hermione se dio cuenta de que muchas cosas habían cambiado. Todo era moderno, con paredes de vidrio reforzado, estanterías nuevas, poco papelerío y muchos computadores. Además de televisores de pantalla plana colgados en las paredes. No había una recepcionista en la entrada, en su lugar, estaba dispuesto un detector de metales. Ambas mujeres pasaron por él y ningún timbre sonó. En ese momento una policía, vestida de civil pero con su placa colgando del pecho, dio un grito que alteró a todo el mundo.

—¡Sangre Contaminada!

—¡Mary Ann! ¡Sangre Contaminada Dos! —exclamó Hermione al ver a su amiga.

Ambas se abrazaron. Era una alegría enorme volver a verse luego de tanto años, desde la boda de Draco y Hermione que no se veían y encontrarse ahora era una alegría enorme. Pansy no entendía mucho eso de los apodos, pero suponía que tenía relación con la cicatriz del brazo de Granger.

Luego de hablar unos segundos y de presentar a Pansy, Hermione procedió a explicar el motivo de su visita a Mary Ann, quien buscó en la computadora y encontró de inmediato la dirección de estos hermanos. Procedió a imprimirla y la entregó a su amiga.

—¿No has pensado en volver? ¿Serías una excelente comisario?

—¿Y Daniels? ¿Ya no es el comisario?

—Sí, lo sigue siendo, pero es un animal insoportable. Ha de tener algún tipo de trastorno emocional, dicen que va cinco veces por semana al psiquiatra.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! Ha de estar sobrepasado con el trabajo... ¡Y tanto que quería mi puesto!

—Si algún día decides regresar, esta placa —dijo señalando la de ella—, te estará esperando.

—Eres, ¿teniente? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

—Es que me costó tanto pasar de oficial a detective y luego a teniente que me dio pena decirlo.

—Eres una excelente policía.

—Gracias. Me encantaría que regresaras… si algún día las cosas no van tan bien como soñaste, recuerda que siempre aquí habrá un lugar para ti.

—Lo consideraré, pero resérvame una placa de detective.

Un par de horas más tarde, Pansy y Hermione detuvieron el vehículo alquilado en un casa de las afueras de Connecticut, lugar en donde, según información obtenida, debería ser el domicilio de los hermanos Winchester. De igual forma, Hermione dudaba que ellos estuviesen allí, en consideración a la profesión de cazadores que ellos tenían.

Bajaron del vehículo y vieron una casa desgastada de madera color verde claro, con algunas ventanas empolvadas y bastante hierba seca por la orilla.

Caminaron hasta entrada pero mientras Hermione se disponía a tocar, la puerta se abrió. Apareció la varonil, atlética y bastante atrayente figura de Sam Winchester, un hombre treintón de cabello desordenado que vestía jeans desgatados, lo cual le daba un aire audaz y de misterio, cuadro perfecto enmarcado por sus ojos azules que se clavaron de inmediato en Hermione.

—Comisario Jean Granger. Tantos años sin verla.

Detrás de Sam se asomó su hermano Dean, vestido de forma pulcra y con ropas oscuras. A diferencia de su hermano, su cabello lo llevaba peinado y corto, tipo militar. Ambos contrastaban de sobremanera.

Sam era menor un poco menor que su hermano y tanto el uno como el otro, se dedicaban a cazar demonios y otras especie sobrenaturales que intentaran hacer daño a los no-magos.

—No pensé que me recordaran —dijo Hermione.

—Es difícil olvidar un rostro como el suyo, comisario —agregó Dean abriendo más la puerta y haciendo una señal con su mano derecha, invitándolas a ingresar—. Veo que viene con una amiga —observó deteniendo mirada en la femenina figura de Pansy.

—No es mi amiga —dijo Hermione de inmediato, dejando claro que esa mujer jamás sería su amiga por muy «reformada» que dijera que estaba.

—Mucho gusto. Me llamo Pansy Parkinson y solo soy una aliada.

—Bueno, por lo menos no dijo «sospechosa» —Sam le dio la mano a Pansy, saludándola.

—¿Así que ya no es policía? Lo último que supimos de usted, fue que se había ido a Inglaterra y de ahí nunca más la vimos. Supongo que ya sabe que le decíamos la verdad al señalarle que era una bruja —dijo Sam en tanto ambas examinaban el lugar. Se veía que era una casa habitada solo por hombres y que al parecer se utilizaba de refugio, porque no había cuadros en las paredes, figuritas o recuerdos. Al contrario, era oscura, un poco descuidada, algo húmeda y fría. Además al pie de la escalera reposaban un par de mochilas, evidencia que los varones residentes debían de haber llegado hacía poco de alguna incursión.

—Sí, ambas somos brujas —respondió Pansy.

—¿Y tan brujas que dicen ser y andan motorizadas? ¿Qué hay de eso de las escobas o de las apariciones? —añadió Dean mirando por la ventana el convertible que se encontraba estacionado en la entrada de la casa.

—Considero que en el mundo muggle, lo mejor es hacer lo menos magia posible —contestó Hermione a lo que Pansy solo hizo un movimiento de hombros —Además odio las escobas… y, para aparecernos, hay que conocer bien el lugar a dónde se quiere llega y como notarán, no somos de aquí.

—Entiendo. Y bien, comisario —comenzó a decir Dean mientras se acomodaba en un sofá.

—Hermione, me llamo Hermione Mal… Hermione Granger —iba a decir su nombre de casada pero recordó la situación con Draco y de que él jamás la volvería a reconocer como su esposa, así que optó por utilizar el nombre de soltera.

—Granger... Hermione... ustedes dirán para qué somos buenos —Dean miró de reojo a Pansy haciendo un movimiento de cejas, lo que Pansy le respondió con una mueca. Para ella también era extraño que un muggle le hablara así, sobre todo si era uno con ciertos poderes poco naturales que si bien no lo convertían en mago, sí en un ser digno de ser considerado, debido a sus capacidades y conexión con lo divino y lo maligno.

Hermione inspiró fuerte y comenzó a relatar lo ocurrido, desde que Pansy fue rescatada del sanatorio, pasando por las extrañas desapariciones de personas hasta los planes de las brujas junto Lucius Malfoy por gobernar el mundo.

Mientras hablaban Sam sirvió café a las recién llegadas, infusión que a ellas les resultaba algo amarga, acostumbradas al dulce té británico, por lo que el café norteamericano les sabía a yogurt agrio. Según Pansy, parecía poción Multijugos, pero no dijo nada.

Fue ella misma quien relató su actual situación y de por qué Hermione no la consideraba su amiga.

—Yo, en lugar de Hermione, te habría mandado derechito al infierno —dijo Dean bastante serio.

—Eres un amor, ¿lo sabías? —respondió Pansy con una sonrisita cínica. Si en un momento Dean le pareció agradable, ahora solo quería ahorcarlo…

—Y dime Hermione, ¿qué tiene que ver con nosotros toda esa historia? —preguntó Sam.

—Como les dije, hay que regresar a esas brujas al lugar de donde salieron. Según cuenta la leyenda, deben ser devueltas por alguien que haya ido y regresado del infierno… Y, por lo que sé, tú Sam, estuviste allí… —Sam miró a su hermano y este asintió.

—Bueno, sí, estuve... bien dicho. Pero no pienso regresar, ¡cuarenta años es toda una vida!

—Cuarenta... más...Hmm ¿Treinta? —dijo Pansy calculando la posible edad de Sam—. No pareces tan viejo —opinó Pansy.

—Cuarenta años en el infierno son seis meses en la tierra —respondió.

—No hay otra alternativa. Hasta ahora mucha gente muggle ha muerto y almas de niños inocentes están siendo llevadas donde Hades —añadió Hermione.

—Hades o Plutón, ¿no? —Hermione asintió—. Hablas del inframundo…

—Así es.

—Yo no sé nada de mitología griega —dijo Sam sonriendo. Dean meneó la cabeza, pues su hermano era quien le daba cátedra cuando eran estudiantes.

—Hades es el hijo varón mayor de Cronos y Rea. Según el mito, él junto a sus hermanos Zeus y Poseidón derrotaron a los Titanes y reclamaron el gobierno del cosmos, adjudicándose el inframundo, el cielo y el mar, respectivamente; la tierra sólida, desde mucho antes llamada provincia de Gea, estaba disponible para los tres al mismo tiempo —dijo Dean.

—Correcto. Y esas brujas se están llevando las almas de los niños al caldero de Hades. Y solo hay una forma de recobrarlas e impedir que sigan ocurriendo estos hechos... y es que tú, Sam, nos puedas ayudar.

—¿Sabes Hermione que debo llevar un tributo al inframundo y entregárselo al Barquero? ¿Sabías eso? —preguntó Sam.

—Sí, a Caronte… dos monedas de oro ¿no? Para poder pasar por el Lago de los Lamentos… ¿No que no tenías idea de historia? —Sam rio y agregó:

—Y un alma. Cuando quieres ver a Hades debes dejar un alma como prenda. Alguien que se sacrifique si Hades accede a dejar sus planes. En caso que no, esa persona deberá pelear por su libertad contra el perro que vigila el inframundo.

—No sabíamos eso… —reconoció Pansy y miró a Hermione que también estaba tan desconcertada como ella. Ese dato complicaba todo, ¿quién estaría dispuesto a quedarse allí en caso de perder el duelo?

—Bueno es un tema que podríamos ver más adelante… —dijo Hermione esperanzada, deseando un milagro—. Por lo pronto, ¿podríamos contar con ustedes?

Dean miró a su hermano y este hizo un movimiento de hombros como diciendo «qué más da» y sonrieron.

—¿Cuándo empezamos? —preguntó Sam.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En la mansión descuidada del Puerto Margate, Draco acababa de llegar de una incursión en un pueblo cercano en donde pudo ver a su supuesta amante ocasional, en plena acción. Alice había seducido a un par de hombres delante de él y, luego de haberse saciado, los asesinó. Él presenció solo el inicio del ritual, luego desapareció. Esos años en donde era obligado a ser testigo de las atrocidades de Voldemort habían quedado atrás, las pesadillas de las muertes que presenció, las había dejado en un rincón cerrado de su alma. No quería repetir lo mismo, ni volver a sentir aquella aterradora angustia que por tantos años lo atormentó.

¿Cómo lograría salir de todo aquello? Por un lado estaba su padre que, como fuera, era su sangre. No podía permitir que sucumbiera ante el horror que había iniciado. Sus hijos… Scorpius... ¡Dios, cuánto extrañaba las caricias de su pequeño! Y Rose Luna, su bella Rose. ¡No, no debía recordarla! Aún la conexión entre él y su hija estaba latente. ¿Qué pasaría si Lucius se enteraba de la verdad? Y luego estaba ella… la sangre sucia de cabello desordenado, de vocabulario amplio… la sabelotodo… la mejor bruja de su generación, la mujer de labios perfectos… de cintura pequeña… de… ¡Qué idiotez estaba pensando! ¡Ella no significada nada! Fue todo un juego y nada más. Ese amor jamás existió. Jamás debió existir…

—Jamás debió existir… es… es que… ¿existió entonces? —en ese momento Elly Kedward llegó a su lado con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Draco, aunque realmente poco o nada le importaba que hiciera la harpía esa.

—Acabo de desaparecer el cuerpo del hombre lobo, el hedor ya tenía envuelta la casa.

—Supongo que el olor a perro muerto es más aguantable que el de humano muerto, ¿no?

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Supongo que en algún momento los cuerpos que tú y Alice utilizan comenzarán a corromperse… a pudrirse.

—Somos brujas, eso no ocurrirá.

—¡Ah! Bueno, entonces el olor que aún hay en el ambiente, ¿de dónde vendrá? —preguntó Draco y salió de la habitación.

La bruja lo miró con odio, pero disimuladamente se olió un brazo y luego la axila, ¿sería que se estaba descomponiendo?


	11. Todo era Mentira

Para los hermanos Winchester era un desafío trabajar con magos y brujas; sabían que ellos manejaban un estricto control de su anonimato y que su mundo permanecía oculto de los humanos no-mágicos o muggles. Pero en el fondo era algo intrigante y por sobretodo un enorme reto el hecho de luchar contra una deidad como Hades o en contra de sus herejes seguidores (Kelly, Alice y Lucius). Para ambos, era un trabajo especial y sabían que lo que se les venía no sería fácil. Sin embargo, estaban dispuestos a asumirlo, les gustaba la acción y por sobretodo, cazar bestias o demonios y esos tres pintaban para ser una buena presa.

Sam por su parte, si bien asumía lo que venía de buena gana, su mayor motivación era Hermione. Ella era una mujer que lo intrigaba, además la excomisario Granger era extremadamente sensual y femenina… totalmente inteligente y perspicaz, por lo que era extraño que, teniendo todas esas cualidades, estuviera sola, o al menos eso era lo que él había inferido. En ningún momento ella habló de su esposo o de alguien que llenara su corazón. Algo le ocurría, porque, según estaba enterado, el motivo principal de su alejamiento de las armas y de Nueva York fue porque se iba a casar y, hasta ahora, nada de su esposo se sabía... a excepción de esa argolla matrimonial que lucía en su mano izquierda…

Sin querer sus ojos se hallaban fijos en la bella mujer que estaba sentada en el asiento delantero y cuya miraba estaba ausente, como pensando en la nada.

—Oye, despierta. Este es un trabajo, no un viaje de placer —dijo Dean adivinando los pensamientos de su hermano—. Jamás una mujer de la nobleza se fijará en alguien como nosotros… Sobre todo en ti, que eres desordenado y por lo demás, despeinado —Sam deslizó una mano por su cabello alborotado, y en efecto, él era poca cosa para una mujer tan fina como ella.

—¡Qué idioteces dices! No estoy mirando a nadie. ¿Y tú? No has parado de babear por la morena. Esa bruja se las trae y tiene un halo de conquistadora o de ninfómana.

—Me gustan las ninfómanas.

—¿Me hablaban? —Pansy apareció detrás de la cortina que dividía el pequeño salón del avión—. No, no soy ninfómana, pero eso sí, no soy ninguna santa —agregó entregando unos croissants rellenos a los hermanos Winchester—. Estos panes dulces me encantaron.

—Deberías probar los hot-dogs —dijo Dean levantando una ceja.

—Luego me los enseñas —respondió con una sugerente sonrisa y se fue a sentar frente a Hermione. Al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que ella estaba con los ojos fijos en el vidrio de la ventanilla, mirando la inmensidad de la oscuridad.

—Has estado muy callada, Granger. Se nos viene pesado, ¿no?

—Sí, claro, muy pesado. Lo bueno es que Harry y Ron están analizando todos los pasos a seguir. Lo primero es encontrar la entrada al averno y, Luna nos guiaría —respondió casi sin mirar a Pansy.

—Granger, este… Yo, sinceramente siento mucho todo lo que ha ocurrido.

—Parkinson, si no te creyera no estarías aquí —al fin la miró a los ojos.

—Gracias. Y créeme que también lamento lo que Draco hizo… el hecho de meterse con esa Alice…

—Quizá eso no sea lo que más me duela.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Cuando estábamos en séptimo año y yo empecé a salir con Draco, todos se extrañaron y tú fuiste la más perjudicada porque estabas muy atraída por él —Pansy asintió, a pesar de no haber estado enamorada de Draco, efectivamente, su atracción hacia él era enorme, tanto que la impulsó a hacer lo que estuvo a su alcance para separarlos.

—Me gustaba mucho, es cierto… pero no era amor, lo puedo asegurar.

—Esa situación fue extraña… ¿Y sabes? La más sorprendida de todo, era yo… creí que era broma, que Draco se estaba burlando de mí... Al final, terminé enamorada de él y pasó todo lo que pasó. … Pues bien, eso fue una mentira. Él nunca me quiso.

—¿Entonces es cierto lo que viste en el pensadero?

—Vi la verdad, Parkinson. Draco y su padre lo tenían muy bien arreglado para que cuando Draco y yo tuviéramos un hijo, ese hijo se lo entregáramos a Lucius para que juntos pudieran ayudar a Hades a recuperar su mundo —Hermione se tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta y bajó la mirada unos segundos.

Pansy se echó hacia atrás en el asiento como tratando de asimilar todo. Ahora comprendía. ¡Pero claro! Era obvio, conociendo como conocía a Draco, era imposible que en esos años él se hubiese enamorado de Granger… eso debió haber sido un…

—Sí, Pansy fue un hechizo. Draco también recién se enteró de eso y me lo dejó claro. Él no me quiere. Nunca me quiso realmente.

—¡Uf! Lo que me dices me deja atónita. Siempre creí que estaba loco al casarse contigo, pero ahora no lo creo loco. Lo veo como un desconocido…

—Todo fue mentira —Hermione volvió a pegar su frente al frío vidrio y sin querer una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

Pansy la observó un segundo y advirtió una punzada en su pecho. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Pena? ¿Tristeza por Granger? En su vida había sentido empatía por alguien y ahora… ahora comenzaba a comprender el dolor ajeno. Tocó el hombro de Hermione, le brindó una pequeña sonrisa y salió, dejándola sola para que pudiera pensar y desahogar su dolor con lágrimas.

* * *

 _Señor tú que estás en los cielos,_

 _tú que eres tan bueno_

 _que no quede huella en mi piel de sus dedos.._

* * *

Al cabo de unas cuantas horas, aterrizaron en aeropuerto de Gatwick en Londres. Luego de desembarcar, se dirigieron raudos hasta una de las salas de espera. Los hermanos Winchester no entendían qué ocurría, ¿por qué no se subían a un vehículo y partían a dónde fuera que debían ir? No había tiempo que perder, pero en cambio, ahora iban a una salita. ¿Irían a beber algo? ¿A comer? ¿A una recepción? ¡Estas brujas, sí que eran extrañas!

Al ingresar, advirtieron que las chicas caminaron directo hacia una chimenea apagada que estaba adosada en el fondo de la sala. Hermione miró a Pansy, quien solo asintió y sacó de cartera, una pequeña bolsa de tela, color marrón, con algo dentro parecido a la arena.

—Son polvos flu —le dijo a Dean quien le tenía la mirada clavada.

—¿Y…? —preguntó el joven sin entender.

—Viajaremos por la chimenea —respondió la bruja.

—Mmm claro… entre las escobas y las alfombras voladoras, están las chimeneas, ¿no? ¿Cómo no saberlo? ¡Era obvio! —añadió Sam examinando la chimenea por si tenía algún botón o era un pasadizo secreto.

—¿Y equipaje? —preguntó Dean pensando en las maletas dejadas en el carrito que estaba en la puerta de la sala.

—¡Ah, sí! ¡Las maletas! —recordó Hermione sacando su varita del bolsillo interior de su abrigo. Abrió la puerta y diciendo: evanezco, las maletas y bolsos desparecieron.

—¡Guau! Al fin veo un acto de magia pura —Sam miró a Hermione a los ojos con un brillo especial, que la confundió, a tal punto de ponerla tensa y titubeante. Esa mirada solo la había sentido en su marido a principios de su relación. Recordaba como si fuera ayer su primera conversación en la Torre de los Premios Anuales cuando él le había dicho que se sentía atraído por ella.

—Hermione… comisario… —Sam se acercó a ella que había quedado inmóvil con varita en mano. Lo miró y sonrió.

—Lo siento —se disculpó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Granger, yo voy a cruzar con Dean y tú con Sam. No pueden ir solos o por separado, porque se pueden perder.

—Sí, tienes razón. Entonces, directo al búnker —indicó Hermione.

—Correcto —Pansy abrió la bolsa y Hermione sacó un puñado del polvo color plomizo. Luego Pansy tomó la mano de Dean y, una vez al interior de la chimenea, soltó un poco de polvo. Aparecieron unos fuegos de diversos colores y ambos desaparecieron.

Sam se había quedado mudo, ¿qué era eso? ¿Se habían quemado?

—Es un medio de transporte seguro —indicó Hermione adivinando qué significaba la mirada de asombro de Sam—. Nadie se quema, si eso es lo que temes. Así que tranquilo —Sam sonrió y le tomó la mano pero lo hizo entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. Hermione lo miró y él volvió a brindarle aquella sonrisa alentadora.

— Yo estoy bien… ¿Y tú? ¿Lo estás? —era extraño que la tratara de «tú» y no de «usted» como en un principio, pero sonaba bien. Esa sonrisa era encantadora y su mano fuerte y varonil, la calmaba y le daba paz. No quería comparar, pero se sentía mejor con él, que en el último tiempo con su esposo.

—Estoy bien, andando —ambos ingresaron a la chimenea y desaparecieron en medio de las llamas y caricias de aquellos suaves fuegos de colores que los envolvía sin quemarlos.


	12. La Batalla de un Corazón Cautivo

Rose Luna se encontraba en el salón del búnker junto a sus primas Molly y Victorie, las tres sentadas en la alfombra junto a la chimenea y jugando a armar un puzle de mil piezas mágicas, en donde si pasaban más de diez minutos sin lograr encajar una nueva pieza, las que ya estaban acopladas se cambiaban solas de lugar dando saltitos y pegándose unas a otras, fue ahí cuando escucharon un estruendo, como si alguien hubiese encendido un fósforo delante de un micrófono. Giraron y vieron que llegaba Pansy Parkinson y Dean Winchester.

Momento en que llegó a la sala el resto de la familia, justo para ver llegar a Hermione y a Sam, tomados de la mano.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Rose. Hermione soltó la mano de Sam y corrió a abrazar a su pequeña. En aquel momento, Fleur llegó cargando a Scorpius, el que al ver a su madre de inmediato abrió sus brazos para que ella lo tomara.

—¡No saben cuánto los he extrañado! —Hermione besó a cada uno de sus hijos al momento que los rodeaba con sus brazos.

Sam comprendió. Su amor de un día era una mujer casada o al menos madre de dos bellos niños. Dean miró a su hermano con una sonrisa de resignación, encogiéndose de hombros, como diciendo: —Yo te dije — Sam respondió a su hermano con una mirada asesina

—Sam, Dean… les presento a mis tesoros. Ella es Rose Luna, y él, es Scorpius… son mis hijos —ambos niños miraron a los recién llegados con rostro feliz.

—Tienen una bella madre —dijo Sam.

—¡Se lo diré a papá! —fue Scorpius quien sacó la voz. Rose se puso nerviosa y tomó a su hermano de la mano.

—Ven, Scorp… los adultos tienen que hablar.

—El resto de la familia está en la biblioteca —informó Fleur volviendo a tomar en brazos a Scorpius.

Un par de minutos después se reunieron todos en ese lugar.

—Así que los salvadores del mundo mágico son dos muggles. ¡Es de no creer! —dijo Percy con un tono casi despectivo.

—Para nosotros la palabra muggle, no significa nada, por si lo que quieres es ofendernos. Y, en efecto, por algo nos fueron a buscar, ¿no? A diferencia de ustedes, si bien no tenemos magia, poseemos otros poderes que no se imaginan. Si uno dice ha ido y vuelto del infierno… o sea, el verdadero infierno, al de Lucifer… a ese me refiero, entonces estamos de más —fue Sam quien habló seguro y con firmeza, no iba a dejar que un mago desconocido para él y con pinta fatua, lo estuviera insultando. No sabían quiénes eran ellos y de lo que habían hecho en su vida.

—Creo que mi hermano no se supo expresar como es debido… me disculpo por él. Mi nombre es Charlie Weasley —dijo mirando de soslayo a su hermano Percy, quien se había incrustado en el sofá, notando el rechazo de todos los presentes, optando por guardar silencio—… y sinceramente les agradecemos que estén aquí, porque han ocurrido muchos ataques en pueblos cercanos a Hogsmeade, en los que, lamentablemente han sido niños las principales víctimas, así como algunos hombres. La buena noticia, en medio de tanta muerte, es que los ataques de hombres-lobos cesaron. Ha de ser porque su líder fue muerto. Gracias Herms.

—¿Mataste a un hombre lobo, Hermione? —preguntó Luna, quien leía un libro en un rincón del salón.

Dean la miró nuevamente, y pensó que esas brujas deberían participar en un concurso de belleza: primero estaba la sensual morena de cabello negro, Pansy, luego Hermione, tan fina que parecía ser de la nobleza inglesa; después esa francesita con pinta de actriz de cine, Fleur. La alta y atlética Ginny, con sus curvas perfectas, podría haber ser modelo y ahora esta rubia platinada de piel como porcelana. En fin, era un mundo lleno de cosas horribles, pero la belleza angelical de sus mujeres cubría todo lo malo que pudiera existir. Quizá algo le quedaba al pobrecito Dean…

—¿Cierto Dean? —Hermione, le preguntó directamente al mayor de los Winchester.

—Pe... perdón… creo que me perdí...

—Les hablaba de lo que nos dijiste respecto del tributo que hay que entregar a Cerbero —¡Por Dios! ¿Cuánto rato estuvo divagando en las bellezas mágicas que se perdió toda la introducción?

—Sí... sí... —respondió tratando de disimular—. Bueno, la versión popular es entregar al barquero un par de monedas de plata para poder navegar por el Mar de los Lamentos o de las Almas Perdidas. Sin embargo, no es tan así, pues aparte de dar ese tributo, es necesario llevar un alma a Hades. Lo que vendría siendo como una especie de aval en caso de que no quede convencido con el petitorio que los «Osados»… así se les llama a quienes intentan u «osan» ingresar al «Inferno di Hades».

—Pero, ¿qué le ocurrirá a la persona?, es decir, ¿qué pasará con su alma? —preguntó Ginny con un cierta mueca de dolor, aunque ya preveía la respuesta.

—Primero, puede luchar por su vida contra el perro de tres cabezas. Puede luchar la misma persona o alguien que quiera luchar por ella. En ese caso, el único que pudiera representarla, sería mi Hermano Sam… que es quien irá y si pierde, pues la persona en este caso «el aval», muere para nosotros… vive, para Hades en su «inferno»… en su «caldero» como ustedes dicen. Ese infierno no es de fuego y lava como el de «Luci» —Dean se dio cuenta que los magos se miraron entre ellos con una especie de miedo y desconcierto— sí, bueno, de ese demonio se trata todo, de allí nacen estas brujas, ese es un inferno de dolor inconmensurable… El alma perdida, seca de dolor, sufre y se retuerce en sus pecados en vida por la eternidad… en llanto y dolor del alma… locura extrema… todo eso refuerza el infierno de Luci y que Hades ansía, para también ser poderoso, poder que lo llevaría a esta dimensión…

—Es decir, que quien quiera que vaya, debe ser muy valiente —dijo Luna, cerrando el libro que tenía en sus manos.

—O muy estúpido —añadió Ron. Luna no lo miró.

—O sea, que no basta que Sam se arriesgue entrando, sino que tiene que haber un… —Hermione no alcanzó a terminar lo que iba a decir.

—Sacrificio —interrumpió Pansy con la mirada fija en el piso, pero muy segura de sus palabras.

—Sí, Parkinson un sacrificio —respondió Dean.

Hubo un largo e incómodo silencio. Todos pensaban y analizaban las posibilidades de ser ese sacrificio. Harry asumía que él debía ser, al fin y al cabo él se había enfrentado a tantos riesgos, que bien podría enfrentarse a otro nuevamente. Intentó hablar, pero la mano de Ginny sobre la suya apretándola, se lo impidió.

—No Harry, esta vez no. Ahora tienes hijos… —Ginny le susurró al oído. Harry guardó silencio. Ante todo estaba su familia.

—Yo iré —todos giraron sus cabezas al oír la voz femenina que habló. Era Pansy Parkinson.

—No tengo nada que perder… no tengo familia, no tengo amigos, ni hijos, ni casa… no tengo nada… nada por qué vivir… y creo que todo el mal que hice de alguna u otra forma se debe pagar, ¿no?

—Pansy, ya lo pagaste. Estuviste en Azkaban y en el sanatorio —dijo Hermione aún sin estar convencida de que fuese ella quien se ofreciera libre y voluntariamente, ¿cómo era posible que una mujer como ella hubiese cambiado tanto?

—Nada compensa todo lo que hice. Si yo no hubiese liberado a Lucius de Azkaban, nada de esto habría pasado. Yo soy el inicio de todo y por eso, seré el final. Que no se diga más. Sam, yo entraré contigo y seré yo quien pelee con el «Fluffy padre». No te arriesgaré a ti a que pierdas ante esa bestia.

—Pe… —intentó hablar Hermione.

—Ya dije. Iré yo —dijo segura y nadie se atrevió a rebatirle.

Al cabo de un par de horas habían logrado definir el plan estratégico a seguir:

Luna ya había logrado descifrar el mapa de la Grecia antigua y el lugar en donde efectivamente se encontraba la entrada al Inferno di Hades, y que era nada menos que en el Monte Olimpo, lugar en donde la creencia antigua situaba la morada de los dioses. Luego harían una campaña por tierra, es decir, de acuerdo a lo estudiado por Luna, ese lugar no permitía magia alguna, por lo tanto tendrían que llegar caminando a un lugar específico situado en lo más alto de la península de los Balcanes. Allí estaba la entrada en donde había que acceder colocando en la abertura de la puerta el mismo mapa de piedra que Luna y Rolf habían encontrado en Kasterolizo (Rodas). Pero ahora venía otro tema sin resolver: ¿cómo lograrían llevar allí a las brujas y meterlas al averno?

Ginny planteó una descabellada idea que puso a todos a pensar. Solo Hermione podía autorizar si lo hacían o no.

—Está bien —respondió al cabo de un rato—. Yo hablaré con Rose Luna para que le diga a su padre dónde estaremos. Él entregará esta información a esos demonios y allí podremos reducirlas…. Espero que así sea, porque sin magia es difícil someter a esas brujas.

—Brujas que tampoco podrán usar su magia, serán simples mortales como nosotros —indicó Sam.

—Tienes razón —dijo sonriente y con una sonrisa casi triunfante.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco daba vueltas como león enjaulado alrededor de la mesa de madera maciza que estaba dispuesta en el comedor de la vieja casona en donde se hallaba la guarida de las brujas y de su padre.

La situación se ponía cada vez más insostenible. Ya conocía a la perfección los planes de ellas, a quienes solo les faltaba invadir el mundo mágico para lograr el dominio total... puesto que con el mundo mágico sometido, el muggle era una operación básica. Ya se les habían unido unos cuántos mortífagos rezagados que por ahí todavía pululaban, mas no muchos otros magos oscuros quisieron unírseles, (que no eran mortífagos) puesto que ya bastante habían tenido con la avanzada de Voldemort que no estaban dispuestos a una segunda derrota. No obstante, ni a Elly ni a Alice les importaba... ellas solo querían su libertad y aún su cuota no estaba lista, debían enviar algunas almas más donde Hades y con eso podrían ser libres nuevamente; la cruzada de Malfoy en contra de los magos, al parecer, era el plato inicial, la libertad de ellas era el de fondo, el de más contundencia, el que verdaderamente les importaba.

En cuanto a Lucius, ¡qué dolor era verlo convertido en un ser tan podrido como ese! Su sed poder y venganza no tenía límites, y lo peor, ya le era casi imposible seguir ocultando la existencia de su hijo Scorpius. En más de una oportunidad sorprendió a su padre intentando ingresar a su mente mientras él dormía. Por eso en los últimos días, no había pegado pestaña. ¿Qué ocurriría si se enteraba de la verdad? Muy seguro que le quitaría a su hijo y se lo entregaría a ese dios caído en desgracia. Eso jamás lo permitiría, antes él se entregaba a Hades... antes él muerto que ver a su hijo sufriendo.

— _Papá, papito mío... escúchame._

Esa voz en su mente lo hizo detenerse. Era su hija Rose Luna quien le hablaba.


	13. Solo un Roce

Hermione había salido del búnker unos momentos. Se encontraba en la pista de patinaje observando el desolador panorama que estaba frente a ella. De la Mansión Malfoy no quedaba nada. A lo lejos divisaba el jardín en donde aún, en medio del paisaje blanco dejado por la nieve, aún el claro de magia perenne lograba que las rosas estuvieran radiantes. Eso era lo único que quedaba de lo que fue su hogar.

Lo demás, estaba todo destruido, incluyendo su matrimonio. Jamás perdonaría a Draco por lo que había hecho… quizá lo del hechizo lo podría obviar, al fin y al cabo, fue cuando era adolescente y vivía bajo el yugo opresor de su padre, pero la infidelidad, nunca.

Jamás olvidaría que estuvo con otra mujer… que había tocado a otra… que había estado en la cama con otra mujer. ¡Eso nunca! ¿Por qué no hizo como Harry? ¿Por qué no fue más fuerte? Si no que optó por lo más fácil… y claro, lo que le provocaba placer.

¡Era un maldito infiel! Eso no lo olvidaría nunca, ni lo perdonaría jamás. No había llorado desde que se enteró de la verdad y ahora allí apoyada en una de las barandas de metal de la pista, en medio de lo que fue su hogar, sollozaba como niña… ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ingenua? ¿Cómo pudo llegar a creer que Malfoy la amaría? ¿Cómo fue que cayó en las garras de un mago seductor que lo único que quería de ella, era un hijo?

—¡Imbécil, estúpido, jamás te perdonaré! ¡Nunca, Draco Malfoy! ¡Eres un maldito! —pensó que lo decía para sí, pero su voz se escuchó en la pista.

—Comparto esos calificativos, aunque no lo conozca —era Sam Winchester quien estaba detrás de ella. Hermione sintió que el hielo de afuera le subía por las piernas. Ese hombre la perturbaba. Su mirada fuerte e inquisidora, la hacía dudar de su mundo. A ratos sentía que temblaba por completo y que solo estaba él para sostenerla.

—Lo siento… no fue mi intención —Hermione giró para que no la viera llorar. Pero Sam le tomó un abrazo e impidió que volteara. Quería verla de cerca y tratar de ser él quien la confortara.

—Si tienes que llorar, hazlo. Si tienes que maldecir… pues maldice… El odio y la rabia acumulada solo te harán sentir desdichada. Debes desahogarte... ya tendrás tiempo para pensar bien las cosas y ver si realmente odias a ese Malfoy —Hermione lo miró y sonrió. Sam rozó su dedo pulgar por la mejilla de ella, limpiando las lágrimas—. Eres muy bella, hasta cuando lloras —dijo con su cara sonriente, lo que borró la tristeza del rostro de ella.

Él era tan suave, a pesar de que sus manos eran grandes y fuertes, su roce era sutil y encantador. ¿Qué tenía este hombre que había ido y vuelto del infierno que tanto la desconcertaba? Sinceramente se sentía infiel por el solo hecho de estar conversando con él. Aunque en el fondo sabía que Sam sentía algo por ella, su mirada lo delataba... ¿y la de ella? ¿Su mirada le diría algo a él?

Iba a hablar pero él puso el dedo índice en sus labios.

—Sé que te ocurre. No me lo digas.

—Pe...

—Shhh... Pansy lo sabe, Dean lo sabe… yo también lo sé... Si tu esposo hizo lo que hizo fue por culpa de su padre. Él lo obligó. Un chico de dieciséis años muchas veces no sabe discernir entre lo bueno o lo malo, peor si son coartados u obligados a tomar decisiones extremas por alguien que abusa de su poder.

—Eso no es lo que más me duele, Sam.

—Lo sé. Él te fue infiel al meterse con esa bruja, pero lo hizo para salvarte... para protegerte a ti y sus hijos.

—No lo defiendas tanto, hay cosas que no tienen explicación.

—No, yo no defiendo a nadie porque no soy abogado ni nada por el estilo. Menos defenderlo a él, digo lo que veo solamente y lo que por lógica debió suceder.

—¿Y por qué dices «menos defenderlo a él»?

Volvió al rostro de Sam esa sonrisa que hasta ahora Hermione comenzaba a adorar. Ese brillo en sus ojos marrones le hacía dar ganas de... ¿abrazarlo? —¡No Hermione! ¿Qué tontería estás pensando? —su voz interior ya comenzaba con la reprimenda de siempre.

—Porque él tuvo o tiene la dicha de ser el dueño de tu corazón.

—Y eso te... ¿eso te molesta? —preguntó con voz casi ronca.

—Mucho —sus ojos se clavaron en los ojos cafés de Hermione. Ambos estaban paralizados... perdidos uno en la mirada del otro.

Luego ambos sintieron que una especie de imán los atraía uno al otro, comenzaron ese avance lento en busca de sus labios, pues ambos querían sentir ese beso que a gritos se gestó en el momento primero que sus manos se juntaron cuando cruzaron por la chimenea del aeropuerto.

* * *

 _Si sientes que tus ojos se iluminan al mirar su cara…_

 _Y el corazón tiembla de amor y te sacude los hilos del alma,_

 _es la señal de su llegada es sin duda la mujer que amas._

* * *

Pero nuevamente la voz interna, esa que es altanera y mandona, le dio un grito a Hermione: — _¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡Detente!_

Hermione bajó la mirada cortando la magia. Sam solo la abrazó y le besó la frente.

—Era muy lindo para ser real —dijo sin soltarla.

—Voy a mi habitación. Aún debo arreglar un par de cosas. Mañana salimos de madrugada a Atenas —ella se separó de él. Pero hubiese querido que no, deseando no tener conciencia y hacer lo que su corazón en ese momento deseaba.

—Déjame decirte, Hermione, que eres excepcional. Eres la mujer más fuerte que he visto y quiero que sepas que tú, a pesar de que te conozco muy poco, eres real e importante para mí... y que no dudes en buscarme, si hablar con alguien es lo que necesitases, ¿sí? —Hermione asintió.

—Eres un ángel, Sam. Gracias, ¿vas a entrar?

—No, me quedaré un par de minutos más aquí. Quiero pensar en los pasos a seguir. Mal que mal vuelvo al infierno, ¿no?

—Bien, como quieras. Nos vemos.

—¡Ey! Espera un segundo —Sam la tomó del brazo y luego la rodeó con los suyos—. Esto es un sueño —luego la soltó, tomó su mano y la besó—. Que descanses. Nos vemos a las cinco de la mañana.

 _Abre tus alas dile que ya la esperabas_

 _dale tus sueños no dejes que se vaya._

 _Dile que nadie te hará cambiar este amor por ella_

 _dile que el amor existe, dile que lo descubriste en ella._

* * *

Ni aunque se hubiera enterado de los peores planes de Voldemort por conquistar el mundo, habría podido borrar la sonrisa boba de su rostro. Se sentía como una niña al recordar los brazos de Sam, estrechándola y haciéndola sentir «mariposas» en el estómago. Si hasta se descubrió tarareando una canción mientras terminaba de poner algunas cosas más en un nuevo bolso de cuentas que llevaría en la misión.

Pero luego esa sonrisa se esfumó lentamente luego que abrir un cajón de un mueble y ahí vio una fotografía en movimiento de su matrimonio civil. El rostro se tensó y un nudo se cruzó en su garganta. El dolor volvió y la verdad la cubrió. Ella amaba a Draco Malfoy... a su esposo... al padre de sus hijos... ese rubio de cabello blanquecino era el dueño de su corazón, no podía dejarse llevar por esta ilusión pasajera que era Sam... Sam, tan lindo... tan varonil... tan fuerte... tan leal... tan...

—Mami ya le dije a papá —Rose Luna entró en la habitación sin tocar. Hermione dio un respingo, llevándose una mano al pecho.

—¡Hija! ¡Qué susto!

—Me gusta esa foto, ¿puedo?

—Sí, Rose —Hermione entregó el retrato a su hija. Luego giró y metió los jeans que sacó del cajón en una mochila que estaba en la cama— Y, ¿qué más hablaste con tu padre?

—Pues le dije lo del plan de engañar a las brujas y de llevarlas al Monte Olimpo... Lo que tú me pediste, eso le dije.

—¿Y él te dijo algo más?

—Me pidió que no lo contactara nuevamente, porque no era seguro.

—¿Y te preguntó por tu hermano?

—Sí, me dijo que cuidara a Scorp.

—¡Ah! ¿Y te preguntó por mí?

—No mami, no me preguntó por ti. Supongo que ha de saber que estás bien.

—Sí, es posible.

Aunque la respuesta de su hija sonara convincente y segura, para ella no lo era. Draco no quería nada con ella.


	14. De Londres a Atenas (conociéndote)

El grupo ya había hecho abordaje del jet de la Familia Malfoy dispuesto en el aeropuerto de Gatwick en Londres. La tripulación, (capitán, copiloto y dos sobrecargos), miraban intrigados a los inusuales pasajeros. Sin embargo el juramento de silencio que hicieron al firmar sus respectivos contratos, les impedía hacer comentarios. Mal que mal sus remuneraciones estaban por sobre cualquier línea aérea —Eso de trabajar para magnates—. Así que nada de comentarios, ni a los pasajeros, ni entre ellos mismos. Cualquier pensamiento o apreciación debían guardárselas para sí.

En el interior del jet estaban todos acomodados quienes acompañarían a los «Osados» (Sam y Pansy), estos eran: Dean, Hermione, Luna, Harry y Ron. El resto del clan se había quedado en el búnker y otros en tanto se encontraban ayudando a los aurores para reforzar las rondas en los pueblos aledaños a Hogsmeade, lugares frecuentados por las «brujas roba almas» y su secuaz, Lucius Malfoy.

Ginny, Fleur y Molly se quedaron al cuidado de los niños, porque sabían del riesgo que estos corrían estando aún libres esos demonios. Así que Hermione estaba tranquila sabiendo que sus niños se hallaban en buenas manos.

El trayecto entre Londres y Atenas, les llevaría unas tres horas, así que luego del despegue, algunos repasaban el plan, pues Luna no quería equivocarse y revisaba una y otra vez su mapa de piedra.

Hermione en cambio revisaba mentalmente las cosas que había incluido en su bolsito de cuentas que llevaba en el regazo. Sam, al verla sola, se cambió de asiento, dejando al cuarteto: Dean - Pansy / Luna - Ron conversando amenamente. Pansy estaba bastante incluida en el grupo, si hasta bromas hacía con Luna, pues según Pansy, ella sí creía en los nargles pues una vez su papá encontró un ejemplar en su ropero, cuando era niña.

Por otro lado estaba Harry Potter que, ajeno a la conversación de Pansy y los otros, recostado en los traseros y leyendo un ejemplar de El Profeta, al parecer buscaba noticias en relación a las nuevas desapariciones.

En cuanto a Sam, cuando pudo alejarse de la amena conversación que tenía, se dirigió a ver a Hermione. Esa mujer lo tenía encantado.

—¿Revisando que no falte nada? —preguntó mientras se acomodaba a su lado y buscaba algo en la mochila.

—Si me faltara algo, ya sería tarde para lamentarlo.

—Entonces, sí te faltó algo.

—Aún no lo sé, cuando llegue el momento puede que lo recuerde —dijo con una sonrisa. Fue entonces cuando reparó en el equipo computacional que Sam había puesto sobre sus piernas.

En ese instante ingresó una aeromoza rubia, de falta ajustada y blusa ceñida al busto. Era una mujer muy bella, la que puso su mano en la espalda de Sam y le dijo con voz seductora:

—Ya puede usar internet. No habrá problemas de interferencia, señor Malfoy —todo iba bien para Sam hasta que le dijo ese nombre.

—No, yo soy Sam. El señor Malfoy se indispuso —dijo mirando a Hermione, que tenía los ojos de víbora a punto de lanzar su veneno a la sobrecargo, pero luego de escuchar cómo se refería a Sam, su rostro cambió la expresión.

—Sí, él es el señor Winchester. Yo soy la señora... yo soy Hermione.

—Sé que quien es usted, señora Malfoy. Cualquier cosa que necesiten, no duden en llamarme. Con su permiso.

La mujer regresó por donde mismo, haciendo un contoneo de caderas casi exagerado. Sam le quedó mirando embelesado, mirada que fue solo interrumpida por un fuerte pero casual golpe que Hermione le propinó con una mano, al guardar su bolsito debajo del asiento.

—Lo siento. Fue sin querer —se disculpó cínicamente.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues yo diría que no, pequeña brujita celosa.

—¿Yo? ¡Ja! ¡Eso quisieras! —espetó sin mirarlo. Luego tomó una revista e hizo como sí él no existiera, abriéndola en las páginas centrales y cubriendo su rostro.

—Ya me parecía que ibas a convertir en sapo a la aeromoza.

—¡Y a ti en caracol! ¡Por baboso! —se quitó la revista de golpe y se puso de pie.

—¿A dónde vas? Quería mostrarte algo en el computador.

—Voy al baño —respondió con nariz en alto y salió.

Sam le dio el lado para que ella pudiera salir del sector ventana. Al pasar tan cerca de él, sintió un aroma exquisito a vainilla y jazmín. ¡Qué mujer tan especial era Hermione! ¡Se había puesto celosa! Y fue sin querer por parte de él, ya que en ningún momento había planeado algo parecido. Él solo admiró la belleza femenina, en ningún momento quiso darle celos... ¡pero resultó!

Listo.

Comprobado.

Hermione sentía algo por él... ahora era cosa de saber dar los pasos correctos.

—Borra esa sonrisa boba de tu cara, Sammy —su hermano le habló desde el otro asiento. Sam lo fulminó con la mirada—. ¿Tienes imagen satelital del lugar? —dijo indicando la laptop de Sam.

—Sí, ahora les enseño —se puso de pie y se acercó al grupo.

Ron y Pansy estaban extasiados al ver esos colores, tan nítidos y tanta información en una pantalla tan pequeña.

—Este es el mapa del Monte Olimpo —señaló Dean.

—¿Puedo? —Luna quería tomar el equipo, Sam se lo entregó. Los magos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver con qué facilidad Luna pasaba su dedo índice por el touch pad del pc.

—No sabía que manejaras equipos muggles, Luna. —se admiró Ron, con sus ojos pegados en el monitor.

—Bueno, para el tema de la arqueología con Rolf tuvimos que acudir a la tecnología muggle... es la única forma de encontrar información actualizada a diario y noticias y todo eso…

Mientras hablaba, la sonrisa de Ron, se borró de su rostro. Otra vez el famoso «Rufus Escamas» en la vida de Luna. ¡Eso ya lo estaba colmando! O él lo borraba del mapa con un par de avadas... O no le quedaba nada más que dedicarse a la arqueología...

—¡Aquí está! —exclamó Luna—. Este el sector en donde debe encontrarse la entrada. Es justo antes de llegar a la cima. Primero hay que cruzar el valle y luego subir el monte... Y, considerando que estamos en invierno...

—Pues entonces, habrá que abrigarse mucho. Sobre todo en las noches… —Dean puso su cabeza en el hombro de Pansy.

—¡Ni lo sueñes! —y todos rieron, hasta Harry que estaba metido en el periódico, se había enterado de las «inocentes intenciones de abrigo» de Dean.

—Perdón que les interrumpa, ¿pero cuánto nos demoraremos en llegar al Monte Olimpo? —Hermione apareció y Sam giró de inmediato. Ron se dio cuenta e hizo un gesto negativo con su cabeza. Pero no dijo nada, guardándose lo que estaba imaginando, porque un fuerte codazo fue a parar en sus costillas por parte de Luna.

— Según esto... Mmm —dijo Luna revisando la pantalla de la laptop—… unas cinco horas en autobús desde Atenas. En tren serán unas siete hasta la ciudad de Litochoro, en el Mar Egeo junto al Golfo Termaico.

—Me sorprendes, Luna. Sabes mucho —dijo Ron.

—A mí no me sorprende que tú te sorprendas, Ron. Se nota que no me conoces —respondió.

Y un —Uuuuu—, típico de los norteamericanos se escuchó. Ron se tornó de color zanahoria hasta la punta de los dedos. Los Winchester rieron por lo bajo.

—Entonces hay que comprar los pasajes apenas aterricemos —agregó Luna ignorando la burla los hermanos a Ron, pero se le notaba que estaba aguantando la risa.

—Si tuvieran una tarjeta Visa o Master… o cuenta bancaria, podrían ahora mismo comprarlos —dijo Sam buscando la página indicada en Internet.

—¿Comprarlos? ¿Ahora? ¿Ahí? —apuntó Pansy incrédula la pantalla del ordenador—. Perdón por mi ignorancia pero soy también bruja… ¿Y qué es eso de tarjeta «pisa»?

—Visa. Yo tengo —Hermione sacó de su billetera una —tengo esta y otras más... por algo soy la Señora Malfoy —dijo con tono de grandeza que no le quedaba y todos rieron.

—Bien, «Señora Malfoy», hagamos negocios —Sam se puso de pie con su laptop bajo el brazo y condujo a Hermione al asiento en donde estaban en un principio—. También veamos el tema del hospedaje y los pasajes de regreso y, si te queda tiempo... tocamos el tema del caracol con el sapo, ¿sí? —Hermione rio.

—De la baba del caracol —respondió irguiéndose, mostrando un inexistente enojo.

—¡Ja, ja, ja!

Los demás magos y brujas quedaron con un signo de interrogación dibujado en el rostro, primero porque nadie entendió eso del sapo y el caracol y, segundo, por el tema de la compra de los pasajes.

En los tiempos en que Harry vivió con los Dursley eso no se usaba, así que era tanto o más ignorante que Pansy o Ron y Luna juntos. Al menos Luna, sí sabía utilizar un computador. En cambio él, ya hasta había olvidado lo que era usar un bolígrafo, su cursiva era solo con pluma.

A eso de las once de la mañana aterrizaron en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Atenas. Aprovecharon de comer algo en la cafetería del lugar para luego tomar locomoción para irse a la estación de trenes.

En el primer taxi, se subió Ron, Luna y Harry, en el segundo Dean y Pansy y en el tercero Hermione y Sam. Todos aprovecharon de ver el bello paisaje de la cuenca de los Balcanes luego de una helada caída durante la noche. Hacía mucho frío y era más de medio día, no querían ni pensar cómo serían las noches, sobre todo en las alturas del Monte Olimpo. Dean los tranquilizó mientras esperaban los coches, indicándoles que ellos conocían algo de alpinismo y que habían sido boyscouts en el colegio, eso último nadie entendió. Pero sabían que se trataba de algo que los ayudaría a sobrevivir en caso de alguna emergencia o de inclemencia climática.

A eso de las dos de la tarde se embarcaron en primera clase en el tren que los llevaría hasta el pueblo situado en las cercanías del Monte. Buscaron una buena ubicación, para quedar los siete, sin embargo, Dean y Pansy prefirieron un compartimento separado.

—Algo se traen esos —comentó Ron cuando se dieron cuenta de la ausencia de Dean y Pansy.

—Eso a ti no te importa, Ronald Weasley —Luna no perdía tiempo en dejarlo en evidencia delante de todos. Ya Ron estaba resignado.

—Luna, no te enojes. Parece que vives pendiente de las cosas que digo.

—No de todas —respondió sin darle importancia.

—¿Les puedo hacer una consulta? ¿Ustedes están casados? —Sam no aguantó, ya era demasiada extraña esa relación por lo que optó por preguntarles directamente.

—¡No! —el «no» fue rotundo por ambas partes, sin embargo, Ron añadió:

—Pero tenemos una linda hija —ahí Sam cayó en la cuenta. Esos dos tenían más que «algo». Lo que no entendía era por qué no estaban juntos. Era probado que cuando un hombre y una mujer pelean tanto, es porque se aman.

—Aaah —fue lo único que dijo y le sonrió a Hermione quien solo se encogió de hombros. Harry se puso de pie y les dijo que iría por bebidas. Todos aceptaron.

Al cabo de un par de horas, ya no querían observar el paisaje. Harry, se acomodó en entre el asiento y la ventana y cerró los ojos. Al su lado iba Ron echado hacia atrás y Luna dándole la espalda, también intentando dormir.

Hermione no tenía sueño. Es más, estaba ansiosa porque ya faltaba muy poco para llegar y esperaba que Draco hubiese logrado engañar a Lucius y a esas brujas, para que el plan se diera como estaba previsto.

—Te invito un café —dijo Sam.

—¡Uf! Eso sería como un elixir divino —respondió aceptando la propuesta.

Salieron del compartimento para dirigirse a la cafetería del expreso. Allí conversaron largo rato, y les sirvió para conocerse. Sam le contó en qué consistía su trabajo en Estado Unidos y desde cuándo era cazador junto a su hermano Dean. A su vez Hermione le relató cómo había llegado a ser Comisario en Nueva York, y por qué todos desconfiaban de Pansy.

Al final, el viaje se les hizo corto a todos. No se dieron cuenta cuando ya eran las nueve de la noche y estaban registrados en el hotel del pueblo. Nevaba y hacía mucho frío. Así que decidieron descansar hasta el otro día, porque con ventisca en el monte era imposible subir ni cruzar la llanura para llegar a él.

Luego de cenar y de haber tomado la decisión de esperar un día, cada uno se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones: Sam y Dean en una, Harry y Ron en otra, y las tres mujeres en una triple. La única que no estaba muy contenta con esta distribución era Pansy Parkinson, por lo que no faltaron las burlas por parte de Hermione y Luna, quienes le preguntaban con sonrisa pícara, qué estuvo haciendo en un compartimento sola con Dean...

—Se los dejo a su imaginación, brujas morbosas... —y riendo entró en la ducha del cuarto.


	15. Algo de Verdad

—Así que la famosa Orden del Fénix quiere hablar directamente con Hades. Hijo, tu capacidad mental sinceramente me sorprende. ¿En la mente de quién te metiste ahora para enterarte? —preguntó Lucius a Draco.

—No importa en la mente de quién. Basta con que te diga sus intenciones. Debemos detenerlos. Al parecer tienen todo muy bien planeado. Cuentan con un mapa especial y con alguien, una especie de cazador de demonios, con el cual podrán ingresar al inframundo.

Draco estaba en la sala iluminada solo con una luz tenue que emanaba de una lámpara eléctrica apostada en la esquina de la estancia junto a su padre. Ambos sentados en los desgastados sitiales de madera tosca.

Sí, estaba cansado. Durante el día había tenido una discusión con Alice porque no quiso acceder a los deseos de ella. Y eso ya se estaba transformando en costumbre desde que la vio consumir a esos hombres en el poblado de Hangleton. Hastiado además por hacer su conjuro con el cual se mantenía vivo. Ese conjuro que le permitía noche a noche pasar como uno más del clan…

—¿Cazador? ¿Cazador de qué?

—¿¡Y qué se yo!? Me imagino que de demonios o engendros similares. ¿Qué más da? Lo importante es encontrarlos a todos juntos y tenderles una trampa.

—Eso estaría bien. Los someteremos a todos o todos morirán, incluyendo a la fina de tu mujer. Será una gran oportunidad para quedar viudo.

—De eso quería hablarte, padre.

—¿De la sangre sucia?

—No, no precisamente de ella. Del conjuro que me hiciste… el que hizo que me enamorara de ella.

—Hechizo. Conjuro déjaselo a estas brujas que jamás fueron a un colegio de renombre como al que fuiste tú, Draco. Fue un Hechizo, uno muy bien hecho.

—Conjuro… hechizo... al fin y al cabo da lo mismo. Lo que quiero saber es por qué, cuando estaba de novio con Granger, tú te opusiste. Si mal no recuerdo ese era precisamente tu plan, ¿por qué entonces querías separarnos?

El rostro de Lucius se tensó. Se puso de pie y dio media vuelta, viendo el fuego de la chimenea. Apoyó ambas manos en la orilla de ésta y luego se volvió hacia su hijo. Era un gesto para reunir fuerzas y decir algo.

En ese instante apareció Alice en la sala, girando sobre sí, frenética y parecía que... tenía miedo...

—¡Los Winchester! ¡Son los Winchester quienes están aquí! ¡Los vieron! Los vieron en Tesalonia ¡Elly! ¡Elly, por un demonio, aparece! —gritó la bruja en forma desesperada. En ese momento en medio de la sala apareció Elly, tranquila. Pero al escuchar lo que Alice tenía que decirle, al rato estaba igual de inquieta que su compañera al enterarse de quiénes estaban en Inglaterra.

—¡Esos han matado a más de uno de los nuestros! Han peleado contra el demonio de Alzazel y siguen vivos… ¡Han estado en el infierno y han vuelto! Además, Elly, ¡tienen la Colt! —gritó la bruja rubia.

—¿La qué? —eso le llamó la atención de Draco.

—Es un arma capaz de matar a cualquier demonio —respondió Elly—, pero no debes preocuparte, Alice. Por lo que sé, eran solo cinco balas y ya deben haberlas usado.

—¡No se preocupen por bobadas! ¡Par de brujas tontas! Ustedes son más poderosas que cualquier otra. Esos han de ser simples humanos con un poder que no se iguala al vuestro. Así que mañana nos vamos a la pelea. No se diga más. Elly, Alice… ustedes son indestructibles… Draco, ¿quieres divertirte? Será la oportunidad de acabar con Potter, algún Weasley y me imagino que será una la ocasión propicia para libertarte de Granger, ¿qué te parece?

—Me parece bien, padre —respondió serio.

—Mañana nos aparecemos todos juntos en el Monte Olimpo.

—¿En el Monte O... Olimpo? —Elly miró de reojo a Alice.

—Yo no voy allá... ya creo conocer los planes. ¡Te dije bruja estúpida que no debíamos hacer negocios con Hades! Lucifer nos ofrecía mayores garantías, si nos hubiésemos quedado con él, ya estaríamos de regreso con nuevos poderes… él no, nos habría mandado a fundirnos eternamente —dijo Alice.

—Siempre y cuando no te matara un humano, otra vez... Ya pasamos por eso, y no seas ingenua, bruja del demonio. Luci aun nos tendría retorciéndonos en lava —dijo la mujer que se encontraba parada mirando un mueble con puerta de vidrio en donde se reflejaba su rostro. Notó que éste no ya era tan terso como al principio. Deslizó una mano por su mejilla y notó que entre los dedos quedaban pequeños pedazos de piel...

Draco entrecerró sus ojos con asco. Sí, él estaba en lo correcto. Los cuerpos humanos tarde o temprano iniciarían su proceso natural de descomposición y las brujas necesitarían otros en donde habitar. Ahora era el momento propicio para abatirlas, pues estaban más vulnerables que nunca.

Sonrió para sí, quizá había alguna posibilidad de salvar a su padre y a sus hijos.

—¿Hijos, Draco? —la voz interna en su cabeza resonó como un eco dentro de sí. Miró a Lucius quien estaba cruzado de brazos frente a la chimenea, mirándolo fijamente, pero sin decir nada.

Draco guardó silencio. Le devolvió la mirada pero ninguno pronunció palabra alguna.

—Mañana saldremos temprano. Veré si consigo un traslador —continuó diciendo Draco con voz segura y salió rumbo hacia otra habitación.

Lucius lo siguió con la mirada. Podría en ese momento someter a Draco, obligarlo a hablar de sus hijos... traer a uno o a los que fueran, dárselos a Elly y cumplir con su parte del trato pero, ¿qué le impidió hacerlo? La palabra «infierno» en su mente hacía tiempo que daba vueltas y estar condenado a él no era insignificante, considerando que con él quería llevarse a su hijo y a los hijos de este...

—¿Algún problema, Lucius? —Alice se había acercado a Lucius, posando su mano en el pecho de este. Lucius le tomó la fría mano a la mujer y notó el hedor de ésta.

—Hasta ahora, no —respondió llevando un dedo a su nariz para cubrirla—. Alice, creo que necesitas un baño.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En la mañana, a eso de las diez, caía una copiosa nevada. Dean y Sam estaban en el vestíbulo del hotel al lado de una estufa a gas, esperando a que el resto del grupo bajara. Habían acordado salir a comprar algunas cosas de campaña que les faltaba: una tienda más, gas propano, unas botas para nieve para Pansy y Luna, agua embotellada y algunas balas para el arma de fuego de Dean, la Colt, así como algunas flechas para el arco de Hermione y de Sam.

Luego en la tarde, se reunieron en la habitación de las muchachas para revisar nuevamente el plan. Dean había logrado rentar una camioneta de doble cabina y de tracción en las cuatro ruedas, con la ayuda de la tarjeta de crédito de Hermione. Ya que ellos poco y nada era el dinero que manejaban. Bien sabido era que sus transacciones —un poco truculentas— se realizaban en Estados Unidos, de ahí que su vida era al filo de la ley. En su momento, Hermione como policía, los había conocido como sospechosos en un caso, pero nunca pudo comprobarles nada.

El día transcurrió rápido y en invierno se obscurecía temprano, así que se fueron a acostar apenas cenaron porque, según el informe climático, la nevazón cesaría en la madrugada para tener un par de días de heladas, pero sin nieve ni lluvia. Así que había que salir muy temprano, a eso de las seis de la mañana, para poder llegar en el vehículo hasta la entrada a la llanura aledaña al Monte Olimpo. Y no era cualquier lugar, no se trataba de la típica ruta turística con camino asfaltado y señalizado. No, de ninguna manera. El mapa era explícito en mostrar el camino a la entrada a la Morada de Hades, y este se iniciaba en el lugar más alejado del monte, en donde se debía quedar el vehículo y el camino, de unas cuatro horas debía realizarse a pie, por lo escarpado e inhóspito del lugar.

En la mañana estaban todos en el estacionamiento del hotel. Era hora de comenzar la campaña. Dean tomó el volante, a su lado Pansy, con un termo con café, sándwiches y algunas bebidas energéticas que también habían comprado. Atrás Ron, con Luna en sus brazos, Sam se sentó en el medio y Hermione se acomodó en las piernas de Harry. No quería tentar a su amigo norteamericano sentándose en su regazo. Sam la miró y sonrió. Hubiese querido estar él en el lugar de Harry, pero... también temía que cierta parte de su cuerpo se activara teniéndola a ella en contacto con su cuerpo.

—¿Estamos todos bien? —preguntó el conductor. Un «Sí» medio asfixiado y en coro, se escuchó.

—Pues de frío no se van a morir —agregó Pansy riendo y mirando las sardinas enlatadas que parecían sus compañeros—. Digo, porque traje café —continuó y les mostró un termo.

—Hacemos por ahí hacemos una pausa para que puedan descansar las piernas —sugirió Sam.

—Yo voy cómodo, ¿y tú, Luna? —Ron gozaba con la situación. Hacía años que no la tocaba y ahora la tenía sobre él. Eso debía atesorarlo. Si tuviera una cámara fotográfica... La muchacha lo miró y solo se encogió de hombros. Al parecer no le molestaba estar en brazos de su ex.

—Creo que somos unos tontos... —dijo Hermione sacando de su capa la varita.

—No somos muggles... somos magos...

—Yo no —Agregó Sam.

—Ni yo —lo siguió su hermano.

—Lo siento, pero creo que nos hace falta un pequeño hechizo —Ron y Harry se miraron y asintieron.

Hermione hizo unos de movimientos con su varita y al segundo, la parte de los asientos traseros de la camioneta se habían convertido en la parte trasera de una limosina. Todos quedaron admirados con lo efectivo del hechizo.

—Siempre he dicho: «adoro la magia» —fue Harry quien habló mientras Hermione se acomodaba en la butaca del frente junto a Sam y Luna.

—¡Uf! esto cada vez me gusta más —añadió Sam admirando el buen gusto de Hermione.

—¿Qué ocurre allá atrás? —preguntó Dean, mientras miraba una flecha señalizadora en el camino.

—Sí, es por acá —Pansy tenía un mapa carretero en sus manos el cual leía y le indicaba a Dean por dónde ir.

—Un pequeño arreglo, hermano, es todo —respondió Sam.

—¿Sí? —Dean miró por el espejo retrovisor — ¡Guau! ¿Y si conduces tú, Sammy? Tú sabes cuánto extraño mi viejo Chevrolet Impala del 67.

—Dale, sigue al volante —le dijo Pansy en voz baja.

—Es broma, morena. Me gusta ir a tu lado.

—Bien, gringo, a mí también me gusta estar contigo. —lo miró y le guiñó un ojo. Otra vez el «Uuuuu» de los pasajeros de asientos traseros, los interrumpió.

—¿No nos van a dejar tranquilos? —les preguntó Dean, mirándolos nuevamente por el espejo.

—¡Nooooo! —respondieron a coro.

—Tengo la solución —Pansy también sacó su varita e, igualando el movimiento de Hermione, dijo—: Muffiato —y de inmediato se hizo el silencio, solo interrumpido por el sonido del motor.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Un hechizo silenciador. Así no escucharán lo que decimos, ni nosotros lo que ellos dicen... Por un rato, por lo menos...

—Un rato, sí, porque pueden necesitarnos. Ya, acá estamos y ahora a dónde... he seguido ese mapa tuyo... de gira acá... gira allá... ¿Y ahora?

—Y seguirá girando… —respondió Pansy mientras analizaba el mapa carretero—. De aquí a la derecha hacia Epar Od... unos diez kilómetros y luego unos treinta dos kilómetros más a la izquierda. No pongas esa cara, yo te indicaré.

Así anduvieron unas dos horas, hasta que decidieron descansar, para estirar las piernas y ver hasta dónde podían llegar en la camioneta para luego continuar a pie, con toda la indumentaria que habían adquirido y otra que traían desde Londres. Hacía mucho frío y eran recién las nueve de la mañana. Al parecer el clima mediterráneo suavizaba el invierno, el cual tanto en América como en Londres era muy notorio. Contraste con el día anterior, que parecía que la nevazón no cesaría, en cambio ahora, solo un poco de hielo en el resbaladizo asfalto era la muestra de lo ocurrido.

—Pero no hay que confiarnos. El lugar a dónde vamos tendrá, posiblemente, algunos encantamientos. Como les dije, tal vez nos dificulten la llegada al monte —dijo Luna mirando la imponente cima que se visualizaba desde ese claro—. Desde aquí comenzaremos la marcha. En una media hora más está la entrada al monte, que es la vía de acceso turística, por donde no debemos ir. Pansy, ¿me prestas tu mapa? —lo revisó mientras miraba el claro y luego al mapa—. Es por ahí —apuntó un abeto alto que se imponía a la orilla de la calzada—. Iremos en fila. Primero iré yo… que llevo esto —mostró un aparato, parecido a un detector de metales muggle—. Es un detector de magia. La luz verde indica que podemos hacer magia, cuando se encienda la roja, sabremos que ya la magia no funciona.

—Buena idea. Nos avisas entonces. Mira que yo llevo este bolso de cuentas cargado con cosas, si la magia se acaba, volverán a su tamaño original, y creo que será un poco complicado para mí, si las estoy cargando.

—Bien Hermione, entonces tú vas detrás de Luna —dijo Harry.

Sacaron el resto del equipaje del vehículo y luego de tomaron un poco de café del termo que Pansy traía. Dean, en tanto, acomodó la camioneta en un claro, mientras que Ron aplicó el hechizo repello muggletum para evitar el acercamiento de cualquier persona no mágica al sector.

Luego comenzaron a caminar por la llanura. Sabían que el viaje sería largo, porque el objetivo no era llegar a la Acrópolis, sino que a un sector aledaño, posiblemente oculto a los ojos humanos y que, además tuviera una que otra sorpresa para quienes «osaran» invadirlo.

Iban en caravana, todos conversando de sus temas: Adelante Ron con Luna, quienes raramente iban hablando como personas civilizadas, Luna le explicaba a Ron cómo se trabajaba en el tema de la arqueología; luego Dean, Harry y Pansy, hablando Harry de cómo había ganado el Torneo de los Tres Magos, y por último Sam y Hermione, contándole sobre cómo había logrado sobrellevar el ataque a las Torres Gemelas cuando fue policía de calle en Tampa y luego en Nueva York.

Al cabo de unos minutos el tema era otro y se refería a cómo Sam había ido y regresado del infierno.

—Aunque el que estuvo cuarenta años en el infierno fue mi hermano…

—¿Tu hermano? ¿Me hablas de Dean? pero entonces... Tú no...

—Oh, sí. Yo sí. Tanto él como yo hemos ido y vuelto de infierno un par de veces... tenemos unos aliados del lado de Dios (Gabriel y Castiel), que nos han apoyado, así que si yo no doy resultado, está mi hermano.

Hermione guardó silencio. Esos norteamericanos sí que eran extraños, ¿contra qué bestias habrían luchado que iban y venían del infierno así como así?

—¿Y de qué viven? No creo que la cacería les deje divisas. Bueno, al menos esta sí, porque está avalada por el Ministerio de Magia, pero…

—Nadie nos paga Hermione, si eso es lo que quieres saber.

—Pero ¿de qué viven?

—Mmm no nos falta... —dijo pensando en un par de desfalcos hechos por ahí por lo cual eran buscados por la policía e incluso por el FBI.

—Dime la verdad —Hermione se detuvo en seco.

—Tarjetas de crédito.

—No te entiendo.

—Clonamos tarjetas de crédito —los ojos de Hermione se abrieron en todo su esplendor porque no sabía qué decir. Ahora caía en la cuenta. Por eso aquella vez que fueron sospechosos de un crimen, sus nombres aparecieron en los registros de la víctima.

—Son...

—Cazadores y bueno... también «infractores de ley», si así nos quieres llamar. «Delincuentes», suena muy feo —dijo Sam con algo de timidez rascándose la cabeza.

—Creo que mejor luego hablamos —Hermione se sintió defraudada. No pensó que Sam fuera ese tipo de persona que vivía engañando al resto. Ella le había entregado su tarjeta de crédito para hacer algunas compras, ¿la habría también clonado? Comenzó a avanzar tan rápido como podía.

* * *

 _Yo siento que me provocas, aunque no quieras hacerlo._

 _está grabado en tu boca, al rojo vivo el deseo._

 _y casi puedo tocarte, como una fruta madura,_

 _presiento que voy a amarte, más allá de la locura._

* * *

Sam la observó y bufó. Sabía que tarde o temprano el tema de cómo se mantenían o vivían, saldría a flote. Y ellos no tenían planeado qué decir. No quiso mentirle, ni ocultarle nada porque ella confiaba en él, así que prefirió hablar con la verdad así eso significase que Hermione terminara enfadada. Tanto, que iba echando humos, adelantando a todos a paso firme. No debería ir tan rápido… por eso de…

—¡Detente, Hermione! ¡Allí ya no hay magia! —Gritó Luna mirando el detector que ahora tenía una luz roja intermitente.

Hermione resbaló y cayó a una gran grieta en el suelo rocoso. Mientras que su bolso de cuentas quedó enredado en un árbol el cual servía de soporte para no caer. No obstante, el bolso crecía de apoco y las cosas que estaban comenzaban a salir proyectadas alrededor. Amenazando con golpearla.

—¡Auxilio! —su mano estaba enredada en un cordón del bolso que lograba sostener todo su cuerpo. Sin embargo este podía ceder en cualquier momento, dejando caer a Hermione a la quebrada que tenía unos diez metros de profundidad.

Sam, corrió raudo y llegó al lugar, se puso en cuclillas y estiró su mano para que Hermione se pudiera agarrar de ella.

—¡No puedo! —exclamó asustada. Estaba a punto de caer al abismo, su mano no lograba sostener todo el cuerpo.

—¡Debes confiar en mí, Hermione!

Asió la mano de ella, mientras que con la otra, que tenía un cuchillo, logró cortar el cordón que la ataba al bolso de cuentas. Tomó ambas manos de ella y la subió. La atrajo a sí, tomándola de la cintura, en tanto se escucharon unos aplausos.

—Sam, gracias —lo abrazó. Su muñeca derecha estaba roja por el roce del cordón y un gran rasguño en su piel se veía por la chaqueta rota en el lado del codo.

—Calma pequeña brujita, Sam-Sagaz está contigo.

—¡Ay, Hermione! ¡Eso quiere decir que tú eres su Frodo! —dijo Dean tocando el hombro de ella. Pero se dio cuenta de que nadie entendió, por las caras interrogantes que tenían—. Está claro que para navidad les regalaré a cada uno la trilogía de «El Señor de los Anillos»… ¿Qué? ¿No lo conocen? —nadie le respondió—. Es un libro… eso... un libro… —Sam rodó los ojos.

—Creo que tendremos que arreglar este lio —interrumpió Ron mirando las cosas esparcidas por el lugar y que Hermione traía en su bolso de cuentas: ropa, mantas, comida, una tienda mágica, agua, linternas, sacos de dormir y libros.

Mientras miraban el desorden se escuchó un trueno y una brisa suave y helada que los rozó. Las primeras gotas comenzaron a caer. Había que hacer el campamento rápidamente. Con lluvia no podían seguir caminando.


	16. Camino al Inferno di Hades

Luna logró demarcar el punto exacto hasta dónde podían utilizar magia y dónde comenzaban los dominios de Hades, lugar en donde todo artilugio mágico no surtía efecto. Trazó una línea en el suelo con una rama de árbol para no traspasarla y poder instalar, en el lado en donde sí se podía hacer magia, el provisorio campamento.

La tienda que Hermione traía era muy similar a la que usó con Ron y Harry cuando iban detrás de los Horrocruxes, a excepción de que ahora poseía luz eléctrica y conexión a Internet, esto último a petición de los Winchester y de Luna, ya que así podrían utilizar el computador y saber el lugar exacto en donde se encontraban. El GPS que tenía Sam también funcionaba traspasando la línea divisoria, porque era un artefacto muggle y que se conectaba a un satélite y no era de origen mágico.

Hacía mucho frío, la sensación térmica era de unos tres grados bajo cero y parecía que iba a empeorar, así que guardaron todo al interior de la tienda y se acomodaron. Esta tenía camarotes para cada uno, una cocina, alimentos y ropa de cambio. Además de un baño con ducha. Todo funcionaba por arte de magia.

—Te voy a pedir que me regales una de estas, Hermione. Cuando salimos con Sam de cacería, siempre tenemos problemas con nuestra estadía —dijo Dean mientras todos tomaban café, a eso de las cinco de la tarde, pero parecía fuera de noche ya que la nieve caía copiosamente provocando oscuridad.

—Claro que sí, le haré un hechizo especial para que ustedes la puedan utilizar —respondió mientras untaba con mantequilla un trozo de pan casero que había adquirido en el pueblo.

—Hermione, ¿Draco se ha contactado contigo? —preguntó de repente Harry. Hermione lo miró con los ojos como platos, no esperó que su amigo le preguntara por él—. Lo digo porque ya queda poco para llegar a la entrada al inframundo y sin ellos... sin esas brujas, no servirá de nada haber llegado hasta este punto, a menos que devolvamos a otra bruja con Hades —miró a Pansy. Ésta lo miró enojada.

—Vendrán. Estoy segura que sí. En caso contrario, Draco me habría avisado —respondió entre dientes y tratando de no modular bien el nombre de su esposo.

—Ese Draco debe ser muy fuerte si ha logrado solapar sus pensamientos y sentimientos frente a esas brujas y ante su propio padre. Y si es así de listo, debe tener algo tramado —opinó Dean mientras miraba a Pansy que limpiaba su varita, sin mirar a Harry.

—Yo pienso lo mismo —agregó Pansy.

—¿Y esa varita? ¿Te la dio Lucius? —le preguntó Ron, a sabiendas que Parkinson no debiera tener una, por cuanto estuvo en Azkaban y luego en el sanatorio.

—Sí, él me la dio. No sé de quién era, pero me funciona bien. ¡Accio pan! —hizo la floritura en el aire y una hogaza llegó a sus manos—. Funciona a la perfección. Pero cuando todo esto termine y pueda limpiar mis antecedentes penales, pienso comprar una nueva en Ollivanders.

—Yo soy auror, Parkinson, y estoy dispuesto a testificar en tu favor para que puedas salir libre.

—Pensé que me querías entregar a Hades, Potter.

—Fue una broma, lo siento. Además tú no te escapaste del sanatorio, te raptaron y te obligaron a estar con ellos —respondió Harry seguro.

—Me obligaron a eso y a otras cosas… —Pansy se puso de pie y salió de la carpa. Dean la siguió.

—Creo que no debí decir eso.

—Tranquilo, Harry —Hermione puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo—. Pansy se ve fuerte, pero en el fondo ha sufrido por Lucius por muchos años y esto… con esas brujas pervertidas, ha sido lo peor—. Sam la miró sin entender—. Cuando Pansy esté bien nos contará lo que ella vivió; mientras tanto creo que la compañía de Dean le ha hecho bien —los demás asintieron.

Luna observó que Pansy salía cabizbaja de la carpa y que detrás de ella iba Dean, así que con un movimiento de su varita puso en las manos de él una manta para ella. Dean se volvió y le regaló una sonrisa, dándole las gracias.

* * *

 _El sutil andamio de tus ojos,_

 _son mi penitencia me hacen ver el otro lado de la luz._

 _Vienes y desandas por mi mente… me haces inocente_

 _tanto como humano, simple y tan común._

* * *

Hacía un frío que calaba los huesos. Miró al cielo y sintió que la nieve la golpeaba como piedrecillas el rostro. No importaba, más le dolían y quemaban las lágrimas que derramaba. Sentía que cada vez que lloraba, su alma se limpiaba un poco. ¡Esos niñitos que vio desvanecerse frente a sus ojos eran una macabra postal que deseaba borrar de su mente! ¡Eso era lo peor que había visto en su vida! No se comparaba con nada. Ni siquiera cuando fue sometida por Lucius y esa brujas. ¡Se sometería mil veces con tal que esos niños ahora estuvieran con vida! Se abrazó a sí misma, intentando con ello generar un poco de calor. Debió traer unos cigarros. Eso la calmaba. ¡No! Ya había pensado en dejarlos… no volvería a caer, no volvería ni a fumar ni a seguirle los pasos a Lucius.

Una cobija suave y templada le cubrió los hombros. Dean estaba detrás de ella. Y la abrigaba. Ella sonrió y se acomodó la manta. No hubo necesidad de agradecer, esa sonrisa le decía todo a él.

—No me digas nada Pansy, lo harás cuando estés preparada y lista. Y, si nunca te sientes con ganas de hacerlo, pues no lo hagas. Te han hecho mucho daño… y sé que tú también lo has hecho, pero lo bueno de esta vida es que tenemos la opción de redimirnos.

—Me he jurado no volver a ceder ante Lucius y por eso quisiera atrapar a cuanto engendro endemoniado se me cruce por el camino.

—Podrías ser una cazadora, como nosotros… —Pansy sonrió.

Dean se acercó a ella y con su mano le levantó la barbilla, pudo ver que esos ojos negros, tantas veces llenos de ira, hoy solo reflejaban dolor, angustia y remordimiento. Esas lágrimas que ya no lograba contener, rodaban por su mejilla. Dean con su otra mano limpió el rostro de Pansy, que no pudo resistirse de besar esos labios tan varoniles, que juntó su boca con la Dean. Él solo la esperó para responderle devorando sus labios.

Era el placer extremo por fin besarlo. Lo había deseado desde que lo conoció en América… desde que conversaron en el compartimento del vagón que los trasladó desde Atenas… desde ahí que quería solo pertenecerle.

—Podríamos tener una tienda para nosotros solos. —murmuró Dean mientras besaba su cuello y con sus manos le acariciaba la espalda —Pansy sabía a qué se refería su compañero y sí… era lo que ella añoraba… deseaba sentirse querida por fin, ser mujer con alguien de su edad, con alguien que, a pesar de su pasado, la aceptara tal y como era; alguien con quien, por primera vez en su vida, pudiera hacer el amor.

—Puedo convertir esa tienda que compraste en el pueblo, si eso es lo que quieres —dijo con rubor en su mejilla (era raro sentirse así)—… Dean asintió sin decir palabras.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El frío de la noche hizo que todos se juntaran en una habitación. Eran cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada, cuando Dean y Pansy decidieron volver a la tienda principal. El frío era inmenso. La temperatura descendió ostensiblemente. El termómetro marcaba menos dieciocho grados Celsius.

Cuando los vieron entrar, nadie dijo nada, suponían que estaban juntos, pues ya habían advertido la otra carpa armada contigua a la grande.

Hermione y Luna hicieron un conjuro para que la estufa diera un poco más de calor, pero era infructuoso. Sabían que en los dominios de Hades la magia era limitada y que les pondría obstáculos para impedir que llegaran a su morada.

Ron y luna se acomodaron en una de las literas, en la parte inferior, al lado de ellos, Harry que se abrigó con Luna. Ron se lo quería comer con la mirada, pero el frío era más grande, así que los tres se abrigarían mejor.

Dean con Pansy se ubicaron en el suelo, en un saco grande de dormir; en tanto Sam con Hermione en la otra litera, también en la parte inferior. Cubiertos con mantas y abrigos.

—Solo quiero que amanezca pronto. Este frío me tiene mal —Luna estaba acomodada en el pecho de Ron, con Harry en su espalda abrigado hasta las orejas.

—Pero no nos congelaremos. Como sea, las cobijas y la estufa nos mantienen con algo de calor. Además la tienda nos protege del hielo exterior —añadió Harry entre dormido y despierto.

—Creo que sería bueno dormir un rato… —dijo Pansy al lado de Dean. Por debajo de la cobija del saco, sus manos se entrelazaban y sus cuerpos pegados, despertaban sus instintos, mismos que tendrían que disimular pues estaban en medio de todos.

—Tienes razón, mañana nos espera un largo día —respondió él al oído de ella, besándole suavemente la oreja.

Hermione y Sam, que estaban sentados en la otra litera subieron a la cama y cada uno ocupó un extremo. Hermione sentía frío, pero no se era capaz de acercarse a Sam, y él, que la respetaba demasiado, optó por cubrirse con las mantas y girar hacia la pared. Eran esos los momentos en que ansiaba tener poderes mágicos y estar solo con ella en algún lugar apartado. Aunque no debía olvidar nunca que ella era una mujer casada y él… «un desconocido mata demonios» que no podía siquiera imaginarse al lado de una mujer como ella.

Hermione por su cuenta cerró los ojos y pensó en Draco… su Draco… ¡Dios, cuánto lo extrañaba! ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Estaría acostado al lado de esa bruja? Sus celos eran horribles, sabía que esa infidelidad jamás la podría perdonar. Y por otra parte estaba Sam… «Sam-Sagaz»… era tan gentil, tan veraz, que odiaba no poder darle un espacio en su corazón, ni siquiera abrirse a esa posibilidad. Por un momento pensó que sí podía, que si Draco no la quería, ella buscaría otro horizonte. Pero ahora, luego de pensar y pensar, sabía que Draco era el amor de su vida... El padre de sus hijos, el hombre con quien juró estar hasta la muerte. No podía rendirse tan fácilmente, debía luchar por ese amor. Debía recuperar a Draco, pero su corazón, ¿sería capaz de perdonar la infidelidad?

En la mañana, solo habían vestigios de una noche fría… la escarcha cubría la tienda por la parte exterior y los árboles lucían estalactitas de hielo en sus ramas. Y, a pesar de nevar, el cielo estaba amenazante. A lo lejos, se podía ver el Monte Olimpo con una niebla espesa en su cima que amenaza con precipitar más tarde.

Decidieron tomar desayuno a eso de las nueve de la mañana para luego hacer algunos hechizos de ocultamiento al campamento y poder continuar con la marcha.

Hermione, que no tenía hambre, eso por la angustia que sentía, decidió practicar un poco con su arco, ya que temía que en cualquier momento lo podría necesitar. Dibujó en un árbol un blanco con la varita, y se alejó unos quince metros y apuntó. Tiró pero no dio en el centro.

—Debes levantar un poco el arco… así —Sam se colocó detrás de ella, tomó sus muñecas y la ayudó a apuntar.

—Veo que no te costó mucho encontrarme un sustituto, ¿no, Granger? —Draco, Lucius y las brujas habían aparecido en el campamento. Pero la visión de Draco se había cerrado solo en la imagen de su esposa siendo casi abrazada por otro hombre, rozando su cuerpo y con la boca de éste pegada en su cuello.


	17. Batalla a los Pies del Monte Olimpo

Ahí estaba ella, a frente a él. Tan bella como siempre: jeans ajustados, botas altas y cabello desordenado, sin maquillaje... Era increíble que, a pesar de no estar arreglada para una fiesta de gala, se viera tremendamente sensual. Esa cintura pequeña contrastaba con sus caderas bien formadas. ¿Alguna vez se preguntó cuántas veces había hecho el amor con ella? Nunca. Pero ahora, si lo pensaba, no existía un número. En su historia parecía que la única mujer con quien había estado era ella, a pesar de haber tenido tantas. Ella era la única, la más importante. Esa era Hermione Granger... como fuera, ella era legalmente Hermione Malfoy, su esposa, a quien había engañado para hacerla suya según el hechizo de Lucius.

¡Qué extraño era mirarla ahora luego de haberse enterado de la verdad! ¡Y más raro aún, era tener esa sensación de dolor en el estómago! ¿Celos? ¡Ja! No. Eso nunca. Era más bien rabia... ¿cómo era posible que en tan solo un par de semanas ya le hubiera encontrado reemplazante? Pero, ¿quién era ese hombre? Tan desaliñado como ella, de campera gruesa y cabello despeinado. Si no fuera él quien era, diría «son tal para cual». Pero él era Draco Malfoy y ella era de él. Hermione era su esposa... su mujer. Al menos en el papel y por eso debía guardarle respeto.

Hermione quedó helada, tan fría como el aire que respiraba. Draco estaba allí, a tan solo unos metros de ella, a pesar de estar vestido con abrigo y gorro, usando guantes y botas de nieve, se veía demasiado atractivo. Incluso lo encontró más alto y erguido que de costumbre, su blanca piel se confundía con la escarcha y la nieve del lugar. Detrás de él, se hallaba Lucius, secundado por las dos harpías, Elly y Alice, ambas con capuchas para el frío, pero se veían descuidadas, de color amarillento con partes verdosas e incluso sus, otrora bellos rostros, se veían casi deformes, como muertos.

En una fracción de segundos, estaban todos en guardia. De la tienda salió Ron, Luna y Harry, con sus varitas en ristre, sabían que la línea mágica solo los cubría hasta el vetusto abeto que se encontraba detrás de la tienda, a partir de éste, todos eran simples mortales, lugar en donde estaba Sam con Hermione. Por tanto ella se encontraba desprotegida.

Pansy y Dean Winchester, que estaban detrás de la carpa, revisando el GPS, al percatarse de la presencia de los cuatro recién llegados, también se pusieron a la defensiva, corriendo de inmediato al lado de Sam y Hermione.

Luna guiñó un ojo a Hermione indicándole que ella y los otros tres estaban donde no había magia. Pansy también se percató de aquello y caminó hacia Draco y los suyos, intentando ser un escudo humano. Dean intentó tomarla del brazo pero ya era tarde... Pansy estaba a más de cinco metros más lejos de él.

—¡Tú nos traicionaste! ¡Bruja estúpida! —gritó Elly con una voz horrible, como salida de un cuento de terror, entre chillona y rasposa—. Correrás la misma suerte de las estúpidas dueñas de estos cuerpos. Tú y tus amigas, nos servirán de refugio.

—¡No permitiré que sigan haciendo más daño! —Pansy levantó la varita, al tiempo que el resto estaba atento, pero Elly, movió con fuerzas sus dos manos, como haciendo una bola de viento y se la arrojó a Pansy justo en el pecho, lo que provocó que saliera expedida por el aire, chocando fuertemente con su espalda y cabeza con el abeto. Se escuchó un ruido como de quien quiebra una madera al chocar con el centenario árbol. Pansy cayó al piso, inconsciente.

—¡No! —gritó Hermione.

Pero en ese momento, rayos de las varitas de quienes las podían usar, se mezclaron con los movimientos de manos de las brujas. Draco creó un escudo protector para evitar que le llegara un rayo de las varitas, al igual que intentó proteger a Hermione... fue ahí que se dio cuenta que, en dónde estaba su esposa, la magia no funcionaba. Un movimiento de cabeza de Harry se lo corroboró. Había que guiar a Elly y a Alice a esa zona, antes de que lograran apoderarse del cuerpo de una de las chicas.

En un momento, Alice, que estaba cansada de su hedor, avanzó hacia Pansy que yacía quieta en el suelo, sobre una mancha roja, su sangre se había combinado con la nieve y corría por rededor. La miró y estiró su mano, sin embargo su fuerza maligna, ¿a dónde se había ido?

—¡Asquerosa harpía! ¡Hueles a muerto! —increpó Dean apuntándola con su Colt. La bruja sonrió perversamente.

—No sabes los poderes que tengo. Esa arma te matará a ti... pero antes haré que mates a tus amigos —respondió con voz chillona mientras que su lengua se le caía de la boca, ya que no tenía control de esta. Su cuerpo era cada vez más débil.

—¿No te das cuenta, engendro del demonio, que no tienes poderes?

En ese instante una bala calibre cuarenta y cinco por poco y le muele la rodilla a la bruja. A los segundos el hedor a muerto, había envuelto el lugar. Un aullido... un grito de dolor infernal se escuchó. La bruja estaba tirada en la gélida nieve retorciéndose de dolor. Su magia no estaba... su cuerpo, aunque en estado de putrefacción, aún lo lograba sentir. Debía escapar de él, pero no podía, se hallaba presea en un cuerpo que se deshacía... Sabía que si no lograba emigrar a otro, sería su fin. Pero sin magia, nada podía hacer.

Dean se acercó a Pansy. Tocó muñeca y aún sentía sus latidos, vio que ella tenía entreabiertos los ojos, pero sin hacer ningún gesto de dolor. Dean se quitó la chaqueta e hizo un bollo con ella y la puso en la espalda, para atacar la hemorragia. Se colocó en cuclillas y le tomó la mano.

—Se fuerte, linda. Ya regreso.

Ella intentó esbozar una sonrisa, pero no pudo, su dolor era inmenso y las voces se alejaban cada vez más. Su visión era borrosa, sentía en medio del hielo, el calor de su sangre. Sabía que la herida era grave, tanto que le ahogaba la voz, le costaba respirar pero, ¡qué era lindo cerrar los ojos! No sentía dolor, solo tranquilidad...

¿Quién era esa persona que la llamaba? Su corazón dio un brinco de alegría, ¿acaso era su abuelo? O, ¿estaría soñando?

Volvió a abrir los ojos y a lo lejos logró ver la batalla y la lucha entre sus nuevos amigos y esas brujas. ¡Qué lindo era decir amigos! Y su Dean, ¿dónde estaba Dean? ¡Oh! Nunca había sido tan feliz con un hombre como lo había sido con Dean. Su corazón por primera vez en la vida estaba enamorado, deseaba que estuviera a su lado... deseaba que la besara por última vez... deseaba que le besara la frente antes de dormirse... Sabía que ya no había nada más que hacer. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla al sentir pena por ella misma. Tanto mal que causó... tanto dolor que provocó... ¡Dios, no quería morir sola, tirada en la nieve! Quería estar rodeada de sus amigos pero ellos ahora peleaban por sus vidas, mientras ella veía como su sangre se perdía en la blanca nieve...

Dean, luego de poner la chaqueta en la espalda de Pansy y, al girar para volver a ayudar al grupo, pudo ver el nuevo escenario al que se enfrentaba: Lucius había logrado reducir a Hermione y le tenía puesta la varia en el pecho. Hermione estaba de pie con las manos en alto. Ella sin magia y él con magia... la línea divisoria, estaba justo en medio de ambos.

Alice enviaba sus golpes de ira contra Ron y Luna quienes lograban esquivarlos con algunos hechizos.

—¡Mátala, Lucius y dame su cuerpo! —ordenó Alice.

—¡No, asquerosa bruja! —gritó Sam intentando acercarse a ella, pero la bruja lo empujó con fuerza unos cuantos metros más lejos. Cayendo al suelo y golpeándose la cabeza con una piedra.

—Tú Draco, mátala —dispuso Lucius. Draco estaba moviendo su varita, de un lado a otro... hacia Lucius y hacia Alice—. Es tu oportunidad, hazlo —Hermione miró a Draco, mientras una lágrima caía por su rostro. Draco la estaba apuntando. La mataría.

Lucius bajó la varita, al ver que su hijo apuntaba a Hermione.

—Te doy el placer de hacerlo tú, hijo.

—Gracias padre.

—¡Malfoy, no! — gritó Ron.

—No amigo, por favor lo hagas —pidió Harry.

Draco apuntó a Hermione que no tenía cómo defenderse. Luna y Ron estaban quietos, pues sus hechizos no eran tan eficaces, comparados con la fuerza diabólica de Alice. Y Sam, en el suelo, casi inconsciente por el golpe. Pansy, que no sabían cómo estaba... Pero y, ¿Dean?

—¡Hazlo ya hijo! Y tendrás toda la autoridad para que tus hijos estén con nosotros.

—¡Eso nunca! ¡Desmaius! ¡Jamás, Lucius Malfoy, te acercarás a mis hijos! ¡Nunca! —gritó Draco y al suelo fue a dar Lucius mientras que Dean, usando solo su fuerza, empujó a Alice que estaba desprevenida, fuera de los dominios mágicos, en donde Luna le dio un fuerte golpe de mano empuñada, en el estómago y esta perdió el aliento.

Hermione sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo. Por un segundo creyó que Draco la mataría, pero no fue así.

—Draco...

—¿Estás bien? —ella asintió y pensó que Draco se acercaría. Pero no fue así.


	18. Expiación

Draco estaba inmóvil frente a Hermione, la miró fijamente por unos segundos y luego bajó su varita mientras que Harry aprovechó la oportunidad para maniatar a Lucius Malfoy y lo sentó al lado de Alice, que estaba tirada en el suelo con su pierna inmóvil debido a la bala que la había perforado.

Dean Winchester vio que la situación estaba, por ahora, algo sosegada: Lucius y Alice, totalmente reducidos, y Elly también tirada inconsciente en el suelo, así que aprovechó para correr al lado Pansy y ver cómo seguía.

Hermione por su lado, reaccionó al ver que Dean corría a ver a Pansy, haciendo ella algo similar y partió también a ver a Sam que estaba tirado a unos metros más allá. Se hallaba en posición de boca abajo y aturdido por el golpe recibido.

Draco, que aún seguía de pie en el mismo lugar, vio cómo su esposa corría al lado de otro hombre y un calor, como de rabia contenida, le subía por el rostro. Sus ojos se entrecerraron de ira y sus manos se apuñaron. ¿Entonces, ella tampoco lo amaba? O, ¿su amor era tan endeble que al primer atisbo de derrumbe, corría a los brazos de otro hombre? ¿Era así la mujer con quien se había casado? ¿Esa era la verdadera Hermione Granger?

A su lado llegó Harry y le colocó una mano en el hombro, como poniendo un cable a tierra, transportándolo a la realidad.

—Por un momento creí que usarías tu varita en contra de Hermione —dijo en voz baja.

—San Potter… aún no me conoces. Jamás la lastimaría. Bueno, al menos, no con esto —dijo mostrando su varita. Sabía que mucho daño le había causado con todo eso del hechizo planificado junto a su padre—. Todo ha sido un teatro, Potter —continuó diciendo—. Y cuando digo todo… es todo… hasta mi matrimonio.

—Lo sé, de eso hablamos luego. Ven vamos a ver qué le ocurre a Parkinson. Luna, Ron… ustedes vigilen, mientras vemos cómo está Pansy —dijo dirigiéndose a sus amigos que apuntaban a los maniatados.

Hermione se acercó a Sam y le tocó la cabeza. Sam de a poco recobraba la conciencia. Al verla de inmediato la abrazó. Ella se sintió incómoda, pues sabía que detrás de ella, estaban unos ojos grises clavados en su espalda. Aun así correspondió al abrazo de Sam.

—¿Estás bien? Me preocupaste. Por un segundo creí que…

—Tu Sam-Sagaz, está bien —dijo mientras él mismo se tocaba la nuca con la palma de una mano. En ese instante reparó en la situación de Pansy.

—Sí, ven, vamos a ver cómo está —entendió Hermione al notar los ojos de Sam fijos en el árbol en donde yacía la muchacha.

Dean estaba en cuclillas al lado de Pansy quien tenía sus ojos entornados pero ya no se quejaba de dolor, su piel estaba pálida y sus labios tenían un color levemente morado.

—Dean… —dijo al verlo, pero su voz era lastimera muy suave y casi rasposa.

—Tranquila linda, te llevaremos a un hospital.

—No… no me puedo mover… mis piernas, Dean… no las siento —dijo ella mientras daba un pequeño gemido—. Me cuesta respirar.

—Ha sido por el golpe y el frío, pero ya te repondrás… estarás bien… te lo juro —Dean tomó su mano besándola y con la otra mano le acariciaba la frente.

Draco se acercó y deslizó su varita mágica por el cuerpo de ella.

—¿Puedes hacer algo? —preguntó Dean esperanzado.

—No mucho… solo estoy viendo qué tiene o qué daños le causó el choque con este árbol.

—¿Y?

—Pues tiene fracturas en las vértebras lumbares y cuatro costillas quebradas. Creo que una perforó un pulmón —respondió bajando la varita y guardándola en su abrigo.

Draco se colocó en la misma posición que Dean, y procedió a abrir la chaqueta de Pansy, la giró levemente en donde pudo ver la herida profunda que había causado una rama sobresaliente del árbol que estaba incrustada en la espalda de la muchacha. Era eso lo que estaba provocando la hemorragia externa, aunque también estaba sangrando internamente.

—Eso es… —comenzó a de decir Dean.

—Grave —interrumpió Sam a sus espaldas—. No podemos extraer la rama, la mataríamos… Hay que llevarla a un hospital, ahora mismo.

—Dic… díctamo… díctamo por favor… —pidió Pansy.

—El díctamo solo actuará como droga, Pansy. Las heridas son graves y causadas por magia negra… lo sabes, ¿no? —dijo Draco en tono sereno.

—Pero podría atenuar el dolor, ¿no? —preguntó Pansy esperanzada.

—Sí, claro que sí —respondió Draco.

—Yo tengo algo de díctamo —dijo Hermione—. Es una poción que regenera las heridas y calma el dolor… espero que funcione —dijo lo anterior para informar a los Winchester y luego corrió a la tienda y buscó en su botiquín un frasquito pequeño que contenía la poción, el que llevó de inmediato a Parkinson.

—Lo mejor es la morfina para los dolores —dijo Dean, mientras Hermione, colocaba unas gotas de díctamo en la herida de Pansy. Draco se puso frente a ella.

—Debes llevarla a un hospital muggle, Hermione. En este sector de Europa los hospitales de magos son escasos. Acá en Grecia, no hay —por un segundo quedó clavada en los ojos de él… y él… solo deseaba saborear esos rozados labios que tiritaban de frío y miedo.

—No, Hermione debe quedarse. Debe quedarse aquí… ellos no vienen solos… —era Pansy quien hablaba y cortaba esa pequeña magia entre Draco y Hermione—. Ni tú tampoco me puedes acompañar —dijo a Dean—. Debes entrar al averno por mí...

—Ella no puede moverse, menos usar la aparición. Hay levitarla hasta la ciudad —dijo Harry que solo había observado la situación.

—Yo iré en tu lugar, Hermione —dijo Luna quien llegaba al lugar.

—No, Luna. Solo tú sabes cómo llegar al inframundo, sabes cómo encontrar la entrada y podrás improvisar en caso de alguna emergencia. Yo acompañaré a Pansy —indicó Hermione, tapando la botellita vacía de díctamo—. Caminaremos hasta llegar a la camioneta que dejamos en la entrada al Monte. Pero requiero ir con Ron, él sabe conducir, para yo seguir al lado de ella… ¿qué dices, Ron? ¿Me acompañas?

—Por supuesto, Hermione. Vamos de inmediato. Luna, ten cuidado.

—Cuídate mucho y cuida a ambas —respondió Luna.

Draco se irguió y se acercó a Ron, lo tomó del brazo y disimuladamente lo alejó unos metros del grupo.

—Mucho cuidado, Comadreja. Granger y yo estaremos separados, pero ella sigue siendo mi esposa. Tú sabes que no confío en ti.

—Me importa una mierda si confías o no en mí. Hermione es una buena amiga y para que sepas yo tampoco confío en ti. No sé qué le habrás hecho, pero sé que ella sufre y te juro que si le causas daño, no te daré espacio a explicaciones.

—Eso es un problema entre ella y yo. Algo que a ti no debería importar. Lo único que te digo es que no te le acerques.

—Ella es mi amiga y eso lo tengo claro desde hace muchos años.

—Me alegra que así sea.

Mientras realizaban los acomodos para trasladar a Pansy a un hospital muggle, Elly Kedward que estaba también atada al lado de Alice y Lucius, había logrado traspasar su mano por medio de la atadura. Un poco de piel se le desprendió de su putrefacto cuerpo, sin embargo no sintió dolor. Logró ver cuando Harry hizo el hechizo para levantar a Pansy, mientras ésta lanzaba un grito desgarrador de dolor, luego que Hermione lograra cubrir sus heridas con algunas vendas de su equipo de primeros auxilios.

Al instante vio cómo Ron y Hermione emprendían la marcha en busca de algún hospital cercano. Sabía que debía actuar en forma rápida. Estaban solos en su cruzada. Si bien al principio algunos vampiros y hombres lobos se les unieron, con el paso de los días, todos se habían echado para atrás. La idea de conquista del mundo mágico y muggle para muchos no era viable. Incluso para ellas mismas, su recompensa era solo el dolor humano. Ni Lucius les servía. Ahora debía ver cómo lograba terminar su contrato con Hades. Con Alice no contaba. La muy tonta, estaba que se moría de verdad… la Colt era eficaz pues era la única arma humana capaz de matarla pero claro, las balas eras comunes, por eso no lo había logrado a la primera. Y Lucius, el muy estúpido creyó que con ellas lograría el poder, si lo único que ellas querían era adicionar muerte y dolor a sus haberes y lo peor era que Lucius ya no sería su aliado, el hechizo para tenerlo a su lado se había roto, pues ni ella, ni Alice tenían sus poderes negros en ese lado del monte. Pronto Malfoy se daría cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.

Harry, Draco, Luna y los Hermanos Winchester se acercaron al trío que yacía en el piso, una vez que perdieron de vista a Hermione con Ron que llevaba a Pansy por medio del llano.

—Bien, hay que devolver a estas harpías con Hades. —dijo Sam.

—Vamos hermano, tendremos que ir ambos.

—Correcto. Cada uno se llevará a una bruja.

—Yo seré tu tributo a Hades, ocuparé el lugar de Pansy —informó Dean. Sam asintió.

—Si saben la historia, sabrán entonces que tendrán que luchar con Cerbero... —dijo Draco, también conocedor de la mitología que encerraba aquel lugar.

—Así es —respondió Dean.

Harry procedió a levantar a Alice y un horrible olor putrefacto emanó al moverla.

—Creo que está más muerta que viva —observó Harry.

—¡Calla mago estúpido! Si estuviéramos unos metros más allá —dijo apuntando con su cabeza—…estarías desollado vivo junto a tus amigos, colgando desnudos de los árboles.

Mientras Harry y Luna verificaban las ataduras de la bruja, y cuando Draco estaba de espaldas a ellas, Elly, en un movimiento rápido y certero, extrajo desde sus ropas una daga de unos veinte centímetros de largo, jalando un brazo a Draco y logrando doblarlo por su espalda, mientras que con la otra mano apuntó a su cuello logrando clavar la punta. Un hilo de sangres corrió por la piel de Draco.

Lucius reaccionó de inmediato y se puso de pie, sin embargo se tambaleó debido a las ataduras y casi cae al suelo.

—¡Si se acercan un paso más, le rebano el cuello al famoso Draco! —gritó Elly enajenada.

—¡Suelta a mi hijo, bruja del demonio! ¡Déjalo ya!

—Sí, bien dicho Lucius, «del Demonio»… soy de él y a él perteneceré siempre. Y tú Draco, serás mi tributo a Hades, contigo me aseguro mi libertad, por fin. Serás mi salvoconducto para llegar a él. Ven conmigo —comenzó a caminar con Draco tomado por la espalda, apuntando a su cuello. Draco solo se limitó a dejarse llevar por la bruja.

—¡Suéltalo! —exclamó Harry blandiendo su varita.

—Deja tu palito a un lado, pequeñín. Todos los instrumentos mágicos no sirven, ¿creen que no me di cuenta? Esta daga no es mágica y por lo tanto, efectivamente letal en el cuello de este hombrecito. Sería un placer decapitarlo delante de su padre… pero no, no lo haré… Se lo llevaré a Hades. Así que, andando.

Caminó junto a Draco, dejando atrás al grupo que quedó estupefacto con la reacción tan rápida de la bruja, incluso Alice estaba sorprendida y envidiosa. ¡Hubiese dado otra vez su alma al diablo para ser ella quien llevara a Draco ante Hades!

—¡No me sigan! —gritó Draco a unos metros de distancia, al ver que Harry intentaba perseguirlos.

—¡Calla estúpido! ¡Claro que te seguirán! Muchos mejor, así habrá más carne fresca para Cerbero y la Hidra… y tú, ¡Ja! Perséfone estará contenta al ver que le traigo un nuevo consorte… será una agradecida de gozarte antes de darte de comida a la Quimera...

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Entre tanto, Hermione junto a Ronald Weasley habían logrado llegar a la camioneta camuflada que se encontraba dispuesta a los pies del Monte Olimpo. Situaron con sumo cuidado a Pansy en la parte posterior del vehículo y la cubrieron con mantas. Hermione se iría con ella y Ron conduciría rumbo a la ciudad.

—Conduce lento por las piedras, mira que cualquier sobresalto podría agravar las heridas de ella, pero cuando lleguemos a la carretera haremos la magia para acortar la distancia, ¿sí? —dijo Hermione.

—Pero podríamos hacer ese hechizo ahora, ¿no te parece?

—No, no es recomendable. Recuerda que son muchas curvas y podríamos errar en una o equivocarnos en algún camino lateral.

—Sí, es verdad.

Comenzaron a avanzar. Hermione tomó la mano de Pansy q estaba fría y pálida. Había perdido mucha sangre, posiblemente ya se encontraba en un estado anémico.

—Estoy muriendo, Granger.

—No digas eso. Te pondrás bien. Los muggles saben arreglar huesos.

—Preferiría un buen medimago.

—Ya oíste lo que dijo Draco, aquí no hay hospitales mágicos —otro silencio, luego una tos y esta vez salió sangre por la boca de Pansy. Hermione se apuró en limpiar el rostro de la joven, quien ahora soltaba sus lágrimas.

—Pe... perdóname Granger… perdóname por todo… pe...

—Sí, Pansy, ya te hemos perdonado. Debes tú perdonarte. Ahora debes pensar que tendrás toda una vida para remediarlo y quizá toda una vida junto a Dean.

—Dean… ¿dónde está? —la falta de sangre y su presión arterial la hacían perderse en el tiempo. Además su respiración era dificultosa.

—Ya viene. Tranquila.

—¿Sí? ¿Viene ahora? De… debemos atrapar a Lucius… él… él se trae algo entre manos… esas brujas… ellas son muy oscuras y perversas... les tengo miedo...

—Sí, Pansy, tranquila. Ya las hemos atrapado.

Luego de salir a la carretera principal y de hacer el hechizo para acortar el camino, no pasaron ni diez minutos cuando Ron frenó de repente frente a una construcción moderna. Era un edificio blanco de tres pisos de altura, en cuya fachada estaba un letrero que decía: Hospital de Traumatología de la ciudad de Litochoro. Ron bajó corriendo y al cabo de unos segundos, paramédicos y enfermeras sacaron a Pansy de la camioneta y la habían acostado en una camilla.

Hermione entró rauda a recepción para entregar los antecedentes y documentos de Pansy, que con un Accio, había traído desde del hotel en donde estaban hospedadas. Documentos, por cierto, falsos, ya que Pansy, al ser una ex convicta no tenía sus antecedentes limpios, por tanto le impedían salir de Inglaterra.

—Si quieres, Ron, puedes desaparecer e ir a ayudar a los muchachos. Yo me quedaré aquí.

—Iré, sí. Pero antes debo saber cómo está Parkinson. Me imagino que el gringuito querrá saber de ella —respondió refiriéndose a Dean.

—Él ha de estar preocupado, creo realmente está interesado en Parkinson.

—Yo pienso lo mismo. Hermione, dime ¿qué ocurre entre tú y Draco? No te he querido preguntar nada, pero ya es evidente. Él dijo que estaban separados y claro que sí, porque él estaba trabajando para nosotros en medio de esas brujas, pero juraría que hay algo más. Sé que entre nosotros pasaron muchas cosas, Hermione, pero me considero tu amigo, al igual que Harry… si ocurre algo…

—Ron, este no es el lugar para hablar.

—Hermione, si ese hurón te ha hecho daño, te juro que…

—Soy lo bastante grande para defenderme sola. Si hay algo entre Draco y yo, creo que lo podremos solucionar, ambos.

—Y si no, me imagino que Sam será el sustituto, ¿o me equivoco?

Ese era el Ron que Hermione conocía, entre sarcástico y desatinado, ¿cómo era capaz de imaginarse que Sam podía ocupar el lugar de Draco? O, ¿ella fue tan evidente con esa pequeña ilusión que sintió por Sam que hasta Ron se dio cuenta? Prefirió no responder. Solo se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

Se fue a sentar a una de las bancas de la sala de espera. No sabía cuánto iba a durar la evaluación inicial, sin embargo, no pasaron ni quince minutos cuando una enfermera bajita y menuda, se les acercó.

—¿Son familiares de la paciente?

—No, somos sus amigos. Vinimos todos al Monte Olimpo—respondió Ron.

—Bueno, nuestro hospital es especialista en este tipo de accidentes, por lo de los excursionistas que vienen al Monte… En el caso de la joven, ella presenta una perforación pulmonar debido a la fractura de una de sus costillas de carácter grave. No obstante, en total son cuatro las costillas fracturadas y dos vértebras lumbares, por lo que en estos momentos la estamos ingresando al quirófano para descomprimir el tallo medular y estabilizarla, además de extraer el cuerpo extraño que provoca la hemorragia. Ahora bien, nada asegura que no haya daño neurológico o psicomotriz. Todo depende de la operación. Además sumado a la anemia aguda por la pérdida de sangre…. el diagnóstico resulta incierto y su estado es crítico. Necesito la firma alguien para autorizar la intervención.

—¿Alguien? Bueno estamos él y yo —dijo Hermione.

—Me refiero a sus padres o hermanos.

—No, ella es hija única y sus padres están en Inglaterra.

—Entonces uno de ustedes. No se puede perder tiempo.

—¿Es muy grave? —preguntó Ron.

—Sí, joven. Hay riesgo vital. No quiero que se creen falsas expectativas, en estos casos es mejor hablar con la verdad. Es muy posible que no sobreviva a la operación.

Luego que Hermione firmara la autorización para la intervención quirúrgica, Ron se despidió de ella. La enfermera había sido clara en señalar que la operación no iba a durar menos de cuatro horas. Así que él prefirió regresar al Monte Olimpo, sin embargo Hermione decidió quedarse esperando allí. Si ocurría algo, ella debía estar al lado de Pansy. No la podía dejar sola en esta circunstancia. Sus amigos eran fuertes y sabrían defenderse como tantas otras veces lo habían hecho.

Ron apareció en el lugar en donde hacía unas horas había estado luchando contra las brujas. Lo que encontró fue solo marcas en el piso. El campamento estaba intacto y no había indicios de que alguien estuviera allí. Recordó que el mapa lo había analizado muchas veces al lado de Luna, así que entró a la tienda. Tomó una mochila, puso en ella, una botella de agua, pan, algunos frutos secos y buscó una chaqueta más abrigada.

Caminó hasta el límite señalado por Luna en donde comenzaban los dominios de Hades. Inspiró fuerte e inició marcha ascendente hacía el monte.

Había caminado una media hora, cuando notó los primeros indicios de que sus compañeros estaban cerca. Las marcas en la nieve fresca estaban claras así que los pudo seguir. Luego, en un montículo, a lo lejos, logró visualizar al grupo que estaba detenido en un lugar escarpado, pero solo veía a dos personas. ¿Luna y Harry? ¿Y el resto? Allí debía estar la entrada. Agradecía haberlos visto ya que comenzaba a caer la primera nieve de la tarde. Aceleró su marcha y se dirigió al lugar.

Luna, se percató que alguien venía detrás de ellos, vio que se trataba de era Ron. Una alegría enorme la embargó. Soltó su bolso y salió corriendo a encontrarlo. Al llegar junto a él se colgó de su cuello, a lo que Ron respondió con una alegría tremenda.

—¡Te extrañé!

—¿En serio Lunita? —preguntó sonriendo.

—¡Sabes que sí! —ella lo besó. Ron solo le correspondió levantándola del piso mientras la estrechaba contra su cuerpo.

—¿Tienes idea desde cuándo esperaba esto?

—No, pero desde ahora te besaré a cada rato —dijo ella.

—Pero casados —dijo de inmediato. Ella sonrió.

—Sí, casados —asintió.

Mientras tanto, Harry, desde el otro lado miraba incrédulo lo que sus ojos veían. Por fin el par decidía estar juntos. No era el mejor lugar, pero para el amor no había ni tiempo, ni sitio definido.

Se tomaron de la mano y juntos llegaron donde estaba Harry, pero faltaban los otros.

—Lo que ocurre es que Elly capturó a Draco y se lo llevó al inframundo. Lucius se ofreció para ser el tributo a Hades que llevará Dean, porque él quiso ser quien hablara con Hades… Sin embargo, Sam también fue. No quiso dejar solo a su hermano.

—Pero, ¿cómo van a entrar? No entiendo.

—Elly va marcando el camino, pero Sam lleva la piedra… el mapa que también es una llave… pero creo que finalmente no la necesitarán…


	19. Osados en el Inframundo

Esas eran las verdaderas tinieblas, el infierno mismo en la tierra. Hedor, repugnancia y fango. El camino por el túnel era sofocante... Su piel sudaba y el olor putrefacto de su acompañante aumentaba con cada paso. Draco avanzaba con su brazo doblado hacia la espalda, secundado por Elly que a paso firme lo guiaba por la entrada al averno. Ese túnel era la morada de algunas bestias horribles que lo cuidaban de los humanos, pero como ella era una bruja del infierno y Draco su tributo, los dejaron pasar: El Llanto, La Angustia, Las Tres Enfermedades, Geraz (que era la Vejez), El Miedo, El Hambre, La Muerte, El Sufrimiento y la prima de estos, La Guerra, también moraba allí, incluso estaban también unas tías lejanas de esta última: Discordia y Apatía, así como los hermanos, llamados Placeres Perversos. Todos los miraron al pasar, pero a pesar desear atacarlos con sus emociones y sentimientos, se limitaron a mirarlos y uno que otro roce hubo, pero no podían hacerles daño.

En un momento el túnel se abrió. Y allí estaba el Lago de los Lamentos, Aqueronte. Era un agua negra y espesa en donde se podían ver cuerpos que giraban y giraban. Rostros acongojados por sus culpas, almas condenadas a nadar eternamente en la putrefacción e inmundicia. Pero no estaba Caronte, el barquero.

Draco notó la impaciencia y nerviosismo de la bruja, porque sabía que tampoco allí tenía sus poderes. Debía ser muy cauto y tomar el control apenas la bruja disminuyera sus defensas. Ella miraba por sobre el hombro de Draco y este siendo mucho más alto, se irguió más, impidiendo que ella pudiera ver qué había delante. Así que Elly caminó un poco hacia el lado de Draco, con ello zafó el brazo de él y alejó un poco la daga del cuello, momento propicio para que el mago se la arrebatara y se separara de ella.

—¿Pensaste que podrías reducirme tan fácilmente? Ya ves que no. Ahora, al piso. ¡Te dije que al piso! Acá esperaremos a que lleguen los cazadores y te puedan entregar a Hades.

—No seas bobo Draco, ven conmigo. Juntos podríamos crear una nueva fuerza. Hades nos dará todo el poder que queramos. Tu padre no lo supo valorar, al final fue un iluso que creyó ser más fuerte que el folclórico y pintoresco Voldemort.

—¡No!

—Ven conmigo, Draco. Sé tú mi compañero, yo cambiaré este cuerpo si quieres uso el de tu esposa. Ella es linda, me encantaría poseer el suyo y así no te costaría nada tener sexo conmigo. ¡Juntos tú y yo! —dijo la bruja desde el piso, sacando su lengua, la cual era más larga que lo normal y de un tono verdoso, mostrándola grotescamente sensual a Draco.

—¡Ni lo pienses un segundo, engendro asqueroso! ¡Solo me provocas repugnancia!

Pero Elly no lo escuchó. Su rostro miró al cielo y gritó:

—¡Amado Hades, soy Elly... tu Osada que viene con un tributo para tu caldero! —gritó a toda voz la bruja y al segundo apareció el barquero, que con el remo de fierro candente amenazó a Draco.

—Soltad la daga y acompañad a la ama Kedward donde el Todopoderoso Hades, Dios del Inframundo... hermano de Zeus... —Caronte era un viejo de manos callosas y dedos largos, que vestía una túnica negra y un antifaz para esconder las arrugas de su rostro.

Draco sabía que cualquier movimiento en falso provocaría que ese remo lo rosara o le provocara una herida y no quería ni siquiera imaginarse el dolor que semejante arma le ocasionaría. Así que arrojó la daga de Elly al suelo y levantó ambas manos. La bruja la recogió raudamente y empujó a Draco hacia la barcaza, que más que barcaza era una especie de balsa hecha con troncos negros y mohosos.

—Vamos amado Draco, pronto este cuerpo será renovado y podrías volver conmigo al mundo exterior. Y si no, pues mira... —señaló la oscura agua—. Tu blanco rostro resaltará en medio de todos estos que lloran eternamente el haber entregado su alma al dios eterno, Hades.

—Ni lo sueñes, asquerosa. Antes muerto que enredarme con un demonio como tú.

—Ahora lo dices, pero bien que lo pasaste con Alice.

—¿Estás segura de eso? ¿Quién lo dijo? ¿Acaso no sabes que soy experto oclumante y que manejo a la perfección ciertas artes que tú no tienes idea? Técnica y estudio, eso vale más que todos los pactos que logres hacer. Así que dime, ¿crees que sería capaz de meterme con una muerta putrefacta como ustedes? ¡No me conoces!

—¡Eres igual que tu padre! —espetó con odio.

—¿Igual? ¡Ja! Será porque estamos vivos, en cambio tú… tú estás muerta.

—¡Silencio! Pronto llegaremos al puente del inframundo. Allí es donde debes presentar tu donación a Hades... o en su defecto, decir a viva voz que tu presente se batirá con Cerbero —informó Caronte.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Quienes seguían a Draco y Elly, habían llegado a la orilla de Lago de los Lamentos. Como la bruja Elly había abierto la entrada, no hubo necesidad de usar una llave o algo similar, el túnel estaba accesible, tal vez siempre lo estuvo, era cosa de encontrar la entrada exacta y esa había sido dada por Luna.

Sam invocó al barquero, aunque sabía que no vendría tan raudamente ya que era obvio que Elly había solicitado sus servicios para llevarse a Draco, algunos minutos antes.

—¿Y no se puede usar otro medio? —preguntó Lucius mirando el lago en busca de otra barcaza o algo similar que los pudiera ayudar.

—Eres estúpido, Malfoy. Hades te matará o te comerán sus mascotas. No debiste traicionarnos —dijo Alice.

—No las he traicionado. Fue vuestro hechizo el que se esfumó.

—No me vengas con eso ahora. Hace rato que te he notado diferente y hoy lo corroboré cuando dejaste entrever que tú sabías que Draco tenía más de un niño y eso no nos lo habías dicho. Sabías que Elly quería esas almas pequeñas y no se las diste.

—Alice, el hechizo imperius es efectivo, pero cuando ustedes comenzaron a corromperse el hechizo empezó a debilitarse y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de todo —confesó Lucius.

—¿Así que hechizado? ¡Qué fácil es salir de sus fechorías es para estos brujos! ¡Ja, ja, ja! Deberíamos decirle al juez que fuimos hechizados y que por eso suplantábamos a los del FBI —dijo Dean incrédulo de lo que oía.

—Es cierto, suena como una artimaña para salvarse de la cárcel… —corroboró Sam.

—En el mundo de la magia eso ocurre cuando nos relacionamos con magos oscuros —dijo Lucius.

—¡Ahí viene el barquero! —indicó Dean.

Al cabo de unos minutos y luego de haber cruzado el lago negro de almas en lamento, llegaron al otro extremo, en donde aún estaba Elly con Draco, a la espera de Perséfone, quien era la mujer de Hades y la encargada de recibir a las visitas de su esposo. No se veía por ninguna parte al can Cerbero.

Draco se sorprendió al ver a su padre allí. Sin embargo, al mirarlo detenidamente se dio cuenta de que ese no era el Lucius Malfoy que dejó fuera. Estaba como él como lo recordaba, de cabello largo y blanquecino y con unos veinte años más, ¿qué había ocurrido con el otro Malfoy? Intentó moverse, pero Elly lo detuvo clavándole la daga en el costado. El dolor era inmenso. La sangre comenzó a salir y sus piernas se doblaron. Cayó al suelo de rodillas.

—¡No! ¿Qué haces? —gritó Lucius.

—¡Eso es para que les quede claro que aquí la que manda soy yo! —dijo Elly.

Sam presuroso y, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, vio que la herida de Draco no era tan grande como para caer al piso, advirtiendo que éste se encontraba mirando el suelo, era una especie de posición distractora para la bruja, lo cual Sam entendió a la perfección, así que en un movimiento rápido, Draco logró sacar de su bota un cuchillo afilado el cual arrojó a las manos de Sam.

—¡Agárralo! —le gritó Draco.

Sam tomó el arma y apenas la recibió de manos de Draco, se la arrojó con fuerza y certera precisión en medio de la frente a Elly cayendo esta de espaldas al suelo, pero riendo malévolamente.

—¿Qué sacan malnacidos? ¡Este cuerpo está muerto!

—Muerto y abatido —corrigió Draco mientras se erguía con su mano en el costado el que sangraba profusamente. No era una hemorragia grave, pero sí lo suficiente para complicarle la existencia. Su camisa estaba empapada.

Dean se acercó a Elly levantándola con fuerza del piso y amarrándole las manos con un trozo de cuerda que traía en su chaqueta. Elly aún estaba con el cuchillo clavado en su frente. Draco la miró divertido. Era una verdadera zombi.

—¡Quítamelo! —ordenó.

—No, hace juego con tu disfraz —respondió Draco con sarcasmo y con su tono pausado de voz.

—Bien, tenemos a estas dos bestias. Se las entregaremos a Hades y le pediremos que devuelva las almas a dios, que las libere… sobre todo la de los niños pequeños, ellos no deberían estar en este lugar —Sam miró con asco a su alrededor.

—También podríamos pedirle el alma de las dos mujeres que murieron en manos de Elly y Alice —fue Lucius quien habló. Era extraño para Draco escuchar a su padre decir algo sensato.

—Tienes razón —y lo apoyó.

—Extraño a Castiel. Él sabe negociar muy bien —dijo Dean recordando a su amigo, el arcángel, que tantas veces en el pasado los había ayudado, sobretodo en situaciones que involucraba al infierno.

—Querrás decir que nos ha ayudado con Lucifer. Castiel no confía en los dioses del Olimpo; su Dios único y universal es más fuerte que todos estos pseudo-dioses —agregó Sam.

—¿Quién es un pseudo-dios? —se escuchó una voz femenina, fuerte y clara que retumbaba entre los allí presentes.

Llegaba al lugar una mujer hermosa de piel trigueña, de cabello largo y rizos brillantes, con un rostro atractivo, de ojos grandes y verdes, con labios gruesos y bien formados. Sus caderas anchas, cintura angosta y busto generoso, la hacían ver como la mujer perfecta. Lucía además unas manos delgadas y bien cuidadas, uñas largas y rojas. Vestía un traje del mismo color, largo, acinturado, de zapatos altos de tacón, parecía una modelo lista para una sesión fotográfica, pensó Dean. Luego pestañeó, debía ser una ilusión o un artilugio para engatusarlos. No podía dejarse llevar por esa belleza, que parecía no encajar con el escenario en el que se encontraban.

—Soy Perséfone, hija de Zeus y señora del Inframundo. Y si no quieren morir antes, les agradezco llamarme Doncella.

—¿Hija de Zeus? ¿Eres la mujer de tu tío? —Lucius habló en voz alta y muy sorprendido, casi espantado por el incesto.

—¿No sabes nada de mitología griega? —preguntó Dean.

El aura mágica y de elegancia que en algún momento quiso imponer Perséfone se vino abajo. Ella bajó sus brazos y dijo con una mueca en su rostro:

—Sí, él es mi tío y yo su mujer, ¿contentos? El me raptó de mi hogar, pero al final opté por quedarme aquí... pero si uno de ustedes quiere vestirse de mujer y quedarse por mí, gustosa le doy el puesto.

—Tenemos a estas dos —dijo Lucius que no había cerrado la boca desde que la había visto.

—Ellas están más muertas que vivas. Mmm y con solo olerlas puedo ver que una es Kyteler y la otra Kedward. Brujas, solo eso, hediondas a muerte, cazadoras de almas y asquerosas. Vengan. Hades las espera. ¡Ah, lo olvidaba! ¿Quién es el tributo?

—¡Yo! —al unísono Draco y Sam hablaron.

—Mmm y, ¿si mejor se quedan conmigo? —les preguntó mientras examinaba de pies a cabeza a ambos. Pero luego reaccionó al ver la herida de Draco —¡Ah, pero tú estás herido! —se acercó a él y vio su costado sangrante más de cerca—. No es mucho, pero ha de doler —puso su dedo índice en la herida de Draco y luego se llevó a la boca una gota de sangre, de inmediato la herida dejó de sangrar y cerró—. No crean que hago milagros, mi menos que curo a los heridos. Es hora darle de comer a las bestias y no quiero que huelan la carne, antes de tiempo, es todo —dijo con una extraña sonrisa malévola.

La risa tonta dibujada en el rostro de Lucius se esfumó. Era una diosa hermosa, perfecta, pero inicua, aunque si lo pensaba bien, él no tenía nada de bueno, tampoco.

Caminaron por un puente de piedra de no más de ochenta centímetros de ancho y unos diez metros de largo. Debajo de ellos se encontraba un precipicio enorme en donde se lograba visualizar, en el fondo, un río rojo de lava ardiente como un pequeño cordón serpenteante.

El aire era caliente, pero no los hacía sudar. Se sentía un hedor a podredumbre y bocanadas de viento parecían que los iban a desequilibrar. Sumado a esto, el camino se hacía interminable, pero Perséfone, que los guiaba, caminaba con tal seguridad y elegancia, que era obvio que ese trayecto lo había hecho infinidades de veces, además en su estatus de diosa, jamás le ocurriría nada si caía al abismo. Para ella el peligro no existía.

Caminaron por otro túnel iluminado con antorchas en cuyas paredes estaban colgados unos huesos grandes, que no parecían humanos y algunos cráneos, como trofeos, tendidos en las lámparas que daban un aspecto lúgubre.

—Son regalos de Deméter, mi madre. Tiene un sentido ácido de lo que es el inframundo… no es Halloween, pero ella cree que vivo en Halloween todo el año… Me refiero es esa fiesta americana famosa o no, ¿De Blair?

—No, yo no ataco en esa fecha. El que ataca en Halloween es Jason —respondió con voz de ultratumba la bruja haciendo alusión a una producción cinematográfica norteamericana.

—¡Si supieras! Jason, Krueger, Myers… hasta Chucky ¡Ja! Todos esos son almas que de verdad existieron. Lástima para Hades, porque se las quitó Luci…

—Veo que tienes mucho manejo de este lugar. Llevas miles de años aquí, ¿por qué no huyes y vives afuera? Una mujer como tú… —fue Lucius quien la interrumpió, la mujer la miró sorprendida por la descaro del humano.

—Así es, yo vivo aquí, ¿qué haría afuera? Sería normal, envejecería y moriría.

—Así es la vida. Tiene su ciclo y en algún momento nos cansamos de vivir y ahí es donde nuestros cuerpos reposan eternamente —respondió Lucius. Otra vez Draco lo observó extrañado. Ese no era su padre.

—Lo he pensado, pero debo dejar una reemplazante a quien debo darle de algo comer, para que nunca se vaya. Lo malo es que no he encontrado a ninguna digna de mi Hades.

—¿Y por qué no les das de comer a una de estas para dejarla para siempre en este lugar? O, ¿a las dos? Así «tu Hades» tendrá de dónde elegir —sugirió Sam.

—Debería, ¿no? Pero es Hades quien decide... todo lo decide él...

—¡No! Nosotros debemos estar afuera para juntar almas… ¡Así lo quiere Hades! —gritó Alice que se había mantenido silente todo el camino, parecía resignada a su sino.

—Perséfone, ellas pueden ocupar tu sitio y tú serías libre —Lucius se había acercado a ella y suave y atrevidamente le había tomado un brazo

—¿Con esos cuerpos putrefactos? ¡Jamás! — respondió fuerte.

En un momento el túnel se abrió y se encontraron en un salón grande, iluminado por los metales preciosos de las paredes y de dos grandes fogatas al final del salón. Allí estaba sentado él. El dios Hades, en su trono de oro, con una túnica dorada. Se veía como un hombre en sus treinta y tantos, delgado, con barba incipiente, de cabello rubio y desordenado, con ojos azules profundos, demasiado perfecto para ser un dios del mal.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso esperaban ver a un engendro horrible con cachos puntudos, lengua híbrida y cola en forma de flecha? No, eso déjenselo a Lucifer. Yo, en cambio me cuido y prefiero esta imagen de Dios del Olimpo, además en el último tiempo mi imagen ha ido mejorando cada día más —dijo Hades con una voz varonil y suave.

Todos estaban descolocados. ¿Era así ese infierno? ¿Cómo era posible que un dios, tan temido como Hades, fuera una especie de Brad Pitt del inframundo? Se preguntaban los Winchester. Eso debía tener una explicación lógica porque no era normal.

—Dios Hades… —carraspeó Dean—. Te hemos traído a este par de brujas que no han logrado su cometido en el mundo exterior y a cambio te ofrecemos las almas de estos hombres para que, gustoso las puedas recibir.

—Alice y Elly… Sí, sí, sí… y estos dos se batirán con Cerbero con tal que yo me quede con estas. Pues no, no me interesa.

—Es necesario dios Hades que ellas se queden en tu caldero, han ocasionado muchas muertes en el mundo exterior —insistió el mayor de los Winchester.

—¡Fui yo mismo quien les dio esa orden! ¡Necesitaba una cuota especial para mi caldero! ¡Pero Luci… Luci se lleva lo mejor de allá fuera!

—Dios Hades, te han traído almas de niños inocentes —le recordó Dean.

—¡Eso es! ¡Por eso la fuerza del mal se ha ido disminuyendo! Mírate, si ya no das miedo. La pureza de los niños te está volviendo un ángel —dijo Perséfone.

Hades guardó silencio. En efecto, Lucifer se hacía fuerte por las almas pervertidas y él... y su «inframundo» parecía un jardín de infantes con las almas puras que estaba recolectando.

Perséfone se acercó a los recién llegados, mientras Hades miraba su fuego eterno, pensativo y silencioso.

—Está callado. Y cuando se pone así, no entiende razones. Esto ya no es como antes —comenzó a decir Perséfone, pero Hades la interrumpió con una voz fuerte y clara:

—Las dos brujas se quedan aquí porque no cumplieron con su parte del pacto. Quiero que sientan el dolor del desgarro del alma en sus cuerpos como si fueran los de ellas… como si estuvieran vivas.

Efectuó un movimiento con sus manos y las brujas volvieron a verse lozanas y bellas, y realmente vivas. Podían percibir todo. Sonrieron y luego gritaron de pavor pues sabían lo que les esperaba.

—Y tú Malfoy, también te quedarás pero tu alma te será quitada luego de la pelea. Nunca creí que te resultaría esa nueva orden que pensabas imponer en el mundo mágico. Creo que las brujas te dañaron la mente. Y ustedes dos… —se refería a Draco y a Sam—. Pelearán con Cerbero... el que viva... o si viven los dos... se podrán llevar las almas de los niños que estas brujas han arrebatado durante años. Eso quitará «bondad» a mi infierno y estos tres agregarán maldad. Doncella, llevadlos donde Cerbero y el que muera, que sea ingresado al mar de los lamentos.

—Lago —corrigió ella.

—¡Bueno, lago! —respondió hastiado.

Elly y Alice estaban abatidas, a pesar de verse bellas y jóvenes nuevamente. Lloraban de terror por sus almas, pero Hades no las escuchó pues ya lo había decidido.

Fueron llevados a la Sala de Almas, en donde una bruja decrépita y de aspecto repugnante, daba vueltas con un mazo una olla que colgaba sobre una estufa. Al lado de ella se iniciaba una especie de acequia que trasladaba agua negra con cuerpos translúcidos (almas) recolectadas por los ayudantes de Hades que pululaban por el mundo.

—Dos más —dijo Perséfone.

La bruja se acercó a Alice y a Elly, las que con horror la miraban. La bruja rió.

—Soñé con este momento desde el día en que terminaron su pacto con Lucifer y se vinieron con Hades. Sus almas pervertidas y podridas darán fuerza a mi amo Hades. Ahora volverá a ser fuerte porque sus almas han cercenado a cientos de vidas, han sido perversas y malévolas, es hora de entregar esos dones a Hades.

La harpía Aquemarre, que así se llamaba esa bruja, primero se acercó a Alice a quien miró a los ojos y le colocó su mano manchada de pústulas negras y de uñas largas como garras de águila en el cuello, la boca de la mujer se abrió de una manera horrible, tan grande que parecía que se le podían desencajar los músculos de la mandíbula y de ahí salió una nube oscura, espesa y hedionda que era alma original de Alice.

Con la otra mano, la bruja condujo esa alma que emitía un lastimero gemido y la echó al caldero hirviendo.

Luego se acercó a Elly, quien se reusaba a mirarla. La bruja entonces llamó a dos bestias que estaban cerca, dos centauros grandes y negros, uno tomó por los brazos a la mujer y el otro le metió sus manos en la boca y comenzó a jalar en direcciones distintas, de tal manera que sus mandíbulas se desprendieron y la boca se rasgó hasta la nuca. La cabeza quedó partida en dos y la lengua caía de todo su largo por el cuello. La sangre se derramaba a litros del cuerpo de la mujer.

Draco sentía que se vomitaría de asco. Los Winchester se taparon la boca. La escena era peor que cualquier muerte que hubiesen presenciado. Lucius miró a Perséfone que parecía desmayarse también de repulsión y le tomó el brazo para evitar que cayera. La Diosa lo miró y sonrió.

Luego la negra alma de Alice también daba vueltas en el barro hirviente del caldero.

—Si uno de ustedes es abatido en la pelea, me dará gusto recibirlos —dijo la bruja— ¡Llévense estos cuerpos… es carne para el perro! —ordenó a los centauros.

En ese instante entró un sátiro portando una espada de oro y vestido con un traje parecido a los que usaban los gladiadores romanos.

—Es hora del duelo. Primero entre ustedes y luego el que gane, debe pelear con Cerbero.

—Así no era… era una pelea directa con el perro —dijo Sam.

—Sí, eso dijo Hades —corroboró Draco.

—El dios Hades cambió los planes… la maldad está volviendo a este averno… ¡Por fin!

—Yo iré por ti, hijo —se ofreció Malfoy, lo cual encantó a Perséfone. Ese hombre era un héroe.

—No te hagas el bueno conmigo, padre. Yo pelearé y me llevaré esas almas.

—No puedes matar al cazador. Sam Winchester te ganará —dijo Lucius.

—El que gane se llevará las almas al paraíso y eso es lo que importa —respondió Draco.

—Si tú ganas, Draco, también haré que te lleves el alma de las dueñas de esos cuerpos. Si tú ganas, esas almas serán liberadas —dijo Perséfone—. Yo misma hablaré con Hades y no me dirá que no. Eran mujeres puras, que no significan nada en este lugar—. Draco miró a Sam, quien asintió.

—Yo ya he estado en lugares peores que este. Así que Malfoy, no tengas piedad… si me vas a matar, hazlo. —le dijo Sam.

—La idea, Winchester, es que ambos salgamos vivos de esto. El dios dio la chance de que uno, o los dos podrían vivir.

—Entiendo. Trabajo en equipo, ¿no?

—Así es. Aunque hay que estar alertas. Puede cambiar de opinión en cualquier momento.

Los cuatro fueron llevados a un pequeño anfiteatro, como la arena del antiguo imperio romano, solo que en esta no había espectadores, a excepción de Hades, Perséfone, y un par de centauros. Dean y Lucius se sentaron a lado de estos últimos. Estaban nerviosos. No sabían qué hacer. En esos dominios la magia de ellos no era valedera. No podían mentirle a un dios y, sin embargo, uno debía morir. Para Lucius que fuera Sam, pero para Dean, que fuera Draco.

A cada uno, abajo en la arena, les dieron a elegir las armas a usar: Draco eligió una espada y Sam dos corvos.

Ambos se miraron y no sabían cómo empezar. No querían hacerse daño. No se conocían. Y aunque se hubiesen conocido, a ninguno se le hubiera pasado por la mente matar al otro. Y, sin embargo, uno debía morir. Sam sabía que si era él quien ganara, las almas de las dos mujeres no serían liberadas, pero si moría, Draco se las podría llevar. ¿Qué ganaba él viviendo más? ¿Sería capaz de llevar el peso de por vida que por su culpa dos almas inocentes vagarían en el lago Aqueronte por la eternidad?

—¡Empiecen! ¡Despedácense! —ordenó Hades.

Ambos comenzaron a girar, pero no querían agredirse y eso lo percibió el dios.

—¡Mátense! ¿Que no me oyen? ¡Quiero a uno muerto! —gritó, pero tanto Sam como Draco no podían comenzar—. Pues, bien, ustedes lo han querido. Que entre la Hidra —Perséfone se puso de pie y nerviosa, porque conocía a ese horrendo animal.

—Dijiste que sería Cerbero —le recordó a su esposo.

—He cambiado de planes, Doncella.

En ese instante se abrió un portón al costado de la arena y de allí salió un animal con cuerpo de dragón y tres cabezas: una de león, otra de macho cabrío, que le salía del lomo, y la última de dragón, que nacía en la cola y escupía fuego por sus fauces y por su trasero.

—La hidra madre fue derrotada por Beleferonte con la ayuda de Pegaso, el caballo alado, a las órdenes del rey Iobate de Licia pero esta es una cría, joven, de unos mil doscientos años... será una digna contrincante para ustedes. Y ahora a luchar por sus vidas —les dijo Hades.


	20. Magos, Dioses y Hombres

Lucius Malfoy se puso de pie y caminó por detrás del trono de Hades, mientras veía cómo su hijo y el cazador Winchester peleaban con las pequeñas armas con que contaban. Conocía muy bien a Draco y sabía que en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo no era muy certero y que, de solo ver al norteamericano, este podría tener un poco más experiencia, pero no la suficiente como para derribar a la bestia que tenían frente a ellos.

El solo hecho de pensar en la posibilidad de ver morir a su hijo en manos de ese monstruo, lo desesperaba. No concebía su pasado haciéndole daño a Draco, ni obligándolo a hacer cosas por él. Ahora que lo pensaba bien y, que no estaba bajo el maleficio de esas brujas, se daba cuenta cuánto daño le había causado por su sed poder. Primero, al lado de Voldemort y luego con Elly y Alice. ¿Qué había sacado de todo aquello? Absolutamente nada. Nada bueno quería decir, porque el rechazo de Draco y de la comunidad mágica era lo único que tenía ahora en sus manos. Y por lo mismo, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados esperando a que esa hidra matara o se comiera delante de sus ojos a su único hijo, el padre de sus nietos... ¡Nietos! Ojalá algún día pudiera conocerlos. Su desesperación aumentaba al ver que la bestia no daba tregua, ni a Sam ni a Draco.

Y, en esa desesperación, optó por hablar con Perséfone, la Doncella, la bella doncella que era sobrina y mujer de Hades. Pero él, no le iba a decir así. Perséfone era su nombre. Ya había probado llamarla así y nada había ocurrido. Le dio la impresión de que aquella mujer (o diosa) se había interesado en él, porque desde que lo vio, notó cierta simpatía (eso, si los dioses pueden ser simpáticos). Así que, aprovechándose de ese pequeño, pero muy significativo semi vínculo, es que había tomado la osadía de acercársele.

La bella mujer se encontraba de pie al lado de su esposo, frotándose amabas manos. No lo podía afirmar, pero a Malfoy le daba la impresión de que Perséfone no quería ver morir a nadie, menos ser testigo de cómo la hidra se comía a uno de los hombres que estaban en la arena. Rozó suavemente su mano por la espalda de ella, dando ésta un leve respingo, el cual no fue advertido por Hades, que estaba frenético, esperando ver algo de sangre.

—Perséfone, por favor, has algo, es mi hijo.

La mujer lo miró a los ojos y se quedó perdida en ellos por algunos segundos. Las arrugas de la edad, el cabello blanquecino y los labios finos de Lucius, le atraían. Había visto a muchos hombres y no porque Hades fuera un dios ella le había sido siempre fiel, pero nunca le fue infiel con un humano. No, no podía seguir pensando en esa posibilidad. Ella era una diosa y Lucius un humano, alguien inferior... —Sí, inferior, pero me gusta.

Además no debía temerle a Hades, mal que mal ella también era una deidad, por lo que él no le podía causar mucho daño, por ejemplo: matarla. Ella era inmortal. No obstante, él la había raptado siendo una adolescente y la había hecho su mujer. Eso no se lo perdonaba, pero tampoco lo culpaba el cien por ciento, ella tuvo la oportunidad de vivir en el exterior, pero al final había optado por la belleza y juventud eterna que le ofrecía el inframundo.

—Yo... yo podría...

—¡Doncella! ¿Qué haces rebajándote al hablar con este hombre? ¿No te das cuenta de que es nada? ¡Los humanos son insignificantes! Combustible... son eso... solo combustible —dijo el dios poniéndose de pie y mirando con asco de pies a cabeza a Lucius.

—Hades, él es un mago.

—No me interesa.

—Su hijo está...

—¡Te dije que no me interesa! —su mano abierta y con fuerza fue a parar al rostro de la mujer, cayendo ésta al suelo.

Dean, aprovechando el momento de distracción, saltó a la arena. Pero antes arrebató un sable a uno de los centauros, arma con la cual intentaría ayudar a Draco y Sam que estaban luchando con la hidra.

El animal había atacado a Sam, dándole un fuerte corte en el brazo, mientras que Draco, tenía un poco chamuscado el cabello ya que, por poco, y lo agarra una bocanada de fuego.

Los tres luchaban con el mitológico animal, aunque se preguntaban si este en algún momento podría caer muerto o era solo un timo por parte de Hades el hacerlos luchar con un animal inmortal. Ya que, como dijo al principio, la madre de este fue derrotada por Belerofonte y por Pegaso, pero ambos pertenecían al Olimpo, y ninguno de los tres que luchaban ahora, tenía grado de dios griego.

Mientras luchaban los tres en la arena, Lucius Malfoy se acercó a Perséfone y la ayudó a ponerse de pie, pero uno de los centauros de la guardia del dios, le clavó una espada en el estómago, como castigo por intentar tocar a la diosa. Lucius cayó al suelo de rodillas.

—¿Quién te dio la orden de atacar? ¡Fuera de aquí, animal! —gritó la mujer poniéndose de pie y acercándose a mago. Luego miró a Hades que sonreía en forma diabólica y por primera vez, en cientos de años, esa sonrisa era horrible. Sus dientes blancos de hacía unas horas, se habían tornado amarillos, como el oro y en forma filuda y alargada. El rostro angelical comenzaba a ponerse horrible. Tal como ella lo había conocido: cara larga, ojos grandes y ovalados, de un negro profundo y un cabello rojo como el fuego. La mujer no conocía el miedo, a pesar de haberlo visto en muchos rostros, ella jamás lo había sentido, sin embargo no podía explicarse qué sentía hacia Hades en aquel momento, pero bien sabía, que amor no era. Ese sentimiento no existía en el inframundo. ¿Odio, tal vez? No. El odio era un sentimiento demasiado profundo y humano... ¿Asco, acaso? ¿Repulsión, tal vez? O era algo más fuerte que el miedo y el terror, ¡era pavor! Sí, era eso... pavor, ya que su piel se erizaba al ver, al que era su esposo, convertido en una bestia, sintiéndose incapaz de mirarlo directamente.

Hades giró a un lado para seguir observando la pelea, momento en el cual se dio cuenta de que Dean Winchester, el otro cazador, se encontraba en la arena luchando con su hermano y el hijo de Malfoy. Le gustó la idea. Más gente. Más sangre.

Por su parte Perséfone levantó a Lucius y lo sacó a rastras. Malfoy estaba muy mal herido. Sentía que se le saldrían las entrañas debido al tamaño de la herida causada, sabía que el arma usada le había perforado órganos internos vitales. Si seguía sangrando, mucho tiempo de vida no tendría…

La diosa lo llevó a una sala contigua y lo recostó en un duro sofá de cuarzo blanco rameado, luego procedió a abrir la camisa y de inmediato colocó su mano en la herida sangrante.

—Te dije que no hago milagros, pero odio la sangre. —Lucius sonrió tristemente. La mujer tenía una mano caliente... muy caliente. Era como fuego, lo quemaba.

—¡Aaaayyy! —gritó, herido, abatido y ahora, quemado. Esperaba que ese no fuera ese su fin.

—¡Hombres! Tranquilo... ya... ya está —levantó su mano, ahora sin sangre. La herida había cerrado. Solo se lograba ver una pequeña cicatriz alargada en el ombligo, pero sana.

El corazón de Lucius comenzaba a latir con normalidad. En un momento pensó que la mujer lo quemaría vivo.

—¡Draco, mi hijo! ¡Debo ayudarlo!

—Tranquilo, el otro humano entró en la arena —dijo refiriéndose a Dean Winchester. Lucius se puso de pie para ir él también, pero se tambaleó un poco.

—Mejor no vayas. Espera aquí. Iré a ver qué sucede. Luego vendré por ti.

Ella caminó unos pasos y vio que Lucius se dirigía a una mesa en donde había comida en una bandeja de plata. Era fruta seca y algunos panes mohosos.

—¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra! Si comes algo, no te irás nunca —Lucius de inmediato dejó el pedazo de pan que estaba a punto de meter en su boca.

—Entendido —ella sonrió.

—Gracias, Perséfone —dijo él. La mujer se detuvo, sabía que él no podía decir su nombre. Ya se lo había perdonado una vez antes, pero ahora ¿qué haría? ¿Activaría el castigo que se daba a quienes osaban decir su nombre?

—Debes llamarme Doncella —dijo dándole la espalda.

—Lo sé, pero tú eres más que una damisela. Eso lo ha de haber inventado tu maridito para que no seas igual a él. Y tú eres una diosa —ella sonrió, esta vez sí se volteó a mirarlo, ¿por qué su hijo odiaba tanto a este hombre que parecía ser todo un caballero?

—Gracias. Y te lo dice una diosa.

—La diosa más bella de todas.

Mientras tanto los Osados que peleaban con la hidra, resistían cómo podían. Los tres tenían heridas: Sam sufría con una quemadura en la espalda; Draco, había sido elevado por los cielos por una garra del animal, tenía un fuerte golpe en el brazo y Dean había logrado enterrar el sable en el costado del animal, pero éste no sangraba... al parecer no le dolía. A estas alturas se habían dado cuenta de que luchar contra la hidra era desde ya, una pelea infructuosa, el animal era inmortal y por ende, invencible.

—¿Es necesario, Hades, que estos tres hombres peleen con un animal que jamás podrán derrotar? — preguntó Perséfone a su marido.

Hades la miró e hizo una mueca. Guardó silencio. Y mientras miraba cómo los tres intentaban a matar a algo que jamás moriría, se puso de pie y levantó su mano izquierda.

—¡Deténganse! —la hidra, como hipnotizada por la voz del dios, se quedó inmóvil —Puedes irte a tus aposentos —dijo Hades en un griego antiguo, al animal que parecía entender—. ¡Que venga Aquemarre!

Perséfone inspiró. Sabía lo que ocurriría después… Los tres de la arena, estaban inmóviles. No sabían qué planes tenía ahora Hades, porque los cambiaba a cada instante. Sin embargo, el invocar a la harpía del caldero hirviente, de nada bueno se podría tratar.

Hades bajó del estrado y caminó hasta la portezuela que daba a la arena, la cual le fue abierta por un sirviente enano que vigilaba y detrás de él ingresó Perséfone y Aquemarre, que tenía una maléfica sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

—Bien, habéis peleado como hombres, que es lo que son... pero no como hubiese querido ver. Son hábiles... otros hombres sin sus capacidades ya estarían muertos pero ustedes están vivos. Sin embargo, como mi tiempo vale mucho y no tengo por qué perderlo con ustedes, he decidido actuar rápido, sin mayores rodeos. Así que, Aquemarre, elegid a uno para nuestras arcas y los otros que se vayan.

Quedaron atónitos. La harpía tenía la misión de elegir a uno de ellos. Perséfone, incrédula de lo que Hades había dictaminado, miró a Sam y a Draco; Dean quiso ofrecerse, pero antes fue Sam quien habló.

—Yo me ofrezco como voluntario.

—¡No, Hermano! ¡Seré yo!

—Yo iré —agregó Draco.

—¡Ah! Con que tenemos a puros héroes aquí. Tú, el que hablaste primero serás el elegido —señaló la harpía tomando a Sam del brazo y arrastrándolo con ella. Dean y Draco intentaron seguirla, pero los centauros se lo impidieron.

—Ustedes pueden irse. Acá se queda el brujo viejo y este hombrecito —dijo Hades refiriéndose a Lucius, que allí no se encontraba, y a Sam que era sostenido por Aquemarre.

—¡No! ¡Mi padre se va conmigo!

—El alma de ese hombre está corrompida, joven mago —agregó Hades—. Será un excelente combustible para mi caldero. Doncella, lleva a todos a la Sala de las Almas y que Aquemarre haga lo que tenga que hacer —la harpía arrastró de inmediato a Sam con ella, perdiéndose en la portezuela de salida.

—Perdón mi señor, espero que recuerdes el trato, debes liberar las almas de los infantes... además de lo que te pedí hace un rato... las almas blancas de esas campesinas que fueron robadas por Elly y Alice.

—Ah, sí, bueno... ¡Qué más da! Ve con ellos y que la harpía se las entregue. Yo me voy a descansar. Ha sido mucho por hoy... para mañana tengo pensado hacer erupcionar un volcán... así que debo dormir y pensar bien en dónde, para tener una que otra alma para mi caldero.

El dios dio la espalda y se retiró del lugar, secundado por el hombre mitad cabra que había llegado.

La diosa hizo un gesto con su cabeza a los dos, y ambos la siguieron hasta la Sala de las Almas. Antes, pasó por el salón anterior, en donde Lucius esperaba.

Los cuatro se dirigieron al lugar de sacrificio, en donde yacía el cuerpo de Sam tirado en el piso. Dean no lo podía creer. Su hermano ya estaba...

—¿Muerto? ¿Está muerto? —preguntó Draco. Mientras Dean revisaba los signos vitales de su hermano.

—Fue muy fácil... más de lo que creí. Apenas lo miré, su alma se desprendió de él y sola ingresó al caldero. Ha sido lo mejor... sin fuerza... sin gritos... ¡Pfff! ¡Realmente lo mejor! ¿Quién sigue? El Todopoderoso Hades habló de otro, ¿eres tú? —preguntó a Lucius, quien estaba a punto de asentir, pero Perséfone lo interrumpió.

—Aquemarre, necesitamos las almas de todos los niños. Han sido liberadas.

—¿El alma de todos los niños? —preguntó la bruja decrépita sin creerlo.

—Sí, de todos... de todos, a través de los tiempos — mintió.

—Creí que eran solamente las almas que esas brujas ineptas habían cazado.

—Todas.

La harpía Aquemarre se encogió de hombros, abrió un cajón de madera vieja y de allí extrajo un frasco de boca ancha. Luego se acercó al pequeño caudal que brotaba del caldero, colocó la botella en ese lugar, luego conjuró un par de palabras en un griego antiguo, y al instante el caudal comenzó a moverse en sentido contrario. En donde un líquido blanco comenzó a llenarla. Al cabo de unos tres minutos le colocó la tapa. Entonces se escuchó a lo lejos gemir una bestia. La harpía sonrió y bufó:

—¡La quimera ha despertado, por fin podrá nadar en el Aqueronte tranquilamente! Tomad, son setecientas quince mil trescientas veinticinco almas, a través de miles de años.

Draco miró a Dean que parecía no haber escuchado, pues aún estaba de rodillas con la cabeza de su hermano sobre sus piernas.

—Vieja, debes sacar dos almas más, las que corresponden a los cuerpos de las mujeres que Alice y Elly usurparon —ordenó la Doncella.

—A su orden, ama, sé quiénes son, corresponden a Catrina Webber y Anna Toller, esos eran sus nombres de humanas… —e hizo lo mismo que con los niños, pero esta vez en un envase más pequeño, luego de lo cual se lo entregó a Perséfone.

—De lo escuches a continuación, Vieja, nada recordarás —Perséfone miró fijamente a la mujer, mientras sus ojos se tornaban de un rojo carmesí. Luego la mujer sin hacer ningún gesto, giró y siguió revolviendo el caldero, como si nadie más estuviese cerca de ella—. Bien, ahora váyanse —continuó diciendo—. No pierdan más el tiempo. Lucius, vete con ellos también. Tomen — entregó una gema que colgaba de su cuello. Se la puso en las manos a Draco—. Con esto sobornarán a Caronte para que los lleve de regreso. No tomen el camino por donde se vinieron porque se encontrarán con Cerbero. Así que cuando salgan del túnel, en donde están las calaveras que mi madre me regaló, no sigan derecho. Bajen por la escalera de piedra y luego avancen por camino que desciende, ahí son unos cien metros. Luego encontrarán otro puente, más delgado que el que usaron de venida, ahí podrán cruzar. Llegarán al lago por el lado contrario al muelle. Deben convocar al barquero... Él irá de inmediato y luego... luego se van —explicó todo muy rápido y casi sin aliento.

—Perséfone, ven conmigo —Lucius se acercó a ella.

—No, tú... tú debes pagar tus culpas por todo el daño que has causado —el mago guardó silencio. Por un momento él también se creyó el cuento de ser héroe—. Sé que estás arrepentido, pero debes pagar tus culpas... todo se paga... Debes rendir cuenta por el mal causado en tu vida, en la destrucción de la vida de muchos. No eres buena persona, Lucius Malfoy, pero aun así nadie se merece el infierno. Todo el mundo tiene espacio para redimirse. Espero que tú lo tengas. Como yo, que pago mi culpa por querer ser joven eternamente —sonrió pero sus ojos revelaban tristeza

—Hades te matará.

—No puede matarme, soy inmortal, recuérdalo.

—Te torturará hasta más no poder. Ven conmigo. —insistió. Su corazón latía por un sentimiento que hacía tantos años no experimentaba. No podía enamorarse de una diosa. ¡Menos él! Un Malfoy no sufre por amor, pero para sus adentros sabía que ya estaba sufriendo.

—Vámonos, padre; Cazador, hay que irnos —Draco que fue quien recibió los frascos, le entregó uno (el de las mujeres) a Dean para que lo guardara en su chaqueta y él tomo el de los niños y con sumo cuidado lo puso entre sus ropas.

—Cuando lleguen al exterior deben abrirlos y las almas irán donde siempre debieron estar —indicó Perséfone.

—¿Segura que no hay más niños? —inquirió Dean. Mientras se ponía de pie, luego, como pudo, levantó a su hermano y cruzó un brazo de él por sobre sus hombros para poder cargarlo. Sin querer una lágrima le rodaba por su mejilla. ¿Cómo era posible que su hermano no hubiera dado la pelea? ¿Qué había pasado?

—Segura. La quimera es la más contenta y Aquemarre, ¿no es así? —la bruja vieja corroboró que sí—. Esas almas fueron enviadas por demonios del averno… no llegaron a este lugar por sus culpas, son ángeles, son niños… este no es el sitio de ellos… y, en cuanto a tu hermano —agregó dirigiéndose a Dean—, debes dejarlo.

—¡No! ¡De ninguna manera!

—Debes confiar en mí. Cuando lleguen al exterior, su cuerpo ya estará allí. No pueden cargar con él. Hazme caso —Dean guardó silencio y luego miró a Draco y a Lucius quienes le indicaron que esa era la mejor elección, así que volvió a poner a Sam en el piso, cruzando ambas manos del joven en su pecho.

—Nos vemos, hermano —dijo.

Lucius, Dean y Draco emprendieron el camino de retorno, saliendo rápido de la sala, sin Perséfone. Llevando con ellos las almas de miles de niños y de dos mujeres inocentes.

La Diosa miró a la bruja y le sonrió. Sabía que la mujer nada recordaría de lo que había escuchado. Debía ocultar que sentía tristeza por Lucius. No podía darse el lujo de sentir. Los dioses del Olimpo eran firmes, fuertes y no caían en emociones indignas de ellos. Eso debían dejárselo a los mortales, fue en ese instante que muchas preguntas se le cruzaban por la mente:

 _¿Y si dejaba a Hades?_

 _¿Podría convertirse humana?_

 _¿Quería Lucius redimirse?_

 _¿Se permitiría enamorarse?_

 _¿Sería capaz de cambiar la historia el Olimpo?_

 _¿Qué diría Zeus?_

 _Y si existía otro Dios, un dios real y verdadero… ¿por qué no se presentaba ante ella o le daba muestras de su existencia ahora que ella tanto lo necesitaba?_

 _Y si ese Dios existía entonces, ¿qué o quién era Hades?_

—No toques este cuerpo, ¿entendido? —ordenó a Aquemarre.

—Como diga, Ama Doncella.

—Dime, Aquemarre, ¿siempre has sido vieja? —preguntó a la harpía luego de unos segundos.

—Con los años que tengo, ya no recuerdo haber sido joven, ama.

—¡Oh! —pero no dijo nada más. Esperó unos minutos, suficientes para dar tiempo a que los tres hombres estuviesen lejos y salió de la sala. Pero un brazo fuerte la tomó e hizo que girara. Un hombre joven, de facciones recias pero atractivas y de cabello castaño oscuro y desordenado la detenía.

—Y vos, ¿quién sois? ¿Y por qué osáis tocarme? —preguntó sorprendida, mirando a su alrededor por si venía alguien más. Era insólito que un ser humano hubiese traspasado el puente sin su compañía y lo que es peor, sin que nadie lo hubiese notado.

—Me llamo Castiel.

—¿Ca… Castiel? ¿El... el arcángel?

—El mismo. Un arcángel del Reino de Dios. Del verdadero y único Dios, al que acabas de llamar.


	21. El Volar de las Almas

Draco, Lucius y Dean lograron huir hasta el lago, convenciendo sin mayor problema y sin mayores preguntas a Caronte, quien al ver la gema verde, sus ojos brillaron de inmediato y de buena gana los trasladó hasta la entrada.

En el trayecto, Dean guardó silencio. Draco no quiso decir nada. Si bien el otro Winchester no era de su agrado (porque estaba seguro que estaba interesado en Hermione), jamás hubiese deseado su muerte.

—Lamentamos tu pérdida —dijo Lucius a Dean, que solo lo miró incrédulo y no le dijo nada.

—¿Y ahora aprendiste a dar el pésame, padre? ¿Acaso no fuiste tú quien ayudó a esas brujas a matar a tanta gente?

—Draco, hijo, ¿pensabas que el maleficio imperius solo lo practicamos nosotros, los magos sin pactos demoniacos?

—¿Intentas decir que estabas bajo un maleficio? ¡No me digas, padre! Usa ese argumento con el jurado del Wizengamot , no conmigo.

—Cuando Elly y Alice traspasaron los límites de Hades, su hechizo se evaporó, a pesar de que ya estaba débil antes de llegar a este lugar.

—Y ese «Lucius hechizado», ¿desde cuándo se inicia? ¿Desde que mataste a mi madre? ¿O desde que intentaste quitarme a mi hijo?

—Desde que fui con ellas por decisión propia. Todo lo que hice anteriormente, lo hice sin ningún maleficio…

—Siempre has sido retorcido.

—Si así me ves tú…

—¡Ja! Eres el mismo con o sin un imperius y como sea no te creo. Bien dijo la diosa que tenías que pagar. ¡Y espero que pagues todo! Sobre todo la muerte de mi madre —Lucius se quedó callado.

—Las disputas familiares las dejan para después —era el barquero quien hablaba—. Llegamos.

Bajaron de la barcaza y comenzaron a caminar por el túnel fangoso de regreso. Sin embargo los demonios: El Llanto, La Angustia, Las Enfermedades (que eran tres, Tifoidea, Peste Negra y Depresión), y Geraz los esperaban y cada uno tiraba un brazo para agarrarlos, pero los lograron esquivar. Más de alguno logró arañar, mas no logró tomarlo. La Angustia, incluso logró abrazar a Lucius con sus cuatro brazos. Fue Dean que, con un certero golpe de puño directo a la frente de la bestia, logró soltarlo y huir. Lucius sintió que se hundía en un llanto horrible y que sus culpas le clavaban el corazón como mil agujas. Suerte que el cazador era hábil con sus puños.

Al fin vieron la luz y lograron salir. Afuera estaba Ron, Harry, Luna y Hermione, que había llegado desde el hospital, sentados a la orilla de un tenue fuego, cubiertos por una improvisada carpa y abrigados los unos con los otros. Nevaba y estaba oscuro. Debían ser como las dos o tres de la madrugada. Al interior del averno habían perdido hasta la noción del tiempo.

No se habían dado cuenta, pero sus presentaciones eran deplorables. Dean sucio y con sus manos fangosas, producto de la pelea con la hidra y con La Angustia. Draco, con sus ropas manchadas con sangre y con algunas magulladuras en su rostro; y Lucius con su cabello cenizo largo, sucio y su ropa también ensangrentada.

Hermione al solo verlos, gritó de alegría y corrió a abrazar a Draco, quien le correspondió el abrazo, pero de inmediato la soltó. Por un momento pensó que sería interminable, pero no fue más que una fracción de segundos. Sintió que su cara le ardía por la vergüenza, así que de inmediato preguntó:

—Y Sam, ¿dónde está? ¿Viene atrás? —Dean miró a su alrededor buscando el cuerpo de su hermano. Intentó retroceder y ver dentro del túnel, pero no, no estaba el cuerpo de su hermano.

—¡Debía estar acá! ¿Qué ocurrió? —Draco buscó en medio de la oscuridad el cuerpo del menor de los Winchester, pero nada.

—¡Perséfone mintió! —exclamó Dean desesperado.

—Pero, ¿qué ocurre? ¿En dónde está Sam? —Hermione comenzaba a temer lo peor.

—Mi hermano ha muerto, Hermione.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —gritó y lloró de inmediato, abrazando a Dean. Todos se miraron incrédulos. Era imposible que uno de los cazadores Winchester estuviese muerto.

—Debemos ir al campamento. Nos congelaremos si seguimos en este lugar —dijo Ron.

—Debemos buscar el cuerpo del cazador.

—Con esta oscuridad, en medio de la nieve y el frío que se nos viene, dudo que algo podamos lograr, Draco. Considero que es mejor ir al campamento. Que descansen y coman algo. Mañana con la claridad del día lo buscaremos —opinó Harry.

—¿Cómo está Pansy? —preguntó Dean, como no escuchando al resto, respecto de regresar al campamento.

—Estable, pero grave. Fue operada hoy en la tarde. Hay que esperar estas veinticuatro horas que son las críticas —informó Hermione.

—Andando —ordenó Harry.

—Todavía falta hacer algo.

Draco sacó de entre sus ropas un frasco y lo abrió, de inmediato miles de puntitos de luces emanaron de él, iluminándolos a todos. Luego se elevaron por el oscuro cielo y en un instante, ya no eran puntos de luces sino rostros sonrientes de niños que se despedían de ellos dando las gracias y que subían y subían por el aire. Luego al cielo, como una gran grieta, se abrió y los recibió.

No nevaba. No hacía frío. No estaba oscuro. Solo corría una brisa cálida. Un aire de paz. El cielo se abría para recibir esas pequeñas almas y darle vida eterna.

Dean sacó también el frasco que cargaba y de él salieron dos puntos que luego tenían los rostros bellos de aquellas mujeres que en vida fueron unas campesinas y que ignorantes de su final, murieron en manos de dos brujas desquiciadas. Anne y Catrina subían también a los cielos con sus rostros alegres. Por fin encontraban la paz eterna a sus almas.

Todos estaban silentes. Esa escena jamás se les borraría de sus corazones. Las almas encontraban a Dios y eran liberadas.

—A Pansy le encantaría saber que las almas han sido liberadas —comentó Dean.

—Lo sabrá… y tú se lo dirás y ella lo podrá ver a través de ti —dijo Luna, calmada y sonriente, poniendo su mano en el hombro.

—Toma, ten. No fue necesario utilizarlo. Guárdalo es una reliquia —Dean le entregó a Luna la piedra mapa —Elly abrió el camino para todos… tal vez ese túnel siempre ha estado abierto…

Pero solo quedó en una frágil conjetura, porque en aquel momento un movimiento subterráneo los sorprendió y el túnel se había derrumbado, cubriendo la entrada para siempre, o hasta que otros «Osados» quisieran pasar.

Se miraron entre sí, sabiendo que todo había terminado, que las brujas no regresarían jamás. Así comenzaron a caminar colina a abajo, trayecto en el cual Dean y Draco relataban los hechos ocurridos. Luna y Hermione miraban con recelo a Lucius, quien, a pesar de haber dicho que venía en son de paz, ninguna de las brujas quiso devolverle su varita, que mantenía Luna guardada. Harry fue mucho menos condescendiente y le ató las manos. Draco ni se inmutó. No confiaba en su padre. Deseaba creerle, pero estaba seguro que algo se traía entre manos. Así que apenas traspasaron el límite, ubicó a su padre en una improvisada tienda, que lo resguardara del frío, con la suficiente comida y abrigo, pero por sobre todo con un fuerte hechizo «anti-hechizos» a fin de que su padre no pudiera hacer magia ni menos huir. Debía entregarlo a los aurores una vez que regresaran a Inglaterra.

Al ingresar en la tienda principal, pudo ver que Ron y Luna dormían juntos en una litera, en la parte inferior. Arriba estaba Dean, mirando su celular, al parecer revisando sus mensajes. Harry Potter, dormía en la otra litera en la parte inferior. Pero Hermione, ¿dónde estaba? Deseaba acostarse a su lado y abrigarse con ella, ¿pero por qué no lo hacía? Sentía que no debía. Sentía que le debía mucho, que ese hechizo le había destruido la vida a ella, no a él. Por culpa de ese hechizo ella había perdido a su padre, luego le borraron la memoria, estuvo separada de él por siete años y casi le arrebatan a su hija... Todo ese dolor era solamente porque él se había casado con ella. Debía dejarla ir para que fuera feliz. Pero, ¿y si esa felicidad estaba al lado suyo? ¿Y si era él quien se negaba a la felicidad? ¿Y si ese hechizo se había quebrado, por qué sentía que no podía hacerle daño?

—Te preparé un té y te traje algo de pan con mermelada —era Hermione que estaba detrás de él con una bandeja.

—Quiero asearme primero —respondió.

—Bien, como quieras. Te la dejo sobre la mesa. Iré a dormir.

—Mañana será un largo día, además debemos volver a Inglaterra, ver el traslado de Parkinson a San Mungo…

—Primero hay que buscar el cuerpo de Sam.

—Sí, también eso —Hermione lo miró a los ojos. Draco estaba cansado y no lo iba a molestar preguntándole nada más. Mucho había pasado en el día como para molestarlo con sus cosas. Ya tendría tiempo para hablar. Colocó la bandeja en la mesa e intentó irse a su la litera.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A dormir.

—Espérame. Voy a darme un baño y luego hablamos.

—Pe… —Draco se dirigió al baño sin esperar respuesta de ella. Inspiró fuerte y se quedó sentada frente a la bandeja y a la pequeña lámpara que iluminaba la mesa.

Al cabo de casi diez minutos, salió Draco del baño, con ropa limpia y abrigada, Hermione había sido tan organizada que también había traído ropa de su esposo en ese bolso de cuentas que reventó al cruzar los límites de Hades.

Draco hizo un movimiento con su varita, aplicando un hechizo muffiatto entre ellos y el resto que dormía en los camarotes.

—No quiero que nos escuchen.

—¿Qué ocurre, Draco? ¿Qué es tan importante que no puede esperar hasta mañana?

—Esto —se acercó al lado de Hermione, puso sus fuertes manos en cada brazo de ella y la levantó de lasilla.

—¿Qué te ocu… —su boca la juntó con la de ella. No podía esperar más. Deseaba besar a aquella mujer que era su esposa. Ella, con quien tenía dos hijos. No sabía si la amaba. No sabía si ese hechizo se había roto. Lo único que sabía era que deseaba saborear esos labios.

Hermione intentó soltarse al recordar la infidelidad de él y de las mentiras de que había sido víctima, pero, sin embargo, abrió su boca para recibirlo por completo. Luego sintió que los brazos de él la rodeaban, así que sin pensarlo y, como tantas veces, las manos de ella comenzaron a acariciar la nuca de su marido, mientras sus cuerpos se encontraban pegados en un beso que parecía no tener fin.


	22. De Celos y Verdades

Lo único que deseaba era arrojar al piso las cosas que estaban en la mesa y ahí mismo hacerle el amor a Hermione. Olvidarse que había otras personas en la habitación continua y lo que era más importante, olvidarse que no la amaba como debería amarla, de que su amor no había nacido naturalmente y que jamás la había engañado. Hubiese deseado retroceder el tiempo y estar nuevamente en Hogwarts. Deseaba que ella fuera una de esas escapadas nocturnas que solía tener, en donde se le cruzaba una compañera y esta terminaba en su alcoba… deseaba que aún estuvieran juntos en la Torre de los Premios Anuales. Pero debía contenerse. No podía generarle falsas expectativas. Ese beso era solo una prueba de lo mucho que la deseaba, de lo mucho que le gustaba y también de lo poco que la amaba…

Hermione, sintió que su esposo se quedaba inmóvil y que comenzaba a separarse de ella. Lo miró a los ojos. Esos ojos grises que tantas veces pensó que eran de verdadera plata.

Draco carraspeó y retrocedió un paso. Se llevó las manos al cabello para intentar relajarse. ¡Su Draco estaba nervioso! Él, que siempre fue tan seguro y soberbio, ahora mostraba debilidad, ¿qué le estaba ocurriendo?

—Lo… lo siento —tartamudeó.

—Que… ¿lo sientes? ¡Draco, soy tu esposa! ¿Qué malo tiene que nos hayamos besado? —Hermione intentó acercarse a él, pero ahí estaba ese gesto con la mano derecha que le impedía avanzar. Respiró profundo y la miró a los ojos.

—Fue mi culpa. No debí. Es mejor que te vayas a acostar, Granger.

—«Granger», insistes en llamarme así... ¡¿Qué mierda tienes Draco?!

—Yo… yo no sé… es mejor que me dejes solo.

—¡Draco, estamos casados! ¡Tenemos dos hijos! ¿Cómo es posible que ahora lamentes besarme?

—No se trata de eso. Es solo que…

—¿Cómo es posible que ya no sientas nada por mí?

—Yo no he dicho eso.

—Y, ¿entonces? ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿O es que acaso no logras olvidar a tu brujita mal oliente?

—¿Qué? —quiso reír, eran evidentes los celos de ella.

—Que no logras borrar lo vivido con tu muerta que ahora no quieres nada conmigo.

—¡No digas boberías, Granger! No sabes lo que dices.

—No, no lo sé. Aunque, sinceramente, lo que menos quiero es enterarme de tus andadas con la bruja asquerosa esa.

—Es que debemos hablar de…

—¡No me interesa! Me has dicho lo suficiente y demostrado bastante como para darme cuenta de que con el hombre que me casé, no era quien yo creía. Pero, ¡qué ilusa! ¡¿Cómo iba a yo a creer que el «engreído y estirado hurón oxigenado Malfoy» se casaría con la sosa de Hermione Granger?! ¡Boba! ¡Mil veces boba! Tenías un excelente plan con tu padre... ¡Quitarme a mis hijos! Pero ya ves... tu padre fue derrotado.

—Yo ayudé en ello.

—¡No te quedaba de otra, sino te quitaba a nuestro hijo! Nunca llegaste a pensar que serías padre y que ese sentimiento sería mayor que todo tu odio hacia mí.

—Granger... Hermione. Cálmate. Debes dormir, ya mañana hablaremos.

—Granger... Sí, así me dirás de ahora en adelante, porque sabes Draco Malfoy no te conozco. ¡Es más! ¡Nunca te conocí! —las lágrimas comenzaban a salir y el nudo el garganta amenazaba con impedir seguir hablando.

—Yo... tú debes saber que...

—¡Saber qué! No sigas Malfoy. Si dudas de tu amor, dudas de todo. Hasta de tus hijos. Cuando lleguemos a Inglaterra, cada uno seguirá su destino —Draco frunció el entrecejo, ¿qué estaba intentando decir? Eso fue como un sable que lo atravesara. ¿Qué haría sin ella a su lado? Y si no la amaba, ¿por qué tanto le dolía esa decisión?

—¿Qué? —preguntó pensando en que se retractaría, que lo había dicho sin pensar.

—Ya lo dije. Me iré con mis hijos, porque ellos son míos. ¡A mí no me los quitarás! Antes tendrías que matarme.

—Yo nunca te haría daño.

—¡Más daño, querrás decir! ¡Yo me enamoré de ti, Malfoy! ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan vil y jugar con mis sentimientos?

—Yo… yo no sabía que esto iba a pasar. ¡Era un adolescente cuando acepté el trato con mi padre!

—Un adolescente sabe perfectamente discernir entre lo bueno y lo malo.

—Es cierto, pero eran otros tiempos. Debes pensar lo que has dicho. No podemos separarnos, debemos intentarlo.

—¡Yo no intentaré nada contigo! Porque no te conozco. Además no pienso hacer más el ridículo buscándote o mendigando tu amor. ¡Yo también valgo! Te dejaré para que sigas con tu vida y te metas con quien quieras.

—A tal vez eres tú la que quiere meterse con alguien —listo ahí la había largado y sabía que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, pero no aguantó y soltó todo el veneno que hacía rato traía en las venas.

—Si lo dices por Sam, quédate tranquilo. Yo no me meto con muertos —le dio la espalda. Lloraba y odiaba que él la viera tan débil. Draco intentó acercarse a ella para tocarla. No soportaba verla alterada, el rostro cubierto por las lágrimas y con la voz ronca por los gritos ahogados en el llanto—. ¡No me toques, Malfoy! Nunca me vuelvas a tocar —y dicho eso, desapareció.

Draco se arrojó con cuerpo pesado en una de las sillas que estaban alrededor de la mesa. Allí descansaba la bandeja con té y pan que Hermione le había preparado. Cerró los ojos y empuñó sus manos, ¿cómo era posible haberse preocupado tanto de ocultase ante esas brujas que lo único que logró fue perder a su esposa? Si la decisión de ella le dolía tanto, ¿por qué entonces sentía que no la amaba como debía ser? ¿Por qué le parecía que recién la conocía? Pero aun así, sentía ella le pertenecía, que era parte de su ser.

Harry llegó al lado de Draco, medio somnoliento y despeinado. Se sentó en frente.

—¿A dónde iría?

—No lejos, ha de estar afuera —Harry tomó el té casi frío que era para Draco—. Mmm rico —Draco no lo miró. Aún sentía que su corazón estaba a mil. No sabía si era por el beso o por la pelea con Hermione—. Por más que pusiste un muffiato no pude evitar verlos pelear. ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Nos vamos a separar.

—¿Qué? —parecía que el té sabía a sopa de troles. Lo escupió de una—. ¿Están locos? ¡Ustedes se aman! Son un matrimonio estable, ¡todo el mundo lo sabe!

—Potter, nuestro matrimonio es una farsa.

—Si lo dices por el famoso hechizo, ¿no?

—¿Granger te lo contó? —Harry no respondió—. Bueno, sí, es por eso y porque me metí con esa bruja.

—Hay que tener estómago para hacer lo hiciste — hizo una mueca de asco—. Yo, habría vomitado a la primera…

—Con la bruja no hice nada —Harry no entendió.

—Actuaste.

—Ni eso. Fue otro hechizo. Tuve que usar todas mis fuerzas para crear falsas imágenes… tan reales que para Alice parecían ser verdaderas. Quedaba exhausto. Cada noche cuando ella quería… ya sabes… hacía el hechizo... con un efecto duplo y recuerdos falsos. La magia de ella es una magia negra, pero no tiene técnica, menos Oclumancia. Creo que bajé unos cuantos kilos haciéndolo…

—Pero a Hermione le dijiste que…

—Le dije lo que debía saber, no podíamos correr ningún riesgo. Si alguien la atrapaba y lograba ver sus pensamientos, todo peligraría, por eso le mentí. Pero cuando vi el riesgo, no dudé en ayudarla… cuando mi padre se la entregó a Greyback, le di la pista para que lo matara, aunque de todas formas corría el riesgo de que ella no entendiera o que no le hubiese puesto la balas de plata a su arma… en ese caso, ya estaba decidido a actuar, jamás habría dejado que el hombre lobo le hiciera daño. Y, cuando mi padre quiso que yo mismo la asesinara… no, no lo habría hecho. Potter, yo jamás le haría daño a Granger, es la madre de mis hijos.

—Pero aun así se van a separar.

—Ella lo sugirió —Harry no lo podía creer porque sabía cuánto Hermione amaba a Draco, aunque también debía entender el dolor que ella estaba sintiendo en ese momento—. Dijo que cada cual buscara su destino. Yo sé que hice mal de adolescente…

—Eso, aún no tengo muy claro… me refiero al famoso hechizo.

—Sucede mi padre quería asegurarse un hijo con una mestiza, y por eso me ordenó que fuera Granger, dada su capacidad intelectual. Me aseguró que me casaría con ella pero que el enamoramiento no iba a ser real. La idea de ese hechizo era que al nacer mi primogénito, se lo debía entregar a él, como tributo a las brujas. En aquellos años yo no sabía qué significaba ser padre y qué se sentía tener un hijo en los brazos… actué sin pensar, sin analizar lo que mi padre quería —Harry asintió—. Cuando vi la verdad en el pensadero, recordé todo y de inmediato sentí que ya no la quería, pero que no la odiaba. Simplemente no tenía ningún sentimiento hacia ella.

—Extraño, ¿no? Digo, siendo que fue precisamente tu padre quien quiso separarte de Hermione cuando estabas en el colegio.

—Eso se lo pregunte y, ¿sabes? No me respondió —dijo Draco echándose atrás en la silla. Harry lo miró unos instantes y luego cruzó las manos sobre la mesa. Algo no cuadraba. Algo no andaba bien…

—Mmm déjame ver... dices que ahora cuando te enteraste de la verdad, a través del pensadero de Malfoy, ¿de inmediato sentiste un rechazo hacia Herms?

—Pues sí, así fue, un rechazo, pero no odio —Harry se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas en la habitación. Pensando y pensando—. Di algo.

—Espera… se me ocurre que…

—Habla Potter, no te hagas el importante.

—Estoy analizando —se sentó nuevamente y lo miró a la cara—. Creo que hay dos probabilidades: la primera es que efectivamente el hechizo de tu adolescencia haya existido, pero que tu padre, con los años y al verse en riesgo, lo deshizo. No obstante tú, de todas formas, te enamoraste de Hermione y te casaste con ella. Y, la otra posibilidad… que creo que es la correcta, es que ese hechizo nunca existió y lo que viste en el pensadero era falso… Es decir, tu padre utilizó ese pensadero para hechizarte y hacerte dudar de tu amor hacia Hermione.

—En pocas palabras, ¿dices que nunca estuve hechizado y que ahora sí?

—Sí, eso creo. Pienso que tu padre te hizo ver un recuerdo falso, pero a su vez, aprovechó para poner en él algún conjuro para que dejaras de amar a Hermione. Por eso dudas, por eso no sabes si la amas.

—Pero si fuera así, no debería dudar, ¿no? Es decir, no debía sentir nada.

—Malfoy, el sentimiento más fuerte que hay en el mundo es el amor. Tu padre no lo puede borrar con un conjuro de mala muerte así como así… dudas, porque en tu corazón la amas —Draco se puso de pie y también comenzó a dar vueltas. He ahí la respuesta a sus dudas, por eso se preocupaba tanto por ella, por eso quería matar a Greyback, por eso sentía celos de Sam, por eso sintió lo que sintió cuando la besó.

—Debo hablar con mi padre —dijo al cabo de un minuto.

—Mañana llegarán algunos aurores del ministerio, se lo llevarán en un traslador. Debes hablar temprano con él, si quieres sacar algo en claro.

—¿Les informaste de todo?

—Envié mi patronus.

—Sí, está bien. Yo iré a hablar con él ahora mismo.

—Y no te olvides de decirle la verdad a Hermione.

—Nunca me acosté con Alice.

—Díselo. Una mujer celosa, es cosa seria… dímelo a mí.

Draco tomó su abrigo y salió de la tienda. Afuera estaba Hermione abrazándose a sí misma, tratando de capear un poco frío. No pudo evitar mirarla, y ver que aún lloraba. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido y creerse de las artimañas de su padre? La miró y sonrió sutilmente. Sabía que el sentimiento de amor estaba en su corazón. Quería solo abrazarla y besarla… y, ¿por qué no armar una tienda solo para ellos dos? Así se abrigaban mutuamente y otras cosas más…

—Hermi…

Pero ella lo miró con rabia, pena y desilusión. Draco no supo cómo definir aquella mirada, pero incluía todo el dolor que ella sentía en ese momento. Giró sobre sus pies dejándolo solo en la entrada de la tienda.

Inspiró con resignación. Ya tendría tiempo para hacerla cambiar de opinión y amarla como se merecía. Ahora debía hablar con Lucius.

Su padre dormía en un catre pequeño, pero plácidamente, pues hasta roncaba. A su lado estaba dispuesta una lámpara y la bandeja con restos de pan y un vaso de leche a medio tomar.

—Padre, despierta. Debemos hablar.

Malfoy se dio una vueltas y al cabo de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que quien lo despertaba era su hijo. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero luego reparó en el grillete que aprisionaba su mano contra el catre. Draco movió su varita y la grilla se transformó en unas esposas que le tomaban las manos y los pies. Malfoy se sentó en la orilla de la cama en tanto Draco se quedó frente a él.

—Parezco delincuente muggle.

—Delincuente al fin al cabo, padre.

—Bueno, no me dirás que ya llegaron los aurores, pensaba dormir un poco más.

—Quiero que hablemos del pensadero… del recuerdo que me hiciste ver.

Lucius miró a su hijo, meneó la cabeza y dio un bufido. Ya no tenía nada más que perder, era hora de hablar con la verdad.

—¿Ya te diste cuenta? En un momento llegué a creer que nunca lo creíste y que solo me seguías el juego.

—Cuenta de qué, quiero escucharlo de ti.

—Era un recuerdo falso.

—Pero incluiste algo más, ¿no?

—Sí, un conjuro para que dejaras de amar a tu mujer…

Draco dio un fuerte respiro y se cruzó de brazos. Al final de cuentas Potter era bastante suspicaz, se dio cuenta de algo que él no hubiese imaginado.

—Pero ya veo que el hechizo del pensadero tampoco surtió efecto. No me extraña. Los conjuros tanto para hacer amar como para borrar el amor, nunca son infalibles…

—Sí, surtió efecto… algo, todavía dudo —respondió Draco sinceramente.

—¿Dudas de tu amor? —Draco asintió—. Bueno, sí, es posible. Ese hechizo pudo haber causado algo en ti, pero a la larga te darás cuenta de que la amas, si es que ya no te diste cuenta. Debes reparar en los signos: celos, rabia, ganas de estar con ella… Un Malfoy jamás duda. Ama u odia. Y tú amas a esa sangre… —no alcanzó a terminar la frase pues Draco ya lo apuntaba con su varita.

—¡Basta! ¡Ya hiciste suficiente daño como para seguir con tus estúpidos pensamientos de la sangre! Te dejo. Que disfrutes tu estadía en Azkaban. Temprano vendrán por ti.

—Draco… hijo, lo siento.

Draco dio un fuerte respiro, no respondió. Luego, movió su varita, haciendo aparecer el grillete nuevamente en la mano de su padre adosado a la cama y se fue.

Cuando ingresó en la tienda principal vio que Hermione dormía en la litera, debajo de Harry. Así que buscó un lugar para él en el cuarto contiguo en donde había una cama pequeña así que aprovecharía de descansar unas horas, antes de que llegara la gente del ministerio para llevarse a su padre, además quería ayudar en la búsqueda del cuerpo del cazador Winchester.

En la mañana estaban empacando: Luna y Hermione guardaban algunas cosas dentro de sus mochilas. Draco, Harry, Ron y Dean habían salido luego que los aurores se llevaran a Malfoy. Hermione había hecho su hechizo reductor y había metido todo en el bolso pequeño. Solo dejaron afuera una mesa y unas sillas, para esperar a que llegara el resto del grupo con el cuerpo de Sam. ¡Dios qué tristeza! ¿Por qué él tenía que haber muerto? No podía imaginarse el dolor de Dean. Aunque se le veía tranquilo. Cualquiera pensaría que estaría desesperado, pero no.

—Extraño a mis hijos —dijo Hermione.

—Y yo a mi Jane.

—Mañana estaremos todos en casa, solo espero que el hospital nos dé el pase para llevarnos a Parkinson.

—Y si no, un imperius no está de más…

—¡Shhh! —dijo Hermione llevándose el dedo índice a los labios.

—Sí, yo también lo escuché —era el sonido de unos pasos que las alertaron. Tomaron sus varitas, alguien venía por los árboles. Se escuchaba como al caminar se rompían algunas ramas. Era un paso poco uniforme y fuerte.

—Ven Luna, sígueme.

Caminaron con sus varitas en ristre y ahí lo vieron. Sam estaba apoyado a un árbol. Cansado… pero, ¡vivo!

—¡Sam! —gritó Hermione y corrió a abrazarlo.

—Te dije que tu Sam-Sagaz no te dejaría —dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos en la espalda de ella.

Del otro extremo llegaba Draco, Ron y Harry. El primero apuñó sus manos al ver que Sam tenía rodeada con sus brazos a Hermione… lo peor vino después…

Sam se separó de Hermione y la miró a los ojos, con su cara llena de alegría.

—Pensé que estabas muerto —dijo ella con tristeza.

—Lo estuve, pero ya estoy de regreso —y… la besó. Ahí delante de todos, sin importarte siquiera que el esposo de ella los estuviese mirando.

Draco quería morirse o desaparecer. Hermione estaba en brazos de otro. De inmediato quiso salir corriendo y darle un buen puñetazo.

Harry y Ron lo intentaron detener, pero su furia era más fuerte, no iba a detenerse a pensar en qué estado se encontraba Sam Winchester. Él era Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger era su esposa.

* * *

 _«¿Por qué no te besé en el alma cuando aún podía?_

 _¿Por qué no te abracé la vida cuando la tenía?_

 _Y yo que no me daba cuenta_

 _cuanto te dolía y yo que no sabía el daño que me hacía»._


	23. Dividida

Lo último que Sam Winchester vio, fue una sombra que venía directo a su ojo. Y de repente todo se volvió oscuro. ¿Había muerto otra vez? ¡Imposible! Le dolía demasiado el ojo izquierdo y para rematarla, estaba en el suelo… y si su columna desde antes le dolía, ahora con esto, no se podía poner de pie. Todo eso se sumaba a su orgullo minado que ahora estaba por el suelo. Draco Malfoy le había propinado un certero puñetazo en pleno rostro.

—¡Draco! ¿Qué has hecho? —gritó Hermione. Temía que Sam se pusiera de pie y comenzaran a pelearse. ¡Qué horror! ¡Qué vergüenza! Ni en su adolescencia dos hombres habían peleado por ella.

—¡Tú, te callas Hermione Malfoy! ¡Eres mi esposa! ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Y tú...! ¡Pedazo de escreguto! Si te veo cerca mi mujer, te voy a convertir en…

—¡Basta Draco! ¡Deja de hacer esta escena!

—¡No hables, Hermione, ya te lo dije!

—¡A mí no me das órdenes, Malfoy!

Draco la miraba enfurecido y la señalaba con su dedo índice, fuera de sí. Los celos eran enormes. Jamás se imaginó ver a Hermione besándose con otro. ¡Ahora la infiel era ella! ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo estuvo tan ciego que no se dio cuenta que su adorada esposa le era infiel con uno de los cazadores?

Hermione jamás había visto así de furioso a Draco con ella. Sabía que se lo merecía al dejar que Sam la besara, pero no se explicaba por qué tanta rabia de parte de Draco. Si al fin y al cabo, él nunca la quiso. Además, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para deleitarse con aquel beso… Apenas Sam juntó sus labios con los de ella, reparó en que Draco la estaba mirando. Menos tiempo pasó entre eso y el puñetazo que recibió Sam en el ojo.

Harry, miraba a su amigo riendo. Ron también. Dean, lejos de ayudar a su hermano, también se reía. Eso le pasaba por meloso y por meterse con mujeres casadas. Ya se lo había dicho antes.

Luna solo negaba con la cabeza. Pobre de su amiga, eso de tener dos amores. Menos mal que ella ya tenía a su Ron y para siempre.

Draco miraba con odio a Sam, quien no intentó defenderse. Al ver que ni ella ni Sam siguieron con la pelea, se volvió hacia Harry, ya un poco más calmado, pero con su respiración alterada:

—Potter, en el hospital habrá un helicóptero que los llevará hasta Atenas; Allí toman el jet y se van a Londres, en donde los esperará un equipo de San Mungo para atender a Parkinson. Luego deben ir al ministerio. Lleva a los Winchester —Harry asintió.

—¿Y tú? —le preguntó Ron sorprendido por esas palabras.

—Sí, y tú, ¿qué piensas hacer? —también inquirió Hermione.

—¿Yo? Pues me largo. Ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. Nos veremos en casa.

—En el tribunal, querrás decir —corrigió Hermione a sabiendas que ya no podía hablar de casa u hogar, pues con Draco todo había acabado.

—Que sea entonces en el Tribunal de Familia —desapareció.

La risa en los rostros de Harry, Dean, Ron o Luna también se esfumó. Ninguno esperaba la reacción de Draco, ni menos lo que entre ambos se dijeron. ¡Se iban a separar! Draco no daba más de celos y lo peor, Hermione no daba muestras de sentirse arrepentida. Al contrario, apenas su marido se fue, se puso en cuclillas y auxilió a Sam. Lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y lo sentó en una de las sillas que aún estaban sin el hechizo de reducción.

—Gracias pequeña brujita… ¡ay! —al sentarse sintió una punzada en la espalda, además el mundo se le daba vueltas… Las estrellitas rojas también aparecían en su visión. Era obvio que en un rato más luciría un poco atractivo color morado en el ojo.

Todos se miraron entre sí optando por guardar silencio. Conocían a Hermione Granger y sabían que en situaciones extremas era capaz mandarles un par de hechizos. Ron sabía de ello, sino cómo olvidar el Opuggno o el Acueducto, del cual había sido víctima durante su adolescencia.

—Pero, ¿cómo? No entiendo, ¿qué ocurrió? Sam, me alegra que estés vivo, pero habían dicho que… —dijo Hermione.

—Que estaba muerto. Sí, estuve muerto o casi…

 _Aquemarre llevaba a Sam directo a la Sala de las Almas, de repente, antes de ingresar, un hombre se les acercó. Sam lo reconoció de inmediato. Era el guerrero irreverente del Arcángel Emmanuel Castiel. Siempre aparecía cuando más se le necesitaba y ahora, ¡vaya que lo necesitaba!_

 _—Harpía, tú no me ves, ¿me entiendes? —la mujer asintió y juntos los tres, se apresuraron en ingresar a la sala._

 _—Sam, escúchame. Te sacaré el alma por algunos minutos. Es necesario que crean que estás muerto. Es la única forma que tienen de que puedan salir todos con vida de este lugar, es que Hades creas que has muerto. Al mago Malfoy es imposible sacarle el alma sin que ésta de inmediato sea llevada a ese caldero o al infierno (el verdadero)… en cambio contigo es posible —Sam aceptó lo que su amigo le ofrecía._

 _Al rato estaba fuera de su cuerpo. Se sentía extraño, liviano y, a pesar de ser solo alma transparente, sentía frío._

 _Salió del cuarto junto a Castiel, dejando su cuerpo allí. Al cabo de unos minutos y cuando Castiel se encontraba hablando con Perséfone, procedió a meterse nuevamente en su cuerpo. Luego de lo cual huyó, dejándolo atrás, tal como se lo había prometido a Castiel._

 _Dios sabía lo que hacía y le había dado las fuerzas y los conocimientos intuitivos para abandonar ese infierno. Al parecer él enviaba a su emisario con un mensaje para la diosa… un plan, un acuerdo o algo similar. Castiel no lo quiso comentar con él._

 _Ahora debía huir. Y lo hizo tan rápido como pudo, si bien eran los dominios de Hades, Dios es todopoderoso y le allanó el camino. Logró salir al rato después que sus amigos habían escapado._

—Con todo lo que le debes al de allá arriba, deberías hacerte sacerdote, hermano.

—Dean, Dios quiere que siga persiguiendo demonios, mandándolo donde les corresponde estar.

—Me asusté tanto… Pensé realmente que estabas muerto —Hermione acercó nuevamente a Sam.

Harry les hizo un gesto al resto para que los dejaran solos. No debían interrumpir. Al parecer el enojo de Draco tenía fundamentos. Su amiga tenía más interés en Sam Winchester que en su marido — _¡Draco estúpido! Debiste haberle dicho la verdad_ —pensó Harry.

—Terminaremos de arreglar las cosas y comenzaremos a descender. Nos vemos a los pies de la colina. Nos iremos en el vehículo hasta el pueblo.

Fue Ron quien se dirigió a Hermione con un tono de voz no propio de él. Estaba enojado con su amiga. Draco se iba y ella de inmediato se mostraba interesada en el cazador. Aunque debía reconocer que hacía rato ella había demostrado interés en ese hombre. Si Draco no se apuraba, Hermione terminaría en brazos de otro y, por lo visto, el camino estaba bastante avanzado…

—Siento que tu esposo se haya enojado contigo. Fue mi culpa, yo no debí…

Pero ahora fue la misma Hermione quien tomó el rostro de Sam con ambas manos y besó suavemente los labios de él. Sam se sentía en el paraíso mismo, era un regalo divino sentir esos delgados labios posados en los suyos. El primer beso no llegó a sentirlo, en cambio ahora era como probar la miel misma… como tocar el cielo…

Fue él quien también tomó el rostro de ella y logró ponerse de pie.

—Me alegra que estés bien, Sam.

Sam sonrió y ahora era su turno. Con un ímpetu salido del alma, buscó nuevamente la boca de ella, quien solo dejó que pasara. Quería sentirlo. Quería sentirse mujer y querida nuevamente. Sam profundizó en el beso, buscando con su lengua abrirse paso en ella. Hermione se lo permitió, mientras cruzaba los brazos por sobre los hombros de él. Sam la atrajo más a su cuerpo, cruzando él también sus brazos por su cintura, en donde sus manos subían y bajaban por la espalda de ella.

Sin darse cuenta ambos. Cerca de ahí estaba un mago que, con un hechizo de invisibilidad, los observaba invadido por los celos y la rabia. Draco Malfoy veía cómo perdía poco a poco a su esposa. El frío, calculador y engreído Draco Malfoy era cambiado por un muggle. Su esposa tenía otro hombre. Se había dedicado tanto a su trabajo que se olvidó por completo entregarle amor. La había perdido. Se había dedicado a perderla. Y qué tristeza verla ahora besándose con otro… ¿Qué pasaría después? Ellos se separarían para siempre y de ahí habría un paso para saberla compartiendo su cuerpo con otro.

 _«Qué tristeza que todo nuestro amor se haya perdido pues no dejamos_

 _Nada construido por lo contrario, terminamos ofendidos_

 _Qué tristeza agotamos todas las conversaciones_

 _Sin lograr salvar algunas ilusiones_

 _Qué tristeza que lo nuestro terminó»._

* * *

Descendieron del jet en el aeropuerto de Gatwick y allí estaba dispuesta una comitiva del Hospital San Mungo, en una antigua ambulancia esperando a Pansy. La habían trasladado desde Atenas en un coma inducido y diagnóstico de gravedad con riesgo vital. La responsabilidad del traslado recaía del medimago, J.T. Maxwell quien también era médico muggle y que trabajaba en Litochoro.

Durante todo el viaje, Dean Winchester estuvo al lado de ella, cuidándola y tomándole la mano, para que sintiera que no estaba sola. Sam jamás había visto a su hermano tan interesado en una mujer. Dean siempre fue un mujeriego sin remedio, pero ahora había encontrado a la mujer que llenaba su corazón. Esperaba que se salvara y como fuera, él iba a estar con ella… o en el mejor de los casos, poder llevársela consigo a Nueva York.

—Un muggle no puede ir a San Mungo —fue uno de los enfermeros quien se dirigió a Dean, que intentaba subir a la ambulancia con ella.

—No puede irse sola. Debe estar con alguien.

—No irá sola.

En aquel momento un hombre y una mujer adultos mayores, se acercaron. La mujer tomó la mano de Pansy.

—Hija…

La pareja subió con Pansy a la ambulancia y se fueron juntos.

—Yo les envié una lechuza y les expliqué lo valiente que ha sido Pansy durante todo este tiempo y que finalmente resultó ser una víctima más de Lucius Malfoy. —dijo Harry a Dean que había quedado triste.

—Vamos al ministerio. Hay una recompensa para los cazadores, ¿lo sabían?

—Pues no —Dean y Sam se sorprendieron. Hermione algo les había insinuado, pero nunca fue muy precisa.

—Es obvio que luego de salvar al mundo mágico y haber derrotado a esas dos alimañas, se les entregue un agradecimiento —Hermione tomó la mano de Sam.

—¿Lo sabías, linda? —ella asintió.

—Vayan ustedes. Yo debo arreglar algunas cosas. Ya sabes, en casa... Además quiero ver a mis hijos. ¡Ah! Antes que se me olvide: tienen una reserva en el hotel Hampton Hilton para que puedan descansar el tiempo que estimen necesario.

—¡Oh! Eso es grandioso.

—Voy contigo —Luna tomó la mano a su amiga y juntas desaparecieron. Aprovechando que en el hangar solo estaban ellos.

Ambas aparecieron en las afueras de la pista de patinaje en el patio de la mansión Malfoy. Eran cerca de las diez de la noche, pero no estaba oscuro. Al contrario, se encontraba todo iluminado. Al parecer ya había comenzado con la reconstrucción, pues no se veían escombros. Draco, se habría apresurado en comenzar. Pero que no pensara que ella iba a vivir allí. Mañana mismo se iría con sus dos hijos al departamento que tiempo atrás compró en el centro de Londres. Lamentablemente ese departamento quedaba justo frente al de las empresas Malfoy. Debía luego buscar otro lugar en donde vivir. Debía poner distancia entre ella y Draco. No así entre él y sus hijos. Eso jamás se le pasaría por la mente. Haría lo que el tribunal decretara en cuanto al régimen de visitas.

—¿En qué piensas?

—En que ya no viviré más aquí

—Me suena raro, Hermi que te vayas a separar de Draco. Ustedes se aman… a menos que tú te hayas enamorado de Sam… no te culpo. Sam es muy lindo.

—Lo es.

—Pero es con Draco con quien estas casada y con quien tienes dos hijos —Hermione sonrió.

—Vamos a ver nuestras familias.

Ambas ingresaron al búnker. Adentro estaba todo iluminado y se escuchaba música suave.

En efecto. Draco estaba comiendo pastel con sus hijos. El resto de la familia también festejaba con jugo de calabaza y cerveza de mantequilla. Todos celebraban que ya la amenaza de las brujas no existía y podían volver a sus vidas normales.

—¡Mamá! —gritó Scorpius y junto a Rose Luna corrieron a abrazar a su madre.

Draco no la miró. Sabía que había llegado pero se sentía incapaz de acercársele, porque presentía que sus celos lo traicionarían y terminaría haciendo una escenita parecida a la vivida en la mañana.

Por su parte Luna estaba con Jane, su pequeña junto a Ron, quien luego de un rato quería irse. Pero esta le dijo que estarían juntos luego del matrimonio, a lo que el pelirrojo enamorado no tuvo de otra que aguantarse… y sobretodo soportar las bromas de Charlie y George.

Hermione, durante toda la velada no cruzó palabra con su esposo, sin embargo no le importó ya que él tampoco intentó buscarla. Todos se dieron cuenta de la situación, pero disimularon.

De apoco se fueron yendo. Los Weasley decidieron que esa noche la pasarían en sus casas. Harry llegó al cabo de unas dos horas y se fue con Ginny y los suyos.

—Es hora de acostarse —dijo Hermione a Scorpius que se había quedado dormido en uno de los sofás. Lo tomó en brazos y se despidió en silencio de Fleur y Bill, que se quedarían esa noche en búnker y, junto a Rose Luna, se fue a las habitaciones.

Luego de acostar a ambos niños, se retiró a su alcoba. Esperaba que Draco no estuviera allí. No quería comenzar una riña a esa hora de la noche. Quería descansar para levantarse temprano y comenzar a ordenar lo que se llevaría al departamento. Y de paso, ver el tema del colegio de Rose, pues era el último semestre en ese colegio ya que el próximo debería elegir un colegio de magia.

Al encender la luz de la habitación, vio que Draco estaba acostado en la cama, vistiendo solo con un pantalón, descalzo y sin camisa. Despierto, con ambos brazos cruzado en su cabeza. Al verla de inmediato se puso de pie.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—La pregunta es qué haces tú aquí. Creí que dormirías con tu muggle —si bien su voz era pausada y calmada, sus ojos demostraban ira y sobre todo, celos.

—¿¡Pero qué te has creído!? —Hermione vio que él se acercó peligrosamente a ella, tanto que su aliento a whisky lo sintió de frente.

—Te besa rico, ¿no es así? ¿Te gusta que él te toque no?

—¡Suéltame, Draco! ¡Has bebido demasiado! —Draco la había aprisionado contra la puerta mientras que ambas manos de él apretaban los glúteos de ella, acercando el cuerpo de su esposa hacia el suyo con total furia.

—Deberías primero limpiarte la boca, antes de hablarme…

—¿Qué?

Draco la empujó a la cama y se posó sobre ella. Luego hizo aparecer un pañuelo.

—Te limpias la boca o te la limpio yo —dijo amenazante. Lo celos ya no los podía controlar. Todo exacerbado por licor ingerido.

—¡Déjame! ¡Suéltame! —pero Draco hizo uso de su fuerza. Con solo una mano logró aprisionar las dos ella por sobre su cabeza y con la otra le limpió con fuerza la boca, corriendo su lápiz labial.

—¡Draco! ¡Me haces daño!

—No quiero que tengas vestigios de ese cuando yo te toque o cuando quiera tomar lo que me pertenece. Soy tu marido, Granger y por lo tanto debes responder como mi mujer que eres…

Y dicho eso juntó su boca con la ella, era un beso salvaje, abriendo la boca y mordiendo los labios de su mujer. Hermione intentaba soltarse, pero mientras más luchaba más fuerte la mordía. Sintió que su corazón iba a estallar de miedo. Draco no actuaba así. Era el alcohol que hacía de las suyas.

Él hizo un movimiento y logró separar las piernas de ella metiéndose en medio, luego hizo un par de movimientos pélvicos, sin dejar de besarla.

—Así te gusta, ¿no? El sexo fuerte… Si quieres ahora mismo lo hacemos.

—¡Draco, por favor, no me hagas daño! Eres más fuerte que yo… y...

Draco se detuvo. Contuvo su respiración y la miró a los ojos. No era su intención tomarla a la fuerza, nunca lo haría. Solo quería desquitarse por lo que había vista en el día. Soltó sus manos y luego se puso de pie.

—¿Piensas que soy capaz de violarte? Vamos Granger… Primero me crees un necrófilo, luego juras que no te amo… y… ¡Vaya! Ahora resulta que soy un violador. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Con quién te casaste? —tomó una camisa y zapatos, para salir de la habitación. Hubiese deseado que esa situación fuera distinta… haber hecho el amor con ella como tantas veces, pero estaba dolido y entendía que ella tampoco confiaba en él. En ese escenario, tal vez la mejor decisión fuese tomar caminos distintos—. Mañana a las diez te veo en mi despacho. Ya pedí que me tuvieran preparado el escrito de nuestro divorcio.

—¿Divorcio? Creí que solo era una separación.

—Si vamos a hacer algo, pues hagámoslo como debe ser… y de una vez nos divorciamos. Así podrás hacer lo que quieras con tu muggle. Yo me alejaré de ti, no así de mis hijos. ¡Ah! Y aprovecha de sacarme mucho dinero… di que eres víctima de violencia intrafamiliar, así el tribunal te entregará todas las garantías… —salió cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

Hermione se sentó en la cama. ¿Era eso lo que quería? ¿Divorciarse de su esposo? Tal vez era lo que esperaba… ¿Era entonces ella quien no lo amaba? ¿Por qué con Sam se sentía tan bien, pero culpable? ¿Por qué si fue ella quien pidió separarse, ahora le dolía que Draco dijera «divorcio» en lugar de «separación»?

Suspiró. No sabía qué pensar. Su matrimonio caía en un precipicio. Obra maestra entonces de Lucius Malfoy. Al fin su sueño estaba cumplido. Su hijo se separaba de la sangre sucia. Si ambos lo tenían todo planificado desde hacía años, pues bien, les daría en el gusto. Se divorciaría. Dejaría a Draco para hiciera lo que quisiera con su vida. Al fin y al cabo, él nunca la había querido, solo se divirtió con ella y la usó para sus fines.

Luego de darse una ducha, se sentó frente al computador. Sabía que no se dormiría al instante por todo lo vivido aquel día. Al cabo de unos segundos ingresó a su correo, en donde de inmediato se dio cuenta de que tenía varios mensajes de Mary Ann Christenssen, su amiga policía de Nueva York. Así que leyó el último:

Sé que has de estar ocupada, por eso no me has contestado, pero el comisario Daniels me ha vuelto a preguntar si aceptas la propuesta de volver al Departamento. Requiere de una jefa en la Unidad de Criminalística. Serías la Detective Jefe. Comienzas a en dos semanas. Si estás de acuerdo, avísame.

Saludos tu amiga Mary Ann

Hermione leyó varias veces el correo. Luego de lo cual respondió «Acepto el cargo» y presionó el ícono de «Enviar».


	24. Tu Firma, Mi Condena

Hermione se encontraba sentada en la sala de espera de la oficina central de Empresas Malfoy. No fue recibida como otras veces. Al parecer la secretaria tenía órdenes estrictas respecto a su persona. Tuvo que quedarse en la sala de espera como cualquier otro visitante. Debió haberse asesorado por un abogado, pero no lo hizo y ahora estaba sola. Se arrepentía, ya que tanto Sam como Luna le dijeron que no se presentara con las manos vacías, que debía estar con un profesional a su lado, muggle o mago… quien fuera, pero al final, y por cosa de tiempo, optó por presentarse sin compañía. Sin embargo, no era tonta y no firmaría a la primera. Aunque conocía a Draco y sabía que no la iba dejar en la calle, pero a pesar de eso, ella no quería nada para sí. Sus hijos merecían todo. Total, ella podía trabajar. Por otra parte, no quería deberle nada a él.

A pesar de tener claro qué hacer o decir, su corazón no paraba de latir acelerado. Sí, estaba nerviosa. Volvía a su mente el deseo de contar con algún apoyo o asesoría. Había hablado con Sam durante la mañana cuando ella lo llamó a su móvil para invitarlo a almorzar y saber cómo le había ido en el ministerio, en ese momento él quiso acompañarla esa mañana, pero ella se negó, más que nada para evitar una confrontación innecesaria con Draco.

Ahora se encontraba allí sentada, como esperando el Juicio Final. Disimuladamente se tocaba de vez en cuando el labio. Aún lo tenía hinchado con una pequeña marca roja producto del beso salvaje que Draco le había dado la noche anterior. Suponía que él tendría algo similar, pues ella también se había defendido. Por más que quiso ocultarlo con maquillaje, ahí seguía y lo que es peor, le escocía. Más que por el dolor, sino por las ganas de que ese beso hubiese sido distinto o mejor… con amor y que Draco se hubiese quedado con ella en la noche. Pero no, él se fue de la habitación, dejándola con ganas de más… No le dijo nada. No podía mostrar más debilidad con aquel hombre que tanto daño le había causado. Era hora de liberarlo de su contrato forzado y que fuera feliz con quien quisiera. Ella, ya vería. El hecho que Sam estuviera a su lado, no significaba que él fuera el reemplazante de Draco. Debía estar un tiempo a solas. No podía a la primera enfrascarse en una nueva relación en consideración a que amaba a Draco con todas sus fuerzas y si besó a Sam, lo hizo para darle celos a su esposo. Lo conocía tan bien, que podría apostar a que ese día en el Monte Olimpo, estaba agazapado por ahí o con algún hechizo de invisibilidad, viendo cómo Sam lograba besarla. ¡Dios, qué tonta! ¿Cómo podía crearle falsas expectativas a Sam? Él era tan bueno, tan gentil, tan veraz… que no se merecía eso. Y Draco… el único gran amor de su vida… su esposo, al que estaba a punto de perder y para siempre.

Draco le dijo que tenía que estar a las diez en punto, pero ya eran las diez y quince, y nada… Se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas. Se miraba de repente en el espejo que allí había: su ropa, un traje de lino de dos piezas de color beige y una blusa roja de encajes a tono y zapatos de tacón, hacían verla totalmente femenina, en tanto el cabello liso le caía suavemente por los hombros. Sí, aquella mañana se había esmerado en verse bella… atractiva para Draco. Aunque bien sabía que nada de lo que hiciera volvería el tiempo atrás.

Diez treinta… nada.

—Señorita, el señor Malfoy está retrasado —se dirigió a la secretaria, una mujer bastante atrayente que llevaba el cabello tomado de quien incluso podría llegar a sentir celos, pero sabía que ese papel ya no le quedaba.

—Debe esperarlo. Él vendrá —respondió indiferente. Hermione sintió que esa respuesta por parte de la secretaria había sido casi altanera e incluso insolente, considerando que aún era la señora Malfoy.

Once la mañana…

Once y media… Un retraso imperdonable. Cinco minutos más y se iría.

Once y treinta y cuatro minutos, y al fin se abrió la puerta. Ingresó un hombre gordito y pequeño con un maletín. Al parecer era uno de los abogados de Draco.

—Usted debe ser la señora Hermione Malfoy —ella asintió y el hombre le dio la mano en señal de saludo—. Por acá, sígame.

La condujo hasta la sala de reuniones en donde había una mesa rectangular con cubierta de mármol negro marquina y sillas de castaño, suaves y relucientes. El lugar era agradable, con dos grandes ventanales en vidrio catedral con largas cortinas color granate que llegaban al piso. Solo un par de veces había estado en ese sitio. En alguna reunión con ejecutivos en donde Draco le había solicitado su compañía.

—Asiento, por favor.

Hermione se acomodó frente al hombre y mientras dejaba su bolso de mano en la silla contigua, llegó Draco. Abrió la puerta y entró sin saludar.

—Continúen —dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua embotellada. Venía con un terno negro, con la camisa desabotonada en el primer botón y sin corbata. Lucía lentes oscuros y su cabello estaba húmedo. Parecía que venía recién saliendo de la ducha y que había pasado una noche de juergas.

Hermione pudo notar que sus labios también estaban hinchados, inclusive la marca roja a causa de la mordida era mucho más grande que la que ella tenía. Se sintió tan mal al verlo así. Era obvio que sería el chisme del día en la oficina.

Se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa y se dirigió al hombre. No miró a Hermione.

—¿Tienes mi copia?

—Aún no le he entregado la copia a su esposa.

—¿Y qué esperas? —ese era su típico tono arrogante y de palabras arrastradas que tan bien le quedaba. Luego se quitó las gafas y las puso a un costado para posteriormente recibir un ejemplar del dossier. Eran hojas del tamaño oficio escritas por ambos lados. No estaban divorciándose del matrimonio mágico, era el matrimonio muggle el que procedía eliminar.

Hermione recibió la copia, momento en que Draco bebió otro trago de la botella y luego la dejó nuevamente en la mesa, advirtió entonces que él ya no llevaba su anillo de matrimonio. En su lugar, se podía apreciar la marca blanquecina en la piel producto del roce del metal, prueba indiscutible de que allí lució un anillo por mucho tiempo.

—Y bien, comencemos.

Hermione no oía. No se explicaba cómo había llegado a ese punto.

— _En Londres..._ —inició la lectura el abogado—… _aludiendo ambas partes comunicación inefectiva, problemas irreconciliables de pareja e incompatibilidad de caracter_ es…

Hermione miró a su esposo que seguía con la vista cada palabra que el abogado leía mientras que ella no estaba poniendo atención. Recordaba cómo lo había conocido... cuando la protegió de Ron... cuando fueron novios. ¡Qué tiempos aquellos! Era tan bello recordar cuando estudiaban juntos en la Torre de los Premios Anuales y él la interrumpía con sus besos...

— _El patrimonio de la familia Malfoy... Queda entonces estipulado... cincuenta y un porciento de las acciones... pago de manutención perpetua... Las Empresas de Minería serán divididas..._ —seguía leyendo el hombre.

Tenía el recuerdo vívido de aquella noche en que Draco le había pedido que fuera su esposa. Aquella vez no pudo probar el champagne caro y tampoco comer la cena exquisita preparada en su honor. Es que ya venía en camino Rose Luna. Si hubiera sabido, jamás habría permitido separarse de él... jamás habría vivido en Nueva York.

— _Y por consiguiente el régimen de visitas queda establecido..._

Tanto dolor vivido sin saber quién era. Llegó a pensar que su hija era producto de una relación no consentida al no recordar nada de Draco. Lo más lindo fue cuando se encontraron aquella mañana en Manhattan mientras Rose patinaba. Sí, fue tan especial ese día… Ver al hombre que idealizó en sueños, ahí, delante de ella. ¡No! Eso jamás lo olvidaría. Fue un encuentro especial, pues al segundo de verlo, solo quería abrazarlo y besarlo. Draco era… ¡lo que siempre soñó! Sonría sutilmente al recordar cada facción de él. Y lo miraba disimuladamente, mientras seguía leyendo atentamente el acta. Su piel era tan tersa, su rostro tan varonil… sus labios finos y suaves como la seda; su aroma… aroma exquisito a menta y madera que la hacían estremecer completamente… su manos… esas delgadas manos que habían tocado su cuerpo cada centímetro y que la hacían sentir mujer.

— _Por lo que se establece que ambos niños realizarán estudios de magia en el colegio Hogwarts.._.

¡Oh Hogwarts! ¡Cuánto extrañaba ese colegio! Si pudiera regresar el tiempo al momento exacto en que Draco la besó por primera vez en aquella escalera de la Torre de Astronomía.

— _En cuanto a las propiedades de Irlanda, la de campo en Asturias y de veraneo en la Isla de Pascua..._

Fue tan lindo recordar aquel día, porque ambos pensaban que sus amigos los rechazarían, sin embargo, las respuestas de ellos fueron tan distintas, incluso algunos hasta los felicitaron…

—Entonces señora Malfoy, firme aquí.

El hombrecito le entregó un lápiz para que firmara y eso la aterrizaba nuevamente en la sala de reuniones. Draco la miró expectante. Era la primera vez en todo ese rato que le dirigía una mirada. Ella tomó el lápiz y buscó en donde el abogado le señaló.

—Vamos, Hermione. Si firmas, nos evitaremos cualquier otro trámite en el tribunal.

Estaba atónita. Cada parte de su cuerpo temblaba. Iba a firmar. Acomodó el bolígrafo en la mano y acercó el escrito a su puño.

Draco dejó de sonreír. No lo podía creer. Hermione iba a firmar. Se iba a divorciar de él, ¿entendería todo lo que abogado había leído? ¿Se daría cuenta de que ahora era la dueña de la mitad de las empresas Malfoy y que, por tanto se tendrían que seguir viendo a diario? Pero en el fondo lo que menos le importaba era eso. La pena enorme era que iba a firmar y que nunca más serían marido y mujer. Su matrimonio de ensueño se venía abajo y para siempre.

—No, no firmaré.

—¿Qué? —el abogado le brindó una sonrisa casi cínica— ¿Considera que es muy poco lo que le deja su esposo?

—No se trata de eso. Draco… —Hermione miró a su esposo ignorando al abogado.

—Respóndele a él, yo solo firmo los documentos —tomó el documento y procedió a firmar un ejemplar, luego hizo lo mismo con el de Hermione y también lo firmó—. Ahora es tu turno. Con tu firma quedamos divorciados —dijo desafiante, esperando a que ella no lo firmara. Ya que, conociéndola, estaba seguro que haría todo lo contrario.

—No, no lo haré. Primero, porque no entendí nada lo que dijo este señor. Y segundo, porque yo también me debo asesorar por un profesional. Así que si me permites... —tomó un ejemplar y lo guardó en su bolso de mano—. Permiso. Esta reunión se acabó. La próxima vez, solo vendrá mi representante. Buenas tardes.

Y, a pesar de que Draco le había dicho que se dirigiera a su abogado, todo se lo dijo a él y mirándolo directamente. Pero su rostro no era de enojo. Al parecer, la supergenio Granger en verdad no había escuchado o entendido lo que el abogado había leído.

—Hermione, por favor espera. Lawler, te puedes retirar. Más tarde nos comunicamos —el hombre ordenó sus documentos y haciendo una especie de reverencia los dejó solos.

—¿Por qué no quieres firmar?

—Ya lo dije.

—No escuchaste nada de lo que dijo el abogado, ¿no? —preguntó acercándose a ella. Hermione retrocedió un paso, pero sus zapatos de tacón aguja la traicionaron, doblándose un pie. Draco de inmediato la rodeó con sus brazos. Sintió un golpe eléctrico en su cuerpo al oler ese suave aroma a jazmín y vainilla que tantas veces lo volvieron loco.

—Gracias. Creo que es hora de irme —la cercanía de él la ponía nerviosa. Se sentía como una adolescente ante su intimidante presencia.

—¿Estás segura que quieres seguir con esto? —preguntó sin soltarla.

—Fuiste tú quien quiso el divorcio.

Draco la miró a los ojos, luego sus ojos se posaron en los labios de ella y pudo reparar en la notoria inflamación de estos y en la pequeña herida del costado. Esa marca se la había dejado él. Él le había causado daño. Pero por más sádico que pudiese parecer, le excitaba demasiado la escena y las ganas de volver a repetirlo lo invadían. Fueron segundo eternos. Ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro…

—Lamento haberte causado esto —rozó los labios con su dedo índice. Ella bajó la mirada pues sintió que se ruborizaba.

—Yo también lamento haberte mordido —respondió.

—¿Qué harás luego que firmes?

Al fin él lograba cortar el contacto. La soltó y guardó sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Le dio la espalda, no quería demostrar debilidad. Sentía que la amaba tanto, pero que a la vez, ella no merecía ese amor. Apenas vio un problema en el matrimonio, de inmediato se lanzó a los brazos de otro.

—Me han ofrecido un trabajo en Nueva York… como detective en la Sexta Co...

—¡¿Piensas irte nuevamente?! ¿Y los niños? ¿Te los vas a llevar?

—Bueno…

—¡Ni sueñes con que me quitarás a mis hijos! — ahora la miraba irritado.

—No, jamás he pensado en quitártelos. Debo analizar bien mi situación ya que Rose está estudiando y le queda solo este semestre. Así que…

—Nos dividiremos a los niños, «este es tuyo y este es mío», ¿no?

—No, de esa forma, no.

—¿Vas a verte con tu muggle? —otra vez los celos. Ya no los podía controlar, ero es que sinceramente el verla cerca de ese hombre le daban ganas de estrujarle el pescuezo a él y a ella… encerrarla… más, bien, encerrarse con ella.

—Si te refieres a Sam, pues él se llama Sam Winchester, y no es «mi muggle», es una gran persona y no se merece que lo odies tanto.

—¡Vi cómo te besabas con él!

—Lo sé. Yo sabía que estabas allí. Y por eso mismo, siento que Sam no se merece esto. Te dejo Draco… debo ir a verlo. Que tengas buen día.

—¡Herm…! —pero Hermione ya había salido, momento que el abogado aprovechó para reingresar a la sala.

—Señor, hay formas para lograr que ella firme. Podemos solicitar la tuición completa de sus dos hijos.

—No, nada de eso. Mi esposa firmará cuando lo estime conveniente.

A pesar de tener un pequeño respiro por la no firma de ella, su mundo caía. Sabía que tarde o temprano recibiría el documento indicando que ya no serían esposos. Respiró profundo, metió su mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, sacó su anillo, que adrede se lo había quitado y lo volvió a poner en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda. Sabía que no debía quitárselo y también sabía que eso había calado en Hermione porque advirtió cuando ella reparó en la falta de éste en su mano.

Pero aun así sentía que caía en un abismo. No debía permitir que su matrimonio terminara. ¡Malditas Brujas que aparecieron en sus vidas! ¡Maldito Lucius Malfoy que aún le seguía penando a pesar de estar tras las rejas!

* * *

 _«Yo era feliz contigo, vida mía. Tú eras principio y fin de mi alegría_

 _Yo te creía fiel como la luna que acude a protegernos cada día._

 _Yo era feliz contigo, vida mía. Tú eras mi perro fiel, yo era tu guía_

 _Hasta que desperté de mi locura y pude comprender que me mentías»._

* * *

Una hora más tarde, ingresó a su despacho en el Ministerio de Magia. Draco debía realizar el informe respecto de la derrota de Alice, Elly y de su padre. Era un trámite de suma importancia ya que con eso se podría iniciar prontamente el nuevo juicio contra Lucius.

—¡Eres estúpido o te estás haciendo! Mira.

Harry Potter llegó a la oficina de Draco con un ejemplar de El Profeta en donde se veía a Hermione saliendo del edificio de Empresas Malfoy y al lado de ella un titular: «Se divorcia el matrimonio perfecto del Mundo Mágico».

—¿Cómo se enteraron? —lo tomó y leyó. Ahora todo el mundo sabía que estaba pasando por una crisis.

—Alguien filtró la información, aunque eso es lo de menos. Lo grave es que te divorcias. ¡Debiste haberle dicho la verdad a Hermione! Ella aún cree que planeaste todo con tu padre siendo adolescente y lo que es peor, que te metiste con esa bruja.

—Ella ya tiene con quien divertirse, Potter. Fue ella quien al final terminó siendo infiel.

—Lo hace para darte celos. Si ambos siguen con esta farsa, terminarán odiándose o lamentándolo el resto de sus vidas. ¿Qué harías si ella al final decirse quedarse con Winchester? ¿Qué tal si él realmente la conquista? ¿Qué harías si se va con los niños a América?

—Tiene todo el derecho de irse a donde quiera. Pero mis hijos, son mis hijos y se quedan conmigo.

—No se los puedes quitar, Malfoy. Sabes que por derecho propio ella tiene la tuición de ambos, si quieres quitárselos... bueno, o se ponen de acuerdo los dos o tendrías que ir ante el tribunal muggle alegando que ella no es capaz de ejercer su rol materno y sabes que eso no es verdad. Hermione es una madre excelente. Sus hijos la adoran y todo el mundo sabe cómo es ella con los niños. Además fue policía. Todo eso jugaría en tu contra al momento de querer tener tú los cuidados de tus hijos. Y en cuanto al tema legal mágico… pues… ya sabes, es heroína de guerra. Jamás te darían el favor, por muy auror que seas.

—Lo sé... y además está el karma del ex mortífago… ¡Qué estupidez!

—Creo que más estúpido es que no le digas la verdad. Si no lo haces, lo haré yo.

—¡No, Potter! No te metas en esto.

—Me meto porque quiero a Hermione como si propia familia. ¡Hazlo Malfoy! Dícelo antes que sea demasiado tarde. Tienes una semana. Si no, hablaré yo mismo con ella. No puedes dejar que tu matrimonio se vaya por la borda sin antes luchar. Sé que tus sentimientos no están claros a raíz de lo que hizo tu padre en el pensadero, pero a estas alturas ya deberías comenzar a sentir algo… los celos son una señal.

—La amo, Potter. Odio verla con otro.

—¿Entonces? ¡Actúa! ¡Pero actúa rápido!

* * *

A mediodía Hermione se encontró con Sam en el restorán del hotel. Dean había logrado obtener un pase especial para ingresar a San Mungo para ver a Pansy Parkinson, en consideración a todos los servicios prestados al mundo mágico, el mismo ministerio se lo otorgó.

Sam también le había contado respecto de recompensa que el Ministerio de Magia les entregó, el cual consistía en una suma de dinero muy grande. Suficiente para que en América pudieran comprar una casa más amplia, pagar sus cuentas y vivir tranquilos hasta morirse, con ello por fin se olvidarían de clonar tarjetas y de engañar a la policía. Además les sobraría dinero para poder hacer sus cacerías sin pasar necesidades.

—Dean ha pensado llevarse a Pansy a Estados Unidos.

—Eso sería fantástico. Sus antecedentes penales han quedado limpios... con todo lo que ocurrió, ella resultó ser una víctima más de Lucius Malfoy —en ese momento recibían la carta con el menú por parte de uno de los empleados.

—Si todo sale bien, podríamos irnos este fin de semana. Alquilaríamos un avión privado con capacidad para una camilla y la llevaríamos al mejor hospital en Nueva York.

—¿Y los padres de ella? ¿Qué dicen? ¿Han conversado con ellos?

—Dean tiene gran poder de convencimiento.

—Espero que todo les resulte bien.

—Y tú amor, ¿qué has pensado? Me dijiste que hoy recibiste el acta de divorcio, ¿la firmaste?

—Aún no. Debo analizarla. Más tarde tengo una cita con una abogada muggle y mágica. Hay cosas técnicas que no entiendo —Sam asintió.

—Lamento ser el motivo de tu divorcio.

—No lo lamentes, Sam. No eres tú. Draco se lo buscó... su engaño no tiene perdón. Tú eres el ángel que me acompaña...

—«Tu ángel» Sí, eso lo tengo claro. ¡Qué tonto! Creí que te divorciabas por mí. Brujita hermosa, tú amas al estirado de tu marido. Y se ve que él también, sino cómo explicas esto —dijo apuntándose el ojo estilo oso panda que lucía—. Un hombre que no esté verdaderamente enamorado, no pelea delante de todos por su mujer y él lo hizo. Si no le importaras, le habría dado lo mismo —Hermione guardó silencio. Sam tenía razón. Si decía no amarla y si ese hechizo fue tan efectivo, ¿por qué entonces se puso celoso?

—Debes ser fuerte si te vas a divorciar, estar completamente segura de que no lo amas y convencida de que él tampoco lo está. Hermione, mi pequeña brujita… tu Sam te quiere mucho y como te quiere tanto, desea que elijas lo mejor. Yo estaré en Nueva York por si algún día me quieres buscar —ella sonrió. Sam era todo cariño.

—Me han ofrecido a trabajar como detective.

—¿Aceptaste?

—Sí, acepté. Pero con esto del divorcio… el colegio de Rose… no sé…

—No aceptes nada sin pensarlo bien, ¿sí?

—¿Sabes Sam? Creo que si no estuviera casada me daría la oportunidad contigo…

—Ya no te enamoraste de mí, mi pequeña y hermosa brujita, porque tú aún amas a tu esposo y eso debe primar por sobre todas tus decisiones. No me perdonaría jamás tener a mi lado a la mujer de mi vida, pero ella enamorada de otro.

En ese momento llegó el joven a tomar la orden. Ambos comerían algo liviano. Sobre todo Hermione pues aún tenía una cita con una afamada abogada, que se movía tanto en el mundo muggle como en el mágico. Sería ella quien la apoyaría con la revisión del contrato de divorcio.

Más tarde, a eso de las cinco de la tarde, se encontraba en el despacho de la abogada llamada Tracy Rumsfeld, una mujer cincuentona que usaba gafas de marco negro y además lucía un maquillaje bastante recargado.

—Hemos visto que tu esposo te deja la mitad de todo a ti y la otra mitad está dividida entre él y los niños... no entiendo qué le quieres cambiar a este acuerdo, ¡te deja multimillonaria, Hermione!

—Es que yo no quiero nada... nada para mí... quiero que modifiques en donde habla del cincuenta y un por ciento de las acciones y de la pensión de por vida. Solo quiero dé un dinero aceptable, mensualmente... no sé... diez mil dólares a los niños… es todo. No requiero más. Además debe existir una cláusula que indique que el padre cancelará los traslados de avión de sus hijos desde Nueva York a Inglaterra hasta la mayoría de edad y que los gastos escolares serán de su cargo, del resto soy yo responsable.

—Hermione, perderás mucho dinero. Él es tu esposo, es su obligación ética y moral entregarte todo lo que te corresponde.

—Yo no quiero nada más porque no lo necesito. Lo que tenga que dar o quiera dar, que se lo dé a Rose y a Scorpius, cuando estos sean mayores. Mientras tanto, yo me haré cargo.

—Como quieras, pero déjame que te diga una cosa: eres una tonta, cualquiera en tu lugar aprovecharía la oportunidad de su vida.

—Cuando acepté que Draco era mi esposo, en Nueva York, no sabía que él era multimillonario y aun así me enamoré de él.

—Entiendo. Bueno, se nota que no eres ninguna interesada. En realidad eres una bruja excepcional, Hermione Granger, «Granger» a solas nuevamente —ella la miró y le brindó una triste sonrisa.

—¿Cuándo podré firmar?

—Ahora mismo, no me demoro en arreglar todo.

La mujer hizo un movimiento con su varita y al cabo de un segundo el nuevo escrito apareció con todas las adecuaciones realizadas por Tracy.

—¿Firmarás ahora?

—Sí, total Draco ya firmó, ¿no?

—Pero era el acta anterior, esa no tiene validez. Esta es la que se irá al tribunal.

— Lo sé —tomó el lápiz y estampó su firma en el nuevo escrito. Sentía que cada trazo que realizaba, era un corte a su alma, pues le dolía demasiado. ¡Dios se estaba divorciando del hombre que más amaba en la Tierra! Pero, ¿qué sacaba con amarlo, si él la había engañado por años?

—Yo me contactaré con Lawler para que tramite la firma de Malfoy y así poder mandar el acta al tribunal. Me imagino que mañana estará todo listo. Si ambas partes están de acuerdo, estarás divorciada a lo más en veinte días y antes… si usamos un poquitito de magia —dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Luego Hermione le pagó los honorarios a la abogada con dinero de su cuenta personal. Mal que mal haber sido heroína del mundo mágico también tenía sus beneficios.

En la tarde, y tal como lo había solicitado a Marita, sus cosas estaban arregladas. Ese mismo día se iría al departamento. Bill y Fleur se despidieron de ella. Ninguno quiso tocar el tema, sin embargo le desearon lo mejor en su nueva vida, aunque en el fondo esperaban que todo fuera un mal rato y que pronto se reconciliara con Draco.

Se apuró en salir de la casa con los niños, Marita y el gato. Steve se iría en la noche. Esperaría a Draco para entregarle las llaves y presentar la renuncia. Él se iría con su esposa y con Hermione.

Draco se desocupó tarde de sus labores en el ministerio. El informe resultó más largo de lo que pensaba, tomando en cuenta que debía incorporar todos los detalles. Igual lamentaba que fuera tan lapidario con su padre. Con ese documento, Lucius Malfoy, purgaría condena por el resto de su existencia en Azkaban.

Se fue al búnker a eso de la una de madrugada. Ahí lo esperaba Steve quien le comentó lo que había ocurrido y que tanto Hermione, como Marita y los niños, habían hecho abandono de la casa. Solo quedaba él y los elfos.

—Así que también me dejas, ¿no Steve? Luego de tantos años…

—Amo Malfoy, estoy casado y donde este mi Marita...

—Yo te entiendo. Anda, ve. No la dejes. Nunca la dejes sola. Mira lo que me pasó a mí por privilegiar el trabajo y no el matrimonio.

El hombre le dio un apretón fuerte de manos al que por años fue su jefe. Luego salió por la escalera que subía hacia la pista de patinaje. Afuera lo esperaba un taxi que lo llevaría al centro de Londres en donde estaba su nueva morada. Pronto viajaría junto a Marita y Hermione a Nueva York. Marita comenzaría a trabajar como profesora en un colegio y él buscaría un trabajo de chofer o mayordomo. Con las recomendaciones de Hermione, que era policía, en cualquier hotel de renombre o un magnate afamado lo querría tener en sus filas.

Draco se tiró en un sofá. Al frente estaba la chimenea. Si quería la usaba y al instante estaría con Hermione en el departamento. Pero y si al llegar, ¿la encontraba con Winchester? ¿Sería capaz de verlos juntos nuevamente y no usar su varita en contra de él? Optó por quedarse en casa. Ya tendría tiempo para hablar con ella, aunque deseaba tenerla consigo, besarla y hacerla suya como tantas veces lo hizo.

A su lado había una mesa, sobre ella una botella con whisky... se sirvió un vaso. Y su mente comenzó a divagar por todo lo vivido en el último tiempo… las malditas brujas, el hechizo de su padre, su actuación ante Alice… lo vivido en el inframundo… la pelea con la hidra… En fin, eran tantos eventos en tan poco tiempo y ahora, lo peor se le venía. Debía poner atajo pronto, si no la pelea con la hidra sería algo insignificante comparado con el dolor de perder a su mujer. No supo hasta qué hora estuvo allí, solo que despertó cuando Oco, la elfina doméstica, se acercó a él para avisarle que el desayuno estaba servido.

Luego de ducharse y desayunar, salió raudo a la oficina. Debía revisar algunos asuntos para luego ir al ministerio. También tenía que decidirse pronto qué trabajo tomaría por horario completo. Sentía que en el ministerio no tenía mucho que hacer. Esperaba renunciar o pedir otra providencia. Sus empresas, a pesar de que existían gerentes muggles que sabían llevarla muy bien, requerían de una constante supervisión.

Entró en la oficina. Su secretaria, le dijo que le había dejado unos cuantos documentos para la firma.

—Señor Malfoy, el abogado que lleva la causa de su divorcio dijo que demanda ya había sido firmada por la señora Malfoy y que la había presentado esta mañana en el tribunal.

—¿Firmó? —Draco estaba incrédulo.

—Así es señor, su esposa… ahora ex esposa, firmó el divorcio.


	25. Empleados de Confianza

Draco no podía creer que Hermione hubiese firmado el acta de divorcio. Es eso era imposible, conociéndola como la conocía, sabía que ella no querría nada de la fortuna Malfoy, menos hacerse partícipe del directorio. Algo no estaba bien… Algo no encajaba.

Pero, ¿y si ella sí quería ser socia de él? ¿Y si al final de cuentas pensó bien las cosas y aceptó todo por sus hijos? De ser así debería comenzar a trabajar en las empresas desde ahora. Eso le llamaba la atención, pues Hermione le había dicho sus intenciones de regresar a Nueva York y, si su intuición no le fallaba, alguien mentía o se había saltado un procedimiento.

Ante todo, debía verla de inmediato. Tenía que hablar con ella y salir de toda duda. ¡No podía seguir con ese juego! ¡Basta! Debía decirle a Hermione la verdad y si después de eso ella se negaba y decidía seguir con el divorcio, recién se daría por vencido.

Desapareció de la oficina y se fue directo al departamento que quedaba en el séptimo piso del edificio de enfrente. Ese lugar se había adquirido solamente para tener un lugar de descanso en la ciudad. Jamás pensó que alguien lo habitaría en forma constante, menos sus hijos y Hermione. Aunque si todo le salía como lo había planeado, posiblemente él se quedara junto a ellos mientras se reconstruía la antigua mansión Malfoy…

Tocó la puerta. No quiso aparecerse en el interior para no resultar inoportuno o falto de criterio.

—¡Señor Malfoy! —una sonriente Marita lo recibió.

—Marita, ¿cómo está?

—¡Papá! —Scorpius llegó corriendo a la puerta, cargando unos juguetes y una varita. Draco de inmediato ingresó y tomó en brazos a su hijo.

—¿Cómo estás, campeón?

—Bien, papito. Mami dice que voy a ser un gran mago, mira —dijo enseñando su varita de juguete.

—Yo pienso lo mismo. Algún día tendrás una verdadera. Marita, ¿dónde está Hermione? —preguntó mientras dejaba a su hijo en la alfombra, el que de inmediato procedió a sentarse para seguir jugando con un dinosaurio de color verde.

—Fue al colegio de la niña. Hoy regresaba a clases.

—Es verdad —no recordaba que Hermione le comentara el regreso a clases de Rose. O si se lo dijo, tal vez lo había olvidado. Es que últimamente en su mente solo una palabra daba vueltas: «divorcio».

—Creo que no tardará.

—La esperaré.

—Como diga señor, ¿quisiera un té?

—Mejor si tuvieras una bebida gaseosa muggle de esas de cola con hielo.

—¿Otra noche de wiskis, señor?

—¡Uf! ¡Y wiskis de fuego!

—¡Esos sí que son fuertes! Bien, se la traigo de inmediato.

Al cabo de unos quince minutos, Hermione llegó al departamento. Vestía un abrigo negro hasta la rodilla, el que colgó en el perchero de la entrada. Draco de inmediato reparó en la cintura pequeña que contrastaba con lo pronunciado de sus caderas. Tenía una figura envidiable. Se puso de pie, ya que aún estaba sentado en la alfombra jugando con Scorpius

—Draco, ¿qué haces aquí? —él iba a responder pero a ella le sonó su teléfono celular. Mientras hablaba, Marita, tomó a Scorpius de la mano, procurando dejar a Hermione con Draco para que pudieran hablar tranquilamente.

—Sí, bien. Entiendo. Gracias por avisarme —el rostro de Hermione estaba tenso y pálido, además sus ojos le brillaban en forma diferente… con tristeza.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó al ver esa expresión. Ella dejó el celular sobre la mesa de centro y se sentó en un sofá.

—Ya está, ¿no? También firmaste —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Hablas de la demanda, ¿no?

—Ajá —inspiró profundo intentando tragarse el nudo de la garganta.

—De eso quería hablar contigo.

—Estamos divorciados, ¿no? Eso era lo querías. Pues ya está. Al fin te libraste de esta sangre sucia.

—¡Calla por favor! No me gusta que uses ese apelativo… lo detesto

Ella no lo miró. Tomó nuevamente el celular y revisó algunas llamadas.

—Hermione, mírame… yo te conozco muy bien… dime, ¿le hiciste algún cambio a la demanda original? —ella lo miró sorprendida y volvió a poner el equipo en la mesita.

—¡Por supuesto! Y esa fue la que firmaste de inmediato, ¿no?

—Hermione, yo solo he firmado el acta original y lo hice en tu presencia. Esa en que te dejaba todo y te hacía socia mayoritaria de las empresas —Hermione lo miró sin comprender.

—Pero esa no la firmé. Yo firmé otra, en donde…

—¡No te dejabas nada! ¡Lo suponía!

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Hermione, alguien nos está haciendo una muy mala jugada. Yo no firmé tu demanda, ni tú firmaste la mía.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Una artimaña de tu padre, nuevamente?

—Esta vez creo que no se trata de él.

—¿Y entonces?

—Alguien me debe una explicación —dicho eso le dio un beso en la cara a Hermione, tomándola desprevenida—. No estamos divorciados, amor mío… Y no lo estaremos nunca. ¡Ah! Y anda preparando una buena defensa en favor tuyo para ver cómo me respondes por ese «inocente beso» a Winchester.

* * *

Draco desapareció de la habitación, no dejando espacio a que Hermione dijera algo. No obstante, a Hermione se le dibujó una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro y su corazón volvía a latir de alegría. ¡Dios! ¡Estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo! Y esperaba que él también la disculpara por lo impulsiva que había sido al besar a Sam. Lo amaba demasiado… intentaría conquistarlo… ella había sido tan cruel sacándole celos con el cazador a sabiendas que él era solo víctima de Lucius Malfoy. Debía darse la oportunidad nuevamente. Eso sí, ahora sin un hechizo de por medio. Y ya se le había ocurrido una idea…

El ferry acababa de detenerse. Dos horas desde Alemania hasta la isla de Heligoland habían transcurrido desde que Perséfone Samaras y Emmanuel Castiel descendían de la embarcación. Aquel lugar era una isla en el Mar del Norte, habitada por no más de unas mil seiscientas personas. El paisaje era abrupto y de acantilados, con presencia de bajos fondos rocosos, corrientes de marea y otros accidentes, no obstante para quienes allí vivían, esa era una verdadera divinidad, amaban su paisaje y minería.

A esa hora del día, corría viento fuerte que calaba los huesos y el cielo amenazaba con una tormenta en cualquier momento.

La mujer vestía un abrigo de color verde turquesa y una capucha con ribetes en lana blanca, guantes blancos y botas altas. Todo resaltaba con su piel color canela y sus ojos verdes profundos, también traía una pequeña maleta antigua la cual constituía todo su equipaje.

—Así que aquí queda Azkaban.

—Sí, las personas comunes… muggles como les llamas los magos, no la ven. Tú la verás, a pesar de no ser bruja, tus poderes especiales, ahora de cazadora, te lo permitirán y con ello podrás ingresar.

—Gracias por todo, Emmanuel.

—Dale las gracias a Dios —dijo mirando el cielo—. Él te dio la oportunidad de vivir por haber desafiado a Hades y liberado esas almas.

—El Dios único y universal, ¿crees que me permitirá ir donde él alguna vez?

—Te he dicho Perséfone, que él es infinitamente bondadoso y si ya te ha perdonado, no tendrías qué temer. Y por otra parte, bueno… ya sabes… tu tarea…

—Redimir a Lucius Malfoy o al menos que sea consciente de sus pecados.

—Perséfone Samaras, ese será tu nombre desde ahora, no lo olvides. Dios te ha dado cincuenta años humanos para vivir en la Tierra, aprovéchalos.

—Lo haré. Gracias.

—Y envejecerás igual que un humano —Perséfone asintió—. Y ahora ve, que vivirás en este pueblo el tiempo que estimes necesario o hasta que te canses. Ya sabes cómo han evolucionado los hombres con los años y tienes la habilidad de hacer lo que quieras, puedes trabajar en lo que sea. Eres fuerte e inteligente. Aprovecha eso.

—Castiel, ¿y Zeus? ¿Y Hades? ¿Qué pasará cuando…

—Dios hizo un pacto con ellos… Debes entender que son solo dioses pequeños, seres que se han creído superiores. Dios es todopoderoso, confía siempre en él… él da las fuerzas para todo y te protegerá.

—No me cansaré de agradecerte todo esto.

—Yo soy solo un emisario. Suerte con Malfoy, no dejes que caiga en la locura, debe ser consciente de todo el mal que ha hecho y dale un espacio para que su corazón conozca el amor… y tú también… —la mujer sonrió.

Castiel hizo un movimiento con su cabeza, en señal de despedida y al segundo ya no estaba.

Para Perséfone, recién comenzaba su odisea…

* * *

Al interior de Azkaban, (custodiado ahora por aurores ya que luego de la guerra los dementores ya no trabajaban para el ministerio), los presos, lejos de vivir reviviendo solo sus recuerdos amargos y tristes, se dedicaban a redimir su actuar a través de la rehabilitación conductual. Algo muy similar a lo que ocurre en las cárceles de los muggles, terapias psicológicas (especiales para magos), responsabilización de sus actos, escuelas y talleres de capacitación. Malfoy, siendo tan altanero como era y, como nuevo interno, aún estaba confinado en su celda, hasta que se hiciera la primera audiencia y para eso estaría en internación provisoria hasta que decretara la condena. Mientras tanto, solo leía revistas, libros o pergaminos. Su celda, de alta seguridad mágica, impedía cualquier artimaña que provocara su huida.

—Malfoy, tienes visita —un auror se había acercado. Lucius estaba sentado en la cama, leyendo un pergamino antiguo con fábulas.

Al alzar su mirada, se encontró de frente con ella. ¡Sí, era su diosa!

—Ella será tu interventora. Suerte, Malfoy.

La mujer sonrió y él la reconoció de inmediato. Sintió que, por una vez en su vida, tenía alma.

* * *

Draco había aparecido nuevamente en su oficina de las Empresas Malfoy. Salió de inmediato y se encontró con que Maggie, su secretaria, hablaba sospechosamente con un hombre. Supo que se trataba de un reportero de El Profeta. La mujer se puso nerviosa y él lo notó, ya que disimuló la situación ordenando unos papales mientras el hombre se le acercaba

—Señor Malfoy, buenas tardes. Nos enteramos que…

—Estoy ocupado en este momento.

—¿Será por su divorcio? —preguntó osadamente el hombre. Draco lo miró serio, pero no le dijo nada. Se giró hacia su asistente.

—Maggie, ¿sabes tú de qué la palabra deriva «secretaria»? —la mujer lo miró sin entender. No sabía qué tenía que ver esa pregunta con la situación del momento—. Pues deriva de «secreto»… ese que, al parecer, usted señorita, no sabe guardar —miró a ambos y prosiguió su camino. Ya tendría tiempo para arreglar esa situación o cambiar de departamento a la mujer. Cualquiera desearía ser la secretaria gerencial y por tanto debía cuidar ese privilegio. Al parecer a Maggie poco lo interesaba.

Salió por el pasillo y se dirigió rápidamente al despacho de Maxwell Lawler, a quien, por un tema de conocimiento familiar, le había designado la causa de divorcio, ya que conocía a Lucius Malfoy y se había encargado de temas sensibles de la familia.

—Señor Malfoy, ¿qué lo trae a mi oficina? Tome asiento, por favor.

—No, gracias. He venido a hacerte solo una pregunta.

—Usted dirá, joven Malfoy.

—¿Dónde está la demanda que mi esposa hizo? No, la que yo te entregué, si no la que ella redactó junto a su abogada.

—Este… bueno… Está en el tribunal, mi señor.

—En el tribunal. Mmm… Y dime, ¿cuándo yo la firmé? Si mal no recuerdo, para que esa acta sea legal, debe ir con las firmas de ambas partes.

—¡Oh eso, mi señor! —el hombre se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta y la cerró—. Bueno, yo no quise importunarlo con algo tan pequeño y como usted firmó la primera…, hice un pequeño movimiento mágico… usted sabe... así que copié su firma del acta original en la que presentó modificada la abogada Tracy Rumsfeld.

—¡Pedazo de idiota! —Draco lo tomó de la solapa de la chaqueta y lo levantó del piso, pegándolo a la pared.

—Señor Malfoy, no se enfade. Ese acuerdo le favorece por completo… la fortuna Malfoy no irá a caer en manos de cualquier sangre sucia…

Draco sintió que le hervía la sangre. ¡Ese estúpido era otro más con los pensamientos retrógrados de su padre! Sacó todas sus fuerzas y lo empujó nuevamente contra la pared.

—Si no te muelo con varios crucios es por tu edad. ¡Tienes un minuto para desaparecer y traerme de inmediato esa acta, si no quieres irte derecho a Azkaban!

—Pero mi señor, debe entender con su padre yo...

—¡Mi padre estará preso por muchos años. Eso, si no se gana una cadena perpetua. Y por lo mismo, no quiero cerca de mí, gente con los mismos pensamientos podridos de él. Ve de inmediato y rescata esa acta. Ruega para que no la hayan ingresado a tramitación porque de ser así, el demandado serás tú.

—Perdón mi señor, yo solo quería…

—¡Muévete!

—Sí, mi señor.

El hombre desapareció de inmediato... ¡Por Merlín! Pero, ¿quiénes lo rodeaban? Una secretaria que no guardaba secretos y un abogado que delinquía para conseguir sus cometidos. Con razón que su padre desconfiaba de todo el mundo. Lo más sano era despedir a ambos. Y lo haría ese mismo día.

—Mi señor, lo siento mucho. Pero aquí la tiene, no alcanzó a ingresar a trámite. De igual modo tuve que hacer un hechizo para rescatarla —Lawler había aparecido y traía consigo el escrito—. Lo lamento, pero con su padre acostumbraba a copiar su firma... él se desligaba de muchas cosas cotidianas...

—¡Cotidianas! ¿Cotidiano le llamas a esto? —Draco sacudió el legajo de papeles en el rostro a su abogado—. ¡Lawler, recoge ahora mismo tus cosas y lárgate! Estás despedido. Aprovecha ahora, antes de que cambie de opinión y te meta tras las rejas.

—Señor Malfoy, usted no puede...

—¿No puedo? ¡Pues qué extraño! Porque ya lo hice.

Draco salió de la oficina. Escuchó que Lawler largó unas palabrotas, por lo que sin dudarlo, llamó a algunos guardias para que escoltaran al ex abogado de la empresa hasta la salida de las dependencias Malfoy.

Iría a ver a Hermione. Debía decirle la verdad... tanto de lo ocurrido con la demanda de divorcio y su no tramitación, así como que nunca fue sometido a un hechizo para enamorarse de ella y que nunca le fue infiel con Alice. Se dirigió rápidamente a su despacho, ya que era el único lugar seguro en todo el edificio en donde podía desaparecer y aparecer sin mayor problema.

—Señor Malfoy, me han informado de la Gerencia de Minas de Zaffiro Corporation en Sudáfrica, que ha ocurrido un accidente en una de las minas de carbón. Están llamando a una vídeo-conferencia —dijo Maggie, cuando pasaba por su lado.

—¿Ahora? ¿Justo ahora?

—¿La conferencia o el accidente?

—¡La conferencia, Maggie! —a veces su secretaria podía ser tan poco lógica.

—Sí, es ahora.

—Bien —respondió con desazón. Hubiese querido ir de inmediato al departamento, pero el trabajo era el trabajo y, por más que quisiera posponerlo, ahora no podía, se trataba de un accidente—. Conecta todo a mi computador en la oficina.

—Sí, señor, de inmediato.

Pensó que se libraría temprano. Sin embargo la reunión virtual se extendió mucho más de lo que pudo haber imaginado. Eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada cuando por fin pudo poner término. Hastiado y cansado de la inoperancia humana por no invertir en temas de seguridad, resultaba gente lastimada. Lo peor era que el gobierno de ese país iniciaría una investigación y de seguro la empresa terminaría sancionada (en el mejor de los casos) porque arriesgaba que le caducara la patente. Ya lo había pensado bien y estaba decidido solo a quedarse con las minas de cobre que tenía en América del Sur. Los estándares de seguridad de esos países eran mucho más estrictos, lo cual obligaría a los gerentes a no escatimar en gastos de prevención de riesgos.

Mientras pensaba y trabajaba, en su mente estaba la imagen de Hermione. Pero sabía que ya era muy tarde para ir al departamento, que Rose debía ir al colegio y que no podía despertarla. Pero tampoco deseaba irse al búnker, faltaba mucho todavía para que terminaran la reconstrucción de la mansión y, sinceramente, estaba aburrido de la oscuridad y de la soledad que ese lugar tenía. No podía vivir rodeado de elfos, él tenía una familia que se había jurado recuperar.

Se acomodó en el sofá de la oficina e intentaría dormir. Temprano iría a ver a Hermione.


	26. Un Día Entre Cuatros (Juntos9

Eran las ocho de la mañana y Dean Winchester estaba junto a los padres de Pansy a la espera del reporte del medimago que llevaba el caso. Los tres estaban nerviosos. Pansy ya había salido del coma inducido pero aún se encontraba en estado grave, sin riesgo vital.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos ingresó el medimago, un hombre delgado de cabello oscuro y nariz aguileña, de ceño fruncido y cargando algunos pergaminos.

—Bien, de acuerdo a la evaluación que hemos hecho, es posible que la señorita Parkinson pueda viajar a Estados Unidos, tal como la ha solicitado su novio, el señor Winchester. Sin embargo, es mi deber advertirles que una herida causada por magia negra, como la sufrida por la señorita, es muy difícil de curar… considerando también que es un milagro que ella esté con vida.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso, doctor? ¿Pansy va a estar siempre postrada en una cama?

—No, señora Parkinson. Su hija... este... bueno, sí podrá abandonar la cama pero tendrá que usar silla de ruedas de por vida. Quedará paralítica. Lo lamento, como le dije, la magia negra usada en su contra fue muy fuerte y difícil de contrarrestar.

—¡No! ¡Eso no ocurre en nuestro mundo!

—Señor Parkinson, yo la llevaré a un instituto de rehabilitación en América, estoy seguro que con terapia, Pansy podrá recuperarse —aseguró Dean.

—¡Perdóneme jovencito, pero yo no creo en la medicina muggle!

—Amor, deja que él la lleve, quizá ellos puedan hacer algo con nuestra Pan.

—Yo, como médico, me arriesgo a decir que esos tratamientos de rehabilitación funcionan muy bien en los muggles y que nada se pierde con intentarlo en una bruja, al final de cuentas todos somos seres humanos.

—Si es por el bien de mi hija, pues yo acepto. Amor, haz tú lo mismo —el hombre miró a su esposa y luego respondió dirigiéndose a Dean:

—Si es así, señor Winchester, quiero que firme unos documentos para hacerlo el administrador de los bienes de mi hija hasta que ella pueda valerse por sí misma. Quiero que la vean los mejores médicos americanos. Lo dejo todo en sus manos.

—Como diga, señor. Yo lo mantendré al tanto.

—Y dígame doctor, ¿cuándo podemos viajar? —preguntó Dean al medimago.

—Hoy mismo, si lo desean.

—Se lo iré a decir a mi Pansy… con mi hermano tenemos listo un avión ambulancia para realizar el traslado a Nueva York.

* * *

—Señor Malfoy…

La secretaria de Draco lo tocaba en el hombro. Dormía profundamente en el sofá de su despacho. Se movió un poco y luego recordó... ¡Debía ver a Hermione!

—¿Qué hora es?

—La diez de la mañana, señor.

Como si alguien le hubiese clavado un alfiler en el trasero, se puso de pie de inmediato.

—Bien, gracias. Por favor Maggie, déjame solo y cierra la puerta… ¡Y que nadie me moleste!

—Señor, hay otra vídeo-conferencia.

—¿Otra?

—Sí, señor.

—Por esta vez, me excuso. Tengo un problema familiar.

—Bien, señor, como diga.

—¡Ah! Otra cosa, ¿retiró Lawler sus pertenencias? —preguntó mientras arreglaba su camisa y buscaba el saco que había arrojado en otro sofá. Necesitaba un baño.

—Sí, señor. Su despacho está vacío.

—Bien. Y por favor cuida tu boca, si no tú serás la próxima. No, no digas nada, sé perfectamente quien habló con la gente de El Profeta. Si te mantengo en tu cargo, es porque eres una excelente intérprete y conoces a los muggles mejor que nadie, pero yo preciso confiar en mi secretaria y esa confianza se gana. Estarás a prueba un mes. Si no, volverás al departamento de finanzas.

—Entiendo, señor. Yo… yo lo lamento mucho. Le agradezco la oportunidad.

—Espero que lo sientas de verdad. Bien ahora déjame solo.

—Como diga señor, con su permiso.

Eso de vivir tantos años junto a Hermione, lo magnánimo se le estaba contagiando. Un Malfoy no habría perdonado el error de Maggie. Sonrió para sí mientras se metía en la ducha de su baño privado, hizo aparecer una muda de ropa limpia y luego se fue de inmediato al departamento del frente, llevando consigo el acta con la firma falsa para que Hermione pudiera corroborar lo que él le había dicho.

Como el día anterior prefirió tocar antes de entrar. Sin embargo, ahora nadie abría. Al cabo de un momento se dio por vencido. Pero justo antes de irse, Marita apareció en la puerta. Se veía que no estaba bien de salud. Estaba demacrada, ojerosa y con bata de dormir.

—Señor Malfoy... perdón por no abrir antes.

—Buenos días, Marita. No se preocupe.

—Adelante, señor.

—Gracias, ¿se siente bien?

—He pasado una noche horrible...

—Debe ver a un médico.

—Sí, ya viene uno que Steve llamó.

—Bien. Espero que no sea nada grave. Y dígame, ¿está Hermione?

—No, señor. Steve la llevó al aeropuerto...

—¿Qué? —casi gritó. Había llegado demasiado tarde—. Marita, lo siento. Nos veremos luego

—Fue a despedir a los… —pero Draco ya había desaparecido—… hermanos Winchester —terminó de decir—. El jefe se muere de celos y mi ama... se muere por él... ojalá que… —otra vez la náusea volvía. Marita salió corriendo nuevamente al baño.

* * *

Draco apareció en el Aeropuerto Internacional. No le importó si alguien lo vio o no, pero al parecer, los muggles que allí estaban, se encontraban tan enfrascados en sus problemas que ninguno se percató de que alguien había aparecido en medio de todos. Todos iban y venían y nadie se preocupaba por el que estaba al lado. Cada uno metido en sus propios problemas en un mundo que parecía girar muy rápido.

Comenzó a buscar con la mirada y lo primero que hizo fue buscar en el tablero de salidas de los aviones. De inmediato y, dada la hora, pudo verificar que el vuelo hacia Nueva York directo, hacía solo cinco minutos que había despegado. Pero qué raro... presentía que Hermione y sus hijos estaban cerca, no tenía esa angustia de saberlos lejos.

—¡Papá! —Rose Luna le gritó a unos cinco metros de distancia y corrió a abrazarlo. Detrás llegó Scorpius de la mano de Hermione.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella sorprendida.

—Yo pensé que...

—¡Vinimos a despedir a unos amigos de mamá! —respondió Rose.

—¿Se fue? —carraspeó. ¡Otra vez los celos! Debía saber que se refería a los Winchester, aunque a él solo le interesaba que «un Winchester» estuviera bien lejos de Londres y de su esposa—. Digo, ¿se fueron ya? —Hermione asintió.

—Y se llevaron a Parkinson con ellos —informó ella.

—Esa es buena noticia, pero ¿se fueron en un vuelo comercial?

—No, en un avión ambulancia, hace casi media hora… yo he aprovechado el rato para caminar con los niños por el aeropuerto…

—Papá, en el colegio una niña me dijo que ustedes se iban a divorciar —fue Rose que habló de una, interrumpiendo lo que Hermione decía. Draco de inmediato miró a su esposa que solo se encogió de hombros, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Es cierto eso, papá? —insistió Rose.

—¿Qué es _divortiar_? —preguntó Scorpius.

—Una palabra fea, Scorp —respondió Rose—. ¿Y? ¿Papá? ¿Mamá? ¿Es cierto eso?

—No que yo sepa. Tú Hermione, ¿sabes algo de eso? —ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no supo qué. ¡Draco estaba mintiendo! ¡Y la estaba haciendo cómplice!

—Este... no... Yo no sé nada de eso. No le hagas caso a los cotilleos, hija —respondió al fin, algo confundida. No acostumbraba a mentirle a sus hijos, pero en esta ocasión simplemente no tenía otra salida.

—¿Papi, me llevas a tomar un helado? —Scorpius se había trepado a los brazos de Draco.

—Sí, campeón, claro que sí. Vamos todos, ¿qué dices Hermione? —cada vez ella estaba más asombrada.

—Pues...

—¡Ay, sí mami! ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no salimos los cuatro!

—Bueno Rose, es que hemos trabajado mucho, ¿no es así, Draco? —preguntó Hermione haciendo una especie de señal con la mirada, pero que él ignoró olímpicamente.

—Hoy podríamos disfrutar en familia, ¿no crees Hermione?

—Bueno, aquí hay una cafetería en donde también hacen unos helados muy ricos —indicó Hermione, rindiéndose. No sabía qué pretendía él, pero delante de los niños no se lo iba a preguntar.

—Pensaba que fuéramos al Callejón Diagon, ¿qué dices Herms?

— _¿Herms...? ¿Me llamó Herms? Eso lo hace solo en nuestra intimidad_ —miró a Draco intentando buscar una respuesta a lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero él sonrió y arqueó una ceja. Ese vocabulario solo lo conocían ellos. Hermione sintió que toda la sangre se le iba a la cara. Debía disimular, si no los niños se darían cuenta de que algo ocurría entre sus padres.

—¡Sí! ¡Vamos para allá mami! ¿Sí?

—Está un poco lejos desde aquí, Rose.

—Steve nos puede llevar.

—Sí, claro, él está en el estacionamiento pero sabes Draco, él está preocupado por Marita que no se siente bien.

En ese instante Rose Luna le habló en la oreja a Draco, como haciendo cómplice a su padre de sus deseos.

—Rose dice que nos vaya a dejar y de ahí que se vaya a ver a Marita.

—Bien, bien... vamos entonces al Callejón Diagon —no entraría en discusión, al fin y al cabo, le vendría bien una copa de helado.

—¡Yupi! —exclamaron ambos niños.

Hermione cada vez comprendía menos lo que estaba ocurriendo. Por un lado Draco se había casado con ella producto de un hechizo tramado con su padre; luego la engañó con una bruja medio zombi y para rematarla, cuando ella sugirió una separación, él tomó la decisión de divorciarse. Pero ahora estaba dando muestras de ser el padre de familia que todos desean y un amante esposo. ¿Qué le ocurría? Sinceramente amaba a este Draco, que era con el que ella se había casado. No entendía cómo un hechizo pudo haber hecho maravillas en un chico tan engreído y petulante como lo era el verdadero Draco Malfoy.

—Si tan solo ese hechizo no hubiese existido...

Ese día tomaron helados y aprovecharon hasta de almorzar en familia y se dejaron tomar fotografías con uno que otro reportero del El Profeta. Tanto Draco como Hermione querían mostrarse unidos ante la comunidad mágica y también verse felices ante sus hijos. Pasaron a saludar a Ginny a la tienda de los Weasley y compraron algunas cosas entretenidas para sus niños. Se mostraban como una pareja feliz, incluso Draco le tomó la mano a Hermione. Los más felices eran sus hijos que hacía mucho tiempo que no veían a sus padres juntos, ni menos saliendo los cuatro.

Estuvieron mucho rato dando vueltas por el callejón, pero se puso frío, así que decidieron que ya era hora de regresar. Hermione llamó a Steve, quien ya los esperaba afuera del Caldero Chorreante.

Cuando subieron al coche conducido por Steve, ya eran cerca de los ocho de la noche y el cansancio en los niños era evidente: Scorpius dormía en brazos de Hermione y Rose descansaba la cabeza en el hombro de su madre. Draco iba adelante con Steve, mostrando un rostro nada común en él, al menos en los últimos días: se le veía alegre, como si recién se hubiese levantado a un día primaveral.

—Cómo está Marita, la vi mal en la mañana.

—¡Está feliz! ¡Radiante!

—¿Pero qué tiene? —preguntó Hermione desde el asiento trasero.

—¡Ni se lo imaginan!

—¡No! ¡Steve, no me digas que...!

—¡Sí, señora Hermione, vamos a ser papás!

—¡Felicidades! —Draco le dio una palmaditas en la espalda al Steve.

Ingresaron al departamento y de inmediato acostaron a los niños. Scorpius en su habitación y Rose Luna en la de ella. Luego de lo cual fueron a la alcoba de Steve y Marita a felicitarlos. Draco hizo aparecer un ramo de flores para ella que se encontraba acostada. Tenía reposo absoluto y una dieta especial debido a la gran cantidad de vómitos que había presentado. Al otro día tendría la primera ecografía.

Al cabo de unos minutos y, para no cansar a la futura mamá, ambos dejaron solos a Steve y Marita y se fueron a la sala.

—Hermione, debemos hablar.

—Si es por lo del divorcio...

—Es por eso.

Draco tomó la mano de ella y la guio a su lado en el sofá de la sala. Delante de ellos y sobre la mesa de centro, colocó la demanda de divorcio. Hermione al verla se le retorció el estómago. La miró con recelo y sintió que se le secaba la garganta.

—Bien, entonces, tú dirás —se cruzó de brazos y se echó hacia atrás en el sillón.

—Mira, ¿ves esa firma? —Draco indicó en el pie del documento.

—Sí, esa es tu firma.

—Usa el hechizo para ver si es o no verdadera.

—Pero...

—Hazlo. Hazme caso —Hermione se irguió, buscó su varita que había dejado en una mesa contigua y pronunció las palabras indicadas.

—Revelium Signa —dijo moviendo la varita sobre la hoja, momento en que la firma se desvaneció.

—Si esa fuese verdaderamente mi firma…

—Se habría mantenido intacta —continuó Hermione—. Pero no entiendo qué...

—Un estúpido que tenía por abogado quiso ahorrarme tiempo y dinero. Lo único que se ganó fue que lo despidiera —Draco tomó la demanda, la dejó sobre la mesa y con su varita hizo que desapareciera.

—¿A dónde la enviaste?

—A incinerarse… no quiero ver más esos papeles en mi vida.

—Entonces...

—Entonces, Hermione, sigues siendo mi esposa, sigues siendo la señora Malfoy. Y déjame que te diga, que no pienso divorciarme de ti.

—Ni yo de ti, Draco. Y por favor perdóname lo que paso con Sam... él es una gran persona y fui yo quien lo usó para darte celos. Lamento tanto haberlo hecho…

—Shhh —Draco puso su dedo índice en los labios de ella—. Yo me lo busqué.

—Pe...

—Te amo, Hermione. Y tenías todo el derecho de desquitarte con algo. Y sí, claro que me dolió verte con ese, pero merecido me lo tenía por no hablarte claramente. Además aún no estaba seguro de que te amaba y, eso que tú hiciste… de besarte con él, de sacarme celos en mi cara… hizo que me diera cuenta de mis sentimientos, Hermione.

—¿Me amas? ¿Estás seguro? Draco, fuiste obligado a casarte conmigo a través de un hechizo, ¿cómo puedes estar... —pero Draco la besó. No la dejó hablar, ni respirar. La abrazó fuertemente y la apoyó en el sofá, quedando casi sobre ella.

—¿Y tú me amas? —preguntó mientras sus labios aún rosaban los de ella.

—A pesar de todo, sí.

—¿Lo dices por esa bruja? —ella asintió.

—Y por lo que tramaste con tu padre… a pesar de todo eso, yo te amo.

—Creo que es hora que sepas dos verdades y las vas escuchar ahora.

Draco se puso de pie y se acercó a la mesa en donde había unos licores. Buscó una botella con jugo de piña e hizo aparecer unos hielos.

—Estos días en el búnker, me he tomado más de un whisky y no quiero más.

Se dio su tiempo en tomarse el jugo y le sirvió uno a Hermione quien aún estaba expectante a lo que Draco le iba a decir.

—Draco, me pones nerviosa, ¿qué sucede?

—Nada malo Hermione, tranquila. Por una vez, todo va bien. Por fin...

—¿A dónde quieres llegar, Draco Malfoy?

—A que somos un par de tontos. Sí, tú y yo. Mira, yo me creo «el rey de la oclumancia» y que puedo detectar cualquier hechizo y ya ves, caí con un ordinario hechizo hecho por mi padre, y claro, caímos juntos. Sí, Herms, ese recuerdo que nos hizo ver mi padre era falso.

—¿Falso?

—Sí, amor. Tan falso como la firma que se desvaneció hace un rato… En ese pensadero, él puso otro hechizo para que yo te dejara de amar, por eso dudaba tanto de lo nuestro, por eso que intentaba alejarte de mí.

—Eso quiere decir que...

—Que yo «el engreído y estirado hurón oxigenado Malfoy» se casó efectivamente enamorado de la…

—Sosa de Hermione Granger —ella rió porque él empleó las palabras utilizadas por ella misma en el Monte Olimpo.

—Lo nuestro, amor, siempre ha sido real. Y en cuanto a lo de Alice... digo, a esa bruja...

—No me des detalles de eso, ¡debería mandarte a sanitizar por lo que hiciste!

—Amor, con lo que me conoces, ¿crees que sería capaz de meterme con una bruja asquerosa y más encima, muerta? Pues debes saber que nunca, óyeme bien: nunca estuve con ella.

—Pero esa noche en el búnker tú me dijiste que...

—Sí, te dije lo que debía decir. Lo lamento, pero tuve que mentir. ¿Qué hubiese ocurrido si algún secuaz de Lucius te atrapaba y te sacaba esa información? Era ponerte en peligro a ti y a los niños y, por ende, a toda la misión. Por eso te tuve que mentir. Jamás he estado con otra mujer desde que te conocí, Hermione Granger. Tú eres el amor de mi vida y te lo he estado diciendo desde el séptimo año en Hogwarts. Me casé contigo por amor, no hubo un hechizo de por medio y jamás me he acostado con otra mujer... ¡Menos con esa bruja!

Hermione lo miró a los ojos y no pudo contener las lágrimas. Tanto que lo llegó a odiar y maldecir por creerlo infiel y si al final ella había sido la única infiel al besar a Sam Winchester. ¡Dios, cuánto le dolía haberlo hecho! Primero por haber creado falsas expectativas en el cazador y segundo por haber herido a su marido... al amor de su vida... al padre de sus hijos.

—Mi Herms, no sabes cuánto te amo.

—Te amo, Draco. Tú eres mi vida.

Draco le tomó las manos y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Limpió sus lágrimas y la volvió a besar, esta vez con todo el fuego de su corazón… Quería volver a tocar la piel exquisita de ella, su suavidad y embriagarse con su amor de mujer. Mientras la besaba, sus manos de inmediato buscaron ingresar por debajo de la blusa y comenzar a explorar su espalda, en donde se encontró con los ganchos del sostén, que le impedían llegar más lejos.

—¡Tengo una idea! —exclamó ella interrumpiendo el éxtasis de su marido.

—No amor, no me dejes con las ganas. Vamos al cuarto y nos encerramos unos cuantos días. Hay mucho tiempo qué recuperar…

—Mmm se me ocurrió algo que sé que te va a gustar —Hermione se alejó de los brazos de Draco.

—¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¡No me puedes dejar así! —Draco colocó ambos brazos en sus caderas, indicándole a Hermione qué parte de su anatomía había crecido producto de ese beso.

—Dile a «Huroncito Malfoy» que se espere unos minutos —una sonrisa pícara le brindó a su esposo mientras hacía un insinuante movimiento de cejas.

—No, no seas malita —intentó acercarse, pero chocó con el escudo invisible hecho por Hermione—. ¿Qué pretendes, malvada? ¿Quieres seguir castigándome?

—Te tengo una sorpresa. Mira allí —Hermione indicó caja que estaba sobre un mueble—. Póntelo. Yo, ya vuelvo… Espérame —dijo mientras iba a su habitación.

Draco se quedó sin palabras y de inmediato fue a abrir la caja en donde se encontró con un terno de caché en tono gris y de cola, con un pantalón de tela con suaves líneas, un chaleco gris más pálido, camisa blanca y corbata azul, además un pañuelo de seda del mismo color para el bolsillo de la chaqueta… ¿Por qué le sonaba tan familiar ese traje? ¡Si hasta su aroma tenía!

¿Qué tendría planeado Hermione? Pues bien, le seguiría el jueguito. Se fue al baño de visitas, aprovechó y se dio una ducha, y cuando estuvo listo, unos quince minutos más tarde, se dirigió nuevamente a la sala. Ahí la encontró, estaba… ¡bellísima!

Tenía puesto un vestido celeste a la rodilla, ligero, con suaves trazos de organza y encaje, además de una aplicación que consistía en un lazo en la cintura y con espalda un poco descubierta, sin mangas y escote levemente pronunciado. Su pelo estaba tomado en una sensual coleta desordenada en donde había puesto algunas pequeñas flores naturales blancas, las cuales brillaban.

—Herms, estas ropas son…

—Sí, amor. Es la ropa con que la que nos casamos, ¿lo recuerdas?

Draco sintió que un suave calor lo embargaba. ¡Qué detalle más especial era el que su esposa había tenido con él! Quiso abrazarla, pero se detuvo, para no estrellarse nuevamente con la pared invisible.

—Tranquilo, ahora puedes avanzar.

Al fin la pudo rodear con sus brazos y besar como tanto deseaba. El aroma de ella lo volvía loco. La amaba tanto y era un sueño volver a estrecharla contra su cuerpo.

—Recuerdo que cuando nos casamos no tuvimos Noche de Bodas.

—Esa noche lloraste tanto por la muerte de tu padre…

—Pero estaba entre tus brazos. Lo malo fue que luego de eso, nos separamos por casi siete años.

—Nunca nos vamos a separar señora Malfoy. Estaremos viejitos y aun así, amándonos.

—Que así sea. Mientras tanto, pues la sorpresa sigue. Dame tu mano.

Draco entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y juntos desaparecieron. Él sintió que el proceso de desaparición era un poco más largo que lo común. Eso significaba que iban a aparecer un lugar lejos de donde estaban. Sentía que ella apretaba fuerte su mano. La conocía tan bien, que sabía que estaba haciendo un gran sacrificio con desaparecer, pues sabía que odiaba ese procedimiento.

Al fin tocaron suelo. Estaban en una habitación amplia, cálida y arreglada en forma que le resultaba demasiado familiar… ese aroma… ese aire… ¿estaban en Hogwarts?

En el medio se encontraba una chimenea, tres sofás, una mesa en el centro, además de los escudos de Gryffindor y de Slytherin dispuestos en las paredes.

—Estamos en…

—Sí amor, en la Torre de los Premios Anuales.

—Pero, ¿cómo?

—Le pedí un pequeño regalo a la directora. Mal que mal, ella me debía una, ¿no?

—¿Y los premios de este año?

—Esta torre nunca más se usó. Todavía tiene algunas cosas nuestras… La directora optó por dejarla así, ya que hemos sido el único matrimonio que se ha celebrado en Hogwarts en doscientos años. Ven, mira…

Le tomó la mano y lo condujo hasta la habitación que era de Draco, en donde en la puerta había una placa:

 _El amor llena el momento y en el momento comienza la eternidad_

 _el amor llena una vida y una nueva vida comienza de verdad._

 _Por siempre y para siempre Draco y Hermione_

 _Slytherin y Gryffindor - Premios Anuales_

Draco sonrió al ver la placa y la leyó nuevamente, vio que Hermione la recitaba también.

—Amor, este es un regalo que no me lo esperaba. Pero dime, ¿estás segura de que nadie nos vigila?

—Segura, ¿por qué preguntas eso?

—Porque tengo muchos planes para esta noche.

—Mmm y yo también…

La atrajo contra su cuerpo y la besó. Sintió que su boca quería volver a explorar cada centímetro de la de ella, mientras sus hábiles manos, habían logrado levantar el vestido y se encontraban acariciando parte de sus suaves muslos.

Ingresaron a la habitación y allí estaba la cama matrimonial que nunca más se había utilizado, tal cual la habían dejado: limpia y ordenada. El hechizo realizado por McGonagall impedía que se llenara de polvo u otra suciedad.

La habitación los esperaba y los invitaba a amarse…

Sin dejar de besarse, pues se querían devorarse el uno al otro y no dejar ninguna parte de sus cuerpos sin tocar, lograron llegar a la cama. Ambos comenzaron a despojarse de sus ropas.

¡Por fin volvía a ver a su esposa! ¡Tan bella! ¡Tan delicada! Amaba cada parte de su cuerpo y lo único que quería era saborear esa piel, no dejar ningún espacio sin haberlo tocado con sus labios y por fin, volver a sentirse dentro de ella.

Hermione se encontraba de espaldas y besaba el torso de su esposo. Lo amaba y lo deseaba con toda su alma. Solo sus gemidos de placer se escuchaban, mientras él la recorría completamente. Quería solo volver sentirlo dentro de su cuerpo. ¡Dios cómo amaba y deseaba a ese hombre! Tan perfecto y tan delicado al momento de hacerle el amor.

¡Por fin juntos una vez más! ¡Por fin unidos!

 _«Tú y yo un ramo de imágenes; Tú y yo una simple formula_

 _Tú y yo caminan las hadas de aquí para allá_

 _Tú y yo un nido de pájaros, tú y yo llegando el silencio_

 _Tú y yo se forma una página, tú y yo haciendo una fábula_

 _Tú y yo jugamos un verso sin comas si reglas_

 _sin tiempos ni acentos dejamos la noche crecer_

 _comienzan los besos a ser un intento la luna es más grande que ayer_

 _se hunden mis manos a cada momento encuentro una flor eres tú…_

 _me siento tan cerca te siento tan dentro te miro en un rayo de luz»._


	27. ¿Final?

Dormía profundamente entre sus brazos... sin ropa, sin nada que ocultar. Ella era su esposa, la mujer que más amaba en el mundo, Hermione.

Respiraba acompasada y tranquilamente, los ojos cerrados a luz y la mente entregada a los sueños. Un leve rubor en el rostro y un mechón de cabello pegado en la frente, la hacían ver cual princesa encantada…

Habían dedicado a amarse una y otra vez durante toda la noche, como cuando compartían esa misma torre... La amaba tanto, que no se imaginaba la vida sin ella y sin sus dos hijos: Scorpius y Rose Luna, que eran su fiel retrato. Esperaba que heredaran la inteligencia de ella y suspicacia de él.

Una mano de él reposaba sobre un pecho de ella. Esos que tantas veces besó y acarició. Conocía ese cuerpo como si fuera el suyo y amaba cada centímetro de su delicada piel. Creyó morir cuando pensó que otro pudiera tocarla, ¿lo habría soportado? Lo dudaba. Ella era de él. Hermione, siempre sería «su Hermione», la única en su vida.

—Draco, hace rato que me miras —dijo con los ojos cerrados.

—Te contemplo —ella sonrió, abrió los ojos y lo miró con ternura—. Eres hermosa.

—Tú eres bello.

—Lo sé —respondió riendo.

—Amo tus ojos, Draco. Parecen de ángel… o de dios.

—Los niños tienen mis mismos ojos, los tres somos tus «ojos de ángel»… —dijo sonriendo— ¿Y dioses? ¡Oh, no! Ya no quiero saber más nada de dioses, ni semidioses.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! Bueno está bien. Ningún dios más en nuestras vidas.

—Dime una cosa, Hermione, ahora que Mara va a ser mamá, vamos a necesitar otra niñera…

—Sí, así es. Marita de todas formas en algún momento iba a dejar, pues pensaba trabajar como maestra pero con lo del embarazo, posiblemente lo postergue.

—Bueno, una vez que regresemos a casa, veremos ese asunto.

—De verdad que no me incomoda que no tenga a una persona que me ayude con los niños.

—Lo que tú quieras, amor. Y, otra cosa —Hermione lo miró expectante—, ¿qué pretendías hacer, yéndote a América?

—Provocar enojo en ti, creo que eso era lo único.

—¡Ven aquí, perversa! Huroncito tiene ganas de seguir jugando…

—¿Huroncito no se cansa? Con cuatro veces creo que sería suficiente, ¿no?

—Pues no, tiene cuerda para rato. Mira —dijo guiando la mano de ella hacia su parte íntima…

—Mmm… entonces... Creo que no hay que hacerlo esperar —fue ella quien besó a su esposo y se posó sobre él comenzando con el suave vaivén de sus caderas, sintiendo nuevamente la excitación masculina al interior de su ser…

Esa noche realmente no durmieron… estaban en su Noche de Bodas, aquella que no tuvieron.

Un mes más tarde...

Nevaba y hacía mucho frío, pero la familia Malfoy Granger al fin llegaba a la nueva mansión: una casa moderna, de ventanales amplios y muros asimétricos, con mucha luz, plantes de interior y faroles en el exterior. Con hermosas palmeras y una pileta a la entrada de la casa, rodeada por rosales. La casa era hermosa y moderna. Atrás quedaba la clásica arquitectura de la antigua mansión.

—¡Es preciosa, papá! —exclamó Scorpius al ingresar.

—Vayan a ver los dormitorios, se sorprenderán —les dijo Draco.

—Ven, Scorp, subamos —Rose Luna tomó de la mano a su hermano y subió con él por la escalera de caracol en metal plateado, con barandas de vidrio y cobre.

—La menos contenta es Oco, dice que la cocina es muy moderna y ella no la entiende —dijo Draco acercándose a una ventana para observar desde allí el bosque y confirmar que se hubiese construido el muro para separarlo de la mansión, con el fin de evitar algún tipo de accidente, considerando la cercanía del acantilado.

—Yo también opino que tiene mucho tinte muggle… ¿Por qué optaste por este diseño? A mí me encanta, pero ¿tú Draco? Eres tan… mago.

—El diseño me gustó, vi la maqueta, acepté… es hora de cambiar, Hermione. Y Oco… Oco se acostumbrará… en algún momento… Ven amor, mira acá hay una nota —dijo tomando un sobre blanco que estaba en una mesita de esquina—. Es una invitación. ¡Ah! la comadreja al fin se casa con Lunática —Hermione tomó el sobre y leyó la invitación.

—¡Draco, por favor, son mis amigos! Y no es la invitación al matrimonio, es a la fiesta de compromiso en dos semanas más.

—Luna es rara y lo sabes... y la comadreja, bueno, ¡es la comadreja!

—¡Ja, ja, ja! Tú y Ron jamás serán amigos.

—No, jamás.

—Bueno, debo informarte que el matrimonio será en dos meses y que están invitados los hermanos Winchester.

—Entonces no vamos.

—¡Draco, por favor! ¡Aún estás celoso!

—Sí, siempre —dijo tomándola de la cintura—. Bromeo. Me da lo mismo que ellos vengan. Tú eres mi esposa y sé que a Winchester le quedó claro… no creo que quiera que le deje otro recuerdito en su otro ojo…

—Eres tan... tan...

—Tan tuyo, amor —y besó a su esposa.

Se amaban por sobre todas las cosas y sus vidas siempre estarían unidas.

Ese amor que se gestó en las aulas de Hogwarts había sobrevivido a todos los obstáculos que la vida se había empeñado en ponerles, porque el amor de ellos era verdadero, puro y real.

Draco y Hermione, por siempre y para siempre…

(Bueno, todo el tiempo que el mundo de la magia lo permita…)

* * *

 **¿Es el fin? No, de ningún modo.**


	28. Es Solo una Carta

Hermione revisaba un catálogo de vestidos para fiestas. Su tarea era elegir el que las damas de honor utilizarían en la boda de Ron y Luna. Esas damas serían, Ginny, Fleur, Angelina, Audrey, Pansy (que vendría de Estados Unidos) y ella misma. Sin lugar a dudas era el evento que Molly esperaba desde hacía años. Por fin Ron se unía a Luna Lovegood, con quien tenía una linda hija.

Mientras hojeaba el catálogo, sentada en su escritorio, observó que en la parte inferior de la pantalla del computador había aparecido un ícono amarillo correspondiente a la imagen de un sobre de carta, muestra que acaba de recibir un email. Sin dudarlo lo abrió, pues pensó que era su amiga de la comisaría de Nueva York, quien por enésima vez le insistía con que el cargo aún la esperaba. Sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el remitente era otro: Sam Winchester, el cazador que durante la guerra contra las brujas roba almas, había intentado ocupar un espacio en su corazón.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió el correo y leyó:

* * *

 _Mi muy recordada Hermione:_

 _Desde hace días que he querido escribirte. No conozco mucho del sistema de comunicación de los magos, así que opté por el correo tradicional. Al fin y al cabo soy un simple mortal (un muggle) como ustedes se refieren a quienes no somos poseedores de la magia._

 _Y sin embargo, este cazador, ha tenido la osadía de pensar en ti como en algo más que una simple amiga o como en una misión más… como lo fue la última en que regresé al infierno para devolver a ese par de brujas que amenazaban tu mundo y el nuestro._

 _Cuando me dijiste que era tu amigo, mi mundo se desvaneció. Tenía la esperanza de que te vinieras conmigo a Nueva York, no sé, quizá te imaginé nuevamente en el puesto de comisario e intentando encontrar alguna prueba para inculparme, pero era eso, un sueño solamente._

 _Lo bueno de todo, es que dentro de poco te veré nuevamente. Dime, ¿estás bien con tu esposo? Me imagino que al final no te divorciaste._

 _Hermione, pequeña brujita, no sabes cuánto te he extraño y cuánto deseo que al verme corras a mis brazos y yo ansioso te esperaré, te tomaré de la mano y juntos huiremos. No me importa lo que digan los demás, siento que al momento de conocerte, nuestros destinos quedaron sellados: tu vida estará ligada a la mía por siempre._

 _Deja a tu esposo, él no te merece. En su vida siempre su deber estará antes que su amor. Tú eres mi vida, sabes que soy capaz de ir al mismísimo infierno por ti, de morir mil veces con tal de tenerte a mi lado._

 _Siento haberme guardado todo esto, pero sabes que a veces me cuesta decir lo que siento y sobretodo es que en tu presencia me siento intimidado. Eres especial, Hermione, lo sabes, te lo he dicho y deseo volver a probar tus labios. Estoy seguro que, una vez que los pruebe, no habrá vuelta atrás, te tomaré para mí y será para siempre._

 _Espero que pasen pronto los días para volver a verte y sentir tu aroma._

 _Te ama,_

 _Sam Winchester._

* * *

Al terminar de leer sentía que su corazón latía a mil. Sabía que había dejado algo inconcluso con Sam, que los sentimientos del cazador hacia ella eran verdaderos así como la duda que se generó en su corazón a partir de la conducta de Draco.

Pero ella amaba a su esposo. Aunque si bien es cierto, Sam hacía temblar su mundo y ponerlo en la cuerda floja, estaba segura de su amor hacia Draco, pero también del inmenso cariño que le provocaba aquel norteamericano de cabello desordenado.

—¿Alguna novedad? —era Draco que ingresaba a la habitación y dejaba su capa de quidditch sobre el perchero. Hermione de inmediato procedió a cerrar el archivo para evitar que Draco se enterara.

—No, ninguna. Todo bien, como siempre —Draco besó su frente y se metió a la ducha. Venía lleno de lodo luego de un partido amistoso, obviamente debía haber estado compitiendo con Harry, como era de costumbre.

Sin embargo, sabía que tarde o temprano Sam Winchester volvería a aparecer en su vida…

* * *

 **SIGUE LA SAGA EN:**

 **OJOS DE ÁNGEL IV: SOMBRAS**

 **Disponible completamente en:**

story/21409908-ojos-de-angel-iv-sombras


End file.
